


Time Paradox Revolution

by phoenixjustice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Obsidian Trilogy - Mercedes Lackey & James Mallory
Genre: Currently in Year 4, Endarkened - Freeform, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Starts years after Deathly Hallows, Time Travel Fix-It, Time of the Secret Keeper switch, becomes AU from there, then goes to pre-Sorcerer/Philosopher's Stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 123,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-DH in the beginning, with spoilers for the whole series. Then set pre Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. Currently in Fourth Year.</p><p>He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

_July, 2017. The Ministry of Magic._

"I don't care what the reason was! You let them destroy the gem! Do you have _any_ idea how valuable and rare a Blood Ruby is? That Potion Masters and Alchemists alike salivate at the mere _mention_ of one?" The man roars, slamming his fist down onto the solid oak desk, spittle flying everywhere.

He holds back his irritation as best as he can, trying to keep from sighing aloud. He settles back into the chair.

"And as I've told you-several times now-" his deep voice says in exasperation. "I had a choice between stopping them from destroying it or saving fourteen lives."

"The lives of fourteen Muggles who may or may not have been in danger of being killed?" The older man says, sitting back in his chair. He combs a hand through his hair-what was left of it-and glares at the other man across from him.

He pushes his glasses back up his nose and sighs.

"I made a decision as Head Auror. We're here to save lives; the worth of one gem is not equal to people's lives. I don't care if it was created by the Founders or Merlin himself." His voice says, steel in it. He did not regret what he did, not any of it. "Or did you forget that you made an oath to serve and _protect_ the people, Minister?"

The Minister of Magic, Filiun Johbrack. was a slightly pudgy man who was just starting to reach his older years. Wizards and Witches these days lived longer than ever, partly thanks to the Potions and such that had been discovered. Filiun was newly appointed-just a few months under his belt, but he surely made people think he'd been doing the job for ages.

He was a strict man who had little thought of Muggles, other than disdain probably. A Full Blooded Wizard, he prided himself on that fact and didn't exactly hide it. Or rather he didn't hide it until _after_ he was elected. It was a damned shame that Kingsley had to step down from the position. If he hadn't gotten himself severely injured in the last battle at Edinburgh, then he'd be sitting across from _him_ not would have the scar on his face where his right eye used to be for the rest of his life.

He himself hadn't thought that Kingsley would be impaired so badly he couldn't do his duties as Minister, but Kingsley had been pressured from the others around him and so he made the decision to step down.

Johbrack flinches as if he had been struck, then his expression turns to anger.

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way? I don't care if you're Head Auror. I don't care if you are the-boy-who-lived. The _chosen_ one.."

He grits his teeth and keeps himself from grabbing his wand and hexing the man in the face. He had to keep his cool. A hot head could mean the difference between life and death on the battlefield.

"You don't need to throw those titles back in my face." he says coolly. " _Your_ newspaper is the one who put those monikers on me. I never asked for them."

Johbrack was the owner of the _Daily Prophet_ for years, right up until he ran for Minister. He only stepped down because those in his circle said it would be a conflict of interest if the Minister of Magic also had that much authority over the newspapers. They were right.

The Minister starts to say something but he gets interrupted by a sudden beeping sound. Harry looks down at his watch. It was an unusual watch; instead of hands there were planets moving around it. He had bought it the moment he saw it in Diagon Alley. It reminded him so strongly of the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, that he had to have it. Though he hadn't expected to take as long as he had to learn how to read the damned thing.

"That was an alarm sent by my Second." Harry says, starting to stand. "I have to go."

"G-go!" The Minister sputters. "I am not done speaking to you!"

"Minister, it's important. My Second would not send me an alarm unless there was something bad going on. I have to go." he repeats.

The Minister wipes a bead of sweat off his brow with a folded hankerchief and grunts.

"Fine, fine. But we're not done yet." He warns. "I'll speak to you again soon, Potter."

Harry jerks his head in a short nod and leaves the Minister's office.

: :: :

"See, so you _had_ to get down here. I know speaking with the Minister is important and all, but so is _this_." The grin on the man's face had to hurt it was so large. He wished he could still smile like that, so easily.

He looks down at the object in the other man's hands. It was a black photo of some kind, with some kind of blob on it. He couldn't really tell _what_ it was.

"It's only about two months along; 'Mione didn't want me to tell anyone else till now, was afraid of how things would go. Not even Mum knows yet; going to tell her tonight."

"Oh. Oh wow, Ron. Congratulations." He manages to surprise himself and finds a wide smile for his best friend and Second in Command."I'm so happy for you two. It's been a long road for both of you, I know."

"Definitely." Ron laughs. He could laugh now, but it hadn't been easy for him, or for Hermione for that matter. They got married shortly after the battle at Hogwarts, where Riddle was taken down for the final time and everyone expected them to have six or seven kids within a few years like Mrs. Weasley had done, and as Fleur had done with Bill.

When they didn't have kids for a couple of years, no one really thought _too_ much of it. After all, they were still very young. Hermione was a budding journalist and Ron was working his way through the Ministry, working to become an Auror, same as Harry was. With such a hectic schedule there didn't seem time for kids anyway. But when much more time had passed, when Ron had attained his Aurorhood and Hermione had decided to do much of her work from home, they decided to start a family.

A year passed, then more. Hermione would later learn that she had a syndrome that would make it almost impossible to have kids. After all, the wizarding world couldn't solve _everything_. There were steps they could take. Hermione went back to work to forget the pain and Ron devoted himself to becoming Second to Harry's Head Auror.

So to hear them finally pregnant was quite...unexpected to say the least. After all, the surrogacy had failed, as had trying adoption-with the ways things were now, Adoption was frozen so no one could adopt at the moment.

"I'm happy for you, Ron. Really." His smile becomes a little more strained this time.

Ron seems to notice the change in his best friend's behavior and frowns a bit.

"Harry..."

"Well, since you got me out of the Minister's clutches," he says, talking so the other man wouldn't. "Let's finish up these reports."

"Ugh. Why does it seem like we do more paperwork than our _actual_ work. I'm going to file a complaint!"

"Go right ahead," Harry says, with a smirk. "But don't expect me to bail you out when the Minister fires off on you."

: :: :

"I'm home."

The silence of the house didn't surprise him. He merely shrugs, taking his cloak off and putting it on the coat rack. He walks into the living room on his left. Ginny was sitting in her chair, like usual, knitting something. He moves over to her chair, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey." he replies. "Sorry I'm late, got held up with some paperwork."

"Mmm."

He takes a seat in the chair closest to her, a small table seperating them.

"Yeah...so what are you knitting?"

She finally glances up at him, her brown eyes reflecting dully in the little bit of light in the room. He'd have to tell her to start using more light. It wasn't like money was an issue, after all; he made good money as Head Auror, not to mention the money he had left to him from his parents and Sirius...

"A sweater." she replies softly, looking back at her knitting. "For Ron and Hermione."

"Oh. That's nice. Yeah, I couldn't believe it when Ron said-"

"I need to finish dinner," she says abruptly, setting her knitting in her chair and walking towards the kitchen.

As soon as she is out of sight he lets out a sigh. He didn't bother saying that Kreacher would have gladly made dinner, as he had had enough of her looks and things she didn't say. If cooking made her happy, then more power to her.

He closes his eyes and he must have fallen asleep at some point because he jerks up abruptly, and sees that the lights in the living area were out. He stands, stretches slightly and heads towards the kitchen area where he still sees a light on. Ginny was seated at the table and he murmurs a greeting to Kreacher who was busy cleaning up some kind of mess on the stovetop. He holds back a sigh. She wanted to start cooking again, and to see her taking more initiative was a good thing so he didn't say anything.

"I tried a few new recipes...thought you might like..." she trails off.

Touched that she had tried this hard, he gives her a small, but warm, smile and sits down at the table and starts to eat. The meat was a bit bland and needed some salt, but all in all it wasn't that bad and just the fact that she was starting to do more things of her own volition was a pleasant surprise.

After a few minutes of clinking silverware and a usual silence for the house, Harry pushes his plate away and looks over at his wife. She was pale, unusually so (as she had been pale for as long as he could remember) and her brown eyes did not sparkle with that same sense of life he remembered in them, especially around his sixth year-her fifth-at Hogwarts, when she was much more open and in love with life in general. If only...

He clenches his jaw. No, there could be no 'if only' or 'what if's'. Things had happened and they couldn't be changed; and he loved his wife. They didn't have the perfect marriage, but then again who did?

"It's nice you're knitting them a sweater," he starts, getting back to what he was saying earlier. "I'll have to buy them something to match; I'd try and knit but I think they'd have my heads if I did. I still suck at it." He lets out a small laugh, slightly forced, but not entirely. He really _was_ bad at knitting, even after Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and even _Fleur_ tried to teach him.

"Must be nice...they've been waiting a long time." she replies back softly. "A little baby..." Her eyes start to drift off.

"Ginny-"

"...ours would be about three now, wouldn't she Robert?"

He stiffens. She had fallen into another one of her episodes. She wasn't seeing him anymore.

"Ginny, I'm not Robert. I'm Harry. Your husband." he explains patiently.

She blinks a few times, confused, shaking her head.

"I already told you, Robert. I can't just up and leave him-he's been good to me. I have to take the time and explains things."

"Ginny!" he states again. "Look at me. I'm _Harry_!"

She starts to grab her head, too many things being fed to her at once. She wasn't as bad as she was in the beginning when...but she still wasn't well. He didn't like the idea of sending her to St. Mungo's though, so he had ignored the protests and brought her back home. He'd only send her there if there was no way of saving her from her problems. That and...he felt a responsibility to her. It was his fault that she was this way to begin with, so the least thing he could do was try and help her out of it.

His outburst seems to trigger her own and she stands, starting to scream. He catches Kreacher's eye and shakes his head minutely, a signal to let Harry take care of this on his own. He hurries out of his seat and around the side, grabbing her. She yells in protest.

"No! No! I told you I'm sorry-but I have to go!" she wails, fat tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I'm...I'm with child. _His_ child." She holds her stomach. "I never meant to hurt you, Harry. But you started staying later and later at work and..."

He pulls her hands away and looks her in the eyes. "Ginevra, you're not pregnant. And Robert is dead. He died in that Spell Duel, remember?" Yes, Robert Macray, Ginny's lover. He didn't know how long she had been seeing him, but she turned up pregnant and it happened during a time he was on an extended mission for the Ministry so there was no way it could be his. It devastated him.

He had never known a real family, growing up. The Dursleys had been utterly horrible to him. It wasn't till he got accepted to Hogwarts that he started be around better people. Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys and then Sirius...he had wanted that warm feeling of family that he hadn't known growing up and she had taken that from him.

They had gotten into a terrible row after she confessed her affair and Ginny, still arguing with Harry and not paying enough attention, had fallen down the stairs and landed horribly before Harry could even think of whipping out his wand to help her. She survived, barely, but the child had not. All the Magical and Muggle technology at the hospital's disposal wasn't enough to save both lives; they barely managed to save Ginny and after that, she hadn't ever been the same. He believed that the trigger was that, and the fact that her lover died the same day, in a Spell Duel he shouldn't have taken part in to begin with, as weak a wizard as he was.

She shudders and her eyes close, tears still falling down.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Harry. But I love him. I'm going to have his child and-"

He looks down at her with wet eyes and a heavy heart.

: :: :

"It had to be done." Ron replied. He didn't look happy but he didn't look pissed at Harry either. "She's been bad for awhile; I'm grateful you tried to help her this long, mate. But she needs more professional help than either of us are equipped for."

He nods slightly. He felt like a failure, but it had to be done.

"Right. I'm-going to take a breather, alright?" Harry says, standing up from his desk.

Ron's brows furrow but he nods at his best and oldest friend. "Yeah, go ahead. I've got it from here. S'only about half an hour or so left of paperwork; I can handle it."

For Ron, who hated paperwork about as much as he loathed spiders, it was a telling sign of their friendship. He manages a warm smile at the redhead.

"Thanks, Ron."

: :: :

He had no real destination in mind, just wandering where his feet took him. Thanks to him being Head Auror, he had access virtually anywhere in the Ministry at anytime. He sometimes wondered if that was also because of just _who_ he was, but in times like this he couldn't find it in himself to really complain about the fame that came with being Harry Potter.

He comes to a halt and his eyebrows raise as he realizes that he was standing in the front of the Department of Mysteries, so named because it held the most mysterious objects, people and dealt with the most unusual things-unusual even for the magical world.

It was unusually silent around the area, even more so when he goes inside. He expected to see at least _one_ Unspeakable but didn't even find that. He _did_ find a large array of weird odds and ends that made him shake his head, the newest batch of Time-Turners, and a shrunken head that kept singing christmas carols at odd intervals.

He continues inside, passing through different passageways and narrowed hallways until he finally reaches a large open room. Only one thing was inside the room. Tall and wide, shimmering with what almost looked like starlight, was a Veil. _The_ Veil.

He swallows against a sudden lump in his throat.

This was where his godfather, Sirius Black had died.

: :: :

 


	2. Obsession

It was larger than he remembered. Or perhaps it was because he hadn't seen it in so long that it appeared larger than life to him. He knew very little about it, unable to think of the thing which had-even if unintentionally-stolen the life of his godfather away from him. He had been lucky in that even in his time in needing to speak to Unspeakables, which was a funny oxymoron, that he could stay close towards the front of the Department of Mysteries.

Even the times when he had to hunt someone down to talk to in the Department, he still hadn't ever needed to go as far in as he was now. He gulps against a suddenly dry throat, looking up at it. It was fairly wide, but was much taller than it was wide. It shimmered with a black laquer like shimmer and here and there he could see flashes of white.

He could also hear voices. Some were louder than others, but he could not really make one out over the other; they all spoke, whatever they were, in murmurs. His feet make their way over closer. In the back of his mind he knew it was more than idiotic to get close enough to the thing. It had shown him that it could take the life of someone very easily, and while the object hadn't been the true fault of his godfather's death-that had been the bitch Bellatrix-it was still the final nail which sealed his fate. He had died, and Harry's life had been changed dramatically because of it.

He wondered quite often, though perhaps not as much as before, what his life would have been like if he had been over to Sirius sooner, had pushed Bellatrix out of the way before her curse could hit him, so many things...it was a scar over his heart, worse than any curse he had ever been hit with and it was one that had never gotten better with time, not really. Oh he put on an act for his friends, his family, when the subject of Sirius came up but no, he had never healed from it.

He could only do what he thought was right, to make Sirius proud like he wanted to make his parents proud, to make someone like Severus Snape proud (though Sirius would have sure to given him a large talking to if he knew the latter.) He had lost many people in his life, but the look on Sirius' face before falling through the veil haunted him worse, even after all these years.

He sits down in front of the Veil, uncaring if anyone caught him here; he was the _chosen_ one, after all. One of the few times he was actually happy of the status the wizarding world had forcibly put on him. Time passes and he is facinated with the waves undulating from the veil, like an ocean of darkness. He strains his ears, trying to make out individual voices through it. It was more than likely a hopeless cause, but it was something he had to try.

"Sirius?" he whispered, feeling rather stupid but unable to stop himself. "Are you...are you there?"

No response that he could make out. Only the moans and groans of the dead were heard. He lets out a sigh before laughing slightly, shaking his head.

"I should have known better," he said, ruefully. " _I_ know you're gone, but _here_ doesn't." He places his hand over his heart. "Here doesn't realize that it's been more than fifteen years since I saw you last in person. God that...really brings things in perspective doesn't it? Well, I suppose you'd best know what you've missed since you've been away. First of all-"

: :: :

"Harry?...Harry!"

He jerks forward in surprise, blinking bleary eyes at his Second. Ron's eyebrows furrow in an expression of worry.

"Huh? Oh...sorry," he says, straightening up some papers on his desk that had gotten scattered. "Kind of zoned out there for a minute."

"You're telling me!" Ron snorts. "So...you _sure_ you're alright, mate?"

Harry nods at his friend. "M'fine. So what's up?"

"Hermione's got a doctor appointment in a bit. I wanted to nip out here a bit early so I could go with her."

Harry smiles slightly. "Yeah, don't worry about it; you've done the same for me. Go right ahead. Just...let me know how it goes alright?"

Ron nods, smiling back at his friend. "Right. Later on then!" He waves a hand at Harry and makes his way out of the office. Leaving Harry in front of the stacks of documents that had yet to be signed. He sighs.

: :: :

"Is it sad that I've ever only been with one woman? You'd probably say it was, wouldn't you? Say something like 'you have plenty of time! Sow your wild oats! I did!' And I can imagine you did. But I was never...like that. You know how the Dursleys were to me. I just wanted a family I could care about. A _person_ I could care about. You-" he stops for a moment, a lump in his throat. "When you said that I could live with you, I had never been happier. If I could have found that rat Wormtail and handed him over to the Ministry I would have done it in a heartbeat. You deserved better than you got, Sirius. So much more."

"I'm sorry."

He bows his head, hands over his updrawn knees as he sits in front of the veil. He closes his eyes and could almost feel a ghostly hand touch his face gently. If only it were true.

: :: :

"We've been going through names in the baby books. Muggle and Magical alike. There's so many choices, and then when you add gender in the mix..."

"Yeah," he says, smiling at her. "But you love looking through books. And I know you; I know you'll choose something suitable. Have you...I mean, any idea what it's going to be yet?"

She shakes her head, straightening up a bit in her chair across from him. Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasley, was one of his oldest and dearest friends. She had been a shoulder to lean on through hard times. She was one of the few people he could ever talk about his Godfather to, after Sirius had died.

"No, but Mrs. Weasley seems to be thinking it's a boy. You can't really tell how I'm carrying it yet, so I can't imagine why she would think so."

"Perhaps because of the fact that she herself had six boys?" he says drily. 'It rather does run in the family."

She lets out an unladylike snort in agreement. "True enough, I suppose. Um, Harry, not to change the subject but are you alright? You look rather tired."

"Just catching up on work," he says evasively. "Had to clock in a lot of extra hours."

"Bet Johbrack really loves that."

He lets out a snort. "Yeah, right. He still hasn't gotten over the Blood Ruby incident."

A beep suddenly sounds and she looks at her watch. "Oh is that the time? I've got to run, sorry Harry." she gets up carefully, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "How about lunch on Sunday?"

He nods. "It's a deal. Now off with you-I have horrible paperwork I need to finish before my brain turns to mush." He shoo's her off with a grin.

The door closes and his grin fades. He sighs and runs a hand through his ever untidy hair. How long had it been now? A few weeks? Certainly long enough for his loved ones to take note of his personal state. But how could he not stay? There was nothing for him back at home, and being close to the Veil made him feel closer to Sirius. He had been alone for so long that he almost forgot what it felt like to feel another human's touch.

A _personal touch,_ he should say. He and Ginny hadn't been...together...in quite a while. The last time they had tried she had had a severe flashback and he ended up with a bloodied nose and she had a fit. More than anything though he was just...lonely. He couldn't remember the last time he had been to the pub and hung out with friends, or really did anything outside work with anyone.

Perhaps that was why Hermione asked him out to lunch; she seemed to have a good knack for noticing things about him.

: :: :

He works for a few more hours, the itch of anticipation weighing more heavily on his shoulders by each passing hour. He greets the few people who come in the office with hardly more than a grunt and a wave, determined to get the work done. The moment he is finished, he grabs his wand and robes and hurries out the door.

He manages to not be noticed by any of the Unspeakables that were wandering around the halls. It wasn't that he wasn't allowed in the Department of Mysteries-he was-but he didn't feel up to answering any inquiring questions.

He gets back to the room, feeling his shoulders relax in relief at the sight of it. Strange considering what it also meant to him, what he had lost. But this was really the only tangible thing that he had left that had a tie to Sirius. Grimmauld Place didn't count-that may be where he lived now, but most of Sirius' stuff had been donated or else put away; it had been too hard, and still was now, to face the things Sirius had lived in in his daily life and other personal objects.

This thing, whatever it truly was, held Sirius, at least in some small way. Even if only but a memory or a whisper of one, it held something that was Sirius Black, which was more than Harry had before. He swallows.

It hurt.

It hurt so terribly bad. Why did he have to realize so late just what he had felt back then was something deeper than just the need for family? Why must he realize after the fact that he had cared for Sirius. Cared for him so deeply that his death was worth than anything Harry had ever faced before? _More_ than cared for him. He looked deep inside his heart and knew without a doubt that...

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely. He didn't notice the tears falling silently down his cheeks, a testiment to his heartbreak. "I love you, Sirius. So much. Why didn't I realize? Why couldn't have I-"

He breaks off, eyes squeezed shut as a great feeling of self-loathing fills him up. He felt useless; if he could have been faster, he could have saved Sirius. But he hadn't and he had lost the person he had loved, even if he didn't know then what his true feelings were.

He feels that phantom hand again. He leans into it, longing entering his body.

"Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing? Get away from there!"

He gets jerked back by a pair of hands behind him and the hand touching his face disappears. He whips around to glare at his Second.

"Why did you do that?" he snarls. "I was-"

"-about to fall through that bloody thing, is what you were about to do!" Ron replies back, angrily. "Is this where you've been rushing off for who knows how long? I tried to look the other way, because I thought you just needed some space after everything that happened with Ginny, but when you're stuck in here staring at this thing..."

"You don't understand," Harry says, his voice strained. "This is all I have left of him."

Ron shakes his head, pity in his gaze as he looks at his dearest friend. "Harry, Sirius is dead. The Veil is just what it is. Sirius isn't in there."

"And how would you know?" Harry drives back, fiercely. "Just how much do you know about this thing? Who isn't to say that some part of him is? After all, I felt-"

Ron grabs his shoulders. "Mate, that's enough. This isn't healthy. I knew Sirius' death affected you, but you've got to let it go. You've your own life to lead. You can't keep dwelling in the past."

"It was my fault," Harry replies bitterly. "If I had been faster I could have saved him. He's dead because of me."

"Harry-"

"Let me go, Ron." He says quietly. "Just...give me some air."

Ron looks at him for a moment and cautiously lets go. Harry shakes his head and walks off. He leaves his friend in the room and turns right instead of the left he usually would to get out of the Department. He ignores the rows of artifacts on either side of him; they held no interest for him now.

The hallway was narrow and finally led to a singular door, oak with a small gold plaque on it. It said only one word on it: _Time_.

He opens the door and is greeted with hundreds of Time-Turners in various shapes and sizes. The Ministry had finally gotten some finished; the other batch they had had been destroyed many years ago, during the Raid in the Ministry by the Death Eaters.

"I can't...take it anymore." he whispers. "This isn't my life. Not the life I want to lead. I think everything turned into something it shouldn't have when you died."

He heads towards the center of the room and looks at one of the larger time-turners. It was big enough to where he needed both hands to grab onto it. He stares at it for a very long moment. Did he dare? Perhaps Ron was right and it was simply him needing to get over a loved ones death. ...But he didn't think so. So much was going wrong in the world, things that shouldn't have ever happened.

He lets out a deep breath and starts to turn it.

" _Harry_!"

He glances back and sees Ron standing in the doorway dumbfounded. Apparently he had decided to follow Harry.

"Mate, what are you doing?"

"Setting things right." Harry says, evenly. "It's all I can do, to atone."

"Atone? Harry, you don't have to-"

He stops turning it.

"But I do. I'm sorry, Ron. I really am. But I have to do this."

"No-!" Ron lunges forward but Harry disappears before he can reach him.

: :: :

He lands with a thud. He was in some sort of grassy area. Standing, he looks down at the Time-Turner in his hands and his brow raises when he notices the date on it. Looks like he went back a little farther than he intended. But...perhaps this was for the best.

Knowing everything he did, this was probably his greatest opportunity. Not to stop Sirius from going through the Veil, not to arrive at Godric's Hollow and try and halt Voldemort there. No...there was one moment that trumped those that started the domino effect.

...the moment Sirius turned over Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew.

He looks over at the house looming in front of him.

One chance. Only one. He would make it work.

He moves forward...

: :: :

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed chapter two! I'm liking where it's going!

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


	3. Envelope

The house looked better than he remembered. Though perhaps that was because he had only seen it a very few times in pictures, whole and still full of the life that lived inside its walls. He had no personal memories of the place; he had been too young when his parents had died and he'd been taken out of the rubble.

It was a fairly modest looking house compared to some and he could almost feel the love and warmth of it. A warmth of something that certainly had been snuffed out before its time. His parents...they were there now.

He swallows against a suddenly dry throat, feelings welling up within him. He looks at the person who had just apparated in front of the place, his heart and mind crying out.

And so was Sirius.

He had pictures of when Sirius was younger-though it had gotten harder and harder for him over the years to gaze at the pictures of his Godfather-but they did not do justice to the person that was Sirius Alphard Black. He was brimming with energy, passion and joy exuding from his very being. He shone so brightly with life that Harry had to very nearly turn away.

His Godfather looks this way and that way, a cautious look in his face which made Harry thankful that he remembered to put on the Invisibility spell before he had gotten close to the house. It gave him the freedom to look upon Sirius without feeling too guilty; usually when you looked upon someone for too long, they would notice and there would be that feeling of hesitation and uncomfortableness as they realized that they were being watched and you felt awkward and didn't know how to react to it.

It was possible that Sirius would be able to sense him on some level, after all he was only invisible to people's sight, but at least this way he didn't feel so self-conscious. Sirius couldn't exactly notice him looking at him, now could he?

He sees Sirius mutter a few words under his breath, wand in hand and after a moment the door opens and he steps inside. The man seemed to be taking any precaution he could which made Harry hurt all the more with the knowledge that someone who was so close to them all was the rat-fitting perhaps that his Animagus form was a rat-who they had all known since their childhood. The burning anger he felt for Peter Pettigrew never went out, only simmered, slowly, over time.

But he couldn't let that cloud his judgment now; he had a job to do. First was to see if Pettigrew had arrived yet or not. So he makes his way cautiously forward to one of the windows. He felt the tingle of magical wards as he approaches but is not harmed by them. Perhaps it was because it recognized his signature.

Though he was certainly much older than his year old counterpart inside the house, he was still Harry James Potter and the wards were obviously meant to recognize him as a 'friendly' and one who was to be protected.

He frowns as he is unable to see anything inside of the house; nor, as he strains his ears, is he able to hear anything other than a few scattered mutterings. He takes out his wand and taps it softly against the house, whispering his spell. It was a spell he, Ron and Hermione had devised, taking the Half Blood Prince's Muffliato as a kind of inspiration.

Instead of concealing ones words, as Muffliato was meant to do, their spell unvcovered things you normally couldn't hear. Whether it was whispered words or spell protected words, the spell would let you hear it. It wasn't something he often used; he felt guilty sometimes, for having to listen in on people's intimate conversations.

He gets as close as he dares and strains his ear forward, listening in.

"-gets bigger every time I come by! But damn if he isn't stuck with your ugly mug, Potter. Good thing he's saved by Lily's pretty eyes."

_Sirius!_

Yes he had seen him go inside the house, but he hadn't heard his voice in so, so long. His heart hammers harder in his chest and he grits his teeth against the sudden pain. He had to concentrate. Hearing his Godfather's voice was something he never expected to hear again, but he had to remember the reason he was here. If Moody were here, he'd be hammering on about ' _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_ '

"Thanks a lot, Siri." Harry's father, James, says wryly. Harry closes his eyes for a moment. He never thought he'd get to hear his dad's voice again either. "So when did Peter say he was showing up? I swear that guy doesn't seem to realize the seriousness of the situation."

"You know him, James." Sirius says. "Scared at the drop of a hat. But that's exactly what we need. They'll never suspect him and they know that you and me are closer than him and you, so I'll be the bait and-"

"I still don't approve of this." the voice of Harry's mother, Lily, speaks suddenly. "The only reason I agreed to this was because of the both of you. I trust you, I do. More than anything. But I can't shake this uneasy feeling..."

_So Mum had a bad feeling. If she only knew what was to come..._

"I know. But it'll be alright." James says comfortingly. "You'll see. Here I'll put Harry to bed-"

Harry could hear the sound of footsteps and knew his father was heading up to put his younger self to bed. A room which would soon enough be a witness to a horrible scene. He squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head. He had to get himself together, right now!

"I'm going to light a fag." Sirius says in the sudden silence. "Be back in a few."

"Sirius-"

"It's alright, Lily. Just going out the back. But if something _does_ happen." he says exaggeratedly. "It's all on you and not letting anyone smoke inside the bloody house. Can see the headlines now; Incredibly Sexy Man Gunned Down as He Smokes Due to Redhead Being a Meanie."

Lily snorts. "Whatever you says, Pads. Out with you."

Harry takes that as a signal and starts to slowly make his way out towards the back of the place, where a fairly nice sized yard sat. It was occupied mostly by a plethora of child's toys, but there was also a small garden, which was obviously tended by loving hands. He watches his Godfather head out back, closing the door shut and leaning up against it as he lights up a cigarette.

His eyes close in pleasure and Harry has to swallow against a suddenly dry throat and he feels the weight of the paper in his pocket, written so shortly before Sirius arrived.

He had never had the time to really look at his Godfather in leisure; it's always awkward for someone when you stare at them and really, by the time he realized he had _wanted_ to look at Sirius that way...it was too late. Far too late.

It was silent but for the sound of a few crickets chirping. He slowly makes his way forward. This was his time-Pettigrew hadn't arrived yet, the changing of Secret Keepers hadn't happened yet. This was his one and only chance. ...But he had no idea of what to say. Or do.

"You might want to show yourself, whoever you are," Sirius says suddenly, eyes still closed as he smoked. "I might get angry if you don't. That's my family in there and I don't take kindly to strangers who...somehow...manage to pass through strong wards."

Harry swallows, edging his way forward even more.

"...How did you know I was here?" he asks quietly, staying invisible for the moment.

"I could smell you." Sirius replies, his eyes finally opening as he glances around. "I may not look it, but I have a good nose for sensing people."

Harry knew that Sirius had enhanced senses when he became Snuffles, but didn't realize that also included his day-to-day life as a human; apparently becoming an Animagus gave you enhanced senses that others didn't have. Or perhaps it was only for particular cases, in the cases of what you transformed into. In Sirius' case, he became a dog, and they have good noses.

"I, er...can't. Not at the moment." Harry says back. It would be a little awkward if Sirius saw him at the moment. While he didn't look _exactly_ like his father, it was so close that you almost couldn't tell that there were any differences.

His eyes may have looked different than his father's, and a bit of his face may have been a bit softer, but overall, he looked exceedingly like James Potter-a fact that people had spoken of time and time again. "And I mean no harm. I'd show myself if I could, but there was a bit of a...problem."

"Well you're not a ghost," Sirius continues, putting out his cigarette against the wall behind him and tossing it out in the distance. "Otherwise I wouldn't smell Earthly things on you. Ghosts smell...well, nevermind. But mate, I really have to insist you reveal yourself. This is an important day and I can't have it screwed up."

He gets as close as he dares, standing very close in front of his Godfather.

"I can't." he repeats. "Like I said though, I mean no harm. I just wanted to-"

He lets out a gasp as Sirius darts a hand forward, wand in hand like lightning.

"No, stop. Sirius, don't-"

The spell gets pulled away by Sirius' spell and Sirius' eyes widen as he takes in the sight of the man in front of him.

"James?" he says bewilderedly. "What're you doing-wait, no. You're not him. You can't be. You sound and smell differently than he does." His face darkens slightly. "Who are you?"

"...that's not important." Harry says. "I came here for a reason."

Sirius raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. Harry glances furtively around, trying to spot if Pettigrew was on his way or not. Of course it was always possible he would be scurrying up to the front door transformed like the rat he was. No rat-man in sight.

"Sirius, this is _important._ " Harry hisses.

"And again you call me by my name and yet I have _no earthly idea_ who you are!" exclaimed Sirius. He pushes off the house and grabs onto Harry's lapels, anger clear in his young face. "Tell me who you are right now. Tell me why you look like my best mate. Tell me-"

_This was his last chance._

He takes the opportunity of Sirius' closeness to lean in and kiss him deeply. He hears his Godfather's sudden intake of breath, his confusion. Harry closes his eyes, savoring the moment as long as he can. He starts to shake as he feels Sirius hesitantly return the kiss.

It was more than he ever thought it could be, and tears fall from his eyes as he realizes the truth of something he wanted for so long but could never truly have. Not if he wanted to set things right.

 _He_ couldn't, but perhaps...perhaps the self he hoped to change would. Even if he no longer existed as he was now, to have Sirius back alive, to give the chance for the Harry inside the house to have the warmth and love of parents that he never had before, he would do it.

Sirius pushes back, brows furrowed, but he did not look angry. He looked...Harry wasn't sure of the word for what Sirius was looking like at that moment.

"Why did you..." Sirius says quietly. His eyes soften and Harry gasps as Sirius' hand touches the side of his face. His eyes close in pleasure. "Why did you come back, Harry? What is so wrong in the future, that you would risk coming back?"

His eyes open. "What-" he stops, trying to figure out his words before speaking. "How did you know?"

Sirius smiles. "Your eyes. There are only two people in the world who have eyes like those. And as you aren't a busty redhead-at least not that I can tell-then you'd have to be her son."

He nods hesitantly and felt all of fifteen again, filled with feelings that he didn't understand then but did now.

"So what brings you back here?"

"It's about you changing Secret-Keepers."

Sirius stiffens. "You know about that?"

Harry nods. "Yes. That's why I came here. I came to stop you."

Sirius looked confused. "But why? If you know about it, then you should know that it's important."

Harry shakes his head. "No. It's..." He tries to explain it in the best way. Yelling and hollering wouldn't help anything. "It's Wormtail. He's...you can't switch with him. You can't. Just take my word for it."

"Your word? But why? I know Peter isn't the smartest or bravest but he-"

"Is a traitor." Harry says bitterly. He stops. He hadn't meant to say it like that; he can see the color in his Godfather's face drain.

"What?" Sirius says faintly. Then his face starts to infuse with red and if looks could kill, Pettigrew would be a pile of ashes. _"I'll kill the bastard! How dare he-!_ "

Harry grabs onto his Godfather's arm as he tries to hurry off. "Sirius, no!" His Godfather's grip was a lot stronger than he expected, but he somehow manages to keep ahold of him. "Running off in a blind rage won't help anything. You have to protect James and Lily; you have to keep an eye on my parents."

Sirius stops-mostly-struggling and looks down at his Godson. "But, Harry if he-"

Harry shakes his head and starts to say something but stops, nearly gasping, as he feels his body start to feel...lighter. He was disappearing. His eyes close for a long moment, before he pulls the envelope out of his pocket, pushing it into Sirius' hand.

"I never got to tell you this before you died," Harry says hoarsely. "But I love you. I love you so much, Sirius."

Sirius' eyes widen. "Harry-?"

"Read the letter." Harry continues, tears falling down his face as he starts to become more and more insubstantial. "Please. Show it to my mum and dad. _Please._ "

"Harry!" Sirius exclaims, alarmed. He tries to keep hold of his Godson, but his arms fall through the other man. Harry smiles sadly at him.

"Goodbye, Sirius."

And he was gone.

: :: :

A/N: Whew! What a roller coaster chapter! I had been in a bit of a rut, but thankfully I had gotten my inspiration back and was able to sail through the rest of this chapter. I also know more of where this story is going now because of it.

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


	4. Letter

Time Paradox Revolution  
by: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, etc.  
Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.  
Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.  
Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.  
  
: :: : : :: : : :: :  
Chapter Four - Letter  
: :: : : :: : : :: :  
  
He stayed out there for a long moment, eyes staring at the place where Harry had been. It almost didn't seem real, what had just happened, but the proof lay in his slightly trembling hands. He looks down at the envelope. On the front simply said: To Mum, Dad and Sirius. The handwriting was a bit better than James' chicken scratch writing, that was for sure. He starts to smile, but stops. He could still feel the faint film of tears against his skin where Harry had been crying. He shakes his head. He couldn't dwell on it now, he owed it to Harry to see things differently. If Harry was right--and he had no reason to think he wasn't being truthful--then he had to make sure that damned fucking _rat_ paid!  
  
He heads back into the house, door slamming loudly behind him. He makes his way through the kitchen and heads into the living room, heading immediately to the fireplace. He picks up some of the powder on the mantle and throws it in.  
  
"Albus, get to the house. NOW. It's more than fucking urgent! We're not changing Secrets..." his throat felt so dry. "We have a traitor in our midst."  
  
He hears someone in the background before the fire goes out. Albus had gotten the call then, thank Merlin.   
  
"Siri, don't slam the door, Harry's trying to sle--" the words die on James' lips as he looks at the man who was more than a best friend to him, who was like a brother. He hurries over to him. "What's wrong? You look paler than Professor Binns."  
  
He takes a few steps over to one of the chairs, adjacent to the couch and plops into it ungracefully. He looks up at James, hands still shaking, handing him the letter. James takes it, brows furrowing as he looks at the front.  
  
"Mum and dad and--what is this?" James asks, confused.  
  
"Harry." Sirius says, hoarsely. "It's from Harry."  
  
James shakes his head. "But that doesn't--" he looks back down at the letter. "Lily!"  
  
He looks up to see Lily exiting Harry's room quickly, closing the door as soft as she can behind her.  
  
"What's all this commotion about? Harry just went to bed." She stops as she sees the letter in James' hands.   
  
"It's--"  
  
"Any word from Wormtail yet?" Sirius asks, jaw clenched, doing his best not to shout.  
  
"He just fire-called. He's already Apparated outside the bounds and should be here in a few minutes." Lily replied, looking concerned at her friend and his obvious anger.  
  
"Not much time then." Sirius said quietly. "Open the letter."  
  
James glances at his wife. "Sirius says it's from Harry."  
  
Lily's eyebrows raise. "What?"  
  
Sirius shakes his head. "He just gave it to me. It was...a Harry from the future."  
  
"He used a Time-Turner?" James said bewildered. "But what was so bad that he would risk things?"  
  
"Open the letter." Sirius repeated, feeling quite weary all of a sudden. The anger was still there, but he knew that it wouldn't reemerge until he saw that slimy, fucking bag of puss that dared to call itself a person named Peter Pettigrew. He closes his eyes, waiting.  
  
After a little while, he hears a faint hitch in someone's breath and he could smell tears in the air. He looks up, both of his best friends, his family, were looking down at the letter that Harry had so desperately wanted them all to read, crying. He gets up after James gives a little "come here" gesture with his hand.  
  
"Here, Siri. Read. We'll wait for Albus." James said.  
  
"And Wormtail." Lily said, steel in her tone as she speaks his name.  
  
He takes the letter and looks at it, heart heavy.  
  
 _Mum, dad,_  
  
 _It's hard to write to you. So many things I want to say. So many things I never got to say to you, like how much I love you. I never got to see you while I was growing up. Petunia and Vernon always discouraged questions about you. I know now that Petunia coped with things in her own way, but Vernon was always a very hard man, who never gave an inch. Their son Dudley actually turned out alright in the end._  
  
 _But I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing you and why I say these things._  
  
 _As I look at your house, I know today is the day that you've planned to change Secret-Keepers. Please listen to me when I say DON'T. Pettigrew can't be trusted. He's a traitor. When you changed Secret-Keepers, he gave Voldemort your position and you two were--gone. He took you away from me and I don't want that to happen to the Harry whom you love, the Harry who deserves to grow up with a parents love._  
  
 _Do whatever you can to stay safe. Please. Do it for me, your son whom you never knew, and do it for the son I hope to Merlin you can get to know. I love you both, always. Even if I no longer exist as I am now, it's worth it to see things be as they should be, for my parents to be safe, alive and happy. For little Harry to be happy. For Sirius to be happy._  
  
 _Sirius..._  
  
 _I've regretted your death every day of my life since I saw you fall through that Veil. I felt so powerless, and such a fool. I know I was only fifteen then, but if I had just done things as I was supposed to, you probably would never have... Ha, but I'm sure you'd still say "Harry, I decided to go to the Ministry on my own. Don't blame yourself." But it's hard not to. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for it. In the least though, I can do this for you, and for everyone else. I think Time stopped for me that day, those many years ago when you died. I loved my parents, but I never got to know them, so it never was able to feel like a tangible sort of love. But you were there. I had known you. Your death nearly destroyed me._  
  
 _I was unable to sort out my feelings back then, what I felt for you. I mean, I was dealing with Voldemort and other things, so my own feelings went on the back burner in my mind, so I didn't realize back then I was in love with you until it was too late. I always regretted not being able to tell you, so when I see you again. I hope...I hope I get the chance._  
  
 _Please be safe, all of you._  
  
 _I love you._  
  
 _Harry P._  
  
He could hear drops hit the parchment as his tears fell. Gods, Harry. He could only imagine what he had been through. He was sure his imagination couldn't even begin to cover what Harry had dealt with. He's startled a moment later at the sudden knocking at the door.  
  
"James? Sirius? Lily? It's Peter."  
  
: :: : : :: : : :: : : :: :


	5. Revealed

Time Paradox Revolution  
by: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, etc.  
Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.  
Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.  
Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.  
  
: :: : : :: : : :: :   
Chapter Five - Revealed  
: :: : : :: : : :: :  
  
His hands dig deeply into the arms of the chair he was sitting in. He'd apologize to Lily and James later if he messed up their chair, but at the moment, it was the only thing keeping him from taking a hold of the rat as soon as he saw him and making his life a living hell. That, and the words that Harry wrote on the parchment now sitting in his pocket, and the face of the man who he had met just a short while ago. A man with eyes filled with desperation, sorrow and...and love. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He didn't know that Harry, the Harry who had lost _him_ , the Harry who grew up without James and Lily in his life. He didn't _know_ him...but he knew him, however briefly.   
  
He could hear the front door opening and closes his eyes. He had to try to calm down. It wasn't his strong suit, but he had to think clearly if he wanted to make sure things went differently, for the sake of the future Harry who gave up everything to try and change things, to the little Harry sleeping soundly off in his room, to James and Lily, who had become the family he had never had the joy of knowing as a child.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I got a bit lost--" he heard Peter's voice faintly in the background say.   
  
"It's okay, Peter." Lily said, voice sounding slightly strained. "Just good to know you made it safely."  
  
And oh he knew how that had to hurt Lily to talk like that. Talk so civilly to the man who would try and betray them all, betray them to Voldemort, betray them because he was too weak willed to have any backbone and stand up for himself. He had been that way for as long as Sirius could remember.  
  
Lily and Peter soon are within sight as they come into the living room, with James following behind. He looks at his best friend and could see the burning anger in his eyes as much as he could feel it in himself. But they couldn't sound the alarms, at least not yet. They had to wait for Albus and start to sort things out from there. He had no reason not to believe future Harry when he said Wormtail was a traitor; one look in his sorrow filled face told the story on its own, but they would be sure, official. If truth serum wouldn't get it out of Peter, Albus could do it, Sirius was sure. He had yet to see anyone, on their side anyway, that was as an accomplished Occulumens.   
  
He didn't count Snivellus. That bastard was just saving his own skin, that's all there was to it.  
  
"H-Hi, Sirius." Peter said. Heh, maybe the damn rat could sense the atmosphere for once, because he sounded rather quiet for him.  
  
"Hi." he replied shortly, doing his best not to look at the pathetic excuse of a man heading his way.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Peter asked, looking between the Potters and Sirius.  
  
"No. Just waiting on Albus." he replied.   
  
"We want to make sure everything is done correctly," Lily explains quickly. "And who better than Albus to make sure?"  
  
"G-good idea," said Peter, sounding a bit nervous again.  
  
Suddenly it was all too much again--and the chair probably wouldn't take more punishment before it was left in splinters--so he quickly gets up.  
  
"I need some air." he says, making his way to the back door. "Feeling a bit too stuffy in here!"  
  
: :: : : :: : : :: :  
He closes the door with a sigh, leaning back against it, looking up at the nearly cloudless dark sky. A few stars were twinkling in the distance, the moon shining a silver crescent--not quite time for Remus to Change yet. He glances over but there was no future Harry Potter. He didn't expect there to be, but the memory was still fresh within him. It was part of the reason he knew, that he was having such a hard time.  
  
He had been working hard to keep Lily, James, and Harry safe. So to find out that one of their own had been a traitor for who _knew_ how long...it hurt. It made him so full of rage that he longed to tear into something--or someone--and it made his heart hurt terribly.  
  
"You're sure?" A voice says suddenly. He opens his eyes--when did he close them?--and sees Albus standing there, looking as serious as he had ever seen him, eyes somber instead of the sparkling that he was used to seeing. He supposed he should be surprised how quickly Albus had arrived, but it was Albus and there wasn't much he didn't think he could do.  
  
He knew what Albus was asking about without him even having to elaborate any further.  
  
"Yes. He's inside." He was trying to speak as calmly as possible, so he didn't let anything on to the rat inside the house.  
  
"How was it, seeing a grown up Harry Potter?" Albus asks, almost casually as he walks by Sirius.  
  
Sirius' eyes widen almost comically in his face. "How--?"  
  
Albus merely smiles. Damn mysterious old codger!  
  
He follows him inside. As they make it back into the living area, he glances at everyone. James was tapping a few fingers against his leg as he sat in one of the chairs. Lily was tapping her a foot and Peter was glancing around at everything and nothing. James quickly jumps up out of the chair as he sees Sirius and Albus.  
  
"Albus! Thank Merlin--" he hesitates after a warning glare from Lily. "We're anxious to get this done and over with."  
  
"I'm sure you are." Albus said, with a slight smile. He was the picture of composure. It reminded Sirius that no matter how much they had all grown, Albus was still their elder. Not merely in years, rather in experience. You could be young and have more experience than someone twice your age. Albus had seen and done things that he was sure that the man had only told them a few percent about.  
  
"Now!" Albus continues, a hand rummaging in one of his robes pockets. "If we're to begin, we'll need--aha!" He pulls out a slim vial with a small amount of clear liquid inside it. Although he never paid attention in class as much as he probably should have, he still did very well in most areas of school, so Sirius recognized it for what it was immediately; Veritaserum, the strongest truth potion. Peter, on the other hand, had been utterly horrible at potions and he was sure that the rat had no clue what it was;  it took a skilled eye to tell what it was, especially so since there were more than a few clear potions. "Now Peter, take a seat over here if you please." He waves his wand and conjures up a chair. Maybe Albus noticed the shape of the seat Sirius had been sitting in? Oops.  
  
Peter gets up from where he had been sitting and makes his way to the chair Albus had conjured in front of the fireplace, the flames crackling merrily as if mocking the somberness and bad air of the whole affair that was unfolding.  
  
"Drink this, Peter, if you please." Albus says, uncorking and taking a few drops out with a dropper, handing it over to a visably nervous Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"O-Of course." His hand was shaking but he didn't spill the potion anywhere. Within seconds his body starts to jerk slightly and cuffs appear from either side of the arms of the chair, going around his hands, keeping him in place. His eyes start to look out of focus and after a few moments was the most still Sirius could ever remember him being.  
  
"So." Albus says, looking down at Peter with the coldest eyes he had ever seen the older wizard have. He gulps slightly against a suddenly dry throat. Thank Merlin Albus was on _their_ side!   
  
"Let's begin."  
  
: :: : : :: : : :: : : :: :  
Next chapter: Peter's horrid deeds come to light and decisions are made.


	6. Revealing

: :: : : :: : : :: :   
Chapter Six - Revealing  
: :: : : : :: : : ::  
  
"Where did everything begin? What put you on the road to changing sides?"  
  
"The Dark Lord." Pettigrew started, eyes looking unfocused but his voice was clear. "I knew everyone was foolish to oppose him. So many people, so much maiming, torturing, so much murder. I was at the Hog's Head one day and I overheard a group of men talking and I knew they were Death Eaters. I must have stared at them for too long because one of them whips out his wand and starts threatening me."  
  
"I didn't want to die. I wasn't going to become one of those people. Oh no I wasn't. I begged and pleaded for him to stop, told him I'd do anything. Told him I wanted to be one of them. He laughed and said that I didn't look too strong to him, but that the Dark Lord accepted many different people and that if I did all was asked of me, I would have the power I had always wanted; the power to hurt other people like they had hurt me."  
  
"Hurt--? We had always been there for you!" Sirius said, jaw clenched. "We always stuck up for you! You had a few pranks played on you as a kid, get over it! We all did! That gives you _no fucking right_ to betray the people who protected you!"  
  
"Siri--" James started.  
  
"No James! This fucking _rat_ tried to undo everything that--!"  
  
"That's enough, Sirius." Albus said, his voice strong and commanding, but not yelling. Sirius stops at his tone. "We are here to get answers out of him. Yelling will not accomplish what we desire, my dear boy. Now Peter. Obviously you cannot tell any of your allies where you are, but do they have any idea what you are trying to do?"  
  
"No. Only the Dark Lord. He commanded me to tell him the location as soon as I became Secret-Keeper. He knew that he would get what he wanted. He was so angry. So angry." He cringes. "He was so angry when he none of us could bring the child the Prophecy referred to." He flinches slightly from an apparent memory.  
  
"Tell us all you've told Voldemort, Peter. And all that he's told you." James said, softly but not quite gently. His eyes were hard as they looked at his, now former, friend.  
  
And he did.  
  
: :: : : :: : : :: :  
It took a few hours. By the end of it, all of them (save Pettigrew) were rather sick from all the disgusting things they had heard. And it made Sirius angry. Even angrier than he had been. So blindingly angry that he felt a growl in the back of his throat that was just waiting to be let out, his hands balling up into fists to keep from strangling the rat with his bare hands. So angry that he had to step back outside for fear of doing something that he'd--probably not, but you never knew--regret later.  
  
He slides down and sits against the wall next to the door, placing his head in his hands. He sits there like that for a few moments, trying to take in and let out deep breaths, trying to gain himself some composure. It felt like just yesterday that all of them were in school.and getting into mischief or working on become Animagi so they could take care of Remus or working on their Map.   
  
When did everything go wrong? How did things come to this point? That his world would change and things happened and if Harry, Harry from the future with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen, had to come back to change things then...just, he didn't know anymore.  
  
He felt so lost.  
  
"You're going to catch a cold sitting out here like that." said a voice suddenly.  
  
He jerks in surprise and his eyes fly open. Looking down at him was the kind face of one of his other best friends in the entire world, Remus Lupin. Perpetually full of kindness tinged with a air of sadness, Remus had been one of his best friends for a long time, a man whom he'd do anything for. Who had always been there for him.  
  
He stands up shakily. How long had he been out here? It didn't feel like very long, but then again his mind was on other things, so it could have been longer than he thought.  
  
"Albus got word to the Ministry. They're sending Aurors to a location Albus gave them; said that one could never be too sure where Voldemort's Eyes and Ears were spying, so he's taking...taking Wormtail to them." His mouth thinned slightly, obvious disapproval and anger in his eyes.  
  
He shakes his head. He heard the words, but they weren't really penetrating. Was he in shock? He vaguely remembered something about the symptoms from somewhere. Maybe it was Remus. Smart, knowledgeable Remus; he knew a little bit about everything it seemed. He'd just ask him and--  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
His eyes roll up in the back of his head and he collapses.  
  
: :: : : :: : : :: : : :: :  
 _"You're stupid."_  
  
 _"E-Excuse me?! What? What is--"_  
  
 _"Close that trap you call a mouth and listen, fool. You.are.stupid. So much so that I fear for my much superior mind by merely being around you. Of a sort, anyhow. Either way it's rather disconcerting for me to suddenly see a person in my living quarters. I stayed away for a reason."_  
  
 _"I have no idea what you're talking about. And who needs that kind of condescending talk anyhow? You talk just like Snape!"_  
  
 _"Hmph." Was that humor in that voice? "Indeed. Well we are both Slytherin's, it's only to be expected we would speak as is expected of us who are better than you Gryffin...what was that word you were thinking? Dork. Ha ha, indeed. Gryffindork indeed."_  
  
 _"You--"_  
  
: :: : : :: : : :: :  
His eyes fly open.  
  
 _His eyes fly open._  
  
Ugh, he felt like he had drank one too many Firewhiskys.  
  
 _Well wasn't that just unpleasant._   
  
Surely Remus knew of a good headache cure. Had to be some sort of spell to sort things out...  
  
 _Surely that wasn't what he thought it was. People had crazy sorts of dreams all the time. Had to be some sort of spell to sort things out..._  
  
He wasn't in his bed, but instead on the couch in the living room but it was as comfortable as all get out. Which helped because his brain was about to burst out of his head. Or maybe that was just the headache making him cranky.  
  
 _He wasn't in his bed, but instead on the couch in the living room but it was very comfortable, as it had been used for years. Which helped because his head was full of thoughts that felt the need to burst out of his head and that was making him a tad cranky._  
  
He couldn't think about Wormtail and the close fucking call they had all been through. Because even though Peter had been stopped...it still wasn't over. Not by a long shot.  
  
 _He couldn't think about **him** and everything that had happened. Because even though time had passed...it still wasn't over. Not by a long shot._  
  
: :: : : :: : : :: :  
A/N: Things will be explained, don't worry! ....Eventually. XD


	7. Deposition or; Ministry

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, etc.

Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

: :: : : :: : : :: :

Chapter Seven - Deposition (or Ministry)

: :: : : :: : : :: :

He didn't like the Ministry. Too much authority. Reminded him of school and detentions and all of the unfun things about school. A school of freaking _magic_ no less. It sucked having to come here, but it needed to be done and at least he wasn't alone. He glances next to him. Remus looked tired-he often did-but alert.

After that weird spell he had had, Remus had been hovering around close keeping an eye on him ("Damnit Moony I don't need a sodding nursemaid! I'm fine.") but honestly he didn't mind too much. He was just grateful Remus had accepted his apology. There was so much going on, and although trust was a hard pressed thing to find considering the circumstances he should never have suspected Remus; he'd lop off his arms and legs before ever betraying his friends, the people who were family to him, same as Sirius. Thankfully Remus had accepted his-many-apologies.

James and Lily were just ahead of them, looking more serious than he had ever seen them, but for good reason of course. Today was the official trial of Peter Pettigrew, with the full Wizagamot present. Although they all knew he was guilty, they still need a trial in front of the Wizagamot to get an official ruling.

Sirius considered Dumbledore's judgement more than enough, but the silly old coots from the Ministry demanded an inquiry and so here they all were. Other than Harry (he determinedly thinks of the small child in the Potter house, not the older, desperate, young man who looked at him in a way Sirius had never seen anyone look at one another-except for James and Lily.); the boy was too young to understand what was going on, and it still wasn't safe for him. It really wasn't safe for James and Lily either; Voldemort was still out there, searching for them and for Harry but they had insisted, and the Ministry had also insisted.

He had to give the Ministry credit, even if just a bit, as they had went all out with every conceivable protective spell, illusionary spell to hide all of their physical identities while out, and any and every other thing they could think of. And Dumbledore was there. Even with said protections, Sirius wouldn't have came if Dumbledore said it wasn't safe. He didn't listen to the man's orders or suggestions blindly, but he knew the man was older, much older, with more experience and was the greatest wizard alive (other than Voldemort.)

All the same, even with the Ministry's protections and Dumbledore there, he was still wary of the whole situation. He didn't like putting Lily and James in danger. They were as much family to him as people could be to one another, blood or not. James, Remus and Lily had proven time and again why blood is not always the most important thing. They were better family to him than the one he had grown up in. He'd promised himself a long time ago to treat his new family, the most important things in his life, as good as he could. To take care of them. The fact that Peter had so nearly gotten what he needed to sell James and Lily (and by extention Harry, who was the one Voldemort was searching for most of all) out was something that made him see red every time he thought about it.

The worst part of it was that he, in his egotistic thought, had nearly caused it made him also hate himself for it. He knew the others didn't think that way of it-they had said the very thing to him-but it didn't stop him from feeling that way. He thought himself so valuable, that they would look to him first, that Peter and his often quiet ways didn't even pass through his mind. The fact that it was true still didn't help him feel any better.

"I don't like leaving, Harry." Lily mutters, the glamour on her making her look like a brown haired slightly middle aged woman.

"I know. I don't either," said James quietly, looking like a tall, skinny, red haired man. Rather like Arthur Weasley, if Sirius thought about it. "He's as safe as he can be. All the Aurors we know and trust are there. They even took Veritaserum to prove they were on our side. There's nothing more we can do, Lil."

"He'll be alright," the calm voice of Remus pipes in. He looked more tired than he usually did; must be close to the full moon, Sirius thought. "Some of the best wizards out there are watching him. You know they'd all die to protect him and take him somewhere safe if need be, as we'd all."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

The trial lasted for six hours. Witness after witness were called, under oath of Veritaserum and some of the Ministry's best Legilimens to speak. He felt on edge the whole time. Not because of when he would have to speak, but for when Peter spoke. He already knew most of everything, from when Peter spoke in Potter Manor before, but all the same he didn't want to hear it again or anything else the bastard had to say. It took all his willpower not to head down to where Peter sat, tied and flanked by Auror's, and strangle the bastard or hex him into an unrecognizable mass.

James and Lily's time was brief, but very emotional. It had been a huge blow to them all. Because although Peter was not the closest person in their life, he had been someone whom had been in their life for a long time now and was someone whom they all thought they could trust. Looking back, of course there were a couple signs here and there but nothing that've really stood out until truly scrutinized. He had betrayed them all, and had nearly caused the death of important people to him, and had only been stopped by the final action of a desperate young man who felt he had nothing to lose anymore.

Remus' turn was just as brief as theirs though just as potent. His own testimony was something he could barely remember. It both felt very short and very long to him; his own conflicting emotions not helping in the slightest.

Peter spoke next, speaking in the same monotone he had when speaking under the influence of the potion before. Sirius could hear gasps and other various noises from the crowd as the rat spoke, knowing that at least some of them also felt the same disgust and anger at the man as much as he did.

After what felt like an eternity, the judge, flanked by the jury of the wizagamot raised a hand for silence. The judge was Dumbledore, who was the head of the wizagamot. Though considering his many duties as Headmaster of Hogwarts, he didn't take on many of the cases that passed through the place himself but offered advice and did other tasks.

This trial though was an exception. James and Lily were both members of Dumbledore's own order, The Order of the Phoenix, but were also students (as were Sirius, Remus, and the wayward Peter) of Dumbledore's school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He knew Dumbledore felt a sense of responsibility for things; the man didn't have to say as much as it had been written on his lined face clear enough to the Animagus.

"We have all come here today, as you know, to seek the truth. To see if the accusations against Peter Pelligren Pettigrew are true." Dumbledore starts. Next to him was a spellographer who had been taking notes of the proceedings since it started. "We have scanned all the witnesses as well as the accused and all the potions have been thoroughly checked and made sure the correct dosages were given. In total, twenty-five witnesses were called and the one accused."

He turns to look better at Peter who was still sitting in the chair, and as the effects of the potion were obviously waning, he started to look more and more frightened. _Served him right_ , Sirius thought.

"You have willfully sought out Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself on numerous occasions. You have participated in the torture of twelve muggles, the botched rape into a murder of a witch and the rape of a muggle-born witch. You have kidnapped and sat by while others were kidnapped." He continues to go down a written list of parchment, naming each offence that Pettigrew had either done himself, participated in, or sat by and did nothing to stop. It was sickening.

Finally Dumbledore gets to the last of the parchement. "You have attempted to sell out the locations of James, Lily and Harry Potter which would lead the circumstances into murder. By the power given to me by the Wizagamot I will now lay down your sentence: Death by Dementors Kiss."

The crowd was silent save for a woman's loud sobs; Peter's mother.

"Come on," James says quietly. He turns to look at the man. His eyes were dry, but his face still looked strained. "I need to get Lily out of here and back home."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	8. Clue

: :: : : :: : : :: :  
Chapter Eight - Clue  
: :: : : :: : : :: :  
Time, inevitably, passed.

People move on, continue their day to day lives (if possible) and even in the most darkest of circumstances can one find someone who does their best to move on and live life.

He had wondered many times how it could have been that two years had passed since that day in the Ministry. Often times he'd wake up from a dream (or nightmare) and have to be reminded that it had been that long since the trial. They had all left the Ministry that day, thankful that the proceedings were over but still filled with worry of what had not yet come to pass.

Voldemort.

The name, and figure, had been figuratively been looming over all of them the whole time. Although Peter had not managed to take the necessary information to Voldemort on James, Lily and Harry's location, that still didn't mean that another way wouldn't be found. Secret-Keeping was by no means fool-proof and there were loopholes involved in it. Those loopholes were precisely why Sirius had wanted the change in Keepers to begin with. If he, as Secret Keeper, were to die, or be killed, then the enchantment protecting James and his family would be gone and the Death Eaters would be sure to find them in short enough order.

He had protested when James and Lily had refused his second offer on changing Secret Keepers. Mind you he hadn't forgotten about how things had nearly gone the first time (with him refusing to think about the desperate future Harry Potter) but this time they were better prepared and could take counter measures to make sure the person they'd make Secret Keeper was trustworthy (that's what things like Veritaserum were for, after all.) They had said no clearly. But then...

("I'm not safe, don't you two understand that? I'm going to be out in the world. You know me, I can't stay inside for who knows how long; I'd go mad. I have to be out there, I have to be _doing something_."

"We know, Siri. This isn't something we're going into lightly," James says, looking more serious than he usually did. "We know the risks."

"But we also know that you're strong and you'd never let Harry come to harm." Lily continues, her eyes moving over to where little Harry sat, playing with a few toys and making a few sounds. "You're his Godfather. If anything ever happened to us--"

"Stop." Sirius interrupts. "If you would just change Keepers then there'd be no--"

"If anything ever happens to us," Lily continues, a sad smile on her face. "We know you'd do right by him. That's all we can ask for, Siri."

"We're not going to change Keepers." James says, glancing at his son briefly before turning to look back at his best friend. "But we've thought of a counter-measure against one of the drawbacks to the spell."

He raises an eyebrow. They all knew the loopholes involved, so what could they...?

James grins. Perhaps a shadow of the grins he had before, but considering the circumstances they were all in, it was definitely a step in the right direction.

"We're adding another Secret Keeper."

He sits back against his chair, stunned.

"What the hell--" at Lily's warning glare at his rising voice, glancing at little Harry, he lowers his voice. "What the hell do you mean you're adding another? That isn't possible; if it was, we'd have tried that by now."

"I thought so too, but then this arrived." James pulls a piece of folded parchment out of one of his pockets and extends it forward to Sirius.

He takes it, but looks down at it dubiously. After looking at the expectant gazes of his friends, he unfolds it and reads. It said thusly:

 _~ For an extra helping hand, one must remember what they need; more._  
  **Exatand Bauteng Endo Duo** ~

He was absolutely stumped. For one thing, only select people knew their whereabouts and none of their handwriting fit this elegant script, not even Dumbledore. And although he knew the man had an odd sense of humor at most times, he knew that the man would not tease them so, not while something so serious was going on. He said as much to James and Lily.

"We wondered too," Lily says. "I had never seen anyone we know write like this and if it really were one of them, why would they go to such lengths to change their writing and write something so...odd."

"So we decided to contact Albus. If anyone would know what it could possibly mean, it'd be him." James continues. "He poked and prodded it for awhile. Finally said it was clear of anything Dark that he knew of, which of course was a relief, but it took him awhile to get at the heart of the message. I mean it looks like a spell; even _I_ could tell that much. Looked like Latin. But he said it was configured in an odd configuration which made absolutely no sense to me, but you know Dumbledore. He said that it read something like; _Extend Binding Into Two._ Well unless the author of the note meant that they thought that we were lax on our House Elves' magical binding charms, then they obviously meant the only other Binding that they were in; Secret Keeping."

"But it gets weirder. He kept examining it and he said that it held a hidden message in the spell itself. How the man knows how to work out stuff like that, I'll never know..."

"Anyway," Lily says, rolling her eyes a bit after James trails off. "He said that it also held a second message within the spell itself and would only reveal it's message to its intended owner."

"So then we don't know what it says." he says. The whole affair was starting to make his head hurt, but at the same time, the possibilities of the spell held a lot of appeal.

" _We_ don't," James says. "But you will. Albus activated the secret message, then had us do the same. It said; _To Black."_

His eyebrows raise high on his head. "For me? So what am I supposed to do?"

"Tap it three times with your wand; that's what Albus told us to do." Lily says.

He takes his wand out with a dubious look. It wasn't that he distrusted his friends--he didn't--but the whole affair was just... _odd._ And considering they were all people who waved around magic sticks, that was saying something. He taps it three times.

Instantly he feels something like a jolt run through his body, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, as a whispery kind of voice suddenly speaks to him.

_I am giving you a chance. If you wish to, for weaknesses of a Lord found, one must seek the advice at a tavern well known as the sun sets upon the day._

He looks back at them. Their eyes were wide as they looked at him. He glances out the window. It was getting close to sunset. He turns back to them.

"I've got to go.")

And now here he was, in Hogsmeade about to enter the Hog's Head hoping that one, this was the right place he needed to be, two, that this wasn't some sort of ruse by someone, and three, that he would manage to find something, learn something, important. It had been obvious enough in the letter who it had been referring to; there was only one man in Britain called Lord right now.

He enters the Hog's Head after a brief moment, taking in and letting out a breath. The place was relatively jumping compared to what it usually did. It's general shady nature kept it from being a hub of activity most of the time, as people generally didn't want to be bothered in the place and if they were busy with business, then they'd keep to the private corners and the like. So he was pretty surprised that there were so many people in the place at the moment, many talking with one another. Perhaps there was some sort of event going on...?

As he stands at the doorway looking around in growing anxiousness, he catches the eye of the barmen. He wanders over to the bar where the barman, an older man with long grey hair and beard, was wiping down a few glasses with a rag.

"Hey, Ab. What's the haps?"

The older man raises an eyebrow, looking away, and says nothing, continuing to wipe down the glasses. Sirius snorts. "Fat lot of good you ar--"

He stops. He glances in the direction the barman was glancing over at. An larger older gentlemen sat at a table, speaking rather loudly as he spoke with a couple of people. He does his best to try and hear what he was saying.

"--so I said, m'boy, I said, why would the team not want you, after my recommendation?"

The people with him chuckle a bit.

"Now, are you two sure you can't stay any longer? I can have Aberforth cook up some nice--"

"Nah, best be on our way," said one of the people, a man who looked slightly younger than the man he was speaking to. "Got a few odds and ends to take care of before the day is up, don't we dear?"

"He's got that one right," said an older lady. "Haven't been all day; still need to feed the dogs!"

"Well, if you think that'd be best," said the larger, older man, a bit grumpily. He smiles briefly. "See you next Tuesday then?"

They agree and say their goodbyes and the man gives a large sigh before taking a large drink from what looked to be brandy. Sirius makes a split second decision after seeing the conversation and makes his way over there, not noticing Aberforth giving a half of a smile.

At his arrival at the man's table, the man looks up. He seemed a bit tipsy, but not too far into his drink yet.

"Ahh! Young Mister Sirius Black, is it?" boomed the older man. Sirius tries not to wince as the man speaks his name loudly. He wasn't exactly _hiding_ but in a place like this, ears for the Dark could be anywhere. He glances around but no one seems to pay much attention to the older man. With a large mustache and a waistcoat straining against his stomach, Sirius recognized the man immediately; Horace Slughorn, recently retired Potions Master at Hogwarts. "And how are you, my boy? Here, sit, sit." He pats a chair near him and Sirius sits. "So what brings you to Hogsmeade this late day?"

Sirius starts to speak but pauses. He wasn't sure just what to say, exactly, or if it was even the right thing to do. But what choice did he have in the matter? He sighs. "Been going through a lot, sir." He wasn't exactly the kind of person who used his sirs and madam's to just anyone, but he had been raised to speak as one needed to in Wizarding society (even if he hated every lesson, he still could speak as elegantly as anyone if he felt the need to) and he felt it pertinent to be as polite as he could. He knew the kind of person the man was; he lived off praise, even if he knew it to be not so heartfelt. "A lot of hard times. Just trying to figure out what'd be best for me and my family. With all the Dark things out there, one must be extra cautious when speaking."

At that the older man seems to still and he looks at Sirius as serious as he could ever see the man being. He grimaces.

"I didn't believe her, but she said this would happen," the man mutters under his breath. "Sodding woman; I just want to be left alone in peace."

"Sir...?"

Slughorn looks at Sirius, frowning. "Nothing you need to know. But there must be a reason you're here isn't it? So ask."

At the last word, Sirius feels a fission run through him and suddenly he finds himself speaking in detail about more than he was going to; about the Dark Lord, about Peter, about his fear of not being able to protect the people who were his family more than his blood related ones. "And I just want to help. I feel so _helpless_ most of the time that it gets me so bloody anger I can't think straight. If I just had somewhere to start off from, somewhere to go from."

The man took in everything he said, looking somber as he stared at the younger man. "You've had a hard time. And I feel bad for everything, you understand? I feel for you and for all of you. I never meant to be a part of something, even indirectly," the man mutters, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know."

"Then help me," Sirius says fiercely, leaning forward. "If you feel horrible, then give me something, anything. I want to stop the horrible things that are happening. But I can't do it if I don't know where to begin. Let me help you be forgiven."

The older man trembles and after a few tense minutes, the man lets out a large sigh, taking a cloth from his pocket and wiping the sweat from his brow. "Forgiveness, forgiveness." the man mutters. He looks at Sirius then takes out a small box from his pocket and opens it, taking out a small quill, tiny ink bottle, a small stamp and a piece of rolled up parchment. He uncorks the ink bottle, dips his quill in and starts writing. When he's done, he blows on it a bit to dry it, stamps it, and hands it over to Sirius with a shaking hand.

"Permission to go." Slughorn says, gulping down the rest of his brandy in one quick drink.

"Go where?"

"Your start."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Vault 644." rang out the voice of the goblin next to him as the cart comes to a halt.

He nods to the goblin and leaves the cart, moving to the large door. He takes out the key he was given a few moments ago and opens it. A few snaps and pulls later, the door opens. He enters. The place was very, very bare. Nothing on the sides, the floors or anywhere he could see. It was also very dark. He takes out his wand and mutters a spell, lighting up his wand so he could see better. As he moves further into the vault he sees a light ahead and heads in it's direction. On a marble stand stood a black book in a glass case, with a small keyhole on its side. He mutters another spell and uses the key in the keyhole. It opens without a sound. He puts the key away and hesitantly grabs the book.

Nothing happens.

He glances down at the cover. It was black leather and gave off a very negative kind of feeling.

It said only one word.

Horcrux.


	9. Traveling

Time Paradox Revolution  
by: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, etc.  
Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.  
Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.  
Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.  
  
A/N: More time skips in this chapter. _Past events written in italics._  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Nine - Traveling  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Is it time yet? Will he be here soon?"   
  
Lily smiles gently at her son. It was hard to believe that they had already made it through five years of Harry's life; five years she was grateful to have, as she knew that originally her and James wouldn't have that much time with their most precious child. Every day with him was a blessing. He was a curious child, full of energy and life and happiness and as with many children his age he asked questions often but she didn't mind. She was happy that she was able to be in the position to answer his many questions.   
  
Five years...  
  
And Voldemort had seemingly not been active for all that time.  
  
"Soon, Harry. Soon. He's busy, but you know he always looks forward to when he can come home and see us all." she assures him. He opens his mouth and before he can speak she gently interupts him. "And I'm sure he'd be more than happy to read your new book to you at bedtime."  
  
"I suppose your dad is old news to you now," James fake sniffs. "I'm not exciting enough to read adventures with my boy anymore."  
  
Lily rolls her eyes at James but Harry takes it a bit more seriously (as children at that age often do.)  
  
"No! I love when you read me stories too, but Uncle Sirius isn't home very much. And he always looks tired. And sometimes he looks sad. I just want to make him smile."  
  
Her heart melts at her son's gentleness and kindness. He was a thoughtful boy and seemed sensitive to the suffering of others.  
  
James ruffles his son's hair and smiles at him. "You always do, Harry. As soon as he comes home  he'll have a smile on his face; mark my words."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Five years.  
  
What did he have to show for five years efforts? Not much, sadly. Progress? Sure he was making progress, but there were also many dead ends and restarts as he continued his search into the fabled Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort. The book had general information and Dumbledore's effort in aiding him also was a big help. It was from their combined efforts that he found himself here in Egypt. To be more specific, the Valley of the Kings.  
  
The sun blazed hot and relentlessly and he finds himself sweating, even after the cooling charms he had placed on himself before leaving his ramshackle hotel with his guide. It had taken a lot of false starts and false information, as well as some invasive techniques into people's heads (which made him feel a bit queasy after) but he had finally learned of an area in the Valley of the Kings that all the locals spoke of.  
  
 _"It has a bad air about it. No one goes near it anymore."_  
  
 _"The last time someone ventured there, they didn't come back."_  
  
 _"Do not venture there, young sir, not if you value your life."_  
  
Wouldn't be the first time he had ventured into a dangerous area and surely, Merlin willing, wouldn't be the last. It was the price he paid to try and deal with this. He owed to his family to try--no, not try. _Do_. He owed it to James, Lily and little Harry to bring the monster down; after all, it was his fault in his insisting on changing Secret-Keepers that he had nearly doomed them all. The fact that there was another Secret-Keeper out there made him feel more at ease during the times he left Potter Manor to continue his search for Horcruxes. That, and the fact that the other Secret-Keeper was Dumbledore. If anyone could be trusted to such an important secret, it was Dumbledore. No wizard alive, save Voldemort, held as much power as Dumbledore did.  
  
The mystery of who wrote the note about being able to extend Secret-Keepers, as well as the note essentially telling him to go to Hogsmeade, was still unknown. No notes had been sent to any of them since then. But although he was curious on who wrote the notes, he had much more pressing things on his mind and his agenda, so that was on the back burner of his mind.  
  
"Sir?" A hesitant accented voice speaks up. "Are you ready?"  
  
He startles a bit, looking over as he gets pulled from his thoughts. A local Egyptian dressed in white looks at him questioningly. He was getting Muggle transport as he was travelling through a well populated area for a good chunk of the ride (tourists always flocked to the Valley of the Kings as one of the major tourists spots.) The man he was renting from was a squib who offered transport through the desert to Muggle and Wizard alike.   
  
He glances at the man's ride and sighs.  
  
"Fffpsh." said the camel.  
  
He missed his motorcycle already.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Woah!" He extends a hand to grab onto the camel tighter. Anyone who said camel riding was fun and/or better than a motorbike or broom needed to be sent to St. Mungo's stat. The heat didn't help either; the sun continued to beat its rays down mercilessly on him as he continued the (slow) trek through the sand. The one thing he could say for the camel (who he jokingly named Joe) was that it moved well over the sand, even it was slow.   
  
It also didn't help that he had go around a longer way so he wouldn't get spotted by any officials; earlier in the ride was fine because there were tourists around and no one thought anything of it that he was in that area (and he wasn't the only one riding a camel either) but deeper into the Valley, there were places off limits to the public and only for officials to be in (both Muggles and Wizards alike; Cursebreakers often worked in areas off limits to the public, to help make them safer so tourists could eventually come see them.)  
  
"You know, Joe," he starts, speaking to help alleviate some of his boredom. "This is my first time out of my country. Crazy, I know! With looks like mine, it's like a crime to stay cooped up in one place! Hahaha..." He trails off as he comes into eye shot of some ruins and it is a both a beautiful, and sad, sight. Stone lay scattered or overturned, beautifully carved statues and pillars lay crumbled with some on their sides and some broken up into bits that littered the sandy ground. As he continues ahead, making his way carefully through the ruins, he spots a building just slightly ahead of him; his destination.  
  
It had taken a lot to find this place. The book Slughorn had given him had spoken of what Horcruxes were, their nature, how they were created and things like that. Important things to be sure, very important. But it still didn't give him any clues on where Voldemort had personally hidden his. It had taken months to finally come across a solid lead; a Death Eater who was hiding in plain sight in Diagon Alley. It had been a surprise to find a Death Eater of his level in the midst of a place that was often filled with Ministry officials, especially in this day and age. After all, Voldemort hadn't been seen in quite some time but there were no reports or anything of his death (as Sirius knew wouldn't happen, at least right now, thanks to his Horcruxes) so to say the Ministry was being cautious was an understatement. Although they weren't lining themselves all over Diagon Alley and other establishments anymore like they were, they were still doing daily patrols to keep watch for anything Dark, Death Eater or no.  
  
The man they captured had been adamant about not saying anything, but although he was a surprisingly decent legilimens (Sirius supposed quite a few in Voldemort's camp was, as he wouldn't want them spilling any secrets of his) he still didn't match up to someone of Dumbledore's level. Few could. The man spills things in short order and it was from that that they gained knowledge of the ruins. Sirius could tell from the man's demeanor after the interrogation that he was almost glad the Ministry was taking him to Azkaban, which was a scary thought when you thought about it; something Voldemort had or could do was so bad that _Azkaban_ and the Dementors seemed like the better option. Scary.  
  
He brings the camel to a halt as best he can and hops off, grabbing the small bag on the side where it had been hanging. "Sorry, this is as far as you go, Joe. Too dangerous for a cutie like you." The camel gives a snort and shakes it head a bit but doesn't try to follow him as he makes his way to the mouth of the entrance. Although the outside of the place was littered with ruin, the entrance was still in relatively good shape and the large, large entrance way gave him a brief pause of awe and he took in the large, elaborately carved stone doors. They were inlaid with gold and jewels and portrayed some of the more well known Pharaoh's and Queens of Egypt; Ramses the Great, Tutankhamen, Nefertiti and Cleopatra.   
  
He stops himself from touching the doors though, instead he pulls out his wand and start muttering a number of spells under his breath. Nothing happens. The only sound he could hear was the camel in the distance and the whistling from a slight breeze. He takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Showtime. He pushes the door open.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Darkness was the first thing he noticed. He stops in the doorway, jumping slightly as the large doors close behind him with a loud sound of what felt like finality. He grips his wand tighter, refusing to let fear fill him and stop him from what he needed to do.  
  
 _"Lumos,"_ he says clearly.  
  
As if the spell itself was a trigger, instead of his wand lighting up sets of torches come to life across either side of him, the flames burning brightly and largely, illuminating the surroundings. As he cautiously walks further ahead he sees more of the carved figures in the wall as he did outside. Instead of the pharaoh's and queens outside, however, there were figures of what were undoubtedly witches and wizards; carved wizards and witches in pointed hats in robes in different poses and actions. Some were in mid spell, a curve portraying the blast of a spell that was heading toward what looked like something he could only classify as _demon_. The portraits, for lack of a better word, were all colored in all manor of colors, some looking so vivid as if they could just pop out of the stone and come to life. As he continues around the twisting corridors, he takes in all he can, looking for anything significant looking or out of place; from what they had gathered from Voldemort, and from the bits he knew from Dumbledore's own experience, he knew that the man held himself in high regard and wouldn't have just any old thing hold something so precious as his own soul. Then again, the man didn't seem to hold his own self in high regard, allowing his soul to be mutilated so deeply because of his innate fear of death.  
  
A few doors appear here and there as he continues making his way through the corridor, but he finds nothing of interest inside; merely some broken tapestries and broken tools. He still checked with a few spells to make sure that they weren't in fact items that were one thing but looked like another, but that turned up nothing. He sighs. What he wouldn't wish to have someone here with him to keep him company; all this time alone with no one to talk to was sure to drive him insane. It was a fleeting thought though, as he didn't wish to put anyone at risk more than necessary. As much as he longed to have James here, his best friend, his brother, he didn't want to put him in any danger; the man had a wife and child, after all. Sirius determinedly thinks of other things instead of other thoughts that sometime plague him when truly alone and with no one to talk to; memories of a young man with green eyes that burned into him and a desperate kiss.  
  
He'd been half tempted to ask Remus here, but the information he gleamed came at a bad time, as it was so close to a full moon; Remus would not be in any shape to help him while dealing with the side effects of his lycanthropy--he could only hope Remus had a safe place to bed during those times. After what seems like forever to him, he finally comes to a crossroads. In front of him, and on either side of him led to different corridors, all seemingly the same. He sighs again.  
  
"What an arsehole you are, Riddle." he says angrily, having learned the man's name from Dumbledore a short while ago. "I hope that no matter how long you live, which I hope isn't long, you'll always know that Sirius Orion Black called you an arsehole. In an Egyptian ruin no less. Can't say I don't have any style."  
  
After pondering on which to take, and muttering under his breath ("Why Dumbledore couldn't come with me, Merlin only bloody knows...")he heads down the right path, hoping to find something of significance before got old and gray. Much of the carvings were the same, though now there were also reliefs of people as he walked down, torchlight still illuminating everything. At the end of the long corridor stood a relief on its own; a figure of what looked like a Queen of Egypt, though he wasn't sure which one it was (possibly Nefertiti again) but it's the item on its head which makes his heart start to skip a few beats. On its head was a golden, elaborately made item, runes and sigls carefully marked into its thin frame.  
  
If that didn't look like a potential Horcrux, his name wasn't Sirius Black.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
After a multitude of every spell he could think of to identify anything out of the ordinary or Dark, he carefully, very carefully, lifts the golden band from its resting place with his wand and places it inside of the Mokeskin bag he had recently acquired. After looking down in the bag to make sure it was still in good condition, he ties the bag closed and puts it back where he had tied it. He starts to walk back the way he came and self-doubt starts to creep in. After all, it couldn't be _that_ easy, could it? Would Voldemort really be that blase about something that was so significant? Even if Voldemort didn't put any stock in his own soul, surely the _container_ meant something to him. Then again, this was an out of place way in a country and continent very far from Britain and Voldemort probably doubted that anyone could ever piece together enough information to find out this location, much less about Horcruxes in general (the information being so very rare as it was.)  
  
A sound suddenly comes from behind him and he stops, hesitating in his next step. He looks around. Nothing. Could have just been a few stones knocked loose; after all, this place was old. But considering the caliber of person he was dealing with--even if only indirectly through said persons Horcruxes--he wasn't about to take any chances. He grips his wand tighter, ready to cast a spell at the first sign of--  
  
He turns and his face pales. The carvings were coming to life, ironically mirroring his thoughts from earlier, with the sound of large grating as the carvings twisted and moved. And they were all looking at him. He does the only sensible thing.  
  
He runs.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The corridor seemed longer than ever as he ran through it at breakneck speed, dodging, twisting, and turning as the carvings raced after him, moving faster than large stone carvings had any right to. And they were casting spells. Then it got even worse, as the reliefs on either side of the corridor also came to life, launching themselves at him at every opportunity. A few well placed spells blast a few into tiny chunks, but even they, as he looks on in horror, also continue to come at him. It was horrifying to see large stone eyes or arms or hands crawl after him.  
  
He makes it to the entrance mouth of the crossroad and curses loudly as he takes in the direction where he came into the ruins. It was completely smoothed over, as if it had never been opened in the first place, and a few hasty spells to blast it open do little but chip off slivers of the stone.  
  
"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" he exclaims. He had no bloody time and his way out was now blocked off. His only choice was to go deeper into the ruins. But which way--? He starts to head down the left way but quickly stops as he sees the carvings there start to also come into life, turning in their grotesque way and head in his direction. He runs into the front way and is only slightly relieved at seeing that the carvings here had not yet come to life (that he could tell) and sees a door off into the distance.  
  
He starts to think he's home free, or at least a little less worse off, when he gets near the door, ready to open it. He feels a hard stone grip on one of his ankles and he falls onto the ground hard, golden band falling out of his bag, clattering to the floor as his wand flies from his grip. He manages to turn and his eyes widen as he sees the carving on the ground, one hand holding painfully tight to his ankle. It had been quiet, too quiet. He should have realized something was up. The ones in here were more sneaky. And now he was stuck with no way to deal with this. Alone. _He had failed_.  
  
He closes his eyes, waiting for inevitable.  
  
A voice speaks, startling him out of his stupor.  
  
 _"Get down, boy!"_  
  
Without really thinking about it, he does as he's told.  
  
 _"Incendio!"_  
  
A burst of flame unlike anything Sirius had ever seen flies over his head and down the corridor in a ferocious frenzy of fire, seemingly roaring as it enveloped all the carvings that had gathered, instantly turning them to dust--including the one that had gripped him so tightly. And just like that, the flame was gone, with nary a scorch mark on any of the other things in the corridor. He shakes slightly and startles visibly as a hand pulls him roughly up.  
  
"Are you alright, boy?"   
  
He looks up at his apparent savior.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: Hee, cliffhanger! XD  
  
I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. =3  
  
Let me know what you thought!   
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	10. Found

A/N: Sad no one seemed to get the Joe reference I gave the camel last chapter lol.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Ten - Found(er)  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He gets up shakily and quickly gets his wand back in hand as he spots it on the ground. He is also careful when picking up the golden band, but nothing happens when he picks it up. He puts it back in his bag and looks over at the person who had most certainly saved his life. He hadn't ever seen the person before, that he could recall, but he still felt a strange sense of kinship to him.   
  
The man had long, slightly wavy black hair that brushed his shoulders and startling green eyes, slightly darker than Lily and Harry's eyes (which were a shade of green he hadn't ever seen until seeing Lily, and then Harry. He had met Lily's parents briefly before and neither of them had the kind of green eyes she did.) The man wore a white shirt with no sleeves and blue jeans that looked in pretty good shape considering the dirt and everything else in the place and black shoes. If he hadn't seen the magic the man had did and felt hints of the man's magic, then he almost would have thought him a Muggle. Almost. There was too much that exuded from the man that you would never mistake him for anything but a Wizard. And really Sirius couldn't blame him for dressing so; it was hot in the ruins; stuffy and oppressive and the less clothing in here in the better. And he himself wore Muggle clothing as well; when going through ruins and places where lots of Muggles gathered, it would be stupid to not try and blend in, especially when one was trying to be inconspicuous.  
  
The man raises an eyebrow at him. "Got your fill of staring?"  
  
Sirius startles, flushing slightly. "Uh, yes. I didn't mean--"  
  
The man waves a hand carelessly. "It's of no matter to me; don't worry about it. But I'd suggest coming this way before more of the Guardians appear; they can get nasty." He waves a hand at the door near him, which was at the end of the hallway. He starts to turn but pauses for a moment, looking at Sirius who was standing there, brows furrowed. "I mean you no harm, boy. If I did, I would have burnt you to a crisp along with those statues."  
  
He takes in a quick breath, letting it out as he follows the man inside the door. The man had a good point. He follows the man quickly inside and lets out a breath of appreciation as he enters. It was beautiful. The walls were not carved as with the outside, but painted. Various colors spread over the walls in different portraits and paintings. A marble table took up residence in the middle of the room, beautifully carved, with the ends carved into what would have easily been mistaken for real eagle claws, if not for the color of the marble. Chairs also carved as wonderfully stood on either side of the table, though these looked of softer material than the marble thankfully.  
  
He pauses in step as he enters deeper into the room, spotting statues on either side of him. The man seems to notice and gives a wry smile. "Don't worry, I've rendered them inert." He walks over to one of the statues nearest him and knocks on it a few time. Sirius winces, expecting something, anything. Nothing does. After a few tense moments, and a deep breath of courage, he continues inward. The man gestures for him to take a seat. As he does he notices a small chest in the corner of the room.   
  
"Treasure hunting?" he asks.   
  
The man turns and raises a brow, looking to where Sirius points. He smiles that wry smile again. "Something like that, yes." He heads over to a small table where a pot of tea sat, pouring some into a couple of glasses that also sat there. "Been a long time since I've done any long traveling like this. Feel a bit rusty." Rusty? After the skills Sirius seen? He had _never_ in his, admittedly not super long life, seen an Incendio spell used like that. That was a thing of beauty. He murmurs a quick thanks as the man hands him the tea. It was warm and smelled wonderfully. He sniffs it for a moment, half wondering if he should mutter a quick spell to see if it was alright but dismisses the thought as quickly as it comes. As the man said, if he had wanted Sirius dead, he certainly would be. That spell would have certainly done the trick (though he wondered why the surrounding area it hit didn't seem so affected.)  
  
"So you've done a lot of traveling then?" he asks, trying to think of something to polite to say to the man who had saved him. The guy didn't _look_ that old, but that didn't necessarily mean anything, as wizards were longer lived that Muggles were.  
  
"Some." the man says, taking the seat opposite Sirius, blowing at his tea a bit. He knew the man was a British man from the accent, though he couldn't place where in Britain the man was from. "Did a lot of it in my youth and then some years later. It's been...interesting. You can be surprised what you find, which is part of the fun and adventure."  
  
Sirius makes a small noise of assent and takes a sip of his tea, nearly sighing in pleasure at the taste. It had a wonderful taste of mint, with a nice aftertaste of lemon. It reminded him of some of the teas that he had had as a child when his mother had been in one of her better moods and had made a cuppa for both of them, talking generally about her day.  
  
A thought occurs to him and he nearly slaps himself in the forehead for it. "I've never even asked your name. Merlin, but I can be an idiot sometimes. It's at least proper to give your name to the man who you owe a Debt t--"  
  
The man snorts. "Debt? Don't worry about that." Sirius' eyes widen. Did he just say forget the Debt? He was annulling the Wizards Debt? A Wizards Debt was a huge deal and all who were on the side where they would gain something in return never turned down the opportunity to get something out of it. Never. And the man was just dismissing it like it meant little to him. Did the man not know what it meant...?  
  
"Are you sure? A Wizards Debt is..."  
  
The man snorts again, rolling his eyes, as he sits back in his chair, almost lazily. "I know quite well what a Debt means, boy. And I have no need for it."  
  
Sirius bites his lip, still looking hesitant. "If you're sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then at least let me tell you my name, so you can know the name of the man who holds great gratitude for the person who saved his bloody behind. I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."  
  
He starts to take another sip of his tea when the man speaks again. "Then I suppose it only fair to tell you mine. I am Salazar Slytherin; but you may call me Salazar."  
  
He spits his tea everywhere.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He stares at the man. Stares. He knew he shouldn't be so shocked or surprise. Obviously the man was Confunded or having fun in teasing Sirius. To say something like _that_. Certainly enough people named their children after the Founders of Hogwarts, but to say he was Salazar _Slytherin_. That was...  
  
"I'm not Confunded, boy. I may be old but I certainly have all my wits about me." The man says. He couldn't call him Salazar, that would just feed into the man's fantasies that he was one of the Founders. "I knew it wouldn't be easy believing that. And I have much more respect for you now than if you had believed me immediately; that would have been foolish. Caution is a good trait to have, even for a Gryffindor."  
  
His brows raise. "How do you...?"  
  
"I know the look of one of Godric's House when I see it; even if your family was a family of Slytherin's through and through." At Sirius' continued staring, he sighs and rolls his eyes. "Here." He starts to hiss loudly and Sirius starts. That was Parseltongue, the language of snakes. Only Slytherin's direct line had ever had the ability to speak to snakes. And the only direct descendant that Salazar Slytherin had, other than Morfin Gaunt (as Dumbledore had told him) who was in Azkaban, was Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort.) The man hisses, a real hiss, not the snakelike hissing of before. "Do I _look_ like Riddle, boy?"  
  
The man had just _read his mind_. Effortlessly. Not for nothing, but Sirius wasn't that bad of an Occlumens. All of the Order had taken Occulumency training to strengthen their mind in case any of them was ever intercepted by the enemy. But this man had went through all of his defenses as if they were made of butter. The man grabs Sirius' hand, looking at him intently.   
  
"Here, boy. Black. Look into my mind. Tell me what you see."  
  
Sirius wasn't the _best_ Legilimens by any stretch (Dumbledore was. He pointedly did not think of Snivellus' potent skill) but he wasn't terrible either. He had learned a lot more Legilimency skill over the five years he had been searching, as often leads didn't want to give up any information and he had had to invade their mind for the information instead, if Dumbledore wasn't there to do it instead. It made him nauseous afterwards to do so, but it was a necessary evil.  
  
He looks into the man's eyes, murmuring " _Legilimens_ " under his breath.   
  
And he Saw.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Minutes, hours, days, who knows, how long later, he comes up out of the spell, gasping for air for a few moments. He looks at the man who looked unruffled and calm.   
  
Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Holy mother of Merlin, but the man was.  
  
He really _was_.  
  
"But what are you? I mean..." Stunned was the understatement of the year, in Sirius' opinion. Of the past ten years. Of a hundred years. It felt like everything he knew was suddenly turned on its head. It didn't make any sense. Spellcasters or not, Wizards and Witches or not, no one was immortal. Well save Nicolas Flamel and his was only situational as he had the Philosopher's Stone and would only last as long as he had the Stone. But there was nothing else. Well there _were_ Horcruxes, but they were some of the darkest evil out there, as they ripped the soul apart, the grossest violation possible. And, as it said in the book (and from the bits he and Dumbledore had gleamed), people who made a Horcrux were noticeable in how they felt, their auras, their magic, their look (which explained the decline of Tom Riddle's personality and look as he made a Horcrux. Then another. And another. And another...)  
  
Slytherin had none of those signs or symptoms. He looked like a perfectly healthy young man; albeit a perfectly healthy young man who was in fact, if he was as old as he seemed to hint at, over a thousand years old.  
  
"I am me." Slytherin says simply. "As to the rest of it...that is for another time, Sirius Orion Black. You came to these ruins for a reason. No one comes to this area for the _fun_ of it."  
  
He lets pass the man's speaking of his whole name; he hadn't told it to him but now knowing who the man was, he was not at all surprised that the man knew it. He takes the golden band carefully out of his bag, setting it on the table, letting the man take a look at it while he takes a few more sips of tea. His hand was shaking a bit, but that was to be expected. For news like that you would have to be insane not to feel anything about it.  
  
"Hmph." Slytherin says, holding the band, turning it this way and that way. "Not bad at all for a fake. I'm rather impressed with Riddle..."  
  
Sirius looks up from his tea, heart sinking in his chest. A fake? After everything he had went through? All the traveling, the invading, the sacrifice, the nearly losing his life...over a fake item? "Are you sure?"  
  
"Quite sure. I've seen the real Diadem, remember. Rowena, on the other hand, will not be happy hearing about the fake..." He shrugs his shoulders. "I told her, but she is stubborn."  
  
Rowena.  
  
Ravenclaw.  
  
Well...he supposed he should have expected as much.  
  
"Well if you know the real deal, then maybe you can help me find the real one." Sirius says. He wasn't sure what motivation Slytherin had here, but he was obviously here for a reason. He doubted Slytherin would come to a ruin like this that was so out of the way for no reason.  
  
Slytherin makes a small noncommittal noise, looking towards the chest in the corner of the room that Sirius had forgotten about and the lid flies open as something flies from its depths into the Founder's hand. Sirius looks on, more than impressed. The man had did that wandlessly. Wandless magic wasn't unheard of, but it was usually found in children who hadn't gotten to the age to get a Wand yet, who did things instinctively. And even when it was seen in adults, it was minute things that didn't last long. Slytherin, however, had summoned something that was inside something else, from a fair distance away. And he didn't even break a sweat.   
  
The older man held a golden band that seemed to shine within and Sirius knew immediately the difference in the items. That was the real Diadem. He hands it over to Sirius and the younger man pockets it carefully in his Mokeskin bag, making sure it was secure where it was; he didn't want another incident like earlier where an item came tumbling out.  
  
"Where'd you get this? Or did you bring it?"  
  
"Found it. It's why I came to the ruins. Took awhile to find the place, especially since I had to come here from Albania." Slytherin says, idly turning the fake Diadem in his hands. "It had been there for awhile, but it looks like Riddle moved it fairly recently and it ended up here. Did you like them by the way?"  
  
Sirius raises a brow at him. What did the man mean now? He was certainly mysterious enough all right...  
  
"The notes I sent you. The Potter's like having another Secret-Keeper?"  
  
Sirius lets out an exclamation. "You--!" He starts sputtering and Slytherin lets out a hearty laugh.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: So! Now you know who both sent the notes and who saved Sirius. XD Salazar will be playing a role in the story beyond this, though I won't say how much or how little or when he'll be around. :P Next chapter we should be seeing more of the Potters and maybe some other things as well. We'll see! :P I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought! --PhoenixJustice


	11. Forward

A/N: To a couple people asking: The Sirius/Harry will happen, but not immediately. This is going to be dealing with a bit more slow burn/build-up. I hope people are liking the story so far, because honestly? It's been one of my favorite things to work on in a long time. I like the build-up, the world building, and things like that in this. I like being able to go more in-depth.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Eleven - Forward  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He was restless.  
  
That isn't to say he resented his family. He didn't. To have them safe and whole meant everything to him. To be able to see his son slowly grow up was a blessing that he knew he wasn't supposed to have. To be able to grow and mature, to treat Lily to the things she deserved. He couldn't complain about his life overall, but still...he was restless.  
  
Years as virtual prisoners in their (admittedly) nice home was starting to wear at him. He understood the reasoning for the long time away from most people; Voldemort was still out there somewhere--mind you no sign of him had been seen in many years but still, that didn't mean anything. They couldn't take very many risks where Voldemort was concerned; that's when people ended up dead. He knew these things. And he wasn't about to go out and do something _foolish_ but he wanted something _more_. Before he drew his wife and son up the wall with his pacing upon their living room floor.  
  
If Sirius were home he'd talk it out with him; Sirius understood. Not that Lily didn't. He was sure that she was getting tired of being cooped up so long as well, but she was not so, er, _blatant_ , about it. James was sure that she, and the House-Elves, didn't appreciate the "creative" trimming he did to the hedges (though it was worth both Lily _and_ the House-Elves' scolding to see the big grin on his son's face.) He was just sad Sirius didn't get back in time to see the hedges before Lily and the House-Elves fixed them back. Especially with that elf bent over with that--  
  
Anyway. Restless. He needed someone to talk to, to try and figure something out. And it wasn't like Sirius was his _only_ best friend.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He knew he looked a bit under the weather, but he often did (especially this close to the full moon). Other than that he felt in generally good spirits. Remus sips at his tea, silently thanking the House-Elves who, he was sure, had fixed the tea James had "made" before it got served as James made some of the worst tea Remus had ever drank. It was like a running joke, really. One he knew Sirius also appreciated and would appreciate once he returned home. He missed Sirius greatly. That wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy James, Lily, and little Harry's company because he did very much. But it always felt like their group, their little family, wasn't complete when one of them was away for a long period. Sirius was the one often away now. Before it had been Remus; always traveling, both to try and find work (as his condition made it hard to find someone who wanted to hire him. Even he was safe the other days of the month) and doing things for Dumbledore.   
  
Sirius, on the other hand, was often like a ghost at Potter Manor, for as often as he left. He knew he left for good reason and he marveled that Sirius had matured as much as he had. Of course Sirius would _always_ be a ham and have his fun, as that was his nature, but he also lost a lot of the immaturity he had as a teenager. It made him glad that they had the opportunity to patch their friendship back up, that Voldemort hadn't been able to take either of them from the other at least before they became best friends, brothers, again. He just wished that Sirius would leave so often on his own; he worried for him and would have felt better if he was there to help, at least more of the time. But Sirius had decided to take the burden mostly upon his shoulders. He knew Sirius felt guilty about the Secret Keepers and what _could_ have happened. What would have happened, if not for the intervention of a desperate young man who wanted to try and set things right.  
  
He wondered often about the future Harry Potter, apart of a future that no longer existed; or at least, a future Harry Potter who would never be part of the past that he had gambled everything on. He wondered if that Harry regretted his choices at all. He hoped not. But he didn't think he did. Who would wish ill on his parents and a small child, after all?  
  
"Ugh! This is _salt_ , not sugar!" James says, spitting out a good chunk of his tea.   
  
Remus snorts. Apparently the House-Elves had left James' tea as he had made it. They did it often, hoping he'd get the hint and either stop making tea or would improve on his tea making. Neither ever happened.   
  
"Oh, thanks, Moony. Beat a man while he's down, while don't you! Good tea ruined!" James sniffles. Remus merely rolls his eyes, hiding a smile on his face. James was as good as Sirius was at improving his mood. James waves his wand, clearing the tea out of the cup. A House-Elf (Rikey, his mind reminded him) takes the tea and instantly comes back with another cup of warm tea. "Thank you, Rikey. Don't know how the salt was in there, but I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
The small House-Elf gives a bow and pops out of the room, probably lamenting the fact that he knew it was only a matter of his time before his Master decided to try and make another pot of tea again.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about, James?" Remus asks, getting more settled in his chair after that little funny display was over. "You sounded a bit..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Full of nervous, pent-up energy."  
  
"Yeah, that's precisely the problem. I can't begrudge the fact that me and my family are probably better protected than anyone right now, but it's been _years,_ Remus. I want to be able to go to the market, or Diagon Alley. I want to be able to take my wife to a nice restaurant or shopping and I want to let my son see the world properly. His life shouldn't be short-selled just for a little bit of extra security." He rubs at his eyes wearily. "I want to see him enjoy the world."  
  
He sets his tea down with a frown. "I know it isn't easy, but--"  
  
"If you say "but hang in there", Moony, so help me..."  
  
" _But_ ," he continues. "I'm sure there's something we can do. In the very least we can speak to Albus. He would probably have the best idea of how to continue that train of thought."  
  
James smiles. "What would I do without you, Moony?"  
  
"You would have flunked out of Hogwarts."   
  
"Oi!"  
  
He laughs.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Outside, my boy?" Dumbledore asks, arranging his robes a bit as he takes a seat in one of the other armchairs in the living room. He knew the man was busy, almost always so (especially because of Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters), so he had thanked the man for coming by--which the man promptly waved off, saying he didn't need any thanks to see friends.  
  
"I know it's probably a stupid request. And I'm not trying to sound ungrateful for what you and everyone else does, but Albus," he says, marveling that he had became so close to _Albus Dumbledore_ that he could call him by his first name. "I am starting to lose it. I'm driving Lily and the House-Elves bonkers. You should have seen the hedges. I thought Lily's face would burst into flames from being so red!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckles. Then turns more serious. He takes a long sip of his tea, looking thoughtful as he sets it down. "Certainly there are risks involved, but I can also understand your need to want to give your family a more enriched life."  
  
"How exactly _are_ things looking?" James asks. "I know Voldemort hasn't been seen in a long time. I doubt the evil old thing is dead, though one can always hope, but about the Death Eaters?"  
  
"Many have been captured. Oddly enough many have also been found dead. The ones we've captured, we've gained some intelligence from. We do not know Voldemort's possible location, if he is still alive (and I am certain he still is), but from what we've gathered some kind of event took place. Enough to _frighten_ the Death Eaters and scatter them. Even Voldemort at his least terrifying has _frightened_ his followers but they would never _scatter_. They dare not risk the ire of their Master."  
  
"Maybe one of them told old snake face his feet smelled or something."  
  
They all, save Albus, jump at the voice.  
  
"Siri!" "Sirius!"  
  
Sirius walks into the living room...flanked by another man.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Remus and James look confused at the stranger's appearance. Albus, meanwhile, looks like he has just seen a ghost.  
  
"Albus?" Remus asks. "Are you alright? What is..." He trails off. There was something about the stranger, the man with the black hair and green eyes. It _radiated_ off of him. He had never felt it, smelled it, that potently on anyone. _Magic_. The man was _covered_ with it.  
  
"Sirius, who is this?" James demands. He wasn't _trying_ to sound rude, but when you're in hiding from a megalomaniacal wizard bent on killing you and your family (oh, and that whole domination of everyone thing), it made you a bit more cautious than before. Even if sometimes you just wanted to run down the street in circles just to let off some of your nervous energy.  
  
Albus was unusually quiet. His eyes turn to Sirius for a moment.  
  
"I found him in Egypt." Sirius says, hand fiddling with some kind of bag on his side.  
  
The man snorts. He was a bit taller than Sirius, leanly muscled. He wore jeans that were scuffed and caked with a bit of sand and dirt, a white tank top and plain looking black shoes. All in all like a Muggle, though the man gave off too much of a vibe to be anything but a wizard.   
  
"Found me. Like I was in a chest." The man says, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"But how can you..." Albus says, finally speaking up. If he didn't know better, he would have said that the man looked _faint_ but this was _Albus (many middle names) Dumbledore_! Someone like that didn't just get faint. And if they did, it would have been for a damn good reason.  
  
"Ah, so you know of me. You must be Headmaster of Hogwarts or were a former Headmaster." the man says.  
  
The man didn't recognize Albus? Who _didn't_ know who Albus Dumbledore was?  
  
Albus nods. "I am the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."  
  
The man raises a brow. "Ahh, of course. Excuse me. I know who you are, of course, but you reminded me of a Dumbledore I knew many years ago; you look remarkably like him."  
  
"Well, okay that tells us you know who _Albus_ is, but doesn't tell us who _you_ are!" James exclaims.  
  
The man smirks. Sirius rolls his eyes at the smirk, something with Remus notes. They seemed to be pretty well acquainted with one another, even though it couldn't have been long that they've known each other (since Sirius hadn't been in Egypt for _that_ long.)  
  
"I am Salazar Slytherin. It's nice to meet you all." The man says, smirking again.  
  
You could have heard a pin drop in the room with how quiet the room gets.   
  
"E-excuse me?"  
  
Remus looks at Sirius, expecting a grin, a laugh, something to go with the obvious joke. But he looked--no pun intended-serious. He nods at Remus.  
  
"He is. I looked into his mind. I Saw him. He's...the real deal."  
  
It was quiet. But then--  
  
"Uncle Sirius! You're home!" the pitter patter of small feet come into view as Harry runs in, unknowing of the tense atmosphere, running up to Sirius, smile wide on his little face. Sirius smiles gently, kneeling down, ruffling Harry's hair.   
  
"Hi, runt. Been driving your dad up the wall like I told you to?" Sirius asks, grinning.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Remus notices Lily walk in during this exchange, smiling at her son and Sirius' little exchange. He knew she was as happy as the rest to get Sirius back home, at least for a little while (hopefully) and knew how excited little Harry was to see Sirius back.  
  
"So will you read me my new story now? I've been waiting _forever_." Harry complains.   
  
They all laugh.  
  
"Sure." Sirius says easily. "But first, come meet my new friend. He helped me a lot while I was gone."  
  
Salazar kneels down like Sirius and hands out his hand. Harry, after looking at Sirius who nods, shakes his hand. The man smiles gently at Harry.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Harry Potter. I'm Salazar."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
After reading Harry his new story that he had waited _oh so long_ for him to read (for children, _any_   time is a long time when they have to wait) and doing voices for the characters in the story book, he closes the door to Harry's room, letting James and Lily say their goodnights to their son. He heads back into the living room where the rest were sitting.  
  
He knew they were all in shock and completely understood that reaction. It would have been shocking to see someone not shocked at seeing someone whom was supposed to be dead over a thousand years ago. There were a lot of questions, he knew, but many of those he himself still did not know. But what he _did_ know was that the man seemed like he truly wanted to help them out. Not for any sort of monetary compensation or anything like that, that Sirius could tell, but still he wanted to help. And honestly, with someone like that at their side, he couldn't say no to the help. And hoped that the rest of them would feel the same.  
  
They had gotten out of the ruins in one piece and pretty much unscathed. More statues awakened and tried to hunt them down but a few more of those well placed (and powerful) fire spells Salazar wielded quickly took care of them. Thinking of the ruins makes him remember why he went there in the first place. He waits until James and Lily come back in and then undoes the ties, and spells, on his bag, conjuring a table and carefully placing the Diadem on it.  
  
They all look at it curiously. Albus leans in closer, a gleam in his eyes. "So this is the fabled Diadem of Lady Ravenclaw. So you found it."  
  
"Actually, I didn't find it first," Sirius says. He points where Salazar was, sitting lazily back in his own chair. "He did. Also helped me out of some big scrapes. I wouldn't be here right now if not for him."  
  
Salazar shrugs. Shrugs, like doing all those huge spells weren't anything special. Then again, to someone like him, maybe they weren't. "I just happened to get there earlier. Having a bit of knowledge always helps. I'll have to thank Rowena when I see her."  
  
"Rowena?" James says faintly, sitting back in his own chair. "As in?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently she's around too." says Sirius. He was still a bit shocked about that, but not as much as the others in the room; at least he had had more time to digest it on his way back here.  
  
"So does that mean...?" James trails off.  
  
"You are wanting to know if the rest are around?" Salazar asks no one in particular, as it seemed to be the question on pretty much everyone's tongue but his own. "Most assuredly. Though I have not seen Godric in quite some time."  
  
"Um..." Lily starts, jumping slightly when Salazar turns to her. "I have a question. No offence meant, of course, but...we've all heard tales about you. About why you left Hogwarts. That you had a falling out with Gryffindor and the rest."  
  
Salazar says nothing, raising a brow, letting her continue.  
  
"That you hate--hate Muggleborns." she says, looking like she was doing her best not to look down at his intense gaze.  
  
He laughs. Not loudly enough to disturb Harry who was sleeping, but nevertheless laughs.   
  
"Is that what they say of me? Truly? Why in Merlin's name would I hate Muggleborns? How would we get new blood and more wizards and witches born? Certainly not from all the inbreeding purebloods like to do." He snorts, shaking his head. "Hate muggleborns. That is truly funny."  
  
"Then you don't...?" Lily asks, quietly.  
  
"No." he says. "Nor do I hate Muggles. Where this idea came about, I have no clue. But other things I can tell you, if you wish to listen."  
  
After getting nods from everyone involved, he sits back, making himself more comfortable, seemingly pleased with all the attention.  
  
"I can tell you a few things. Some you can learn later, if I, or someone else wishes to tell you. But a few things I can, and will, tell you now. Let me tell you about Hogwarts in its beginnings..."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Hee! Sorry for the cliffhanger here (or am I? XD) but I felt it good to end it here. Next chapter we will be getting some information on Salazar and his departure from Hogwarts and possibly the location of the next Horcrux.   
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	12. Unknown

Time Paradox Revolution  
by: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.  
Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.  
Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.  
Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Twelve - Unknown  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Something had happened. And those who wondered about what had just happened, were apparently going to keep wondering, because the ones who _knew_ what happened? Well they refused to talk. Something had scared even the most elite of Death Eaters. They, at least, were the ones better off the the ones on the lower totem poles; some of them had been left gibbering messes, only able to mutter nonsense or scream. And scream they did. Something they had seen was so horrific that it had left them in the state they were in. St. Mungo's was starting to get overflowed with cases, and all the while there was the question of; what is causing all of this?  
  
The ones who _were_ still able to function somewhat properly said it wasn't He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was not the cause of this. But if not the most Dark, most Evil, Lord that had been around didn't do this, then what _did_? Was this apart of the Dark Lord's plans somehow? They could be lying about his involvement. There was, after all, only so much veritaserum they get and use on someone at a time, and there were a lot of people who needed to be talked to. If they were able to function well enough to speak, that is...  
  
The unknown was the scary thing. And both St. Mungo's and the Auror Division were having a field day trying to figure out just what was going on.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Even with the continuing news of all the people being discovered in such a state didn't stop Pureblood society. They were used to dealing with all sorts of things, and to deal with it in the most sensible way (they thought.) News such as this would not keep the people down. There were always things to attend, both charity and personal, people to meet, to mingle, to get to know contacts better, all of that. Death Eater mingled with non-Death Eater, or people on the fence. People made nice, they smiled their false smiles and they pretended to be friends. All in all...the usual.  
  
Narcissa hated it.  
  
Oh, she certainly didn't at _first_ , because at least in the beginning it felt like there were more genuine people out there for her to talk to. There wasn't as much of Purebloods mingling with only themselves, at least not all the time. After all, many influencial Wizards and Witches of the time were Halfbloods or even Muggleborn. They were all the rave at parties and the spectacles at such events always made her smile. Being the then girlfriend, then fiance, and finally wife, of someone of the stature of Lucius Malfoy gave her the opportunity to meet all sorts of eccentric people and she loved it. Of course her family, the Blacks, were also well known families and had their own circles in society, but it was a different sort of animal when she was invited by way of Malfoy.   
  
She adored Lucius, loved him more than she thought it possible to love another person, despite what the gossip sometimes said. Her and Lucius had never gotten together for money, or stature, or position of power. She would have married him if he were penniless; he the same for her. They had married for love, which sadly was becoming less of a reason why people married. She saw more and more marry for power or whatever other reason, and was thankful that they had not married for that reason.  
  
With Lucius she got to see purebloods, muggleborn, halfbloods, and even muggles in the know, mingling, talking, enjoying. Saw a troup of vampire acrobats juggle flaming swords with a grin on their face, saw a lycanthrope transform into a mighty lion then into a little housecat to the amusement of the crowd. She saw many things.  
  
And then _he_ appeared. Lord Voldemort. He was charming to all, cunning, ruthless, many things. He snared many in his web of talks of how they deserved better, how this was like this, how that was like that. He was a smooth talker and held sway over many people.  
  
Narcissa wasn't impressed. Not in the ways that mattered to someone like the Dark Lord. Oh she feared, she knew the power he wielded (had seen it in person against many a people), and she respected that power. But she did not like it. The wave of fear and power that he was gaining over many scared her. Even the bigger families were moving to obey him, to kneel at his feet like little lap dogs. She could see the writing on the wall. The Malfoy's were a big family in Wizarding society, one of the biggest, so everyone was waiting to see how they would go. And she knew what the response would be if it was no.  
  
"Lucius--"  
  
"I have to, love. The man's power...you've seen it. You've witnessed the horrors just like I have. I can't go against that kind of power. Especially when I have my family to think of." He pulls her close, hugging her tightly. "And I will do anything and everything to protect the things I love. Even this." He pulls back, holding her face tenderly as he looks at her, white blonde locks mingling with hers and he leans forward. "I swore when you said yes to me, that I would protect you. Do you trust me?"  
  
She looks up into the face of the person she loved most and nods, tears gathering in her eyes. "Always. I only fear the kind of life that we will bring our son into."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
This party was a celebration in many ways. It was both Harry's seventh birthday as well as them officially coming back out to the Wizarding world, and society, as a whole. After all that time, that waiting, that worrying, it was deemed safe enough to go out into the world again. Slowly, here and there, after speaking with Albus before, they started to venture out of their house and into the village, reintegrating themselves back into the village. Everyone was warm and inviting and they definitely understood why they had kept to themselves like they had for so long. No one blamed them for it; they would have done the same to protect their child and themselves from someone like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
Speaking of You-Know-Who, he had not been heard of in nearly six years. At first there was much unrest in the Wizarding world. Unsure of just what was going on, what You-Know-Who was up to. There was unrest. And fear.It wasn't until the Ministry finally officially spoke that people started to feel safer; Death Eaters captured or killed, no You-Know-Who around in years! nothing to fear dear people! said the Minister. It was safer than it had been for a long time and slowly, over time, people started to relax a bit more. The Ministry were still being vigilant and keeping an eye on things, said the Minister, so people needed to start to go out and _live_ properly again!  
  
Mind you, the word of Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic, wasn't what made them feel safe enough to leave the safety of their house, the place where their child had lived so much of his life in already, no that was the word, and power, of Albus Dumbledore, Salazar Slytherin (who had pledged that day when telling them his tale, to protect them and to help them see the end of this evil), and of course Sirius. Sirius who had been vigilant since his first day of searching to find, and destroy, the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort. Just how they were going to destroy them was still up in the air. The important thing, right now, was in finding them.   
  
And keeping them out of enemy hands.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"So what's next on the list?"  
  
"Hm. Well we know he's keen on items related to the Founders."  
  
"Yeah. And I imagine you guys didn't leave too many relics lying around. Other than yourselves."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Black. You can see the tears in my eyes from the giggles."  
  
"Oh, shut it. Only one of us is funny and it isn't you, snake-boy."  
  
"Snake boy? If anything, _boy_ , you'll shut--"  
  
"You'll _both_ shut up if you know what it good for you."   
  
"Yes, ma'am." "...yes."  
  
Rowena snorts, sitting back in her chair. "That's more like it. Seriously, why do all men act like such children? I swear, Godric is just as bad."  
  
Salazar's lips thin, eyes glaring dangerously. "I wouldn't know."  
  
Rowena merely rolls her eyes, all too aware of her friend's temperament, as he was to her and they were to Godric and Helga and vice-versa. "You would, if you weren't such a stubborn old fool who--"  
  
"That's enough, Rowena." Salazar says. He looks away, his eyes much more haunted than before. "Please."  
  
There were few things that could ever get Salazar Slytherin to say please, and she knew the reason for this one. She let it go.  
  
"So," she continues, as if that moment never happened. "My diadem has been recovered, but there's still a few _relics_ ," she looks at Sirius. "We left in the world as a whole. We can assume that he has made at least 3 Horcruxes. Four, if he's found anything else of ours."  
  
Four Horcruxes. The act it took to make _one_ and the result it left on the person and their body and soul was _horrendous_ and the fact that Riddle made _more_ was horrifying. Even the darkest and most evilest of creatures never dared to push that much farther. They at least had enough sense not to push the boundary of soul like that.  
  
"Helga's Cup," Salazar pipes up, looking a bit more at ease than he did moments before. "Something of mine...there is the toss-up. On what he both found and which it could be. With...with _him_ it feels like it'd be his sword. It's nice and it's very _obviously_ his."  
  
"Perhaps..." Sirius looks down at his watch. "Shit, is that the time already. I gotta go. Harry's birthday party."  
  
Salazar looks at the clock on the mantle. He wasn't too keen on being here but Rowena had assured him, in her dry sarcastic way of hers, that Godric had been gone for awhile and wouldn't be back for awhile. Too busy looking for _him_ and yes, she wouldn't get in their way of...missing each other. At least not yet (not that Salazar needed to know that--the damned fool would just run off again and she really didn't feel like putting extra effort in to hunt him down.)  
  
"Hn. You're right. Best be off then." he starts to get up too, looking like he was trying not to look around more. She was sure he was curious about the place, since it was actually Godric's and not hers, but she decided to refrain from teasing him just yet (she knew that, for all that it had been such a long time, the wounds were still fresh and would never really heal within him. Either of them. Stubborn old fools.)  
  
She gets up as well. "I'll go with you. I suppose it's time I go and meet the Potters too then, since you've already pulled me in this far."  
  
"Oh, Rowena. I'm touched." Salazar says sarcastically.  
  
"Shut it, snake-boy."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
To say she was nervous was an understatement. It had been a long time and there were definite nerves there. They were all on edge for the longest time. The news and reports of people going mad and many other worst things besides kept filling the Daily Prophet. She worried. She worried for her husband and she worried for her son. Lucius had been in the thick of things for a long time now, out of necessity to protect his family, and that left him vulnerable. So he had acted arrogant, paid off people, done many shady things to keep things looking on the outside as they should be for a Death Eater family.  
  
But she, they, kept those things from their young son, Draco, as best as they could. They wanted to give him as best of a life as they could. They'd project all sorts of things to the outside, but in the inside, of their home, is where they could be themselves and where they treated Draco as he deserved to be treated. She hated the times she'd have to play up her pureblood heritage, to make it look like she looked down upon others. But there had been no other way. Until now.  
  
No sign, no nothing, of the Dark Lord in years. _Years_. Only the people going mad, the Death Eaters in his employ losing their sanity. Even that hadn't been enough to sway Lucius to put down his guard. Nor her, really. But Sirius had. She hadn't spoken to her cousin in years. On two opposing sides, there had been no way (without bloodshed) so she had did her best to keep away from him and the Potters and to keep them away from her, Lucius and Draco. He had spoken candidly about a few things, including which the fact that he was actively doing something which would, if successful, end the Dark Lord's life for good. And he already had the first piece to the puzzle in which to do it.  
  
Still...nerves. She was quite nervous. She had been a bitch to many people and she wasn't sure just how she, or her family, would be taken. Especially given their past as Death Eaters. She jumps as a hand touches her shoulder and she looks up to see her husband looking at her exasperatedly.   
  
"Calm down. It'll be alright." he says soothingly, though she could see the nerves in him too. She knew he had to be just as nervous as she. After all, these people were ones they had essentially put down for years (whether they had actually meant it or not.) Plus their statuses as affiliates of the Dark. She could only hope that Sirius had worked his magic and they would be...well, not murderous on first instinct would be good.  
  
"Can we go in? I'm getting bored." says Draco suddenly.  
  
Her and Lucius look down and laugh at their son, still laughing as the door opens.  
  
"Welcome. It's nice to see you, Narcissa. Lucius. And you, of course, Draco." Lily smiles warmly at them.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He couldn't wait. He was seven, Uncle Sirius was returning home, and he was about to meet a whole bunch of new people who he hoped would be his friends. Surely they would. He was nice, and polite (his mum and dad said so! And so did Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus!) and had a lots of cool toys. He was so excited!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: I know that you all are probably chomping at the bit about information about the Founders. Never fear, it will be coming!...in a side story. XD Well, bits and pieces will be talked about here some more probably. But the bulk of it is going to be worked into a side story. It will be multiple chapters as it deals with the beginning of Hogwarts and the like. Not sure who's POV it'll be in yet, but look for the first chapter soon-ish.  
  
Next chapter we'll be dealing with the party and more! (Oh and the Narcissa popping up thing surprised me too. =P)  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	13. Birthdays

Time Paradox Revolution  
by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.  
Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.  
Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.  
Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

A/N: Some time skips this chapter.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Thirteen - Birthdays  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Oh god, oh god."

"God? What do a god or gods have to do with us?" The voice purrs. "You should have known when being so audacious that this would happen." 

"I-I didn't. I didn't know!"

"But you, did." It continues. "You knew what you wanted. You wanted people maimed, murdered. You wanted it. Do not deny it."

"Know your place in this world."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The party was in full swing and many families had come to celebrate both Harry's birthday and the Potters' official reentry back into the world at large. Purebloods, Muggleborn and half-bloods alike were meeting, talking, being around one another. For Narcissa, it was a sight that she had been afraid she would never see again. The fact that they were at this place in life was a gift she was determined not to take for granted. Sure, the fear of the Dark Lord was still there, but now life was starting to slowly move again and people were starting to live again, truly live.

For Lucius, it meant the slightest amount of hope; something which he hadn't let himself truly feel in longer than he remembered. To even have the possibility of living in a world where his son could be safe, could live without fear, could live without oppression, for his wife not to worry, to be safe and whole, not to spend her nights awake and fearful that her husband might not return (thanks to the Dark Lord and his actions.) To be whole again. That meant everything to him.

For James, he was thankful that he had been able to live farther than he was originally supposed to; that he could be here now with his family, watch Harry grow, live and love Lily, to be a brother to Sirius and Remus. He would do whatever it took to keep his family safe. But that didn't mean that they weren't all allowed to try and live either. 

For Lily, it meant the same. She would do whatever it took to stand side by side with her husband, to watch their son grow and become a man of his own. She was determined to do everything and everything to avoid the fate that she had once not. She would take this opportunity that her future son, the son no longer existed, gave her and her family and would see them safe. And her family extended to more than just her, James and Harry now; it included Remus and Sirius as well. Two people who had become the brothers she, and James as well, had never had.

For Remus, it meant everything to protect the people who had become his family. People who had accepted him without judgment; people who had even learned to transform themselves so he wouldn't be alone, so he would be calmer, safer, when he Changed. He would do everything to ensure his family would remain safe, that little Harry would not grow up in a world without them.

For Sirius, it meant so many things. It was a promise; a promise to the people who had become more of a family to him than his very own and a promise to the man whom he'd had only so briefly known but who had shown his courage in giving up everything to change his world for the better. He would never forget the sacrifices that that Harry had made and he'd do all in his power to make sure that the huge sacrifice he had made would not be in vain. 

Which is why he was now searching for the fabled Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort. It had been one trial after another just getting to this point, getting to one, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He would continue until it was finished and Voldemort was dead for good. But he had to remind himself not to work at 200% all the time and forget the important things in life, the things which were the reason he was fighting to begin with.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
To say he was uncomfortable was a bit of an understatement, in his opinion.

People didn't forgive easily, at least those in the circles he ran in, those that were familiar to him.

In having been around those vultures for so long, it made it hard to remember what honest people were like; the fact that there still were honest people around. But there were. The Potter's were certainly one of them. It was awkward, very awkward, to be around them considering everything. Considering they had once been on opposite sides. For different reasons, of course, but still. The fact that they could look at him, his family, without disgust, or glaring hatred, or anything of the sort truly surprised him.

To be in wholesome society again...it would take some adjusting. But he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's never failed. 

And to see his son in a world where he did not know the fear that engulfed the adults, the fear where it shook them, held them, crushed them? He would do anything, anything, to protect his family. Whether that be sit at the feet of a certifiable megalomaniac or to wage war on the opposite side. Malfoy's always picked the winning side.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
After awhile Lily brings out Harry's cake; after the kids playing, adults talking, and present opening, the biggest part was coming up. She was proud of how it turned out; she didn't often bake as she didn't think she was too good at it, but she had had help from the House Elves as well as Remus (who turned out to be quiet a good baker himself) and the result was a three layered chocolate cake with white icing, that greatly resembled Hogwarts in Wintertime. She smiles as the kids ooh and ahh over it; Harry himself was all but bouncing in his seat, ready to have at it.

"Wow, you outdid yourself, Lil!" James said, kissing his wife on the cheek as she carefully places the cake on the table where everyone was seated.

"You really did, Lily." Molly says, with a smile.

Everyone gathers close.

"Make a wish, Harry." 

Harry closes his eyes and blows hard at the candles.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" 

Everyone claps and Harry smiles as he blows out the candles.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"So what did you wish for, Harry?"

"Don't tell her, Harry! If you say what you wished for, then it won't come true."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Sirius said he's sorry that he couldn't be here on your birthday, Harry. He had something very important he had to take care of. "

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Jeez. Harry is ten already. Ten! Where the hell did the time go? Searching for more shite, I tell you."

"Leads take time, Black. And they don't always pan out."

"Pff. Some legendary historical figure you are!" Sirius grins, standing up and stretching. They were in the midst of some roman ruins that had just been discovered--by them--in a forest. Sirius wasn't surprised that no one had found it until now; the magical wards, spells, enchantment and other things on it were very formidable indeed. Indeed, no Muggle would never have run across it no matter if they looked for it for a hundred years or more. "But, yeah I know. It's just frustrating. Especially when I have to spend time running through a jungle away from the wildlife or trying my best not to get decapitated by a angry mechanical...thing when I could be spending it with my family."

They were on the outside of the entrance to the ruins. Although they had managed to take down, after a long time, the wards and the like that were on the entrance, there were even greater ones just inside. Ones that even Salazar himself couldn't handle on his own. That spoke volumes of just how much time and effort was spent in this place versus the place the Diadem had been held. Rowena said something about it probably being due to him having more time to work on this place, as he might have been in a great hurry in the Egyptian Temple; that, or "he just didn't care all that much about my stuff. Either way."

So that was why Rowena was inside the building and Salazar was on the outside; something about Salazar being a "conduit" or something to that effect. They used a lot of big words that made his head hurt so he stayed out of it and let them get to it. He trusted them, after all. They had proven themselves as trustworthy allies over the three or so years he had known them, after all.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Rowena finally appears out of the building, looking sweaty and exhausted. 

"There," she pants. "It's done. Let us hope that there is nothing else that complex further in, or I won't be able to properly help; that taxed me more than I expected. I have to hand it to the crafty bastard; he certainly knows what he's doing. I haven't seen that complex a spell work in a very long time." And considering her and Salazar's ages, he knew what it meant when she said long time.

"Thanks, Rowena." Sirius starts, but she waves a hand at him. 

They start to head down the stone steps and through the large doors that were the entrance of the place. They looked innocent enough, but Sirius knew if they hadn't have taken down the spells on them, that as soon as they tried to open them, it would have evicerated them instantly. It made him thankful that he had gained such great allies; there was no way he could have done this on his own and looking back he was surprised he had gotten as far as he had without help. The doors close with a loud finality and he hopes it isn't a sign of what's to come.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The hallway is a stark contrast to the Egyptian ruins he visited when searching for the first Horcrux; those walls had been decorated with magnificent looking carvings, colored with beautiful murals. These walls were bare stone. Sirius was surprised Voldemort hadn't went with something more ostentatious, but then again, as crazy as the man was, as much as he had lost in continuing to mutilate his soul like he did, maybe he also lost any sense of real taste.

They come to a few twists and turns, heading this way and that way. No doors, no nothing. Eventually they come to an opening, leading into a large room. It was also empty. This room was not the bare stone, but it only held white walls covering it. Still, there was something about this room that gave him a bad feeling. Well everything was bad about the situation, considering what they were looking for, but this just felt like "more" and he had learned to listen to his instincts more over the years; they had helped save his life on more than one occasion.

The room was completely bare, save for a pedestal that was taller than it was wide. On it, was a large see through box. And inside it, clearly visible, was a small, golden cup. That had to be the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff.

"The Cup."

"I haven't seen that thing in such a long time." Rowena whispers. "The fact that it has been defiled by Riddle's hands--"

"I know, Rowena. I feel the same." Salazar says, moving to stand next to her. "It's a disgrace to something that stands for something much more."

Sirius moves to stand near them. "It seems simple enough, but considering it's Riddle we're dealing with, we better be very careful." 

The first thing they do is check for magical residue; spells, enchantments, other things, around the pedestal itself. After feeling fairly certain there was none, they start checking the pedestal itself. Salazar and Rowena press and prod the pedestal as Sirius looks over the box itself. It was odd. The box itself was not very big and it was completely see-through, yet when Sirius peered over it, it was murky with dark water.

"Huh. Some kind of puzzle I'm not getting, I bet." he mutters. Why did everything have to be a headscratcher anyway? Sodding Riddle. He pokes cautiously at it with his wand, after muttering a few spells, but nothing happens. Maybe there was a key in here that opened up somewhere else? He wouldn't put it past the bastard. As he looks closer, he can just make out something shiny at the bottom of the box. "Huh. Guess the bastard thought of everything. Probably a false key or something." Still, nothing would be gained by him staring stupidly into the water. There were times for caution and there were times for chance; this was one of them. He knew the man liked to play headgames, so it would be just like the asshole to make it seem like more than it was.

He takes in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." 

"Here goes what?"

He places a hand deep into the water.

"Black!" "Sirius!"

And there was blackness.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: A cliffhanger! Uh...totally didn't mean for that to happen? xD

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


	14. Madness

A/N: Some pretty messed up stuff in this chapter. Voldemort IS a crazy, megalomaniacal, evil bastard, remember... =/  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Fourteen - Madness  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Blackness.  
  
That was easily the first thing he noticed. And not the kind of darkness you see when outside or laying down at night. Not the kind that will eventually let you start to make out shapes and things. No this was an absence of light. This was the kind of darkness that people spoke of when talking about darkness, true darkness.  
  
"Hello? Salazar? Rowena? _Hello_?" His voice echoes around him.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Fine then." he mutters. He clenches his wand tighter. " _Lumos."_  
  
Instead of the beam of light he expects from his wand after saying the incantation, nothing happens. Nothing but the blackness; hell, he couldn't even see his hands in front of his face. He could hear himself at least, if only just. It sounded...not exactly muffled, but something to that effect.  
  
He wanders for a few minutes. Or at least he assumes it's a few minutes. It was hard to get his bearings in a place like this. As he walks further into wherever _this_ was, his voice seems to get a bit louder and echoes as he continues to call out for someone, anyone. He wondered what Rowena and Salazar were doing. If either of them had arrived here, he would have at least heard them, wouldn't he? In the very least, wouldn't he feel their magical signature? While it wasn't easy to do so, if you practiced at it, you could get a read on people's magical signatures. And if you were a bit more talented at it, like he was, you could get a _better_ read on it. And with Salazar and Rowena's magical signatures being as completely huge as they were, it shouldn't be hard at all to pick up if they were near. And he didn't, so he had to assume that they weren't here.  
  
Hell, what if they had done the same thing he had and ended up in different places? He wouldn't put it past the slimy bastard to put a spell or enchantment like that on it. He could only hope that they hadn't fallen into an even worse situation than he had. They had greater skill and magic at their disposal so he had faith that they could handle pretty much anything that came their way. He resolutely doesn't think of anything else as he continues to wander. If he dwelled too much on the people important to him, he could make a mistake. And in a situation such as this, a mistake could be deadly in the truest sense.  
  
After awhile he wanders, he suddenly bumps into something, nearly falling over as he hits it.   
  
"Hello? Didn't mean to hit you if I did." He says, moving his hand around a bit to feel what he just bumped into. "The damn place is so--" He stops as he realizes just what he's touching. Bone. Like a person kind of bone. He jumps back, hissing. "The hell?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He stops. That didn't sound like one of his echoes.   
  
"Anyone there? I-I don't know where I'm at! Someone please come help!" a voice cries out desperately.  
  
There was someone else here other than him! He starts to hurry towards where the voice was coming from. It seems to take forever but he finally gets near the source of the voice.  
  
"Oh god, oh god! Someone else is here! I see you! I--oh god. _Oh god_. Don't come any closer! It's--"  
  
"Hey, hey!" he says, waving a hand. "It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you! I know it's dark and all; really, not sure how you can see _anything_ in this but maybe you--"  
  
"W-What are you talking about? The place is completely lit up!"  
  
He stops. "What? Of course it's not. It's completely dark! I tried everything to light up the place, but..."  
  
"No. Sir, it's not...it's. It's completely lit up here. I can see the walls. Oh god, the paintings on them, as if they were painted in _blood_. It's horrifying. And you...you, sir. You're..."  
  
He shakes his head. There had to be some mistake. Maybe they were dealt different things? Or? Or? Or...?  
  
"Your eyes, sir...they're gone."  
  
He lets out a sound. This person was mad. He could see just fine! They had to be in cahoots with Voldemort or just plain cruel, or...   
  
He finds himself unable to stop his hands. They move slowly, so slowly. And then they touch his face.  
  
There was nothing there. Nothing where the eyes should be.  
  
He screams.  
  
And knows true terror.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"This can't be. This can't be, this can't be, this can't be, this can't be, _THIS CAN'T BE_!"  
  
"Calm down! You'll hurt yourself! Oh gods, it looks so horrible--"  
  
It wasn't there. It just wasn't. It wasn't there and what could he do now? He was useless. More than useless. So useless to everything now...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He laughs.  
  
He cries.  
  
He laughs again.  
  
He clutches his face.  
  
He sobs and curls in on himself.  
  
He laughs louder and louder.  
  
"Stop! Stop it! Stop laughing! Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it, _STOP IT_!" the voice screams and he laughs and laughs.  
  
"But _IT'S SO FUNNY! AHAHAHAHAHAH! JUST! ISN'T IT FUNNY_!" he screams, laughing maniacally as he moves around and around the room he couldn't see.   
  
He bumps against the person, clutching their shoulders, feeling them shake in the terror of it all. He clutches harder, laughter streaming out of his mouth all the while.  
  
" _BUT ISN'T IT FUN_ \--"  
  
A hit.  
  
Laughter. Giggles, high giggles, in the background. Laughter not his own. Laughter that smelled of horror and blood.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He awakens with a groan, clutching his head. The light burning his face, making him clench his eyes tighter.  
  
Wait.  
  
Eyes.  
  
He opens his eyes, blinking rapidly against the light. The light. He could see it. He could _see_ it. He touches his face and sobs in relief. They were there. Eventually the room comes into greater focus. And he wishes he hadn't looked. He clutches his stomach against the sudden bile rising in it.  
  
The room was covered in gore. Littered with body parts and blood. Oh Merlin, so much blood. The room stank of death and the blood swimming in it. He could see fingers clutching a wall, nails dug in as they desperately tried to move, escape, anything to get away. Could see the entrails of one unfortunate person burst out of their stomach, a look of such terror on their face like he had never seen.  
  
He does retch then, unable to help himself, retching as he looks upon the horror of everything around him. He had wanted to see again so very badly. Well, now he could.  
  
He starts to move away and stops as he feels something clutching at his pant leg. He looks down and cries out. This person was still warm, no rotting. This must have been the person who had been in the room with him. Their skull was so crushed in, their body so mangled, that he could not tell if they were man or woman. He shakes, as he realizes the position the body had been in before he had moved. It had slid down and was still clutching him. It was in a position like it had been protecting him. Something had been here. Had done these things and this person had protected him. Had they been bad off already and thought he deserved a chance to get away?  
  
He lets out a sob, teeth gritting. He touches the hand still clutching him and moves it away, setting in on the body. He kneels down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Thank you for every--" he cuts off, shaking his head. He takes in and lets out a deep breath and gets up, moving as quick as he could through the carnage, wincing as he hears a squelch or burst as he steps on something he wished he hadn't. He finally spots a doorway and nearly sobs aloud with relief. He had to get out of here. There had to be an exit somewhere.  
  
He nearly reaches the door, when he feels a tugging at his feet. He looks down and his eyes widen as he sees a twisted, rotting hand clutching at his foot. Then another does. And another. Then he hears the dead speak.  
  
"Wait for me."  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Wait for usssssssss."  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE, I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T--"  
  
"Take us away from here!"  
  
"Hate it. HATE YOU! Hate it. Killkillkillkillkill--"  
  
"I want my mom!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"OH GOD IT HURTS IT HURTS."  
  
"HELP US!"  
  
He lets out a scream as more of the hands and arms move his way, crawling. Watch the nearly skeletal body of a person come crawling to him, arm outstretched. He gets pulled down and into the middle of the bodies.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He gasps, looking around.  
  
The blood, the bodies...all gone. All gone. Like there had been nothing there. Nothing. Well it had to have been a dream right? There was _nothing there!_ _SO IT WAS A DREAM, RIGHT?!_  
  
He puts his arms around his knees, rocking, sobbing. His eyes were here. It was okay. It was okay. It had to be okay. It had to. It had to. It had to--!  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"There you are!"  
  
He looks up and lets out a noise at seeing the faces of Salazar and Rowena. They looked fine. They were fine. Like he. He was fine. It was okay. It was okay. It was okay--!  
  
Rowena kneels down near him, clutching his shoulder. "Are you alright?! We're so sorry we couldn't get here sooner. We ran into these monstrosities--"  
  
Salazar shakes his head, frowning. "They were horrible. Parts falling out, mouth letting out this unnatural scream. So horrible."  
  
"But you're okay, right?" Rowena asks, looking at Sirius in concern.   
  
He shakes his head. "I'm. I'm? I'm okay. I will be. You two are okay, so it's okay. I'll...I'll be fine." He lets out a breath. "I'm just glad you got out of there in one piece."  
  
"Who said we did?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
He looks up and gasps. Their faces. They were melting away! He tries to scurry back but is held firm by Rowena's claw like grip.  
  
"We didn't get away. They snatched us up and picked us clean like we were legs of a chicken. Want me to tell you how it sounded when Salazar's face was getting devoured or when my legs were broken clean off of me?" She leans in closer, face dripping onto him. " _Shall I, Sirius Black?_ "  
  
He screams. Her face, her skull, grins and moves in to bite him.  
  
Crunch.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He awakens with a start, looking around. It was quiet. It was calm. It was clean. There was no one around.  
  
He sobs, curling up on himself. It hurt. Everything hurt! It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt--  
  
"Sirius."  
  
He moans, clutching his head. The pain. The pain wouldn't stop. If he hit himself enough, would it go away? If he called fire, would it go away? If he just _laid down and **died** would it go away?!?!?!_  
  
" _Sirius!_ "  
  
He feels a hand touch him and he starts to shake.  
  
"birdratdragondogsnakecat." he mutters, rocking where he lay. "the bird and the cat and it eats and it devours and it--"  
  
"Sirius, stop! It's okay. It's okay. Please just stop. You're okay now. I promise."  
  
He stops. That voice. Did he recognize that voice? Surely he did. That voice. That voice he heard. Not his, not theirs, not theirs. Different. Good. Different was good. It was different! It was--  
  
"It's me, Sirius. Look at me. Come on, I'll help you up."  
  
He slowly moves, getting help to sit up and looks.  
  
"I'm here, Sirius. It's okay." Harry says, smiling gently at him.  
  
Harry! Harry! Not the little Harry but the big one! The one who smiled so sadly at him before? It had to be that Harry, certainly. Certainly it was him.  
  
"Harry," he chokes out. He feels tears at the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I know. I know, Siri." Harry moves to hug him and he pulls Harry close, holding him tightly. No, this. This was okay. If he had to die, at least he got to properly hold Harry in his arms this time around.   
  
Finally Harry moves away. He smiles sadly. "I'd love to stay here and hold you longer, but we have to go. I can't hold the things at bay much longer." He stands and holds out a hand. Sirius looks up at him for a moment, then clutches it like the lifeline it was.   
  
He stands. He looks around. "I don't see any exit. I tried to find one, but..."  
  
"I know." Harry says, looking at him. He holds onto Sirius' hand tightly. "It's okay. I've got the way out. Trust me?"  
  
Sirius holds Harry's hand tightly in return. "Yes. About before..."  
  
Harry shakes his head. "No time now. There can be time for that later." He moves closer to Sirius. "It may take time, but it's worth it. I promise it's worth it. Don't ever give up on me. Please."  
  
Sirius shakes his head. "Never. I could never."  
  
Harry looks up at him, tears in his eyes that threatened to spill over. "Kiss me?"  
  
Sirius lets out a breathless laugh, leaning down, eyes closing. "Yes." he breathes.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
His eyes open.  
  
He recognized his surroundings. He was back.   
  
"Sirius!" "Fucking hell, Sirius, don't ever do something that fucking stupid again!"  
  
He looks up and sees Salazar and Rowena looking at him. No melting. No wrongness. It was them.  
  
"I'm," he coughs. His throat felt dry as if he hadn't spoken in years. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't talk now, you'll just hurt yourself further!"  
  
"If Helga hadn't found you in the back of the ruins when she did to stop the poison--"  
  
"Wait." he croakes. "Helga? But no. It was. He." He coughs again. "He helped me."  
  
Their brows furrow. "He who?" Salazar says. "There was no one else there, Sirius."  
  
He starts to sit up. "Stay where you are, please. It took all my skill to take that poison out of you. Nasty concoction. I've never seen anything like it." A voice says in the distance. A woman walks into the room. She was fairly tall, and curvy. Her hair was long and blonde, spilling past her shoulders. Her eyes were a brown that reminded him of oak. "It causes the person to go mad. I was able to take it out. But I should have been too late to save you. It's as if something intervened..."  
  
He sits up and it is then that he realizes that he has Helga Hufflepuff's Cup in his grasp.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: Damn, that was difficult to write lol. I hope I conveyed the madness, the insanity that Sirius was going through. As it was from his perspective, I wanted to send home that he was losing it. However, as Helga explains, it wasn't a literal thing to drive someone to madness, but a mental one. I always figured Voldemort would have nasty things on his Horcruxes. We saw some evidence of that in the books, with Dumbledore having to drink the deadly potion to get to the Horcrux but always thought that more of the nasty ideas that Voldemort would have employed would have been impossible to write about in a series that a good majority of children read. But I figured Voldemort would think of something that nasty, so I wrote it.   
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	15. Preparations

Time Paradox Revolution  
by: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.  
Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.  
Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.  
Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Fifteen - Preparations  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He spent a long time at home recuperating after that. While he might have lamented the time spent resting when he could be searching, he also was grateful to it making him have to slow down a bit. He could enjoy more time with his family without feeling guilty about it. And really, he had to take as much of this time as he could. Soon things would be changing greatly, after all.  
  
It takes a few days of rest as well as the constant overseeing of Helga Hufflepuff to make sure there was no poison lingering in his system. He had been lucky. If not for the intervention of...of the Harry he had seen, as well as Helga later, he would surely be dead by now, no probably much sooner than that.  
  
Meeting another Founder had still been a huge experience for him, even if he was pretty used to Salazar and Rowena now, it was still a thing to meet another of them. The only one left was Godric Gryffindor. From all that Rowena said (and Salazar _didn't_ say) the man was alive somewhere in the world as well. Who knew if he'd ever meet him though. Salazar was so vehement in meeting him, for some reason. He never elaborated on it, and Rowena never did either, but it was something big from what he could tell. And it wasn't a thing out of hate, spite, or any darker emotion like that either; he could see it in Salazar's eyes that it was something else entirely.  
  
Helga was a kind woman, very kind. She had met James, Lily and the others after she, Salazar, and Rowena returned with Sirius in tow, as hurt as he had been. But she was also stern, as she needed to be, as in the case of when Sirius didn't want to rest like he truly needed to. Her brown eyes stared at him until he meekly obeyed, but after that she laughed and rubbed his head like he was a child. Of course, to people like her and the other Founders who had been around for such a long time, everyone would look like children compared to them and their ages. Despite their ages though, they still had this energy and vitality about them that always surprised him to see.  
  
Harry had taken to Helga immediately, as he had to Rowena and Salazar. He had wondered how Harry would take her, but he liked her from the get-go, as he had the other two. He had been unsure how Harry would take Rowena because of her sometimes harsh and abrasive attitude, but she had been kind to him, talked to him gently yet did not talk down to him the way some people talked down to children because of their ages. Funnily enough Salazar had spoken to Harry the same way she had, as had Helga now.  
  
Harry... having down time made him think of the other Harry. Surely that was what that had been back when he was stuck in the middle of that horrible illusion spell thing. He didn't know how he had got to where Sirius was, how he had come back at _all_ , to be honest. He had watched him, years ago, disappear right in front of his eyes. Had watched him cease to be. He had done it gladly, future Harry, to give his past self and everyone else a true chance at living. And they had. He had given up so much to them and none of them had ever forgotten about it. He...although Sirius didn't know that Harry, the Harry who had lost a Sirius Black, who had...had loved Sirius, he still felt like he _knew_ him. Seeing him had touched upon something deeply within himself that he hadn't ever felt before.  
  
It felt odd, but not bad. And seeing him again in that place...he didn't want him to disappear again. He wanted to talk with him, learn more about him, _be_ with him. So, yes...it felt odd. Especially considering there was a Harry here now. Of course he didn't feel anything like that for the Harry of now; he was much too young. But he was curious to see how this Harry would grow up, the kind of man he would become. Would be like the man who had so courageously given his life, his world, to give them one? He would make sure not to compare the two. That would be unfair to both of them.   
  
For now, he would watch over this Harry and make sure he stayed safe; protecting his family meant everything to him.   
  
Soon things would be changing, soon enough Harry would be getting on a train called the Hogwarts Express, and everything would change for him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
How had so much time passed? She often wondered that. Sat back and would watch Harry run around and play, would watch James try and cook (while the House Elves rung their hands and tried to correct his mess behind his back), watched Sirius make goofy faces or tell silly stories to everyone at the table, watched how everyone ooh'd and ahh'd at Salazar and Rowena's transformations, would listen to Remus talk passionately about the subjects that interested him most and how what he felt he found what he wanted to do.  
  
Everyone had grown, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. They were no longer the brash (for the most part), headstrong kids of before but had matured more into adulthood--without losing that spark of childish wonder and delight at things. That was important.   
  
These times with everyone, they were things she cherished. Things that had originally been something that would never, ever, be. But her son (regardless if it was the future or whatever, he was still her son) had come back and had so selflessly given up everything, _everything_ , for them, for them to have a chance at a real, whole, life. She had never forgotten the words, both plainly written and the words hidden that were found later, on the parchments. He had given them the chance and they had all promised to one another to make sure that his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. They would live. Live.  
  
Which is why she had worked hard to become a good Healer; healing was vital in war and outside of it as well. And even if Voldemort was never seen again, as he hadn't been seen in these few years bow, it never hurt to be prepared for any situation. And she had reveled in her learning.   
  
It was why James had worked hard to become a proper Auror; to be able to protect those who needed protecting, to be close to whatever information might be needed in case of Voldemort's return.   
  
It was why Remus, despite the problems he had in life sometimes from people's prejudices about werewolves, was becoming a teacher, teaching people about many things, werewolves included. His goal was to become good enough to teach at Hogwarts. Although Lily had argued with that, saying he was already good enough so why not just ask Albus for a position? But he remained firmly stubborn on that, so he was still in the process of learning more as well as teaching here and there, taking jobs where he could.   
  
Sirius wasn't a full time Auror, because of his Mission (as he called it), but he still had the qualifications for it. And a position had been left open for him by Kingsley whenever he saw fit to take it.   
  
They had all done as future Harry had wanted; they were living.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Thanks for coming along."  
  
"Not at all. Draco needed his school things as well; it gives the boys time to catch up and I can catch up with you." Narcissa says, swirling her straw in her drink, smiling.  
  
They were currently at Florean Fortescue's, having some lunch before getting more of the boys' school supplies. They had gotten their letters recently, which was an exciting thing for all, if a bit sad; happy because they would be getting to go to Hogwarts, which they had heard about since they were small children (and they so wanted to go) and sad because they'd be far away from their parents. Lily was happy for Harry, as he had been so anxious to go since far back, but she was also sad in not having her only child near her as close as he had been. But all kids grow up and they all deserve to spread their wings out. And things were as safe now as they could be, so it was the perfect time for him to go.   
  
He deserved to be able to learn all he could, to spend more time around different kids around his age. He was a kind boy, happy, things she was happy that she and James had been able to live and see. She couldn't wait to see how he would grow from here.   
  
And she was happy to have Narcissa here with her; they had become very close friends, since their reintroduction proper into the wizarding world years ago. She was glad she had the opportunity to see who the Malfoy's were, truly were. They hadn't had it easy on their end of things either, after all. Having to pretend such elitism and egotism to keep face to a society that had been overrun with evil surely couldn't have been easy. Narcissa wasn't a cruel woman, nor was Lucius a cruel man. But one did what was necessary in those day to protect what was close to them. And Narcissa and Lucius were much in the same way as Lily and James, as they would do whatever it took to protect their family.  
  
But those false layers had been chipped off and shed, and she had been able to see the people truly beneath there. And now they were able to act as they wanted to, not as society wanted them to.  
  
"That's true!" she says with a small laugh. "I've been so busy at St. Mungo's lately that James and Harry keep complaining. Luckily the last of my classes will be ending soon, so I'll have the last license I need and won't be spending so much time away from home."  
  
"That's wonderful," Narcissa says, glancing over where the boys were currently in some sort of heated discussion about one of the latest Quidditch matches, then back at Lily. "I keep thinking I need to find something like that to do, but of course Lucius and Draco might tell me to stay away longer!"  
  
"Oh, please!" Lily says, shaking her head and smiling. "You know that's far from the case. But if you're interested, St. Mungo's still has some spots open for Healers. With no wars going on, there isn't as much need for them right now, but I think they can always be useful."  
  
"A healer..." Narcissa mused. "I don't think a Malfoy has ever been a Healer before. It would go a long way to get rid of that nasty image we still have with people..."  
  
"And if that doesn't work, we'll find something else for you."   
  
"You're such a good friend, Lily."  
  
"I could say the same to you. Draco has been great for Harry; I had been afraid due to our forced stay-in in our house for so long might keep him from making friends, but Draco made sure that didn't happen."  
  
"Yes." Narcissa laughs. "My son does have that boisterous personality sometimes. He was not taking no for an answer."  
  
 _"Be my friend, Potter!"_  
  
 _"I--"_  
  
 _"That's settled, then! Now let's go and have some of that cake of yours then."_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Are you sure you have everything? Did I pack enough shirts? Pants? Underwear?"  
  
"Muuuum!" Harry says, closing his trunk. "It's fine!"  
  
"We've already double and triple checked, Lil." James says, amused at his wife's actions. "Calm down."  
  
"I am calm! I just...this is such a big moment. I want to make sure you have everything."  
  
"Well, I don't have everything I could use. Could I maybe get a--"  
  
"No." they say in unison. They had had this discussion with him for a good while now.  
  
"Not for at another year, at least. You couldn't even try out for Quidditch until your second year." Lily says, straightening out Harry's new robes. "We'll talk about it then."  
  
"But--!"  
  
"No, buts."  
  
"Your mum's right, Harry. Anyway, this time is more important for you to learn more and make new friends; brooms come later. You'll feel better about it later."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. Now lets hurry before we're late."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The train was shiny and red, looking as great as it ever had. Families come from this direction and that direction as they try to direct kids to the train. One family hugs each other tightly, sobbing. Another had the youngest child trying to stuff what looked like the family dog into their trunk. ("You can't take Boo to school with you, Geoff!") Others wave to each other, others laughing. It was a great hodgepodge of people. For someone like Harry, he took everything in with awe. Although he saw magic at his house and from people close to him, he was seeing things here he hadn't seen before. And this was just at the train station! He could only imagine how it'd be when he finally got to school.  
  
James looks back and forth. "You better hurry, Harry; the train should be ready to leave soon."  
  
"But I can't yet! I promised Uncle Sirius I'd wait for him!"  
  
"I know, sweetie," Lily says gently. "But you know how busy he is, he might not come here in time."  
  
"He will! He _promised_ , mum!"  
  
"And I don't break my promises. Right, Harry?" A voice from behind them says suddenly.  
  
They all quickly turn around to see Sirius standing there, grinning. He looked a bit dusty, and a bit scraped up, but all the enthusiasm he usually had was there. He gives Harry a rub on the head.  
  
"Right!" Harry exclaims, grinning as well.  
  
"I'd be remiss as a Godfather to two of my best friends' child if I didn't show up for an event like this."  
  
"Where did you come from this time, Uncle Sirius?"  
  
Sirius puts a finger to his mouth, making a shushing sound. "Shh. It's a secret."  
  
The train lets out a whistle.  
  
"Time to go! Everyone heading to Hogwarts, on board now!"  
  
They get Harry up to the nearest compartment, helping him with his trunk.  
  
"Now be sure to write us soon, okay?"  
  
"I will, mum."  
  
"Let me know how your lessons go!"  
  
"I will, dad!"  
  
"Make sure to detail everything about the first person you pull a prank on!"  
  
" _Sirius_!" Lily exclaims.  
  
Harry laughs. "I will, Uncle Sirius! I promise! And when someone makes a promise they have to keep it!"  
  
Sirius nods, smiling. "That's right!"  
  
The train whistles again and it starts to move. Harry waves. And keeps waving, until he and the train are no longer in sight.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  



	16. Journey

Time Paradox Revolution  
by: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.  
Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.  
Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.  
Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.  
  
A/N: Will be containing some dialogue and the like from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. This is it people! Harry's first year at Hogwarts!   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Sixteen - Journey  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Even if you had been prepared for something that didn't mean that you couldn't still be in awe of something. And he was, in awe that was. The descriptions of the train didn't do it justice; the red paint was fresh and glossy, making a wonderful contrast to the black and the gold lettering. The hodge podge of people was amusing too, reminding him greatly of Diagon Alley and its varied people who always were going here or there.   
  
After losing sight of his parents and Sirius he searches for a seat, finally finding an empty compartment near the back. He gets his trunk settled, glad to find somewhere to sit and take in the sights outside and even more glad to be on his way to Hogwarts.   
  
He had heard of the famous school for as long as he could remember from various family members, whether it was his mother talking about her Charms classes with Professor Flitwick in where a student had messed up their spell and had caused Professor Flitwick to float around the room, arms flailing, Uncle Remus talking about the time Harry's dad had accidentally Transfigured Sirius' hair so Sirius had been stuck with a bald head for the day until a potion could be brewed up, Harry's dad talking about a key match against Ravenclaw that went down to the wire before he managed to throw the Quaffle in split seconds before the Ravenclaw Keeper could catch it, right before time expired.   
  
Or the time Sirius told him of the time that they had (he and James) cast a seemingly innocent spell on Remus, saying it was for his cold. He had, of course, been suspicious of them but as nothing adverse had happened that day or night, he had gave it less thought. When he woke up, however, he found that all of his hair had been turned a shocking pink color. Remus had been quick to chime in that he had made sure to prank them in return by hitting them with a spell that made them belch every other word they spoke.   
  
Harry knew that he'd be lucky if he could have those kinds of fun experiences. He was determined not to repeat what they did though; he wanted his own fresh experiences. He'd see how things would go. Regardless, he was excited. And a little nervous too, truth be told. Although he had been around magic since he was born and watched his family do spells, had even been allowed to help with potions here and there, what if he was rubbish at doing spells himself?   
  
It was something he hadn't really talked about with his parents, as he didn't want to worry them, but he did worry a bit. Just a bit.   
  
He startles a bit as he hears the compartment door open. First thing he sees is a gangly body and a shock of red hair. He relaxes.  
  
"Anyone else sitting there?" the red-haired boy asks, pointing to the seat opposite. "Everywhere else is full." Harry shakes his head. "Cool." The boy takes a seat. He settles into his seat, then straightens up a bit, looking at Harry more closely now. He jumps a bit. "Merlin! Are you? You are! You're Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry snorts, shaking his head. "Very funny, Ron."  
  
Ron grins. "Well, _I_ thought it was." He settles back in his seat. "So how have you been? Haven't seen you around since you got that nasty cold. Your mum seemed to have gotten you all straightened out."  
  
Harry nods. "I'm good! That cold wasn't any fun though; sorry I couldn't make it to the party. I wanted to go but mum said I'd "spread germs and get people sick"."  
  
"Still though..." Ron says, glancing out the window. Harry does so too for a moment, watching the rolling hills pass them by as they move further and further ahead on the train. "Hogwarts."  
  
"I know," Harry breathes. "Been thinking about it for ages. Mum kept scolding me because I kept staying up late looking at my Letter and books and wand. She said she wanted to keep my wand until I got onto the train but dad said I could hold onto it so long as I was careful and didn't try any spells."  
  
"Ouch. That had to be hard!"  
  
"It was. I wanted to try to heat up my tea, so I sneaked my wand to the kitchen table but Mixny took it from me."  
  
"I wish we had a House Elf," Ron moans, pouting. "Then I wouldn't have to pick up my stuff. Or anyone elses."  
  
"I still have to pick up after myself," Harry reminds him. "Dad and mum give me chores to do. Our House Elves just help keep the rest of the house in order and other stuff, I dunno, but I still have to clean my room."  
  
They continue like that for a little while, chatting about this and that, helping the time go by. It was already easing his nerves being able to talk to a friendly face. Someone who hadn't been to the school either, so he wasn't alone in things. He laughs as Ron bites into a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean and immediately spits it out again ("Bleeeeeeeeagh! _I hate sprouts_!") and then has to deal with Ron's laughter later as he bites into what he thinks might be a peppermint but turns out to be liver and onions.  
  
The countryside now flying past the windows was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. A knock suddenly comes from the door of their compartment and it opens to a round-faced boy that Harry recognizes as Neville Longbottom, a boy who had been to some of Harry's parents' parties with his grandmother. They hadn't hung out much, as the boy was more shy than even Harry. He seemed nice enough though. Now, however, he looked forlorn.   
  
"Have either have you seen a toad at all?" he asks quietly.  
  
They both shake their head and he lets out a wail that surprises Harry, as the boy was never really that loud.  
  
"He'll turn up," Harry says, trying to comfort him as best as he could.  
  
"I-If you see him, can you find me and let me know?" he sniffles.  
  
They both nod and he leaves, head hung.  
  
"Dunno why he's so bothered; if I had a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Then again, I can't talk. All I've got is Scabbers."   
  
He pulls out a lizard that was just snoozing away. It was green with small stripes of white here and there and had tiny little horns on its head. He hadn't seen any like it before. But to be fair, whenever he went to the pet stores in Diagon Alley with his parents he was never looking for a lizard. He was looking for an owl. He in fact now had an owl now. A snowy white owl he got for becoming a student at Hogwarts. He named her Hedwig, after seeing the name in one of his books. He liked the sound of it. And she seemingly had too, from the way she had affectionately nibbled on his finger. He was just sad he hadn't been able to bring her to his first day at Hogwarts; she had gotten her wing a bit bent out of shape a few days prior and had to spend a few days at home to recover before she'd be able to come to school with him. He couldn't wait until then.   
  
"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," Ron says in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him a bit more interesting, but the spell didn't work. Here I'll show you..."  
  
He rummages around in his trunk for a few minutes before finally pulling out what he was looking for. The wand was quite battered in places and if Harry looked closely, he could see something at the top of the wand nearly poking out.  
  
"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out," Ron mutters. "Anyway--"  
  
He was in the middle of raising his wand when the compartment door opens again. This time it was not the round-faced Neville, but a girl Harry had never seen before, her brown hair quite bushy. She already had her Hogwarts robes on.  
  
"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." she asks them both.  
  
They both shake their head.  
  
"Oh, were you about to do some magic then? Let's see it then." And she sits down.  
  
Ron seems a bit taken aback but shakes it off. "Oh, uh. Okay. Right." He clears his throat and waves his wand a bit. _"Sunshine, daisies, mellow yellow, turn this stupid thing yellow!"_  
  
Nothing happens. The lizard stays green and fast asleep.  
  
"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? I've tried a few spells on the train, for practice of course, and they've all worked for me. Maybe it was the wand motion or incantation? Nobody is magic in my family so I was ever so surprised when I got my letter but I was very happy about it. I mean, it's the best school of magic in the world, so I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and you are?"  
  
She had said all of that very fast.  
  
By looking at Ron's stunned face he could see that he too hadn't learnt the course books by heart and was relieved he wasn't the only one.  
  
"Ron Weasley." Ron mutters, still looking a bit stunned.  
  
"Harry Potter." he replies to the girl, Hermione. "And you did?"  
  
She seemed to understand what he meant. "Of course I did. I don't want to be behind in any of my classes. Surely you all looked over your books thoroughly or looked over _Hogwarts, A History_. Do either of you know what House you might be in? I've asked around and Gryffindor seems to be the best House, from what I can tell. Albus Dumbledore himself was in Gryffindor! I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be _too_ bad. Anyway, I need to go and look for Neville's toad. You too had better change into your robes; I expect we'll be there soon."  
  
She leaves.  
  
"Whatever House she's in, I hope I'm not in it," Ron says, throwing his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell. George gave it to me--he must have known it was a dud."  
  
"All of your brothers have been in Gryffindor, right?"  
  
Ron nods. Gloom seemed to be setting in on him. "Yep. Mum and dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be _that_ bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin. Mum'll flip her lid."  
  
He sets back, looking depressed.  
  
"Hey, I think Scabbers is looking a bit lighter," Harry says, trying to make his friend's spirit rise and off of the school Houses. "So what does Charlie and Bill do any way? I don't think you've ever told me."  
  
"Charlie's off in Romania, studying dragons. And Bill's in Africa, doing something for Gringotts." Ron says. "Oh, speaking of Gringotts. Did you hear? Some sort of high-security vault was broken into, or rather someone tried to."  
  
Harry stares. He sort of remembered hearing his dad and Sirius mentioning something about Gringotts, before they realized he was listening and quickly changing the subject.  
  
"What happened to the person?"  
  
"Nothing. That's the weird part. They weren't caught. Dad says they'd have to be a big Dark wizard not to get caught. I mean, everyone knows Gringotts is the safest place to keep something; the goblin's have made sure that's true. They didn't get anything from the vault they were trying to steal from, but they weren't caught either."  
  
Harry ponders on that a bit before Ron brings up some Quidditch talk. It goes on for a bit until the compartment door opens again and this time it was neither the round-faced boy Neville or the fast-speaking Hermione but someone Harry didn't recognize, flanked by a couple other boys who were much larger than him.  
  
He had long red hair that was closer to crimson, a much darker red than his mother's hair and green eyes that were also darker than his mother's. And his eyes were cold compared to his mother's warm ones.   
  
"Someone said _another_ Weasley had boarded. Sure your father can afford it, Weasley? I'm sure your mother is sobbing about it as we speak."  
  
Ron's face turns as red as his hair as he scrambles up.  
  
"Say that again!" Ron exclaims, fists clenching.  
  
The red haired boy smirks, pulling out his wand, starting to raise it when--  
  
"What are you doing, Zabibi?" a voice asks.  
  
The boy, Zabini, seems to stiffen a bit.  
  
"This isn't over." Zabini hisses, before leaving, followed by the other two boys. Soon enough Draco Malfoy comes into view, smirking.   
  
"No hexing, Potter?" Draco says, tsking. "I thought I taught you better than that!"  
  
"Some of us don't practice at home with _illegal wands_ , Draco." Harry says, grinning.  
  
"Well that's your problem then, Potter! I'm not always going to be here to save you from dastardly Zabini's."  
  
"That was Blaise Zabini?" Ron asks, speaking up for the first time since Draco popped up. He looked considertably less red than he did a few minutes prior.  
  
"You've heard of him?" Harry asks. The Zabini's had never been people he had seen at his parents' parties, so he wasn't very familiar with the name.  
  
"Yeah, his mother is _well_ known in circles." Draco says. "I think she's on her seventh husband by now."  
  
With that Draco leaves, after a nod to Harry. A minute later Hermione Granger reappears.  
  
"I hear shouting; were you fighting? You shouldn't be fighting! What would the Headmaster say?"  
  
Harry starts to open his mouth but she interrupts. "You two should hurry and put your robes on. We're nearly the--"  
  
A loud whistle stops her.  
  
 _"Leave your trunks here. I repeat, leave your trunks here. They will be taken to the school shortly. Please step off in an orderly fashion. I repeat--"_  
  
And just like that, the nerves were back.  
  
Hogwarts loomed on the horizon.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about the wait for the chapter; I dealt with some bad back issues, then as soon as I started to feel better I got the flu. So yeah, fun stuff lol. I'm feeling better now, so chapters will be more frequent again.   
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  



	17. Entrance

Time Paradox Revolution  
by: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.  
Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.  
Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.  
Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.  
  
A/N: Will be containing some dialogue and the like from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. This is it people! Harry's first year at Hogwarts!   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Seventeen - Entrance  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"You two haven't been fighting, have you?" Hermione asks, as they all step off the train. Confused looking first years, like they, looked around for where to head, with the older years helping get everyone towards the direction of the train station up ahead where they needed to be. "You can't be fighting! You'll be in trouble before we even reach the school!"  
  
Ron scowls. "We haven't been fighting!"  
  
"Fine! I only wanted to make sure everything was okay!" Hermione says in a sniffy voice. "By the way; you've got dirt on your nose." She points at Ron and his nose. "Right there."  
  
Ron continues to scowl after her as she leaves, but he also tries to rub at his nose without really being noticed. Harry hides a grin. As they move further into the station area, Harry hears a voice.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years here with me!"  
  
As they get up there, it's clear who the voice coming from. Never had Harry ever met someone so tall or big, but the man with the tallness and largeness and bushy hair and beard didn't scare him--not now anyway. He had had some time to meet Rubeus Hagrid and talk to him before, as Hagrid was a family friend (as his parents had befriended Hagrid, the gamekeeper and keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts, during their own time in school) and was also a close confidant of Dumbledore, who also frequented his parents' doorstep when he could.   
  
Ron obviously hadn't met Hagrid though and goggles at the sight of him, like most of the other first years do.   
  
"Alright, alright, firs' years follow me!" Hagrid says again, a large lantern in one of his hands. He looks down at grins at Harry. "Alright there, Harry?"  
  
Harry nods, grinning, though he still felt the bits of nervousness in his stomach.  
  
They follow Hagrid down what seems like a steep and narrow path. It was also so dark at this point that Harry thought there could even be trees around and he wouldn't know the difference. Nobody speaks much during the trek, except for Neville who sniffs a few times about his lost toad, Trevor.  
  
"Yeh'll get your firs' sight of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid calls out to the group after a few moments.   
  
There is soon a loud smattering of "Ooohs".  
  
The narrow path soon opens up near a large, black lake. Perched upon a large mountain on the other side is a very large castle, with many turrets, towers, and windows.  
  
"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid calls out, pointing to a row of boats. Harry and Ron quickly get into one, followed by Neville and Hermione.   
  
"Everyone in?" Hagrid yells, getting gingerly into his own boat that he had to himself (for obvious reasons.) "Off then!"  
  
The ride was cold as the boats sailed (on their own) on the deep, dark water on the way to the castle, with everyone huddling closer together in their cloaks to try and stay warm. Harry envied Hagrid who had a large fur coat that had to be keeping him toasty warm; or at least much warmer than any of them.   
  
The closer the boats get to the castle, the more his nerves come back in full force before he can stamp them back down. What if he wasn't any good? Everyone always talked about how good his mum and dad were in school in various things. What if he was so bad they said they made a mistake and made him go back home?  
  
"Heads down!" Hagrid yells as the first boats reach the upcoming cliff.   
  
They all bend their heads down as the boats carry them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They get carried along a long tunnel that almost seems to take them underneath the castle itself, until they reach a underground dock of sorts where they clamber out of their boats, onto the rocks and pebbles.  
  
"Oi, you!" Hagrid yells out suddenly. "This your toad?"  
  
"Trevor!" Neville says in relief, grabbing the toad, probably tighter than necessary, and keeping it close.  
  
They all start to head up a narrow pathway up, following Hagrid and his lantern in what would otherwise be complete darkness. Eventually they come up to the ground and smooth grass near the castle doors. A murmur starts to come up between everyone; the situation no doubt hitting everyone. They were here. In a few moments the Sorting would begin!  
  
They walk up the large stone steps and eventually all huddle near the large oak door.  
  
"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"  
  
Hagrid raises one of his huge fists and raps on the door three times.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The door opens immediately and a black haired witch stands there. She looked a bit stern, in Harry's opinion. He could tell that this would be someone who it would be good not to get on the bad side of.  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid says.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
  
She pulls the door open wide. The hallway was so large you could have fit a house in it. The stone walls gleamed from the torches set here and there along them. Gargoyles and statues were also placed here and there. The ceiling was too high to make out, but near them is a magnificent looking marble staircase that led up to the upper floors. They follow Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. To his right, Harry could hear the voices of many people. He supposed everyone else had arrived to the school already; they must have had quicker ways to get to the school than the boats. But he didn't mind the extra time spent; it had been really nice to take the time and take the school in--probably what the Headmaster or Headmistress who came up with it were thinking of when they decided to do that.  
  
They, however, don't go straight into the door to the right as he expected. Instead they are led to a room a bit further down. It looked like a classroom of some sort. Everyone kind of moves closer together, feeling the nerves come back again in full force, looking around a bit anxiously and nervously.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall says. "The start of the year banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will all be sorted into Houses. The Sorting is an important event, because while you are here at Hogwarts, the House you get sorted into will be something like a family. You will spend time in your House with your housemates, take lessons with your housemates and sleep in your House dormitory."  
  
"The four Houses of Hogwarts," she continues. "are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. All Houses have a noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your excellent work shall produce House points for your house and any rule breaking will take away points. At the end of the year, the House cup is produced for the House who has the most points at the end of the year. It is a great honor and I hope that each of you will be a credit to the House you end up in. The Sorting ceremony will take place shortly. I suggest each of you smarten yourselves up a bit as much as you can while you are waiting."  
  
Her eyes particularly linger on Neville, with his toad, and Ron with his smudged nose from where he had been rubbing it earlier.  
  
"I shall return when we are ready for you," McGonagall says. "Please wait here."  
  
She leaves.  
  
The tension was all but audible now. Harry, meanwhile, was still feeling nervous but there was also curiousness in him as well. This was the school his parents had went to, where his Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius had went to, this was the school that Rowena, Helga and Salazar had _founded_. It didn't get much more huge than that. Although, not that any of his friends knew that about Rowena, Salazar and Helga. To his friends and his parents' friends, they were just more witches and wizards like themselves. Very few knew the actual true. After all, the names of the Founders weren't exactly uncommon in the Wizarding world (after the Founders had created Hogwarts, it had become popular to name children after them--so his Uncle Remus had told him--and although it had fallen out of fashion for a time, it was still common enough now that no one blinked an eye when someone told them their name was a Salazar or a Godric or a Helga or a Rowena.)  
  
"Sorting into houses!" one voice near them whispers. "How does that work?"  
  
"Dunno." another voice says. "I heard some sort of test. I hope it doesn't hurt!"  
  
"That's silly!" Hermione says. "They would never do a test that would _hurt_. They use a Hat to sort people; I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."  
  
He looks around. Everyone looked pretty nervous and on edge, even Hermione Granger who seemingly was trying to deal with her nerves about talking about what sorts of spells they might have to use in lessons. He tries to tune her out and focus on other things to deal with the nervousness but he doesn't get very far in when something happens that makes everyone jump.  
  
Ghosts fly out of the wall.  
  
"What the--?!"  
  
He gasps, as do the others around him. Around twenty or so ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. They were pearly white and transparent and were talking to each other, hardly noticing the students who were openly gaping at them. They seemed to be arguing.  
  
A pudgy looking monk speaks up. "Forgive and forget, I say. The least thing we can do is--"  
  
"Once or twice, maybe, my good Friar. But this has happened dozens upon dozens of times. There can only be so much forgiveness. Especially for one who is not even a proper ghost."  
  
"A poltergeist! He should be thankful the Headmaster hasn't exorcised him from the school already!"  
  
"Now, I say--"  
  
"My dear, Friar, haven't we already given Peeves enough chances? And what has he done with them but laugh in our faces and continue the way he has been? He gives us all a bad name and he's not even a proper gho--oh, I say, what are all of you doing here?" A handsome looking ghost with long curling hair in an outfit complete with cuff and tights seems to finally notice the crowd, focusing his attention on them.  
  
Nobody says anything.   
  
"New students?" the Friar says, joyfully. At a few of the students' hesitant nods he continues. "Always a welcome sight to see here! I hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff--my former House!"  
  
"Come, move along now," a voice says sharply. It was Professor McGonagall again. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."  
  
They all follow her and Harry was sure many of them were glad to get away from the ghosts. He hadn't personally be scared by them, he was glad to say, but he had been in a bit of shock seeing them up close. He had been told by his parents what to expect from many of the aspects in the school, but it was another thing entirely to see them for yourself up close.  
  
He gets into line, behind a sandy haired boy, with Ron behind him as they start to head further down. The nervousness was starting to come back again as they walk down back down the hall and through a pair of double doors that lead to the Great Hall.  
  
He couldn't have imagined such a wonderous looking place. The giant hall was lit with floating candles that decorated and helped light the place, floating over four long tables that had to represent the four Houses. The tables were laid with glittering plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting (other than Professor McGonagall, obviously.) She leads them all near the table, to face the other students who were already sitting at tables and obviously ready to watch the upcoming Sorting (and more so, probably for the food.)  
  
Here and there he could spot some of the ghosts he had seen a few minutes earlier in the room, with a few he didn't recognize. He decides to look up, to give him something to do (and to try and feel like he wasn't being stared at.) The ceiling was obviously enchanted and it looked beautiful. It looked like the night sky, the stars twinkling in such a complete way that one could almost believe them to be true stars. He hears gasps of awe as a shooting star passes through the spelled clouds.  
  
"It's been enchanted to look like the night sky," he hears Hermione whisper. "I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."  
  
He looks back down as he hears Professor McGonagall setting the Sorting Hat down onto the stool. He gulps against a sudden lump in his throat. This was it...it was almost time to be sorted. If he got Sorted at all. What if the hat decided to send him packing on his merry way? ('Sorry, kid. They made a mistake sending you here; you'll never be a good wizard. Head home, already!')  
  
The Hat was patched and frayed; obviously very, very old. He supposed even magic had only been so much to keep it together. Still, it was still held together. He wasn't sure how a hat would Sort them; maybe they pulled a card out of it and it told them what House they need to be in? Sort of like the magician's trick of pulling a rabbit out of a hat.  
  
For a few seconds, there is silence. Then the Hat starts to shake a bit. A rip near the brim opens and surprise of all surprises--the Hat starts to sing.  
  
 _"Oh, you might not think I'm pretty but don't judge on what you can see. I'll eat my hat if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall. For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see. So try me on and I'll tell you where you ought to be."_  
  
 _"You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart; their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal; those Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw; if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands--for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_  
  
The whole Hall bursts into applause as the Hat finishes its song. Professor McGonagall now comes forward as the applause dies down, carrying a long piece of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, put on the Sorting Hat and be sorted." Professor McGonagall says. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
A pink faced blonde haired girl with pigtails stumbles forward and puts on the hat gingerly which immediately falls over her eyes. After a moment of silence--  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yells out.  
  
Hannah Abbott takes off the hat and sets it back down, running over to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
It goes on this way for awhile, through names such as "Bones, Susan!", "Boot, Terry.", "Brocklehurst, Mandy", "Finch-Fletchley, Justin", "Granger, Hermione" (who gets put into Gryffindor--causing Ron to groan next to him.), "Longbottom, Neville" (the round faced boy who had lost his toad, goes into Gryffindor--and promptly runs off with the Hat still on, causing people to laugh until he returns, red-faced, with it so "MacDougal, Morag" can put it on.)  
  
Next Draco's name comes up and the hat is barely on his head when it crows out "SLYTHERIN!" He swaggers off to the Slytherin table, glancing at Harry and smirking before sitting at the table.  
  
A handful of other names come out and people get Sorted. Then, finally--  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
He rubs his sweaty hands against his robes and takes in and lets out a breath. He sits on the stool and the Hat gets put over his face, falling over his eyes.   
  
"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent--oh, yes--and a thirst to prove yourself. People in your corner...what would be best..."  
  
And he thought. All the Houses had their merits, from what he had heard. But also their drawbacks. He remembered the things his dad and Uncle Sirius had to say about Slytherin. He valued Draco and his friendship, but he didn't know if he wanted to be in the House if it would be anything like he had heard.  
  
 _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin..._  
  
"Not Slytherin?" the voice says quietly. "Hmm. Are you sure? You could be great there you know. Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that...well, if you're sure...then, better be...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The last part was yelled loudly for the Hall to hear. The Gryffindors could be heard clapping loudly as they got another Lion to their ranks. He takes off the Hat and heads over to the Gryffindor table with relief, sitting down heavily. Percy Weasley, one of Ron's older brothers nods in approval, while Fred and George Weasley (more of Ron's older brothers, who were twins) jump up and holler for a few moments. He glances at the Slytherin table and sees Draco rolling his eyes, but he didn't look legitimately upset. Harry shakes his head and smiles a bit at him, before looking to watch the rest of the Sorting.  
  
There were only four people left now to get sorted. "Thomas, Dean" (a boy even taller than Ron, who goes to Gryffindor), "Turpin, Lisa" (who becomes Ravenclaw), with Ron being next. He looked a bit green around the edges but he heads to the stool and sits like the others had and the Hat goes on. It doesn't take long before the Hat yells out "GRYFFINDOR!". Harry claps loudly with everyone else at the Gryffindor table. Ron comes over to the table after taking off the hat, sitting heavily next to Harry. Meanwhile his brothers Fred and George pat him on the shoulders.  
  
"Well done, Ron! Excellent," Percy says pompously, as Blaise Zabini (who glares at Ron, but especially glares at Harry) is made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolls up her scroll and takes the Sorting Hat away. "Mother and Father are sure to be pleased."  
  
Harry looks down at the golden plate in front of him. He realizes just how hungry he actually is; the food on the train seemed ages ago. Albus Dumbledore gets to his feet. Harry had seen him often at his house; the man seemed very wise and kind. He always had a good word to say to Harry or some kind of advice at the time that helped him. He also knew how much his parents, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Sirius trusted him. Apparently he had done a lot for them and for the Wizarding World at large.  
  
He beams at the students, arms open wide.  
  
"Welcome! To the students of old, I thank you for another year at our humble school. For our newcomers; do not fear. If you have questions, always feel like you can ask. Knowledge is one of our greatest tools and you will be accepted with open arms at this school. I have something else to say before we begin; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"  
  
He sits back down as everyone else claps and cheers. Harry was a bit dumbfounded but finds himself laughing at the odd Headmaster. He had known him to say odd things sometimes. Just another thing that made Albus Dumbledore a fascinating individual.  
  
"Uh--" Ron starts. He hadn't seen Dumbledore like Harry had, so he looked a bit flummoxed. "Is he mad?"  
  
"Mad?" Percy asks, airly. "He's a genius, Ronald! One of the best wizards in the world! ...But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"  
  
Harry mouths starts to water--and he hears some of the first years gasp in surprise--as foods of all different sizes, shapes and everything in between starts appearing on the tables. Roast chickens and beef, pork chops, lamb chops, potatoes of almost every kind of you could think of, different meats, vegetables, drinks...and for some reason peppermint humbugs. Huh.  
  
He grabs a bit of everything near, enjoying the food highly. He'd say it was at least as good as his mum's cooking. And definitely better than his dad's (though he wouldn't tell him that)!   
  
"That looks good." the handsome ghost in the ruff says, sadly, looking down at Harry's food.  
  
"You can't--?"  
  
"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years." the ghost says. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. Oh. I don't believe I've properly introduced myself; Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"Oh I heard about you from my brothers! Nearly Headless Nick, right?" Ron asks, mouth full of food.   
  
"I would prefer you call me Sir Nicholas de Mi--"  
  
"How are you _nearly_ headless anyway?" Seamus Finnegan, one of the new Gryffindor students, asks.  
  
Sir Nicholas looks miffed but continues on talking.  
  
"Like _this_." he says in exasperation. Then he yanks hard on his left ear. His head swings off his neck and falls onto his shoulder, as if on a hinge. He looks pleased at the stunned looks on the faces of the crowd and after a moment, rights his head back into place. "So! New Gryffindors! I do hope you'll help us win the House cup this year; the Bloody Baron--Slytherin's resident ghost--is getting unbearable! I shan't want to deal with another loss; Slytherin has won six years in a row!"  
  
Harry looks over and sees the ghost in question; blank looking eyes, gaunt face, and robes that looked to be stained with silver blood. He was hovering close to a very uncomfortable looking Draco. Draco seems to feel eyes on him and turns to Harry, giving him a pleading look--something he did not often do. Harry glances down the table where he finds Blaise Zabini and looks back at Draco, jerking his head in the direction he was looking. Draco turns to look, then grins back at Harry. He obviously gets the message. He says something Harry can't hear, then the Bloody Baron floats over to Zabini, to Zabini's obvious displeasure.  
  
Everyone eats as much as they can before the dinner food disappears and the desserts start appearing. Jell-O's, puddings, ice cream, cakes, pies... Harry helps himself to some treacle tart and listens to some of the people around him.  
  
"I'm half and half," Seamus says. "Dad's a Muggle and mam's a witch; she didn't tell him she was a witch until they got married! Bit of a shock for him."  
  
A few people laugh.  
  
"What about you, Neville?"  
  
"My Gran has raised me--she's a Witch. But the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to do things and scare some magic out of me--made Gran so mad. Then one day when I was eight, Great Uncle Algie was holding me out a window by my ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him some meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced. All the way down the garden and out to the road. Gran was crying, she was so happy. You should have seen them when I got my letter for Hogwarts; they didn't know if I'd be magic enough to get here so they were so happy. Great Uncle Algie was so proud of me, he said, so he got me my toad."  
  
On Harry's other side Hermione Granger was talking with Percy Weasley about some subjects and things: ("Oh, I do hope we start Transfiguration soon. There's this one theory that I--"  
  
After a little while the desserts finally fade. Dumbledore stands again, getting everyone's attention.  
  
"I just have a few more words for you before I let you all hurry to bed and enjoy your dreams. First years should note that the forests on the grounds are forbidden. Some of our older students would do well to remember that as well," Dumbledore says, a twinkle in his eye. He seemed to be looking mostly at Fred and George Weasley at that statement. They merely grin.  
  
"I have also been reminded by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, that magic is not to be used between classes in the corridors. Also, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term; all second years or higher may apply; if you're interested in trying out, then you contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I must tell you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to absolutely everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."  
  
A few people laugh, but not many. Harry himself starts to laugh but stops when he sees how serious most people are.  
  
"He's not serious?" he asks Percy.  
  
"He must be," Percy says, frowning. "He never has made announcements like that. He can joke around, but he would never joke about something so serious."  
  
"And now, before we leave, let us sing the school song before we all retire to bed!" At this point, Harry sees the other teachers' smiles looking rather fixed.  
  
Dumbledore waves his wand and ribbons fly out, twisting and turning into words for the students to sing. Harry hadn't ever done it before, but he felt like he did a passable job. He highly enjoys Fred and George's high pitched variations, which slowly move into a death march tune after everyone else finishes singing.  
  
"Ahh! Singing!" Dumbledore exclaims, wiping tears from his face. "A magic unlike any we can do here. Now! All of you, follow your Prefects--and off to bed!"  
  
Percy was one of the Prefects for Gryffindor and it's him that the First Years follow, down twisting and turning staircases, up, down, this way, that way, until after what feels like a good long time to those who had stuffed themselves to the brim and were now feeling sleepy, come across a huge painting of a large woman in a pink dress.  
  
"Password?" she asks.  
  
"Caput Draconis." Percy says clearly.   
  
The picture opens to reveal a open doorway.  
  
"To get into our House, you speak a password. The password changes every so often, so make sure to talk to the Head of Gryffindor house, a prefect or Head Boy or Girl of Gryffindor so you don't get confused."  
  
They follow him inside and inside is a large and cozy looking common room, with chairs, tables, sofas and even a nice looking fireplace. Everything was decorated in red and gold--which were Gryffindor's colors. They start to go up a staircase to the back.  
  
"Boys this way," Percy says, pointing. "Girls, the other."   
  
The boys follow Percy and eventually the First Years come to the rooms for them. Ron, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville Longbottom end up in the room Harry does. Harry sits onto his bed--a nice four poster-- heavily. He hears the others doing the same.  
  
"Urgh! He's trying to chew on the sheets! Daft lizard." Ron mutters.  
  
They all put on their pajamas and get into bed. Harry starts to ask Ron if he tried any of the treacle tart but ends up--despite his surety it would take him a long time to--falls straight asleep.  
  
He feels like he dreams something, but he can't remember it. Something important, maybe? He wakes up in the middle of the night and tries to recall it, but can't. So he promptly turns over and back to sleep.  
  
The first real day of school was about to begin.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  
 


	18. Lessons

Time Paradox Revolution  
by: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.  
Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.  
Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.  
Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.  
  
A/N: Will be containing some dialogue and the like from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. This is it people! Harry's first year at Hogwarts!   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Eighteen - Lessons  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Morning came quicker than he expected. The sun shines through the large windows and he groans. He knew he'd have to get up early, but it still felt like he could sleep a few more hours to be satisfied. Regardless, he gets up, dresses, and starts to ready. This was it. He could feel it. The start of a new day and--  
  
"You ready yet? I'd like to get back here this time without Rowena biting my head off again."   
  
Sirius stretches, yawning. He nods at Salazar who had his head poked around Sirius' door.   
  
"Yeah. Let's find this thing already." Sirius says. He starts to move past Salazar. "You do realize this is all your fault, right? If you had just put better spells on it--"  
  
Salazar snorts, moving to walk beside Sirius. "It's not my fault the Locket kept getting put into the hands of money grubbing people or overzealous people; it was meant to mean something special to my bloodline, not what it ended up becoming. Especially if it ended up as a Horcrux for Tom Riddle."  
  
He glances at Sirius. "And we'd have probably tracked it down sooner if you weren't so worried for Harry. He'll be fine."  
  
"But it's his first day at school!"  
  
"Not just any school; my school. He'll be as protected there as he'll be protected anywhere else that we're at. You know that. You need to focus. Remember why we're doing this and who you're doing it for."  
  
Flashes of that older Harry, his sad smile, his determination to change a bad fate for those whom he loved most. Loved... to have known him so briefly yet feel like he had always known him in those small moments before he was gone...  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He stretches and feels a bundle of excitement and nerves as he gets into his school robes and prepares for his first real day at school.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It's tricky, but an interesting challenge, to get around. Staircases moves frequently, doors turned out to be painted on, paintings were actual doors that led to places, statues moved around in front of places you needed to go, some paintings you had to tickle or say the right word or phrase to enter, some stairs were trick stairs you had to remember to jump over. All in all, tricky, but overall a fun challenge.  
  
The ghosts of the school were not much help though, except for a few kind ones like Nearly Headless Nick or the Fat Friar. The Bloody Baron would just stare blankly through you and some would glide through you without even listening to what you had to say, making you shiver as they passed through. Peeves was the worst, however. He would always lead you into a dead end or the completely wrong way without fail or even worst he would pelt popcorn or wads of paper at you. Teachers would have to be called to get him to stop or a Prefect would threaten to call the Bloody Baron; he was the only thing Peeves actually feared.  
  
But luckily for him and Ron, they didn't run into Peeves all that much as of yet.  
  
Filch, the caretaker, was an extremely unlikable man who always seemed to take enjoyment at the smallest infraction or thing he thought students were doing. Ron and Harry had gotten lost one of the days and had ended up on the third floor corridor that was off limits and he wouldn't believe them when they say they got turned around and lost and were only saved from punishment from a Professor Quirrell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was passing by.  
  
Speaking of the Defence class, Professor Quirrell was...odd. He had a load of garlic in the room. Apparently, according to some students, he had a healthy fear of vampires (though Harry was not sure if garlic actually worked on them; Professor Quirrell seemed to think--or hope--so.) The lessons, which Harry had been looking forward to, hadn't really been what he expected and he found himself a bit disappointed. He had even heard good things about Professor Quirrell from older Gryffindor students who said that he had been a pretty good teacher a couple years ago, before he had went on sabbatical for a year. It seemed like something happened on his trip--a Vampire, Harry supposed--to cause the change in him. Still, there were moments here and there where Harry could see flashes of the kind of teacher Quirrell had been before.  
  
Herbology was taught outside by a plump looking witch named Professor Sprout. She taught them all about various magical plants and fungi and their uses in the Wizarding World. It wasn't Harry's favorite subject, but he found himself caught up in her obvious love and enthusiasm for the subject she taught. Ron seemed a bit less pleased about dealing with some of the fungi they were handling but Harry couldn't exactly blame him for that.  
  
Midnights on Wednesday were spent learning about different patterns in the stars as well as the stars themselves, taking down notes as they learned about them and the movement of the planets.  
  
The most boring class was the one that should have, on the surface, been the most exciting; History of Magic was taught by an actual ghost--Professor Binns. One morning Binns had gotten up to teach and left his body behind him. Binns voice was cut and dry and it made it hard to concentrate. Harry continually holds back a yawn and a quick glance to his right shows Ron, head pillowed over his arms, fast asleep. Binns doesn't seem to notice.   
  
Charms was taught by a short little wizard named Professor Flitwick who showed the same kind of enthusiasm for his subject that Professor Sprout had shown for Herbology. He was also fairly excitable, as was the case when he took roll call and as the lesson is about to start, he squeaks and falls off his seat.  
  
Professor McGonagall, however, was different. She was not cruel, nor mean, but she was strict. And very clever too. In their first class with her, she gives a brief talk to the class.  
  
"Transfiguration is one of the most dangerous subjects you will be learning at Hogwarts," she says. 'Anyone messing around in this class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."  
  
She then proceeds to change her desk to a pig and back again. This gets everyone quickly excited to start the lesson, though it's quickly apparent that they won't be turning any furniture into animals any time soon. After taking down a lot of complicated notes, they are finally given a match to turn into a needle. The only one who manages to make a complete needle is Hermione Granger, the girl he and Ron met on the train, and Professor McGonagall compliments her on how silver and pointy it is, giving her a rare smile.  
  
Harry finds himself relieved, as the days and lessons pass that he isn't behind everyone else. Everyone was on pretty even footing for the most part and it helped him to relax.  
  
Friday comes around and it's a pretty big day for Harry, though he didn't know that at first.  
  
"What'd we got today?" Harry asks, taking a bite of his cereal.  
  
"Double potions with the Slytherins," Ron says with a groan. "I hope it turns out okay. I heard Snape favors the Slytherins. We'll see I guess..."  
  
Harry didn't know if Snape did or not; he had never seen him in a school setting. He could only hope the man would be fair, or more fair than expected.   
  
"McGonagall definitely doesn't favor us," Harry says, taking another bite. Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House as Professor Snape was Head of Slytherin House.   
  
Soon enough the Potions class is ready to begin.  
  
"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," Professor Snape starts. He spoke in barely more than a whisper but they hung onto every word. He had a way of speaking. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," His eyes pass over a few people, like Draco who smirks at the people around him when Snape turns his eyes away from him, and Blaise Zabini who smirks at Harry, glaring deeply at him. "who possess the predisposition; I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death. Then again...maybe some of you have not put the effort needed into it. Let's see..." he breathes, looking around the room, eyes lingering on a few.   
  
Eventually he turns to Harry. Harry knew what was coming next. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"  
  
Hermione Granger's hand shoots straight up. Apparently she had been studying up on Potions as well. Harry keeps his face perfectly straight. "The Draught of Living Death, sir." It was the most powerful sleeping potion a person could make and very dangerous too, if brewed by an experienced person.  
  
"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
  
Hermione's hand shoots up again.   
  
"In the stomach of a goat, sir."  
  
"And what are the properties of a bezoar?"  
  
He remembered his lessons well.  
  
"It's a stone that will save you from most poisons."  
  
Snape had his arms crossed as he looks at Harry. His eyes gleamed. "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
  
Hermione's raised hand was a bit distracting but he still manages to answer well enough. "They're the same plant, sir. They're also called Aconite."  
  
Snape slowly nods. Hermione puts her hand down, looking disappointed.  
  
"Hmm...five points for someone in the Gryffindor class not being as much of a dunderhead as I expected. Miracles apparently do happen." Professor Snape says, dryly. The Slytherins all glare over at the Gryffindor side of the room. Draco pretends to glare hard at Harry but soon enough gives him a wink. "We'll see if you can keep up, Potter."  
  
Harry was ready for the challenge; he had watched, and helped, his mother--who was a great hand at potions. He could handle anything the Potions Master threw at him. He hoped. He didn't want to let his mum, or the Professor down; he had even been able to watch and help when Snape had been to his house and was brewing some potions with his mum. He couldn't wait to see what the Professor would try and throw at him next.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"So they're off again?"  
  
"Yes. Hopefully they'll make some actual progress this time."  
  
"I'm sure they will; if only to stave off you and your angry tirade at them."  
  
"Hmph. Well if they were more efficient...anyhow, why are you here? What if they come back early?"  
  
"They won't. You know how Salazar is; he's very efficient and makes sure he has everything he needs or wants before he leaves."  
  
"But why are you here?"  
  
"I can't visit one of my best friends, whom I consider a sister? I'm hurt, Rowena."  
  
Rowena snorts, shaking her head. "Sure you are. So, thrice I ask; why are you here?"  
  
A sigh. "I'm...thinking of stopping soon."  
  
"Stopping?" Rowena asks. "But you--"  
  
"I know. Not stopping completely. I can't. I physically don't have it in me to stop completely. But I just...I don't know. You know I never have any visions like you do or anything but sometimes I still...there's something on the horizon, Rowena. I don't like it. I don't know when exactly, but it'll be relatively soon. And I want to be around when it happens."  
  
"Back here?"  
  
"...No. I'm not sure where exactly yet. But soon I'll be stopping and I'll be waiting. I--I feel like that is the right thing to do."  
  
"I won't dissuade you. You know your own mind and if you had a vision then I certainly won't stop you. You don't get them often but they've all come true."  
  
"Except one."  
  
"Hmm. Well that one just needs a little more time to come into completion. Just try and hang in there a little while longer."  
  
"I'll wait as long as it needs."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Ugh. If you ask _one more_ bloody time, Black, I'll--"  
  
"You'll what? Turn me into a snake or something? Hiss hiss." Sirius says, grinning.  
  
"I did it to the last person who brassed me off."  
  
"Ooh, I'm shaking in my little--oi, what's that?" Sirius stops, pointing at something in the distance. It was hard to make anything out in the dark but they could both make out a general shape and outline of what looked like a small house in the distance.   
  
"Our destination."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  



	19. House

Time Paradox Revolution  
by: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.  
Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.  
Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.  
Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.  
  
A/N: Will be containing some dialogue and the like from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. Some disturbing themes also in this chapter; you have been warned.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Nineteen - House  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Sirius eyes the house doubtfully. "This is the place?" he asks skeptically.   
  
Salazar lets out a grunt in the affirmative.   
  
Sirius eyes _him_ just as skeptically. "If you say so..."  
  
The house, if you could call it that, was the very definition of run down. The shutters on the windows hung loosely off the windows, barely hanging on by the barest thread. The door too seemed barely held on. The paint, what was left of it, was chipped and dull looking except for the dark red spots Sirius was suspicious about. The place _reeked_ of wrongness, of _evil_. It hits all of his senses in the worst sort of way and it has him rubbing his arms, though it didn't actually feel cold. He sees Salazar frowning at the house; he didn't seem to be affected in the same way as Sirius but he could still tell that the other man didn't like it.  
  
"Have to say; your descendants aren't exactly..." he trails off. He had been trying to make a joke but didn't know what else to say.   
  
Salazar shakes his head but doesn't say anything for a moment. Finally he seems to come out of whatever he was thinking about and starts to head forward. "Come on, Black; we've got work to do."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It was completely dark inside. A couple quick _Lumos_ spells help to dispel the darkness a bit but only just enough to make out each other and a few other things around them. The house is also deathly silent. He had expected something, a creaky floorboard, the scurrying feet of a mouse, something, but he doesn't hear anything other than their own soft breathing.   
  
Salazar murmurs something under his breath and his light-- _and_ Sirius'--expands a bit further but from Salazar's face, it obviously didn't go as far as he expected and that got Sirius thinking even further.  
  
"This isn't a mundane sort of darkness, is it?" he murmurs.  
  
Salazar gives the barest shake of the head. "No. It isn't." He jerks his head in a direction. "Come on. Let's start looking around."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
                 - **GRINGOTTS BREAK IN**! -  
 _Just a short few hours past it was discovered that someone has_  
 _attempted to break into one of the vaults, believed to be caused_  
 _by a Dark Wizard or Witch. According to one of the goblins working_  
 _nothing was taken; in fact the vault that had been searched had been_  
 _emptied earlier in the day._  
 _"But it's none of your business what was in it, so leave it at that!" a_  
 _goblin official warns._  
 _This begs the question; what was in the vault? And why someone (or_  
 _someones) would risk Gringotts well known defenses to try and take it?_  
  
Harry finishes reading the article and puts the paper down. Someone had tried to break into Gringotts. Who would be foolish enough to try? No, not even foolishness really...they had broken in and escaped without detection. Yes they didn't get what they were after, but they _had_ got through Gringotts said-to-be perfect defenses.   
  
He tried not to worry. Surely what his Uncle Sirius and Salazar and everyone were doing dealt with something else? He didn't know exactly what they were doing but even he could tell it wasn't easy work.   
  
"Harry? You okay?" Ron asks with a frown.   
  
Harry shakes himself out of it, smiling at Ron and Hagrid. They had come to Hagrid's cabin and had been chatting when the article had caught his eye.   
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Going through rickety shelves, drawers, looking through old books, wasn't exactly Sirius' idea of fun but it was necessary. Still, he was looking forward to another break soon. Head down past Knockturn Alley and find him a decent enough guy or girl to shag. He hadn't had any relationship in years but he _had_ been in the position to get his urges out. It was easy that way; mindless fucking with no empty promises. He just...he couldn't be in a relationship. Not now.   
  
He glances at Salazar. He was glad that they had managed to get this far. After everything he didn't think he would get so far on his own. No, he knew he wouldn't have. And he was lucky to meet people who had become such close friends to him (and by extension Remus, James, and Lily) over the years. And their years-- _centuries_ \--of experience definitely came in handy for situations such as these, as he didn't think that anyone had dealt with Horcruxes in a very, very long time. They were such rare things in general that even finding someone having made one was a shock, but Voldemort made _several_. And that was the scary part; who knew just how many he had made, how much he continued to warp himself which each bit of his soul he ripped away from himself.   
  
He couldn't understand how someone could ever do that to themselves. The darkness in people...he had seen hints of it but he had never dealt with anything so grotesque, so terrible, until dealing with Voldemort. The sooner they could find the accursed Horcruxes and destroy them, the sooner they could deal with Voldemort himself, rid the world of what surely had to be the greatest evil the world had ever seen before.  
  
After fruitless searching in what appeared to be the living area (though the clutter and general nastiness made him skeptical that anyone could live here) they make their way through the back of the room, down a very short hallway that led to the kitchen.   
  
"You keep checking around in here," Salazar says, moving his wand around a bit. "I'm going to check the room on the other side."  
  
Sirius nods. "Got it. Just be careful, okay? Yell if something happens."  
  
Salazar takes off and Sirius starts to look around the kitchen. He grimaces at the caked on food (and who knew what else) on the stovetop and counter (the small wooden table in the corner didn't seem to be in much better condition.)   
  
_Note to self...remember to bring gloves next place we search. Ugh._  
  
It was frustrating. All he was finding was mundane items and he knew well (from conversations he'd had with Dumbledore) that Lord Voldemort would never lower himself to make something as big as a Horcrux out of something mundane. No, it would be something well known, something _special_ and these things were not special. And quick spells to uncover glamours and illusions revealed nothing. But Salazar seemed awfully certain this was the next place they needed to be and Sirius had no reason not to trust him and his judgment when it had gotten them this far.  
  
Still, he'd be foolish to think that this could be the only thing to expect. He had already dealt with something that turned out much more horrible than the original mundane sight appeared to be. As he continues to look around, the unnerving feeling he had felt since before they entered the building.   
  
"Salazar?" he suddenly calls out.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Snakeboy?"   
  
"Down this way," Salazar calls out, huffing. "'Snakeboy' he calls me. I'll show you--" his voice trails off to where Sirius can't hear it. Sirius grins and heads the way he hears him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The room to the right appeared to be some sort of crude library/study sort of area. A few books were scattered, a couple broken wooden chairs were turned over. As he gets further in, he doesn't see Salazar but he _does_ see where he had gotten to. He moves past the opened bookcase and heads in behind it. Down a short hallway he sees Salazar standing waiting impatiently for him.  
  
"Behind a bookcase? Seriously? This place is in such disrepair yet they have an entrance behind a bookcase like in those Muggle books..." Sirius says, shaking his head.  
  
Salazar shrugs elegantly. "They needed to hide their secrets _somewhere_ I suppose. And they're certainly not the first--or last--Wizards and Witches to hide their secrets."  
  
Sirius knew that fact as well. Some Dark artifacts, spells, scrolls, and other items had been found in various Witches and Wizards' places during raids that the Aurors had done during the war with Voldemort (though he knew that there still had to be quite a few out there that had yet to be discovered.) Raids still happened now, but with much less frequency than it did before. With no sign of Voldemort in years people had started to relax, if only a little bit, but there were still Death Eaters out there and there were still killings going on that couldn't be explained. It only further deepened the mystery and Sirius wondered if this all connected to the Horcruxes somehow or not. He wondered...  
  
He notices the ladder behind Salazar and grimaces. "Hope we don't have to go into some sewers or some shite; dealt with that enough before searching around."  
  
Salazar smirks, starting to turn and head down the ladder. "You really think Riddle would leave as something as important as a Horcrux down in a sewer, Black? It's a wonder you got _anything_ done before meeting me!"  
  
Sirius scowls at him. "There were leads down there!" And heads down the ladder as well.  
  
It smelled unpleasant, a mixture of things that he couldn't quite pinpoint but stunk all the same. Another thing is the feeling of _wrongness_ intensifying as they head down and only continues to get stronger as they finally get down the ladder, heading down a fairly dark, narrow hallway that led to a single wood door. This one looked stronger than the one upstairs, however. It was reinforced with metal on its side and seemed to be made of a thicker, stronger, wood.   
  
He starts to head forward to grab the handle but is stopped by Salazar grabbing his arm.  
  
"Wait." He says quietly. "Let me check the door first. Surely you feel the feeling too, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius frowns. He was good friends with Salazar after these years of knowing him and Salazar always made a habit of calling him Black as a way of playing around with him. So for him to call him by his first name let him know how serious Salazar felt this was. Well it wouldn't be the first time he tried to run headlong into something without thinking about the consequences. He stops, gesturing for Salazar to go ahead.  
  
Salazar takes a step forward, waving his wand and murmuring something under his breath Sirius couldn't quite make out. He highly suspected the man (as well as the other Founders) to still have many spells in their arsenal he had yet to see. If some were potentially dangerous for others to cast, he could see why they never saw circulation in the teaching of Hogwarts, in their time as well as later on.   
  
He gasps as the door glows brightly red for a moment and claps his hands to his ears as a earth shattering wail fills the air. He almost thinks it a banshee scream for a moment when he realizes that it is in fact nothing he had ever heard of before. Finally, mercifully, the screaming ends and the light dims down to nothing. He opens his eyes back up and sees Salazar leaning against the wall, panting slightly. Merlin! Whatever it was bothered _Salazar_. If he felt like their searching here was fruitless before, he didn't feel so now. This was on a scale that he could expect from someone like Lord Voldemort to do.   
  
He grabs the door now, and with a glance at Salazar who nods, he opens the door.  
  
And immediately wishes he hadn't.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He hadn't thought there was anyone he could ever seriously dislike, but Blaise Zabini was quickly proving to be that person and he was glad for the lessons they didn't have with Slytherin (though it meant he couldn't see Draco) because it meant dealing with Zabini less (though the Slytherin always tried to find ways to annoy Harry and Ron.)  
  
Soon enough they'd be doing some flying on broomsticks. Harry had already luckily flown on broomsticks before, as had Ron, but he still worried he'd accidentally make a mistake in front of Zabini (as they were doing lessons with the Slytherins, unfortunately) and he'd never live it down.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine, Harry," Ron tries to reassure him. "You've flown on them plenty before. It's not like it's your first time. You'll be fine."  
  
There were others in the class who were nervous about it though, such as Neville Longbottom. He had never been allowed to ride on one before (and as Harry had seen first account Neville's general clumsiness he could understand why) and he tried to get any pointers from any of the people in the common room who had flown on a broom before.   
  
Even Hermione Granger (who had so far been great in seemingly every class) talked nervously about the brooms and talked about how she had tried to read as many books about it as she could. Unfortunately for her, books only could do so much when it came to _practical_ applications. They were certainly helpful for spells, spell theory and the like, but when it came to something physical such as broomsticks, you could only get so many pointers and those would only go so far. You would have to try and apply them and hope it worked. In this case practice made perfect.  
  
Eventually it's time to head to the field and they all make their way to the field where they'd be learning. Madam Hooch was already there, her gray hair moving slightly against the wind, her yellow eyes looking over them all.   
  
"Alright, everyone get next to a broomstick," she says promptly, already standing next to one herself. She waits until everyone does so before speaking again. "Alright. Next hold out your hand over the broomstick and say _up_!"  
  
"Up!" everyone exclaims.  
  
The broom immediately goes in his hand (though he felt a bit wary about riding it as some twigs and sticks were poking out in places) but his is one of the few it does. He wonders if it has anything to do with fear as Neville's doesn't move and Hermione Granger's barely moves over.   
  
She then shows them how to mount their brooms and they all get into place.  
  
"Now, when I blow my whistle," Madam Hooch says. "Be prepared to kick off the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my count: Three--two--"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
If he thought the feeling of wrongness, of something bad was strong before then he had been fooling himself. He nearly doubles over from the utterly oppressive feeling of evil, _evil_ , in this room.  
  
The room is splattered, covered, with what is obviously blood. And entrails. He can barely keep from retching as he looks at the sight. What had once been a man--and it was something he could only barely tell--was left in the middle of the room, laying on some sort of circle (made of what he could only assume was the man's blood), intricate symbols he doesn't recognize all over the circle.  
  
Behind the man is a small alter, with a bowl of obsidian lying on top of it.  
  
He had never felt anything like what this room represented, was, felt like. _Never_. Not even his experience when getting the Cup had felt like this. He didn't feel out of sorts like he did then, but he could almost feel the madness, along with the utter evil, swirling around him. This room had known evil. Recently, even. From the state of the man and the blood in the room, he hadn't been killed all that long ago.   
  
He barely can hold himself up but Salazar manages to walk further in the room--though he too is obviously disturbed by the room and its contents--and to even lean down near the man. He looks puzzled.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius croaks out. He just wanted to get out of here and away from this feeling, this sight in front of him.   
  
Salazar shakes his head sadly. "Morfin, poor fellow. You weren't the sanest person in the world but you never deserved _this_."  
  
"Morfin?"  
  
"Morfin Gaunt. One of my direct descendants."  
  
"How can you tell?" Sirius asks, doing his best to not look directly at the little bit left that had once been a man, a person.   
  
"Blood calls to blood; I know and recognize anyone who shares my blood. He was Riddle's uncle, though of course Riddle never got to know his wizarding side of his family."  
  
He barely takes all of that information in as the feeling tries to overtake him. He finds himself drawn to the altar and bowl against his will and starts to walk past Salazar, barely hearing Salazar calling out something.  
  
He stands in front and nearly retches again at the sight of the bowl, blood filled in it so much that it had obviously overflowed. He leans down to look into the bowl, not quite sure what he was looking for, but--  
  
 _A flash of deep red skin, eyes yellow and like a cats, sharp taloned hands, large black wings that billowed outward, large horns that curved on its head, fangs sharp as it turns and it **smiles** at him--!_  
  
" _Sirius!_ "  
  
He gets yanked away and he gasps loudly, pushing at Salazar and running, running out the door.  
  
He retches horribly.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Come on, let's get you out of here--"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He only starts to feel better, more like himself as they leave the house. He looks at it, stomach still churning uncomfortably but he does not retch again.   
  
"What was that, Salazar? It looked like--"  
  
"Shh!" Salazar is quick to cut him off. He looked as serious as he had ever seen him. "Don't speak of it here."  
  
"But--" Surely saying it couldn't hurt. Right? But then it again it... He shivers violently for a moment.  
  
"And the Locket was taken." Salazar says unhappily, brows furrowed a bit. "But we at least learned something important."  
  
"We did?" The Locket not being here was a huge blow and he could only hope they could recover from this and find it again. Regardless, this experience would leave him with some heavy nightmares for a long time.  
  
" _They_ walk again."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	20. It

Time Paradox Revolution  
by: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.  
Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.  
Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.  
Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.  
  
A/N: A few skips in the chapter. The first few years of Harry's school might go a little quick; otherwise it'd take forever to get where I want it to get to. :P  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Twenty - _It_  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Salazar wouldn't say anything more about it. When he starts to ask just what _They_ were, Salazar is quick to hush him, looking around quickly and telling him to not say any more. That scared Sirius more than he liked, as they left. If something could legitimately scare _Salazar Slytherin_ then it had to be something on a scale that Sirius had never ever dreamed of; because while Salazar hadn't dismissed Riddle as a serious threat, he was certainly not _scared_ of him.   
  
So _They_ , whatever _They_ were, were on a scale that was even worse than Voldemort...?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
School was quite a whirlwind. First, after having it out with Zabini on the Quidditch pitch and catching Neville's Rememberall (seriously, why was Zabini such an arse?) he finds himself in the position of Seeker in Gryffindor's Quidditch team (Mum had been upset that he had fought with someone, but said she was proud that he stood up for a friend. Dad was also happy he stood up for a friend and happy that Harry was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team like he had been although in different positions (James had been a Chaser). Uncle Remus was also happy, but warned Harry to be extra careful--he was a lot like Mum in that regard.)  
  
Second, he gets so riled up by Zabini--which seemed to be happening fairly often now--that he fights it out with him in mock Duel and somehow he and Ron (who had come as his Second) and Hermione (who had apparently followed them to make sure they didn't get themselves--or the House--into any trouble) get stuck in the forbidden third floor room with an extremely large three headed dog that is apparently named Fluffy (so says Hagrid later when he and Ron tell him about the dog.)  
  
Third, he had a new friend in Hermione Granger. Although she had been a bit uptight at first, after their shared experience (Ron included) of knocking out a Troll (long story short they hear about the Troll, find it in the girls bathroom where she was and work to knock it out), she had relaxed a lot more and was actually very friendly, nice, and a good person to know.  
  
Also, from the looks of things, the package that had been taken out of the Vault in Gringotts, that someone had broken into too late to take it, was being guarded by the three headed dog Fluffy. A pretty nice defence, if Harry thought so himself. Hogwarts was one of the most protected place in the world so it should...  
  
But so was Gringotts. And that had been broken into.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
This was _definitely_ bigger than he had first thought.  
  
Salazar wasn't the only one who looked worried.  
  
Helga, and even _Rowena_ , looked worried.  
  
They all sat around in seats near to one another. He looks around between them. The tension could be, as the phrase said, cut with a knife. They looked more serious than in all the time he had known them--and he had seen them in their most serious moments (gathering Horcruxes and trying to stop Riddle wasn't exactly a cakewalk, after all.)  
  
"So?" he finally says after it became clear that none of them would be the first to speak. "Can we talk about this now? What are _They_ and what do they want? They reminded me of de--"  
  
" _Sirius_!" The simultaneous voices all say.  
  
Helga shakes her head. "Don't say it. We don't ever say it, lest it draw _Their_ attention."  
  
"Sorry." he mutters. He clears his throat. "Okay. So what about _Them_?"  
  
"They're the enemy to everything." Rowena says, rather calmly considering the circumstances. "And I do mean everything. They once walked the world centuries before. Three times they met in battle with the gathered forces of what could be gathered against them and by the grace of Leaf and Star, we succeeded in dealing with them."  
  
Leaf and Star, a phrase he hadn't heard before. Yet for some reason it rang with something familiar to him.  
  
"But they're back again."  
  
Helga nods, worry in her light brown brows. "We thought them defeated for good the third time. With everything that happened there should have been no way for any to have survived. But..." She shakes her head.  
  
The way they were talking...it made him wonder.   
  
"You've...dealt with them?" he asks hesitantly.  
  
They all nod.  
  
"More than I'd like," Salazar grumbles. "But yes. We've dealt with them."  
  
"But..."   
  
The way they were talking though, these things were around well before a thousand years ago, when the Founders were first born and everything. He knew they were old but they weren't that old. So how could they...  
  
Rowena seems to guess the trail of his thoughts, or had read them (he was never quite sure sometimes because she was very sharp and knew things even without her great mental abilities) and smiles minutely. "No, we are not _that_ old. Yet we did fight along side those of the Light many years back. A few times over. Back then, of course, we went by different names and sometimes were of different races, but our real desire to be a benefit to the good has never changed over the years, no matter how many times we have reincarnated."  
  
"Only this time around," Helga continues, obviously talking about the matters of reincarnation. "We happened to be born in a position of such power that we are what we are now. I will not go into specifics about it now, but certainly we have not reincarnated since we were all born as Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. Nor will be be born again, unless--"  
  
"That is enough Helga." Salazar says firmly.   
  
Helga dips her head and quiets. Obviously there was much more to the story than he had once suspected, even more than before. That was neither here nor there at the moment. At the moment it was about _Them_ and what it meant that _They_ were walking in the world again, even if only a few.  
  
"Suffice to say, we were not aware of _Them_ until later, in this life. Once we did, we have made sure to take steps in case if somehow, some way, they ever returned. But not as much as we could have. After the last battle it didn't seem necessary. The Light had appeared and _They_ were gone...or so we thought." Salazar pauses for a moment, appearing deep in thought. "Hogwarts was filled with defensive measures, in case They ever appeared here, but that hasn't happened, thankfully."  
  
"Here?" He felt full of questions and less answers, but at least they didn't seem bothered by the questions. If anything, they seemed glad to get things off their chests. He felt pretty certain that they were not speaking about these matters to others and if they had in the past it was a very long time ago, as they hadn't started to interact with the world at large until now. "But you said you fought them."  
  
"Not here." Helga says. She too appeared deep in thought. "This isn't the only world, Sirius. And worlds are connected; _They_ come from elsewhere. That does not mean their threat is any less potent now. If they take over one world, they will take over the rest. That is something we can never let happen."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _The Philosopher's Stone -_  
 _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._  
  
Well it was certain what was being guarded now; the legendary substance that was the property of Nicolas Flamel and was now being guarded at Hogwarts.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It was almost hard to remember how he got here to this point; suspecting someone trying to steal the stone, learning the secrets to put Fluffy to sleep, going down further with Ron and Hermione, dealing with the Devil's Snare, the Keys, and even the potions...  
  
And now...  
  
Quirrell clutches at his head, screaming in pain, and the turban on his head comes falling off. Harry looks on in horror as blood flows down the man's eyes, his mouth.  
  
"Master, master!" he moans. "I can still serve you! I can--!"  
  
A shadow starts to flow from Quirrell's body. He looks on in mounting dread as the shadow starts to take form. Shadow smoke forms into deep red limbs, hands with razor sharp talons, feet with the same talons, with wings as black as night, eyes as yellow and shaped like a cats, large curling golden horns.  
  
He shakes as it turns its shadow eyes at him.  
  
And it _smiles_.  
  
And he knows no more.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
His eyes flutter open and he winces as he hears yelling near him.  
  
"He's awake!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"You stupid, stupid boy. You could have been killed!"  
  
"Calm down, Lil. He's okay. He's our strong boy. And he's alive. Let's be grateful for that."  
  
"Don't ever scare us like like that."   
  
"He knows, Sirius. James is right; lets be grateful he is alive."  
  
He turns and sees his family and Ron and Hermione standing near him.   
  
"How did I...?" he croaks.  
  
"Your courage helped you immensely." Dumbledore comes into view. "As to what else...we do not yet know. We may find out soon, but for now you are safe and the Stone is safe."  
  
"And the--" he coughs. "The de--"  
  
"Don't say it, Harry." Sirius urges, shaking his head. "Say _It_ ; don't give it another name."  
  
"What happened to _It?_ "  
  
Dumbledore shakes his head. "A phantom. Not truly here. It left when Quirrell departed." Dumbledore smiles kindly down at Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now rest. You've earned it, Harry."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	21. Ponderings

Time Paradox Revolution  
by: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.  
Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.  
Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.  
Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.  
  
A/N: More timeskips ahead.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Twenty-One - Ponderings  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He had had quite a good scolding from his family, but more than anything they were happy and grateful that he was alive. They felt assured that Dumbledore was personally keeping watch over him as he recovered in the Infirmary (watched over by Dumbledore and the Witch in charge of the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey.)  
  
He was there a few days, luckily getting out before the end of term. The points that they received for their actions and bravery tied them with Slytherin. He was a bit disappointed they didn't win, but like Hermione said, bravery aside they should be happy they gained _any_ points and didn't _lose_ points for taking off like they did. Even if they had all the best intentions in the world (and they had) it still didn't take away from the fact that they were still only 11-12 Wizards and Witches and they put themselves in a dangerous situation (He privately felt thankful that none in his family had sent him a Howler; Ron hadn't been so lucky.)  
  
There were many murmurs between the Houses on how a tied House Cup would work, if Slytherin and Gryffindor would fight for it or what, but Dumbledore settled that with a wave of his wand and the House Cup settles on a pedestal in the middle of the House tables and with another wave, it gained the colors of Slytherin (green and silver) on one half and Gryffindor colors (red and gold) on the other half.  
  
He glances down the Slytherin table. Zabini glares at him for a moment before turning his back to him, talking to some of the other Slytherins. Draco looks at him with a shrug and Harry grins in return.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It felt a bit surreal. It was hard to believe that a year had already passed in his schooling. He had dreamt about coming to Hogwarts for so long now that often he wondered if he was dreaming.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He turns and sees his mom waving him over to her, smiling. He turns to wave one last time at his friends who were leaving before heading over to her, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Hi, mum."  
  
"Hi, little man." she says fondly, ruffling his hair a bit as he steps back from her.  
  
"Where's dad?"  
  
"He had to work for a bit. He wanted to be here." They start to head to her car. Being a Muggleborn, she had a bit of a better idea than many witches and wizards around her on Muggle things and had gained her license early on. "He should be home in time for dinner though."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"I don't think I'll be eating any time soon." James says, clutching at his stomach, looking a bit pale. Sirius couldn't blame him. The things they had been seeing as of late were things that no sane man or woman would ever want to see.  
  
The amount of bodies, in varying states of decomposition, gore, and everything else in between seemed to be increasing. As Aurors it was something they dealt with, though certainly not on this sort of basis. But more than that, it was something they were doing because it was the best clues they had right now. To Voldemort and his Horcruxes? Possibly. And certainly clues to a great evil or evils. There was still more they needed to know and while Rowena, Helga, and Salazar had been pretty forthcoming, it was also obvious that they were wary about saying too much aloud, lest _They_ cotton on to that fact. Considering these things, whatever they were, worried the _Founders_ , it made Sirius a lot more cautious than he would have been otherwise.  
  
"Same." he agrees quietly. He doesn't look back at the scene, but he didn't need to; it'd be burned in his brain for awhile. "Let's go."  
  
Another male. It seemed to be a trend. Every person found in these states had been male. They had all been different ages and the like and on the surface it didn't look like they had anything in common. Other than the fact that they were all wizards and all were male. More symbols had been found on some of them. Not even Salazar or the others could make heads or tails of some of them, leading them all to think that _They_ had their own symbols and language of their own that no one else knew or had been able to decipher (and wasn't _that_ just a pleasant thought?)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"How did you get ahold of it?"  
  
"Hmph, as if it was that hard. A wizard had it in his possession a long time ago but since had gotten rid of it. He thought he hid it well, but paltry wards such as those mean nothing to me."  
  
"Can I ask what you plan to do with it?"  
  
"Hmm. You can ask, but it's up to me if I decide to answer you." A swift smirk. "Suffice to say...we'll see what fun may be had with it."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
They all had been thinking about things for awhile. About Voldemort, about _Them_ , about things that had happened recently. From what Harry had accounted to them, after he had awoken in the Infirmary, Quirrell had been working with one of _Them_ , not Voldemort. At least as far as they knew. Voldemort had not been seen in years now and with that brought some measure of relief--mixed with the fear that he could possibly return. But for the most part people were getting back to their lives.  
  
But his missing status only made them wonder.  
  
"What are the odds that he'd work with _Them_?" Sirius finally asks, as they all sit in the living area of Potter Manor. Harry was currently outside--but within sight of them all--playing around with Draco, also supervised by some of the House Elves. They were warded here, but after recent events, one could never be too careful. It was part question he asked and part statement.  
  
"Work with _Them_?" Lily asks. She puts a hand to her mouth, obviously thinking deeply, as they all had been as they talked. "I don't think likely. If he could subjugate them, then I would think he'd be okay with that. But he considers himself above everyone else--just look how he treated his people the Death Eaters. They were nothing close to an equal to him; they were pawns to him."  
  
"Lily and her big words." James says fondly, smiling at his wife. "'Subjugate' and all." He sobers up quickly enough though. "But I think you're right. Unless they agreed to work under him or he could force _Them_ , I don't see him working with _Them_ and that is a great bonus to us."  
  
"Riddle though..." Salazar starts, a frown on his handsome face. "That's another question we have yet any answers to; _where is he_?"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"So did your mum and dad ground you until the end of time, Potter?" Draco asks, smirking at Harry who rolls his eyes at his friend.  
  
"No, but they did scold me for awhile. I think they're just happy I'm okay." He throws the Quaffle to Draco who catches it easily enough. They were hovering pretty close to the ground on their brooms, with House Elves watching them carefully.  
  
"I still can't believe you did all of that--and without me!" Draco throws back the Quaffle hard but Harry catches it just as easily as Draco had a moment before.  
  
"There was no time. If we hadn't left when we did...who knows what would happen." He still didn't like to think about what could have happened, or think about what he had went through, for that matter. That thing he had seen...he'd have nightmares for it for a long while.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Rowena."  
  
She jumps a bit despite herself, cursing. "Damnit all. You love doing that don't you?"  
  
A shrug. "Well, you know me." He says, grinning. "But I did come here for a reason."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I know what I'm gonna do."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"How are we here already?" Ron demands.  
  
"Well, Ronald," Hermione starts. "We got on the train and--"  
  
"Was that--a joke?" Ron says bewildered. He then shakes his head. "No! I mean. It's hard to believe we're already back at Hogwarts already. I mean the train's already in the station." He gestures out the window, where Hogwarts loomed on the horizon fairly close to where they were.  
  
"I'm glad though. I've been so anxious lately and it was so hard to sleep last night." Harry confesses with a slight grin.  
  
"Anticipation?" Draco asks. He had been lounging where he was sitting, arms crossed. Ron was familiar enough with Draco now that the youngest Malfoy didn't bother him, though they weren't quite friends yet. It was more like they tolerated each other because of Harry, but there was no real hatred there, thankfully. Harry just felt like they needed more time to get to know one another.  
  
He also knew what Draco meant. "Yeah." He wasn't scared, despite what had happened last year. It had frightened him then, certainly, but he knew it wasn't good to dwell on it; everyone had said that. Not good to forget it, to be careless, but not good to dwell on the dark things.  
  
_"Please leave the train in a calm and orderly fashion. I repeat; please leave the train in a calm and orderly--"_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: I hope no one minds the timeskips. Like I said before, if I didn't have them it would take _forever_ to get where I wanted.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	22. Heir

Time Paradox Revolution  
by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.  
Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.  
Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.  
Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

A/N: Sorry for the wait for this guys, that's totally my bad. I had to deal with a lot of personal stuff as well as huge writers block. But! I'm back on track now and this train isn't stopping any time soon, so never fear; even if an update takes a little bit sometimes this story _will_ get finished. And I'm going to do all I can to keep the updates closer together.

For all those still sticking by the story, thank you so much. You have no idea how much your support means to me.

And for those of you taking a peek for the first time at this story, welcome! I value your support just as much as well and hope you decide to make your stay an extended one. :)

Enjoy!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Twenty-Two - Heir  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_More than anyone else of those like him, he had patience. To survive in the harsh world, whether living above or below it, if you didn't have it, you would never last long. So he learned patience, a finely honed craft that he thought deserved just as much time and patience as the Art of Torture deserved. He had seen first hand, through the death of his parents, to the long torture of the uncle whom he had cared for above all measure--and who had only barely survived afterwards--that the world was hard and even just one careless word or action could cause everything around you to crumble just like the plans of the Queen and her Prince had crumbled before them._

_So he waited._

_And he planned._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
While the children at Hogwarts were working on their lessons, becoming more proficient at their spells (most likely), potion making (possibly), and learn more about the stars in Astronomy (maybe?), the Aurors had their hands more than full with case after case coming up.

Bodies were not coming up dead as frequently as before, but the gruesome manners of the death made it mission number one to try and stop whoever was doing them. Even _with_ magic it was still very difficult to find someone, despite what people thought. Because although you had access to spells, and potions, charms, the people you searched for also had access to those things. And these things that were happening were on the scale of things that hadn't been seen in years, not since Voldemort and his reign of terror with the Death Eaters. A reign not so long ago, one which people remembered very, very well in their mind. Voldemort had essentially disappeared, with no sign or hint of him for years but the terror he caused was enough to give people nightmares for years to come.

And although Voldemort hadn't been seen in a long time, there still was Death Eaters that existed out in the open, despite the Aurors best efforts (they couldn't be everywhere at once, after all) and there were other threats, some smaller, some just as large. The unknown was the scariest part. It caused people to be more cautious, to bring in their children a little sooner, to look over their shoulders more than once. Even with magic, people still could fall victim to things. Magic couldn't solve all problems, despite what people wanted, or thought.

At first it was males that were being found, only males. Nothing to connect them. No known connections in high or low society. And despite many families being connected, even only just so, none of them were connected in any way that the Aurors and their extended network could find. The only thing that they could understand was the fact that the people murdered were males. And not even all of them had been wizards; many had been squibs. The randomness of the murders only made the Aurors even more on edge than they were before.

For Sirius, he was up to his arse in cases for weeks and was just now seeing a real break.

He sighs, puffing out a large cloud of smoke from his fag. It felt like ages since he had had time to just sit and _be_. He may not have been the most deep thinker around, but he still valued some damn time off to cool off. He had so much on his plate even before these murders were going on and now--

"Come on, Siri. Time to go." a voice says from behind him.

He groans and turns his head. "Can't I at least finish my sodding fag, Prongs?" he whines.

"Sure!" James says cheerfully. "Provided you want to explain to Kingsley just what--"

"Uh...no." Sirius replies quickly, paling. After what happened _last_ time he wasn't about to redo that again. He throws down his fag, stepping on it and putting it out. "Let's go."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The house was a modest one, compared to the ones in the surrounding area. The Roden family were a fairly well-to-do family but were one of the exceptions in that they never flaunted it. They didn't have the huge, extravagant house of say a Malfoy or a Zabini. The two House Elves ring their hands in obvious distress, one of them pulling on her apron.

"Which of you found Lady Roden?" James asks, not unkindly.

The one gripping her apron starts to wail and the other looks at them, tears in their eyes, but much less hysterical than the other House Elf.

"It was Oaky, sir." says the House Elf, its voice as high pitched as all the other House Elves voices were. House Elves also had a tendency to look quite like each other as well, which made it difficult to determine gender sometimes. "She found the...the Mistress."

"And you are?"

"I'm Tinky, sir." says the House Elf, it's lack of hair seemed to say it was a male. "It was breakfast time and it was Oaky's turn to awaken the Master and Mistress. The Master has been away on business and so Oaky just had to awaken the Mistress for breakfast. But then she found...she found--" He chokes off a cry, patting Oaky's back as she continues to wail.

James glances at Sirius at nudges his head at the door to the bedroom.

"I'll see what else I can learn. You take the bedroom?" James asks Sirius.

Sirius eyes him. "You owe me." He tells James. "Like...huge. Like next few lunches or so."

James nods, amused. "Sure, sure." He waves Sirius off and starts to talk to the House Elves again. Sirius shakes his head and heads to the bedroom door, reaching for it with a gloved hand and opens it gently.

And immediately wishes he hadn't.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Even though he was barely into the room he knew it was bad. Blood and bits of stuff he didn't even want to begin thinking about, caked the walls, the air was filled with the choking smell of copper and something else that he could not put into any words other than just _death,_ it too unique and grotesque to be compared to anything else.

He holds his hand over his face, trying to keep from vomiting as the smell gets harsher, harder, the further he walks in. He watches where he walks, which is difficult given the situation and finds another sight of horror he wishes he never had to see, much less know could exist in the world.

This was the twelfth case.

All women.

First men, now women. A vicious cycle that had no connections between them, other than one group were all men and now all women. The killer or killers were leaving the Aurors exhausted and angry. And if that was the _only_ thing that Sirius had to worry about, it'd still be more than enough to drag _anyone_ down. But he was vigilant. He had to be, regardless of what could happen to him. The end result was the important one. And he felt he was but a bit player upon a large board that was still unfurling.

He kneels down, trying to pay no mind to the blood and bits. He looks down, frowning.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Or any of the others. That none of us could. We've been doing our hardest. I know that isn't any consolation to you or any of the others, to your families. But I _am_ sorry. I'm gonna do everything in my power to stop these people. No matter what it takes."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
People say sometimes that time flies. It certainly felt that way to Harry. Simple school days blend together with dizzying speed, spending time with his friends, going home for holidays and so many other things besides. It was hard to believe that many months had passed into his Second Year of school, but here he was.

"Man, can't another psychopath try and ruin things, s'long as it's during exam time?" moans Ron, placing his head on his book. They were in the Gryffindor common room, working on a good chunk of homework and had been at it for awhile.

"Ronald!" hisses Hermione. "What a perfectly horrible thing to say!"

"You know what I mean," he groans. "Or could I hire someone to do my homework for me?"

Harry shrugs. "Nope, don't think so. Plus, what would you rather deal with; a bit of homework or your mum when she found out what you were getting into?"

Ron pales and nods. "Good point, mate. I knew you were my friend for a reason."

Harry grins. "Good. Cause I have exactly _zero_ plans to get into anything like I did last year--no offense."

Ron grins back. "None taken. I mean I don't want to go through any of that stuff either again. I mean, that was all a freak accident, an anomaly right?" He glances at Harry and Hermione both. "I mean, what are the odds that something else like that could happen again--"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Ron glances from the large stone wall, which had large letters reading _Enemies of the Heir beware_ written in what looked very much like blood over to Harry and Hermione whom looked as pale as he.

"Remind me never to open my big gob ever again, okay?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Don't worry, class!" Professor Lockhart states. The handsome man gestures largely, his hair long and flowy behind him--longer that it had been on the book Harry had had to pick up with his other school things. "I am sure this little mishap (" _Mishap_ " Ron mouths to Harry as Lockhart speaks) will clear itself up shortly. And if not? If not, why dear students mine; I will deal with this matter myself and we will see it done before you could say Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"What could it all mean, though?" Harry asks pensively, sitting on one of the chairs in the classroom. The others in the room take a leaf out of his book and quickly sit down as well. There weren't many places to be able to talk without people overhearing, so they had found an empty classroom, as far away from people as they could manage. "Enemies of the Heir? I mean, there's a lot of heirs to things out there isn't there? Not even just in the Wizarding world, but the Muggle world as well."

"Considering it's here though, it seems like it's almost certainly a Wizarding thing." Hermione says, looking thoughtful. "With all the enchantments alone, a Muggle should never be able to get here on their own."

"Enchantments, Muggle-repelling charms, other spells on the land themselves...the Founders really outdid themselves with the magic here," Draco adds, leaning over his chair. "It's a magic that's lasted over a thousand years."

"But I thought the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts were the ones to renew the magic after a time?" Hermione asks. " _Hogwarts, A History_ seemed to imply--"

"That's just for rudimentary things," Draco says, waving a hand dismissively. "For the big things, they rely on the magic the Founders put on Hogwarts itself. The other things, the small things, like the Muggle-repelling charms they left to those who followed them--the Headmasters and Headmistresses."

"But how do you know that?"

"My father told me. He learned a lot of secrets in his time at Hogwarts. What?" Draco adds, at Harry's look. "You think your dad and his friends were the _only_ one to discover secrets? Not like they could exactly waltz over to Slytherin's side could they?"

Harry shrugs. "True. So then there's a lot of magic here and Muggles wouldn't be able to come here."

Ron looks troubled. "Unless they were invited. Even if it wasn't a Muggle, it was _someone_. And it's much worse if it's _not_ a Muggle. It's the folks with magic we really have to worry about."

"So we'll be careful." Hermione says, sounding a bit braver than she looked. They all looked a bit worried, but willing to meet the challenge head-on. "And try to find out what we can."

As they leave, Harry stays back and holds Draco back with a hand. Draco turns to him, brows furrowed.

"Be careful, alright?" Harry says, frowning.

"We _all_ need to be careful, Potter." Draco says. "You know that. Unless you fell asleep during the whole thing."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Harry says, dryly. He soon sobers up quickly though. "You know what I mean. You're really far by yourself. We at least are close by to one another since we share the same dorm, but you--"

"I'll be _fine_ , Potter. _Harry_." Draco adds when Harry continues to look worried. "I won't be alone; there'll be people in my dorm, same as yours. And I'll try not to keep to myself when walking the corridors. Now can I go, mum?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Fine. Be that way. _Malfoy_." He shakes his head but still bumps his fist against Draco's before leaving.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He looks down at Hermione's body, frozen as it was, eyes locked into an expression of fear and nearly loses it right there.

He turns to Ron and Draco.

"We've got to discover whoever's doing this. _Now_."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The last thing he expected when checking out a bathroom where he heard weeping was a ghost of a former Hogwarts student.

And he especially didn't expect a diary to just be laying around.

"Hmm. Property of _T.M. Riddle_...another student, I guess?" he says, to no one in particular--certainly not to Myrtle, the ghost, as she had wailed after something he carelessly said and jumped into a toilet. Well no one could say Hogwarts wasn't full of surprises.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_~ Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle... ~_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"H-Harry, please. Just. You--" Ginny swallows hard, hands clutching her robes. She looked very obviously terrified. The fact that she hadn't up and bolted yet surprised him. "The..." She takes in a long, deep breath before finally letting it out and looking back at him. "The Diary. It's--it's no good."

"Diary?" Harry says, in confusion. "What are you--"

And then he remembered, very clearly, very quickly. Diary. As in the diary like he had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, had picked up, had realized it was _speaking_ to him, through it's pages. Why in Merlin's name hadn't he...but it was too late to think about that now. She knew about the Diary, which mean that _she_ had to have been the one to throw it out. Hadn't Tom, the diary, said something about that?

_'But how did you end up in the bathroom?' Harry writes into the diary. The ink quickly gets sucked up and new words replace the ones he just wrote._

_'I was thrown away. Like a piece of common garbage. I had fulfilled my need of talker, I suppose, and they got rid of me. Surely, you won't do that, will you Harry? Even if you have no need to talk, that is alright. Just don't leave me alone--'_

He takes her at her word--her sheer terror was enough to sell him on it--and hurries to his room, after getting a promise from her not to leave the library, to stay near where the other students were (safety in numbers, after all) and hurries to get the Diary. Surely Professor Dumbledore needed to be told about it and for Ginny to finish telling her tale--

But when he gets to his room, it's gone. In its place, instead, is a trashed room. With no Diary in sight.

He rushes back to the library and finds Ginny nowhere to be found.

But he does find a distraught Ron, a tense looking Draco and a note clutched in Ron's freckled hand.

"They took my sister, Harry! They _took_ her!" He says, gritting his teeth.

"I just saw her a minute ago. If I realized, I wouldn't have--" Harry starts.

Ron shakes his head. "It's not your fault, Harry. You couldn't have known. But I know where they took her. They _said_ where, in the note."

"Come on," Draco says tensely. "We need to hurry then."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"What are you boys doing in here?" Lockhart asks bewilderingly. "The school is going on _lockdown_. You really need to come with--" He stops at the sight of all three of the boys pulling wands on him and even more bewildered at the sight of the large opening at the sinks behind them.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Ron says. "But they have my _sister_ , I can't go anywhere!"

"And I can't leave you!" exclaims Lockhart.

"Then follow us. But hurry," Draco says. "We're already on borrowed time!" With that he jumps into the pipe and is quickly out of sight.

"How did that--boys, I don't really think..." Lockhart says, weakly, shaking his head.

Ron ignores the comment and hurries after Draco down the pipe.

"We have to go, Professor. No one else can get to her in time. Do you really want to see her dead?" Harry asks, more rhetorically than anything else and follows Draco and Ron down.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A thump a few moments later makes them all realize that Lockhart had followed them.

"W-What kind of teacher, role model, would I be if I left my students to face all kinds of unknown horrors?" Lockhart asks, a ghost of a smile on his face. He wipes a bit of sweat from his brow with a bit of his magenta robes.

"Then let's go." Harry says, jerking his head forwards.

They head forward carefully. They didn't know what was awaiting them, but whatever, _whoever_ , it was--whether the aforementioned Tom Riddle or someone else--but obviously the person or persons weren't afraid of them; they had left open the pipe, after all, as if egging them on, as if saying 'Bring everything you have, because it won't be enough to save her. Or yourselves.'

Eventually the dampness of the roughly hewed stone dries greatly and the narrow opening leads to a large room, made of stone.

In the middle of the room lay Ginny Weasley, looking too still for any of their liking.

And there was Tom Riddle, as Harry had expected, Harry who had explained all about Riddle as much as he could on the way to the bathroom.

And he wasn't alone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


	23. Chamber

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twenty-Three - Chamber

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_The healing had taken a long time, even by Endarkened measure, but if he had learned anything from the mistakes of others, it was that they lacked patience (even those who had been known for it.) So he waited as his dearest healed, taking every care and precaution to get him to the full, overwhelming, strength he once had before it had happened._

_He had found, in those times as his uncle had healed, all who had a hand in the torture and had slain them all by his hand, his magicks, had made all those even_ _**associated** _ _with the culprits pay. It had been a precarious line he had trodden during those times. To show your power was looked highly upon, as was the steps he had taken in it, but he had shown, dangerously close, his figurative hand._

_The Endarkened knew some part of caring for something, for lusting, for passions, for anger, hate, happiness, but all were the same, so was said. In the end, all would betray any of their kind, their kin, if it got them the power they sought._

_All but him._

_He did not flinch from torture, enjoyed hurting his enemies, but perhaps he had been nurtured wrong from the beginning...? But...no. He would never say so. The culling of his parents had not scarred him. His uncle had taken him under his wing and had protected him, guided him._ _**That** _ _would be looked down upon, if the whole truth be given there. But they had their secrets. It made him different from the other Endarkened. But he saw it not as a failure, but as an opportunity, as power._

_He would take the tools he had gained, the passions and feelings he had that were unusual to seemingly all Endarkened but them two and would use it to create something new._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You alright?" a voice pipes up, startling him.

He glances over, seeing Salazar look at him with furrowed brows. He rubs at his arms, goosebumps prickling the flesh.

"Something doesn't feel right." he says.

Salazar barks out a laugh. "Want to be a little more specific, Black? There is _a lot_ that isn't right, right now."

He shrugs, smiling ruefully. "Got me there, old man." He ignores Salazar's exclamation at that and heads over to the window. They were currently gathered in James and Lily's house. Lily had just left for her shift at St. Mungo's and James was out gathering a few things for dinner before Lily arrived back home (she had a short shift tonight.) "Just...I dunno. I feel on edge. Have all night."

"Is it about Harry?"

Sirius whips his head around to look at him. "What do you mean?" he asks, sounding more demanding than he intended.

"Just that last year, Harry had dealt with troubles. If his track record holds up, then something happening this very minute would not surprise me," Salazar says. "In fact..." He stops, pausing. His head moves up as if looking for something and his eyes close. "That cannot..."

His eyes pop back open and he looks at Sirius, as seriously as the man could remember.

"The Chamber has opened. We must go."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He groans, his eyes fluttering open.

"Welcome back to the world, Mr. Potter."

He slowly sits up, before gasping, with everything coming flooding back. Leaning down towards him was the visage of Tom Riddle. He recoils instantly.

"Where is Ginny? Where is everyone?" he demands.

Riddle looks rather unconcerned as he looks over to the side, where Ginny, and now Ron, Draco, and Lockhart, all lay, looking all too still for Harry's liking.

"They're alive." Riddle says, answering Harry's unspoken question. _For now_ , seemed to be the lingering unsaid thing.

"What do you want? I don't understand..."

"Hmph. I had once thought you might, but then again, with the circumstances in which you grew up, I should not have expected more from you."

Harry felt _more_ than confused, as well as afraid. After last year, he had hoped all his troubles were behind him. Naive, perhaps, but he was still young and still liked to have optimism. He relaxes only the smallest bit when Riddle turns away from him, moving towards something. He instantly starts to feel around in his pockets, both thankful as well as unhappy that his glasses had survived whatever had knocked him out. He feels around more, frantically.

"Looking for this?" He looks up and sees Riddle holding up his wand, eyeing it with a sort of curiosity. "Not a bad wand, at all, Potter, I must say..."

_'In the worst case, do not ever tell anyone your wands origins, Harry.'_ He could almost hear his mother say, remembering when she had kindly, but firmly, told him not so long ago. ' _It's link Voldemort is one that no one must know of, for your own safety? Alright?'_

"Riddle!" a voice barks. It's tone instantly has Harry sweating, shivering in fear.

"Of course. Excuse me; it's been a long time since I've been aware enough, and corporeal enough, to touch the world. I assure you, I am ready."

"Good. We must make haste; I do not like this place." the voice growls again.

"Oh? I confess myself surprised, what with all the abundant magicks in it. It is the Chamber of my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin."

Harry's eyes widen. Salazar Slytherin. Salazar! He knew the true origins of the Chamber; apparently Riddle did not. Would Salazar know something was amiss in the Chamber, the Chamber of his wayward son from long ago?

' _It was created by my son as a form of rebellion. We...did not get along, to say the least. The statues in there are warped, a sort of jab at me from him.'_

The statues, gargantuan in size, looked nothing whatsoever like Salazar, looking more like a monkey or ape than the man's true face. A hole near them has something moving around in it, making him feel the fear grip him even tighter. He knew what it was. A Basilisk. From what he could remember, in the times Salazar and the others spoke, only those who knew Parseltongue, the language of snakes, could control them. Legend said it was only those of Salazar's bloodline, as it ran in the main bloodline, but it had been in other families as well, according to Salazar.

As Harry tries to take everything in, trying to figure out what to do, he notices just who-what-it is that Riddle is talking to. At first it is a mere shape of a shadow, but it slowly becomes clear to his eyes-and he immediately wishes it hadn't. The large, billowing wings, the yellowed eyes, the horns, the scarlet skin, the taloned hands, the fangs...it was one of _Them_. His blood runs cold and he starts to feel sick. Even if he _had_ his wand, what could he, a twelve year old boy, do against something like _that_?

"And you are sure this will hasten things?" Riddle asks, nearly demanding, of the creature.

_It_ nods _its_ head at him, grinning a smile of sharpened teeth.

He cries out as Riddle grabs his arm and yanks him up, feeling an icy cold from the man, very nearly corporeal, but not quite yet.

"You are the first step, Potter. Or the last. I will let you choose. Would you rather die now, or live as long as you can, watching the rest of them die?" Riddle says, his face a mask of indifference.

Harry _does_ retch now, unable to help himself.

" _Please_ , no. I-I'll do it. Whatever you need. Just let it be me; don't involve them."

Riddle's face shows no pity, no mercy. "Hn. A pity. I had hoped for more agony, more of a fight for your own life."

He tosses Harry down and the boy starts to sob now. He pulls out his own wand now, apparently not thinking Harry's wand good enough.

" _Avada Kedav-_ "

" _Incendio!"_

Riddle hisses and barely moves out of the way of a giant lick of flames as they sail at him and Harry sees his wand fall to the ground. Riddle starts to cast another spell but the flames do not hit the wall but instead _turn_ and start to chase Riddle!

_It_ says something under his breath, blackness starting to form in one of its hands, but _It_ stops as something white comes flying _Its_ way, crying out in pain as it hits _Its_ side.

"Come! We must retreat." _It_ growls, holding _Its_ side. He grabs Riddle's robe and in an instant they are gone.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?!" He looks up and sees the worried face of his godfather, Sirius.

"Sirius! It's-the face..."

And he passes out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He grabs Harry before his head can hit the hard surface and picks him up, carefully pocketing the boy's wand. He looks over at Salazar who was checking over the others.

"They alright?"

Salazar glances up briefly. "As fine as one can be, given the situation. But yes, they will be fine. "

"Should we Enervate them?"

The Founder shakes his head. "No. They're fine, but I can still feel energy loss. Best if we leave them be until we can get them to the Hospital Wing." At Sirius' raised brow, he continues. "I can wake them up, if you think they can handle it."

He looks down at Harry, then at the other unconsious. "I do."

Harry had been brave, he knew that much. Just as with the Harry of the future, _this_ Harry was showing his true bravery; Gryffindor would be proud. He holds Harry tighter, walking over to Salazar. He carefully sits Harry up against a pillar, as Salazar does the same. Salazar mutters something under his breath and his wand glows. Instantly all wake up with a loud gasp.

"W-what?"

"I..."

"Mr. Black? What..."

"Sirius!"

"I'll take care of them, children! I just-"

They all stop, looking at both Sirius and Salazar both. He sees Lockhart's eyes widen, almost comically, as he looks upon Salazar.

"I-you-" Lockhart chokes, his long hair a bigger mess than he had probably ever dealt with, Sirius assumed. "You're-!"

"Yes...?" Salazar draws out, clearly amused. "I'm sure you'll figure out your words soon enough, but for now, we must get you all out of here."

"But-the snake-" Ron says, shakily pointing to the enormous hole between the two statues.

Salazar raises an eyebrow, looking almost unimpressed at it. "Ah. That." He starts to make hissing sounds, which Sirius knew to be Parseltongue. Instantly the movement in the hole ceases and no other sounds are heard. "I told it to sleep." he says, to the questioning faces.

"But if it wakes up again?"

Salazar shrugs. "It won't search out for anything other than livestock and chickens any longer. Remember; my bloodline can control them, but they are not me. If I tell it to do something, it will _not_ do other than what I tell it to."

"Your-your-" Lockhart chokes out again, eying Salazar with something like unbridled _awe_.

Salazar pats him on the back as he helps him up. The others get up shakily. He helps Harry move as Draco helps Lockhart and Ron helps his sister.

"Someday," Salazar says seriously, with a gleam of mischief in his eye. "we will get you to say a full sentence. What a day that will be!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The journey is a bit slow, as so many of them were weak ('Nothing for it, I'm afraid. That's not my area of expertise; it's more Helga's thing.' 'H-Helga-!') but eventually they get to the large hole that led from one of the girls bathrooms to the Chamber. ('I _do_ rather hope that the floor plans have changed in the time since he built the Chamber; what would people say if he deliberately built it over a girls bathroom?')

Before any of them can react, they find themselves pulled up, as if by a wind-a surprisingly gentle wind, considering the speed at which it pulls them up-and find themselves back in the bathroom, face to face with a worried Albus Dumbledore.

"I thought I was too late! Thank goodness all of you are alright. But come, come, let's get you out of here."

Outside the door was a plethora of red headed, crying children-other Weasley's. Instantly they embrace a crying Ginny and a bright eyed Ron.

"We'll get you to the Hospital Wing immediately. Professor Lockhart, how are you faring? Do you think you can accompany the children as I speak to these two fine fellows?"

Lockhart blinks, still looking a bit out of it-from the awe, rather than any ill effects-and nods. "Certainly, Professor Dumbledore."

"I'll go with them," Sirius says, both at Harry's not so hidden look and at his own feeling. "I'll catch up with you, Albus?"

Dumbledore merely smiles and nods, not looking angry in the slightest. "Of course, my dear boy! Do be careful!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You have _got_ to stop making a habit of this! What will your mum say when she gets here? She'll have my head!" James says, clutching his head in pretend agony, causing Harry to laugh.

He was in the Hospital Wing-it was starting to become an unfun trend-once more, with his dad sitting next to his bed (Sirius had just left moments before, to finish that talk with Dumbledore he had promised him.)

"'m sorry, dad." Harry says. "I never meant-I just wanted to help-"

James' face softens. He ruffles Harry's hair. "I know, Harry. And I am so proud of you, you hear me? _So_ proud. I know it had to be scary, but you-"

"But I cried. And I got sick." Harry admitted, unhappy. "I-"

"Stood face to face with some of the worst things out there and you're still here. You're _brave_ , Harry. But maybe this time next year I won't have to see you from a hospital bed again? I _like_ my head!"

Harry laughs and it makes his father's face light up, happy he could make his son feel happier.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How did _It_ get in?" Salazar demands. "With all of the wards-"

"It had to be the Chamber. The wards go around the school and the grounds, but I do not think they penetrate that far down." says Snape, arms folded as he stands in Dumbledore's office with the others.

"I'll remedy that before I leave then. Hogwarts is-is _supposed_ to be-the safe haven against _Them_. We had made sure of that." Salazar lets out a breath of frustration. "This is my fault. I didn't think. The Chamber...I should have."

"There was no way to know. _It_ would never have known about the area if not for Riddle, so stop beating yourself up." Sirius says, leaning against Dumbledore's desk (the man didn't seem to mind.)

"Young Mister Black here has the right idea. You cannot blame yourself, Salazar. We know it now. Now we can check everything and renew all the wards as needed-and create more where more need to be created. It was a harsh lesson for us all, but one we have come out of in one piece. Be thankful for small mercies."

Salazar lets out a bit of a "hmph" sound but makes no further disagreement.

"I'll scour the Chamber from top to bottom." Salazar finally says. "I'll ward it myself. Not that I do not trust you-but Founder Magicks should respond to it a little better. We want no repeat of that situation."

"It's fortunate you-and Black-" Snape says, the last part a bit reluctantly. While though they were by no means _friends_ , they could at least tolerate each other-most of the time-for Lily's sake. "were there. We teachers will strengthen the wards as well. And I will see what I can find out elsewhere." Although Snape was no longer a double spy, he was still a handy spy to have, even in this day and age which had been-up until recently-fairly quiet. They had all felt _something_ stirring for awhile until one of _Them_ had been seen.

"Well, if Salazar is to be working on the wards and Severus working elsewhere, can I count on you for something, Sirius?"

"Of course, Albus."

"I believe another lead has been found for another Horcrux. But it will be dangerous."

Sirius lets out a mirthless laugh. "When _haven't_ they been dangerous, Albus?" He _still_ had nightmares on occasion about some of the things he had seen, in his search of Horcruxes.

"So I'd like someone else to go with you."

Sirius shrugs. "Alright. Should I see if Moony could? Or-"

He stops as Dumbledore points. They all turn to look in the direction he points.

"Me?" Lockhart says bewilderingly.

"Him?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Been awhile! I hope you all didn't think I forgot about this or any of you! I blame RL for getting in the way, as well as the other things I've had to work on. I've recently got a new monitor which works WAY better than the one I had; it's much smaller, so it takes up less room on my desk, so I can write much easier. Can't tell you how happy THAT makes me. :D I am still busy, but I am going to do my best to make this weekly or bi-weekly again. Going to push to make this weekly, but I hope everyone understands if it ends up a bit late as I stay busy. It doesn't help I have other projects I have to work on as well lol. But I promise to do my best! As I said before, this WILL get finished (even if it takes awhile.) That I can promise you.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	24. Travel

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twenty Four - Travel

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you _sure_ about this, Albus?" he hisses quietly, trying not to be overheard. He does his best to point in Lockhart's general direction without being obvious about it. The man in question was currently twirling his wand around in different directions, working on fixing his long hair that had been so mangled (his words) in the Chamber, his handsome face marred in a frown. "For Merlin's sake, I think I'd rather work with _Snape_!"

"My boy," Albus says, eyes twinkling (seriously, how _did_ he manage that! A true master of magic was he.) "I know it may seem like an...usual decision, but I do quite hope you trust my judgment."

"Of course I trust your judgment!" Sirius says exasperatedly. "I just don't get why you'd want to send me with _him_ and not Moony, Prongs, or someone like-you know, a _Founder_."

"I can't." Salazar says, apparently having listened in on the conversation.

"And why not?" Sirius demands. He felt a bit bad about it, but seriously though... _Lockhart_? "Not too brushed up on my wand work but I don't think wards take _that_ long do they? Especially if you're a Founder."

Salazar shrugs an elegant shoulder. "They don't, especially for one as talented as I, but Rowena needs something of me." He continues to speak at Sirius opening his mouth, pointing to his head briefly. "Remember, we have other ways to contact one another."

"So what, you just got your brain off the hook for Gryffindor then?"

Salazar instantly tenses and Sirius immediately feels sorry. "Shit. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have." Salazar says stiffly. "If you'll excuse me."

He walks away, leaving Albus' office and Sirius sighs. "I keep putting my foot in my mouth."

"No true harm done, my boy," Albus says kindly. "Just be more careful about your words in the future, one would hope?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Now," Albus says, more businesslike, clapping his hands together. "it'll be as dangerous as the rest you've seen yet. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

He nods.

"I'm ready."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_I'm going to lose it._

_They're going to have to invent a new Order of Merlin just for this._

_No sane person could deal with Gilderoy Lockhart for an extended period of time._

_Well if I lose my marbles from dealing with him, you get my carved chess set._

_James can have my bike and I'll give Lily the House. She can manage it a lot better._

_Not because she's a woman, mind you (she'd kill me if she thought that's what I meant!)_

_but because she's got a better head for numbers. She was top in Arithmancy._

_Not sure how secure this Owl is (Lockhart says it's good but it's so...gaudy), so just send your House Owl if you want to send a letter back._

_Sirius_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Still looking over what to take this year?" James asks, ruffling his son's hair.

Harry shakes his head, handing over the letter. James takes it with a raised eyebrow, before laughing.

"That she was." James says, amused. "Well, at least I'd get the bike." He hands the letter back over. He starts to say something else, but stops at his son's look. He kneels down next to Harry's bed, where Harry lay on his stomach, bed littered with papers and books. "He'll be alright, Harry. It's...I won't lie to you. It's dangerous. But he's also one hell of a wizard. And he isn't alone."

Harry looked a bit skeptical at that, but shrugs, going back to his papers.

James leaves his son there like that, trying to ignore the jumbling feelings in his own stomach.

_He'll be fine...maybe if I keep saying it, I'll believe it. You_ _**better** _ _be alright, Siri; cause if not, I'll bring you back myself just to kick your arse._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry sighs, laying back on his back for a moment, ignoring the crinkling of the papers. He tried his best to put thoughts of Sirius out there doing who _knew_ what out there away; he didn't like the feeling it brought. He would be going into his Third Year soon. If he was _lucky_ , then he'd be able to get through it without incident. But considering the two previous years, he wasn't so sure. He was just happy that he had his friends there to get through it. He wouldn't have been able to do it without them.

Maybe he'd wait to go over more of his notes until he met up with them in Diagon Alley in a few days...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You still haven't picked all of your classes yet?!" Hermione said worriedly.

"It's a lot to decide, Hermione!" Ron says in a defensive tone.

"But this can help decide your future later, Ronald! It's...it's really important." She lets out a sigh. "Do either of you at least have an _idea_ of what you want to take?"

"Hmm. Dunno. Care of Magical Creatures sounds pretty cool. What'd you think, Harry?"

"Huh? Oh. I think it sounds pretty cool too." Harry says absently.

"Harry! Are you even listening?"

He shrugs helplessly. "'M sorry, Hermione. I just keep thinking about Sirius and..."

Her eyes soften. "You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's got to be hard. It's hard enough for us, but you're so close to him-"

He shrugs again. "Yeah, but...you're also right. So!" He says, doing his best to get back on track. "Care of Magical Creatures sounds pretty fun. And, uh, Divination sounds pretty interesting too." He didn't state the _exact_ reason why he thought so, but his answer was apparently sufficient enough.

No, his real reason was a bit of a selfish one, he thought, but considering what it was _for_ he supposed that was okay. If he could do anything to help Sirius out in stopping _Them_ , then he'd do so in a heartbeat. The thought gives him a sort of warm and pleasant feeling in his stomach.

"I also want to take Arithmancy, but I don't think it's something you two want to take." Hermione says.

They both shake their head. "Ugh. Definitely not." Ron says in disgust. They had both looked at the Arithmancy book Hermione had purchased and just _looking_ at it made Harry's head spin. No, it was definitely not what he wanted.

"I...uh, I also thought Ancient Runes looked kinda cool." Harry says, a bit shyly. He had been pretty fascinated with it for awhile now; Sirius had often brought back various runes or other similar things on his trips, as had Salazar (who also had an interesting collection of runes himself.)

"Oh! Ancient Runes! I do find the process fascinating!" Hermione says, eyes shining with knowledge. "In fact, I-"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I dunno how she expects to take all the classes she wants," Ron says bemusedly, as they wait outside of _Slug and Jiggers_ as she finishes refilling her potions kit. "Considering we only have so many hours in the day."

They had sent off the letters that Hogwarts had sent them (about what extra classes they'd like to take this year) at the local owl office and had proceeded to get the rest of the books and the like they'd need for the year. They had seen Draco a short while before, but he had been busy with his parents getting things he-and they-needed, so they had only been able to talk briefly, but he seemed in good spirits.

Lucius and Narcissa had even greeted Hermione and Ron well enough, when Harry just _knew_ that if things had been different, the greeting would have went not so friendly before, back when Voldemort was in power. But that had been necessity back then, from what he had heard, so he couldn't hold it against them for the past (when everyone had done what they could just to survive.)

"Beats me. Merlin knows _I_ wouldn't go to that much effort for Arithmancy!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_You know...I might have been wrong about Lockhart._

_Huh._

_Weird to say, but I think it's true._

_Well, I don't have a lot of time, but I wanted you to know I was doing alright._

_Are_ _**you** _ _alright, Harry? I know you're about to start your Third Term._

_Merlin but time goes by fast._

_Keep safe and enjoy yourself, alright?_

_-Sirius_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure this'll work?" he hisses.

The other man looks at him, carefully manicured eyebrow raised. "Of course it will, my dear. This isn't my first rodeo, as they say." His blond hair was a mass of curls, barely tamed by the stylish black hat he wore. He also wore a white harlequin mask over his face, dressed quite like a nobleman from the 1700s, with the outfit also being white, which long black boots. Even _Sirius_ couldn't deny the man looked handsome, if a bit foppish.

His own outfit was much the same, if reversed, with the outfit being black, with a black mask and white boots. He had to admit, the man knew his stuff.

They were just outside a villa somewhere outside of Tuscany, the sounds of a party loud even from where they stood. And he had to admit Albus was right; he would never have been able to get through these parties without Lockhart. While the Black name was a well known one in the Wizarding World, he himself just didn't have the sort of...charm...Lockhart did.

Nor the skill.

If he hadn't seen it for himself, he would never, ever, have believed it. Even if Albus told him.

He shrugs. "Lead the way then, _il mio amico , il ladro_ "

Lockhart smiles in approval. "Ah! Your accent is much improved already, _il mio amico cane."_

"Woof."

Lockhart laughs, shaking his head. He gestures forward. "Shall we?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The security in front starts to give them a hard time, but a few quick words from Lockhart has the man grunting and standing aside for them. The party was in full swing, with people laughing or dancing together. The place just _reeked_ of wealth. Going this route was certainly one he hadn't thought of. Nor one he would have gotten far-without magical means-without help.

"Leave most of the talking to me, _mio amico._ We will not have to be here long."

He sighs in relief. " _Good_. Had enough parties to last a lifetime; just reminded me why I hated doing this stuff when my parents were still alive."

He follows generally enough when Lockhart instantly goes to the host of the party, a swarthy looking man with wavy black hair and black eyes. Kind of like a more olive skinned Snape-just with less nose.

_The feast should be happening soon. Be well, Harry_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Professor McGonagall finishes up the last of the names for the new students, taking the stool with the Sorting Hat with her. A few grumbling bellies near them was a good indication that everyone was ready to dig into dinner, but Dumbledore appeared to have something to say. He stands, raising a hand.

"I know everyone is eager to get into their food. I promise I will not take up much of your time, but I have a few announcements to make."

"First, I am sorry to announce that Professor Babbling, our Ancient Runes teacher, has decided to retire. I wish her all the best in all she wishes to do from here on out." He claps and the students follow suit. He could hear a few well wishes and a few people sounding sad; Hermione herself looked quite put out. He himself had heard good things about the teacher, so he was sad she wouldn't be teaching anymore. Besides that though, he was wondering what kind of teacher they would have now.

"But I hope that you give our new Ancient Runes teacher, Professor Dante Coraggio all the respect he deserves." He claps again as a man comes from the back door behind the staff table. The man was tall and looked decently muscular, with long dark blond hair with what looked like red in it. He couldn't see the man's eye color from where he sat. Everyone claps with Professor Dumbledore, especially some of the girls (and a few of the boys.) He smiles briefly at everyone and waves, before taking his seat on Professor Dumbledore's other side (the other side sat Professor McGonagall, like usual.)

There was something about the man he liked instantly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ahh, there's a good chap." Lockhart says, laying down the man carefully on the curved red couch. "The Italians always throw the best parties. There's always a few who can't hold their drinks, but we will still need to be quick. Watch the door?"

The Lockhart's were a lot of things; vain, a good hand with memory charms, and generally likable (when they weren't annoying you so much you wanted to strangle them, anyhow.) They were a lot of things that people knew.

What people did _not_ know was that they were also some of the world's best thieves.

Again, he'd never have believed it if he hadn't seen Gilderoy Lockhart break into one of the most warded houses he had ever seen like it had been _child's play_ and had come out with not what they were looking for-which hadn't been there-but with the tightly guarded ruby necklace around his neck, as nonchalant as could be.

_"The Lockhart's have never been as in high of a standing as say your Blacks or Potters or Malfoys, but we have always been at the biggest and best parties. Our...skills, have always made us useful._ "

He glances over to see Lockhart looking deep in concentrating, wand in hand, muttering a few spells under his breath, waving his wand in extremely complicated patterns that Sirius could never even _hope_ to replicate. He finds himself thanking Albus again, for the help. He never would have pegged Gilderoy Lockhart as being a _useful_ sort of help, but there was the proof that he was. It was also smart.

He realized now why Albus wanted him to work with Lockhart instead of someone like Salazar. Salazar was many things, but finesse wasn't his strongest suit. Compared to others? Sure. But this sort of delicate wand work wasn't something Salazar would be able to do very easily. Certainly not as easy as Lockhart was doing.

He hears a short clicking sound. "Aha! Got you!" He turns to look back at Lockhart. Lockhart looks at him in triumph, albeit with a bit of sweat on his brow. "They thought they were clever-and they were, to be fair to them-but let it be said that there is nowhere in this world that a Lockhart cannot get into."

He nods in approval. Lockhart opens up the door to the safe that had been so guarded and pulls out a small red box. He brings it over to Sirius.

"Alright then." Sirius says, anticipation in his veins. "Open it up and let's see."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_il mio amico , il ladro (my friend, the thief.)_

_il mio amico cane. (my dog friend.)_

_mio amico (my friend.)_

A/N: I hope you liked the twist about Lockhart. I've had it in mind for awhile now. :P

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	25. Runes

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twenty Five - Runes

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It wasn't until after they had all finished eating, that Harry frowns at something.

"Wait...what about Defense then?" He suddenly asks, surprising those around him. Seamus gives him a bleary eye in response, obviously getting sleepy from all of the lovely food.

"Huh? What'd you mean, Harry?" Ron asks.

Hermione lets out an exclamation, making Ron, who was sitting next to her, jump.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"I can't believe I didn't question it either!" At Ron's confused face she continues. "Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything about a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher-but we didn't see Professor Lockhart either."

Harry glances at the Staff Table and sees McGonagall leaning over to whisper something to Dumbledore (who had been in the middle of what looked to be quite a lively discussion with Professor Sinistra.) He can see Dumbledore pausing briefly, before letting out a chuckle. He stands from his chair, clapping to gain the attention of the people who were still bravely trying to finish additional pieces of dessert.

"Ahh! Do forgive me as I interrupt what looks to be quite a dessert-Misters Weasley seem _quite_ inventive with their sundaes!" At McGonagall's glare, he gives a slight cough and continues. "Ahem! But besides that, it is my honor to inform you of our new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please, welcome with me, Professor Remus Lupin!"

Harry's eyes widen, as do Ron and Hermione's (and he can only wonder at Draco's reaction as well!) His, Ron, and Hermione's are among the loudest claps, of course, but Uncle Remus-Professor Lupin now, he supposed he'd have to remember to call him-gets a great reaction from all the student body. Slytherin was half and half on it, but still, the fact that even _half_ of Slytherin's students gave a good reaction said a lot about Draco's position in the Slytherin house.

Draco didn't talk a lot about his dorm mates or the like when he and Harry talked (or when he, Harry, and the others talked) but he got the idea that a lot of them weren't a great lot. And not because of Slytherin prejudice, as one would expect of a Gryffindor (or anyone who wasn't a Slytherin, really) but because he had dealt with some of the Slytherin's. Zabini was the one whom he had the most unsavory interaction with, but he was often flanked by cronies so he had to deal with those as well. Still, not _all_ of them were bad, just as all of the other Houses didn't hold all _good_ people either. There was a balance.

When he had asked Salazar one day, when he had finally gotten that past of infinite shyness of talking to the wizard-one of the bloody _Founders_ -alone, if there had been House prejudice back when he had ran the school, he said there hadn't. At least, not in the way there was now. There had always been a _friendly_ rivalry as, so Salazar said, it 'bred minds to want to learn more, to get better'. But it hadn't been so lopsided as to favor three Houses over one. He knew that point had disappointed Salazar. He wondered if Salazar had talked to Dumbledore about it.

Remus heads over to the Table, but does not take a seat (as dinner was over) and seems to finally notice Harry and company. He gives them a wide smile and waves at them. He looked a bit tired, but less so than usual. Harry knew it wasn't near a full moon yet, so it wasn't from that. Harry had known since he was little that his Uncle Remus was different than them in that he was also a werewolf, but he-so he had been assured by his parents, Sirius, and Uncle Remus-would never hurt them. He always went somewhere safe during the times of the Full Moon, often with Sirius to watch over him. It had never bothered him, Remus being a werewolf. It was just something the man was. Just like Harry had hair that he couldn't ever tame if he tried and Ron had a lot of freckles and Hermione had frizzy hair. Was no different than that, to him (though he knew some people in the wizarding community felt differently. But those were people whom he didn't want to-and his parents never wanted to-associate with.)

And the past couple of years had been easier for Uncle Remus as Professor Snape had been brewing a new potion called Wolfsbane-so Harry had overheard one night, when Snape and his mother had been talking. Snape had always been fond of his mother, Harry could tell, though he dared never say anything. Although Snape was not a cruel teacher to him, he was strict, and he didn't want to invoke his wrath of getting more homework or the like because of something he said. It was a fine line with Snape, sometimes. Still, he figured things could have been much worse, if things had been different, so he'd take their relationship as it was. It wasn't like Snape was cold _all_ the time to him. When he saw that Harry was a fair hand at potions-something, Snape had assured him, which had never been James' forte-he had...softened wasn't exactly the right word, considering Snape was such a serious person, but it was close enough.

As the prefects lead their respective Houses out, Harry is surprised as someone grabs his arm. He turns to see Remus looking at him.

"Un-er, Professor!" He just manages to change the words he had been going to say. It would have been a bit embarrassing to call him by Uncle Remus in front of other students (if Zabini heard something like that, he'd never live it down.) "I can't believe it! Why didn't you ever tell us!?"

Remus doesn't smile, though his eyes showed a bit of mirth in them. "Why! I can't believe something like that escaped me! But, forget that for a moment, I came to collect you; Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you."

Harry's heart instantly drops. And his mind turns to- "Is-is everything okay?" He asks, hoarsely. He didn't want to say any names, but he knows that Remus must know what he is _actually_ asking.

Remus _does_ smile now. "As for _that_ , that is fine. But, come on."

They bid farewell to Ron and Hermione, with some of the other Gryffindor students greeting the new Defense Professor as Remus leads him away, towards the familiar way to Dumbledore's office. It's quiet between them as they make it to the landing.

"Truffles."

At Harry's look, Remus lets out a chuckle. "Apparently the Headmaster has a fondness for them."

The statue moves and they head up the stairs to the office. Inside of the office was filled to the brim with various sorts of items, books, and other things that Harry could barely make heads or tails of. In a corner, was a perch where Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, sat. His plumage was very bright and vibrant, letting Harry know that his Burning Day had already passed. Phoenixes, as one would expect, died and were reborn. On certain times, a phoenix would have a specific Burning Day, where they would combust and be reborn again. Outside of that, if they died they'd still be reborn. They were Immortal creatures of the highest caliber, up there with Unicorns and the like, and were extremely, extremely rare (which was what made Dumbledore _having_ one as a pet, or Familiar, even more extraordinary.)

Professor Dumbledore was already seated at his desk-the Professors had an entrance behind the Staff Table, which, Harry assumed, got them to places much quicker. But he wasn't alone. Seated in the chairs in front of him were two people he recognizes instantly.

"Sirius!"

Sirius jumps, as if not expecting the sound, and is out of his chair. Harry runs the small distance to him and hugs him tightly. Sirius staggers a bit, but managing to right himself so that he-and Harry-don't fall. He could feel Sirius' arms encircle him after a moment.

"Harry?" Sirius says. No, asks. What was that about? Why ask about him like he was a question, like a mirage?

"Yeah? I'm-I know I-I sound different," Harry says, face reddening. "My...my voice finally broke." It had finally broken over the summer-something he had been infinitely thankful of. He kept chucking pillows at his dad, who had had fun with his see-sawing voice until it had finally deepened. It made him feel more mature. Though that didn't mean he still didn't enjoy Sirius' hugs. It gave him a warm glow just thinking about it.

"I...see." Sirius says, after a brief pause. He disentangles himself from Harry. He ruffles Harry's hair with fondness, but his eyes seem a bit distant. He goes back to sit down and it's then that Harry truly notices who's sitting next to Sirius-it's Lockhart.

"L-Professor Lockhart!"

Lockhart smiles at him, a smile that seems much more genuine for some reason, than Harry could remember. As if he wasn't trying to pose for a camera that wasn't there. "Ah, but I'm not a Professor now, so you can just call me Gilderoy."

"Or Gil." Sirius offers.

For some reason, Lockhart laughs at this. He looks at Sirius with something like fondness in his eyes. Harry feels a sudden lurch in his stomach-had he ate too much dinner?-and tries his best to ignore it.

"Gil also works. Actually, I insist upon it!" Lockhart-no, Gil, says, mirthfully. "And may I call you Harry?"

Harry nods.

"But, I doubt that's what I was called here for. As cool as it is to know you better, Gil." Harry says with a smile.

"You're right. But who am I to interrupt new friendships?" Dumbledore says pleasantly. His demeanor quickly turns to seriousness. "However, that is, unfortunately, not the reason you've been called upon. We have reason to believe-after various sources-that some of the items that we have all been searching for, are here at Hogwarts itself. As you are a student here-and close to those who are searching for them-we thought it best to tell you."

"I do not wish to scare you, Harry," Dumbledore continues, kindly. "But I have belief in your strength; you come from a strong family, with two strong parents who have raised you in the best way they know how. You have not been sheltered from the world; you have been allowed to thrive in it, with your own thoughts and ideas. It is this, why I choose to tell you these things. We have reason to believe one of the items are here, but that does not mean we will be able to find it easily."

"So you want me to look myself, or at least to try and notice anything that might be out of the ordinary." Harry replies.

"I told you he was smart." Sirius says, with something like pride in his voice.

"Indeed. Yes, that was the thought. This information cannot go very far, Harry, I hope you can understand that. Only tell the people you trust most." Dumbledore says seriously.

Harry nods. "I will, I promise. I'll only tell Ron, Hermione, and Draco, since they already know about most of this as well. And I'll be careful _where_ I tell them."

"Good!" Gil interjects, a gleam in his eye. "I'd hate to have to give you four a memory charm-good at them though I am!"

After that, Remus stays to talk with Dumbledore, with Gil apparently staying to talk as well, though he was no longer a Professor at the school. Sirius surprisingly walks out with him. He stops as soon as they get to the last stair.

"Harry."

He stops, turning to look at his Godfather. He uses the opportunity to take a better look at him. It felt like forever since he had seen him last- _forever_! He looked a bit tired, no doubt to all the traveling and work that he and Gil had been doing the past little bit (what _had_ they been doing alone all that time? He ignores the clench in his stomach again.) But besides that, he looked good. His hair was getting quite long, nearly past his shoulders now and as dark a black as he can remember. His eyes were a striking grey that Harry had always liked. He was tall too. He had always cut a surprisingly elegant figure, which always contrasted-in a way Harry also liked-against a lot of his personality.

He was...

Harry ignores the fluttering of his stomach. He shakes it out of his thoughts. He had more important things to think about, then-then why his stomach decided to act out now, all of a sudden.

He hears Sirius take a sudden intake of breath.

"You better go now," Sirius says, a bit hoarsely. "Before McGonagall takes off any points."

He ruffles Harry's hair but Harry can see that distance in his eyes grow again-and can only wonder why.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The week goes by pretty quickly. After informing Ron, Hermione, and Draco about the situation-after double and triple checking their surroundings before speaking-they had all promised to do their best in checking things out where they could. In this case it actually benefitted the situation that Draco was in Slytherin while they were in Gryffindor; they all could look in different places that the other party wouldn't be able to. Still, without knowing exactly what it was they were looking for, it made for a tough search. So, while still doing their best to remain vigilant, they turn to their studies.

Charms and Transfiguration all but fly by for him. They go pretty well, as does Potions (though it's a close thing when he nearly lets his Flywings simmer too long in his Draught but manages to salvage it.) Defense wasn't until next week though, which was a bit disappointing as it had been one of the classes he had been looking forward to most, but apparently that was-according to Uncle, er Professor Lupin-so he could get everything prepared properly, as it had actually been a bit of a last minute thing, for him to be the Professor for Defense this year, which surprised Harry.

The _other_ class Harry had been looking forward to greatly was today; Ancient Runes.

Perhaps it was due to all the runes or artifacts with different writings he had seen since he was small, but he found himself very interested in the subject. It was a subject that he felt like that Hermione might have some competition in, at least when it came to studying it.

The classroom had an almost casual feel about it. The chairs were made of soft material, though the desks were the same. The desk for the new Professor-Professor Coraggio, his mind supplied him-was made of a fine looking oak. Shiny and polished, though it also managed to convey age at the same time.

Professor Coraggio walks in from a door in the back, smiling at them all. At closer inspection Harry can see that he _does_ in fact have some red in his hair. His eyes, now that Harry can see him closer, are a sharp looking blue that convey kindness, not sternness. He can hear some of the girls tittering around him but ignores it. The man _was_ , in fact, handsome, but there was no reason to just focus on that fact!

"Welcome class! I'll be taking names in a minute, but first I wanted to speak to you about the class you're in. Runes is not an easy mistress; it's one of the harder branches of magic, but don't let that discourage you! If you have both a big ear for learning and a loving of the subject, then you'll do great. And we won't be starting with anything too difficult; for now we'll be merely covering the basics. With-" He pauses as he sees Hermione raise her hand. She often did that in class. She had an ear for learning, that was for sure. But for once, Harry wants to prove that he does too.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Coraggio didn't seem impatient or angry at her interrupting. In fact he seemed encouraged by it.

"I've heard, from others who were taking this class while Professor Babbling was running it, that it was mostly theory. Will we be learning any practical applications?"

The Professor's smile, which had never left his face, widens.

"Ah! A good question. While I would never tell another Professor how to teach nor to say that their way is wrong, I _had_ heard she mostly worked in theory. That is not a bad way to teach for a subject such as this. Many people have a hard time with the subject as is, so continued theory can help them with the building blocks of application later. _However_ , I personally prefer a good mixture of the two as I think that, with application of applied magic with theory, allows for a better learning experience. For those who take to Runes, I feel like the mixture helps them develop their own style-and that is something you, for those of you who continue to take the subject after this year, will see; there are many styles of Runes."

Hermione seems satisfied at this, a gleam in her eye. A larger challenge was something she always liked taking on.

And for once Harry felt the same way.

"Now! Please open your copy of _Ancient Runes Made Easy_ as I start the roll call-"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	26. Revelation

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, Caradoc Dearborn/Fabian Prewett, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twenty Six - Revelation

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was easy to say what his favorite subject was thus far; it was Ancient Runes. There was something about learning the small intricasies in a rune, that it could be shaped to be something obvious and offensive like a thunderbolt or, when twisted into a _slightly_ different pattern, a balm against wounds.

It was tricky and difficult and he was loving every minute of it. Professor Coraggio was an excellent teacher; patient with his students (for there were a fair few who were having trouble even this early on into rune studies-something he said could happen, for "Runes is a most difficult mistress, but all too rewarding when you accomplish something, even if it would seem like something insignificant to others.") and obviously excited about his subject. He had overheard a few older Gryffindors mention how his class was infinitely more exciting than Professor Babbling's had been and he could see why; the Professor made even the small things seem exciting and an accomplishment-no matter how small-a big deal. It really made a person want to try even harder.

Second, a very close second, would be Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin-Uncle Remus when not at school with Harry-was a wonderful teacher. As passionate as Professor Caraggio about his subject, he would bring in a Hinkypunk or a Kappa and they'd all learn about its varying natures or they'd work on various defensive spells. And where Professor Lupin also shined, again like Professor Caraggio, is showing how even something that could seem one sided could be almost infinitely varied; he often showed how spells, even though defensive in nature, could be used in a way to aid you outside of what they initially intended.

Such as a protego that he casts after he gets one of the Professors (who currently weren't busy) to cast a spell at him. Instead of the protective shield that many had expected (for those in the class who knew of the spell) to stand in front of him, he _warped_ it around him, deflecting in ways that astounds the class (even Professor McGonagall looked duly impressed, a feat in of itself!)

The only disappointing thing about _that_ was the fact that they wouldn't be doing spells like that until a year or two later. But it _did_ -as Professor Lupin said-get one to try hard so they could master it when they finally _could_ learn it!

History of Magic was the same as always, with Professor Binns droning on as usual.

Transfiguration was tricky sometimes, but it too was rewarding-especially when one got on the receiving end of one of Professor McGonagall's rare smiles.

Charms was always fun and interesting. (Like the time when Seamus accidentally says an incantation _backwards_ and ends up with a rooster's crown on his head the rest of the class; even Professor Flitwick looked impressed.)

Potions was sometimes tricky too, but it was especially rewarding when he could pull off a difficult potion. To gain respect from Professor Snape was a rare thing and he liked to think that he could pull it off.

His classes were going great. ...so why did something just feel _off_ to him?

It's thoughts like that that plague him during breakfast, juggling eating breakfast while looking over his _Runes_ book. Certainly there was danger out there, especially so with the thoughts of a Horcrux being in the school itself. But (after telling them in a safe place) they had searched high and low but found nothing of particular note. Professor Dumbledore tells them not to focus too much on it, as the odds of finding the Horcrux as it stood wasn't especially high; the only good part about that being that it was kept out of enemy hands. He told them that he wanted them to focus on their studies, to be teenagers, essentially. He obviously didn't want to burden them overly much, instead doing most of the searching himself-and with other teachers.

So it wasn't _that_ , that was plaguing Harry. No, it was something else. Of course it didn't help that Sirius had taken off quickly and Harry hadn't seen or heard from him since. He racks his brain trying to remember their brief interaction to try and see if he had said or done anything in particular but he can't recall anything of note.

He hadn't gotten any notes from Sirius since then, but he had from his parents. Both to see how he was doing as well to tell him little bits of this and that about what they were getting up to (apparently his dad had to get to St. Mungo's to get his arm repaired after showing off a new Quidditch move to his mum-and then promptly fell off the broom. But he was alright now.)

"I don't think the orange juice will pour itself even if you keep frowning at it, Harry." Hermione says suddenly, but kindly, startling him. He nearly knocks over his nearly empty cup and just manages to hold onto his book. He glances at Ron, who was currently in the middle of eating and not paying them any attention.

"Oh. Um, sorry." He says quickly, eyes darting back down to his book, heart pounding a bit in his chest. Had he been that obvious? And why was he getting so antsy? He didn't understand himself all a sudden and he didn't like that.

"Have you heard from our doggy friend yet?" She asks quietly, even though they sat next to one another.

He shakes his head, closing his book and finally setting it down on the table. "I-he took off all a sudden and hasn't even gotten back to me yet. I mean, I know he's busy with something very important, but Sirius could at least-" He pauses as she lets out a soft chuckle, frowning at her. "What?"

She smiles at him, pushing a bit of her bushy hair out of her face. "Nothing. It's just, you never used to call him just 'Sirius' before, you know?"

Before he can ask her what she means by that, it was nearly time for class and they're in a hurry to get there.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He forgets what Hermione said in the days and weeks that follow. The work in Runes class was slowly ramping up in difficulty and he was delving headfirst into it. He didn't say it to anyone else-as he didn't want to seem conceited-but he thought he was the best at it. Hermione, of course, was also really good at it, but she was good at _everything_ so that was no surprise (the only real surprise to everyone was that she landed in Gryffindor and not in Ravenclaw, but after having been through what he had so far with her, and with Ron, he could see why she was a Gryffindor through and through, same with Ron.)

It was a marked difference from Divination which had so far been a big disappointment. It looked pretty obvious to him that Professor Trelawney was all talk; her "visions" so far hadn't led anywhere, though that hadn't stopped people like Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown to all but worship her. Hermione too had been disappointed with it and hadn't been all too silent about her displeasure with Trelawney, which was a big surprise as it was Hermione and she'd eat her textbook before ever talking back to a _teacher_.

Ron hadn't been all that impressed with Trelawney either; it left both of them-since Hermione had left the class in a big flurry that left the class stunned-yawning over their tea leaves and the like.

Harry had wanted to take the class to try and discover anything, even something small, that could help Sirius and the others in dealing with _Them_. If he could see a vision or a sign or anything really, then he'd do it. To be able to lift some of that burden...he thought about it often, more often than he told anyone, even Ron or Hermione. He sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing at his head, leaning back against the wall, ignoring the chattering of the people in the paintings around him. It wouldn't be long until they all got to visit Honeydukes for the first time; he had heard about it from his parents and it sounded like a lot of fun. Merlin knew he needed something to take his mind off some of this!

"Potter."

He opens his eyes.

"Draco."

The fact that Draco wasn't flanked by anyone was surprising; he was a very popular person in his House, and in general really. He was a Slytherin in many respects through and through, but not in others and that left him both the envy and hated figure in his House. He did not flaunt his name, though it was one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and that left people like Zabini to hate him. It didn't seem to affect Draco all that much though, not that Harry could tell; Draco didn't often let many things like that out if they _did_ bother him. Usually though, he truly just didn't care what people thought.

Draco jerks his head. "Come on, let's talk."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They manage to find an empty classroom.

"Sit." Draco says, pointing. Harry rolls his eyes but sits atop one of the desks.

"Yes?" Harry says sweetly.

Draco narrows his eyes. They had known each other too long to actually take offense at anything the other said or did-it was part of their fun together, in (playfully) riding one another.

"You've got to stop moping. Even if he doesn't know the reason, you know Zabini will use it as fuel to mess with you further."

Harry's brows raise at that.

"I haven't been _moping_."

Draco snorts and gives him a look.

"I _haven't_." Harry insists. "...have I?"

At Draco's look he groans, face in his hands. "Urgh. I didn't-if I realized...Merlin only knows what Zabini decides to do." He moves his hands, leaning back on them and sighing, looking up at the ceiling.

It's quiet for a few moments.

"I've been moping?" He asks softly.

Draco lets out a noise of affirmation. "I thought it'd get better and it seemed to for awhile. Weasley and Granger can reach out to you a lot easier than I can, so I thought they had a handle on it. Granger at least; she doesn't have the emotional range of a teaspoon like _some_ people." That makes Harry smile, because, while Draco may have ragged on Ron, he actually seemed to like him. "Harry."

That makes him look at Draco, who had taken a seat on a desk across from him. He was much more open now than ever, being in the presence of only Harry and no one else. Harry had missed this. Draco was just as important of a friend to him as Ron and Hermione and he lamented the fact that they didn't get as much time to spend together; he'd have to remedy that in the future, outside of the summer.

"He knew what he was getting into long before we even knew what they were _actually_ doing, outside Auror duties."

Harry looks at him confused. "I know that. It's just...everytime I think about it-"

"Harry, what about your dad? I know he's in the thick of things too. So-"

"He has mum." Harry says, almost instantly. "They have each other. But Sirius...he doesn't have anyone. He-"

"Neither does Lupin, in the way you're meaning. And you don't worry about him." Draco says, almost kindly.

"I do!" Harry says indignantly. He rather took offense to that. Remus was _family_ ; it didn't always take blood to make family. Professor Lupin was more family to Harry's family than blood related people like the Dursleys ever were. Harry had been unfortunate enough to meet them before. Only the once, but that had been enough to make Harry boggle at the differences at his lovely and kind mother with the sharp tongued and rude Petunia, who was supposed to be his Aunt. Well someone like Remus Lupin was more apart of the family Harry was lucky enough to call his than someone like her ever was.

Draco rolls his eyes. "I don't mean like _that_. I know you do, just-look, it's just that you don't _constantly_ worry about him. But you do for Sirius, see?"

Harry shakes his head, still not getting it.

Draco groans, hands over his face for a moment. "Urgh!" He says inbetween his hands, so it sounds a bit muffled. "Maybe Weasley isn't the only one with the short emotional range."

"Oi!"

Draco removes his hands and stands up, moving to stand in front of Harry, who looks up at him. He flicks Harry's forehead.

"Oww! What's that for?!"

Draco leans down, looking Harry closely in the face.

"You _like_ him." Draco says. _Idiot_ , which was left unsaid.

Harry stares at him for a moment.

And then his eyes widen beneath his spectacles.

No sound comes out of his mouth for a moment and he flushes. "W-what do you-"

Draco moves back to sit on the desk, satisfied. "You heard me, Potter."

"Harry." Harry says. "You don't get to throw a curveball on me like that and then call me _Potter_. Not now."

Draco nods. Harry bites his lip. He closes his eyes for a moment. Surely Draco must be mistaken. It was only that Sirius was...but he was...

He can picture him now, rich black hair shining, throat bared as he lets out a roar of a laugh at something. Sirius Black never did anything by halves; he always lived the fullest life he knew how and all Harry could think for awhile now, even without realizing it, was that he-

"Oh." Harry says softly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He glares at the contents in front of him, as if that'll magically change everything clean. If only it worked that simply! Even with magic, it was going to be a job and a half to get everything done; even _with_ help!

Speaking of help...

"Well. Someone woke up on the cranky side of the portrait, didn't they?" A voice says mildly to his left.

He turns to look. A tall, lithe looking man with long red hair (that had a bit of curl at the end) and piercing blue eyes looks up at a large portrait in the hallway. The portrait held the portrait version of Sirius' mother, Walburga Black. A thoroughly horrible woman he had been unlucky enough to know. It was no wonder, just from his mother alone (much less the rest of his blood family, outside his Uncle Alphard, who had gotten taken off the family register as well by helping him) why he'd escape from here as soon as he could.

The only reason he was cleaning up the place _now_ was because Albus asked him to, said it'd be a good place for the Order to do business in _("So we don't fill up Lily's living room." Albus had said, a twinkle in his blue eyes.)_ Most everyone else in the Order was busy, so Fabian and his brother Gideon had volunteered to help Sirius. They were really cool guys; he and James had idolized them in school. No one who went to school in their year or even for a few years after _didn't_ know about the stuff the Prewett boys had pulled (it was what had rather inspired Sirius and company to do what _they_ did as Marauders.)

Molly Weasley was their older sister and although she always acted thoroughly exasperated with her brothers, she obviously loved them dearly. Especially so, given a few years ago where Fabian and Gideon had gotten cornered by a plethora of Death Eaters and had somehow been lucky enough to escape unharmed. They were very powerful wizards in their own right, but even the most powerful would have been, _should_ have been, overtaken and killed by that many. They hadn't talked about that night with anyone, which made Sirius all the more curious just what had happened that night.

"Looks like a pretty well done Sticking Charm," Gideon says, hand on chin in thought, coming to stand near his brother. He too had the red hair and blue eyes that Fabian did, as well as looking just like him (as they were identical twins.) The only thing that showed any difference between them was Gideon's hair was much shorter, coming to just above his shoulders versus his brother's which was down near the middle of his back. "Your mother was quite a formidable woman, wasn't she?"

Sirius snorts. "You don't have to sound so impressed about it; _you_ didn't have to live with her!" Still, he comes to stand next to them, on Fabian's left. The portrait was the main issue; the rest of the House wouldn't take much to clean it, only time. A few Doxxy's, a bit of grime? Not much to clean. Moving this portrait on the other hand? A lot more effort.

"I think if we combine it with a few household spells mixed with a few good removing charms, that we'll be able to remove it." Fabian says, eyeing the portrait, hand mirroring his brother's as he puts his on his own chin in thought.

"The sooner the better," Sirius says, grimacing. He was, as they too were, doing his best to ignore her screams and ramblings as they looked at the portrait. Her and her thoughts of 'blood-purity' and all of that rot never failed to make him want to puke. They were not better than anyone else, especially so just because of what their last name was-despite what his parents had tried to instill in him. It had worked in his brother Regulus quite well though, so much so he had went to his grave on Voldemort's side. He couldn't say he wasn't regretful about that; he had _tried_ his best to turn him around, to see the good side once more, but he had failed.

It takes three hours, _fifty-four_ spells and jinxes, Kreacher's angry muttering, and nearly the end of Sirius' patience before they finally manage to rip it from the wall. His mother yells obscenities from her portrait at them the entire time, right up until she gets sealed into a soundproof bottomless chest.

He leans back against the chest with a large sigh, closing his eyes. He hears two thumps near him as the brother's sit down on the carpeted floor as well.

"Merlin, that was bloody awful." Gideon groans.

"Maybe we should go into the Household sort of business." Fabian says. "They make a hell of a living and we'd make bank; 'Taking down what cannot be taken down' or some such. I wonder what Caradoc would think of the idea..."

"I think you should work on your slogan first, mate." Sirius says, keeping his eyes closed as he rests.

"Shut up, no one asked you."

They all laugh and it's blessedly silent for a moment. Until his mind starts working in overdrive again, as it so often did as of late. James was well now at least (you'd think after he _married_ her, he'd stop trying to show off to Lily so much), Lily was well and Remus was teaching at Hogwarts. Well, if anyone in their group had been meant to be a teacher, it was Remus (and he meant that in a good way. He had always joked about it with Remus when they were in school themselves, but Remus was really good at it. He knew the subject he taught well. He always had top marks in Defence when they were in Hogwarts.)

And as for Harry, well...he didn't know what to think. He was growing in leaps and bounds. Seeing him in Albus' office had struck him all but dumb. He looked so much more like the Harry of the future he had met so many years ago now and sounded much the same. But it was more than that. He had known _this_ Harry since he was a child, something he was barely considered not any longer (and he was no adult yet) so to look towards the future, past Harry's years now to a point where they could be considered more equal...what did that say about him? For he was looking at _Harry_ and not trying to compare him to what he had known so ever briefly from a desperate man looking to change Sirius' future and everyone elses.

Was it even fair of him to try and look past the now to a point where he could truly look at Harry? He did not desire him in that way _now_ , not really, but rather he desired to see what Harry would become. Was it fair to look for that? When he did not even know Harry's thoughts or desires? Who was to say that Harry could ever look at _him_ that way, much less that he would ever be with a man?

"Where do your thoughts run, my friend?" Fabian asks gently.

His eyes pop open to see Fabian looking over at him. He swallows.

"Nothing." He mutters. "It doesn't matter."

It was something he couldn't tell anyone or talk to them about, not even James, Remus or Lily. Nor Salazar, Rowena, or Helga. How could he? Well, possibly Salazar or Rowena wouldn't judge him, but all the same...he couldn't get the words out of his clogged throat.

"Hmm? Just know that whatever you say wouldn't leave this room. No one would say anything. Well, except perhaps your mother in the portrait, but she's beyond hearing us now."

Sirius lets out a short laugh at that. He shakes his head.

"It's-it's...I can't." He finally says. "It's long, complicated, and I doubt you'd understand."

"Wouldn't we?" Gideon asks, shrewdly. "If anyone knows about situations like that, it'd be us."

"After what we went through in dealing with those Death Eaters..." Fabian says, trailing off, looking at his brother for a moment who nods. He turns back to Sirius. "How do you suppose we fought off all of them?"

Sirius shrugs. "Honestly? I wondered. Not that you two aren't powerful, but there were so many of them..."

"If there had been a couple less of them, I could have gotten through on my own." Fabian continues, pushing back his long hair from his face, leaning back against one of the walls, eyes obviously clouded in memory and thought. "But I knew they were going to kill me, as many as there were. I was ready-as ready as one could be, in that situation. I had always been ready to lay down my life for the Order, to stop Voldemort."

"But that didn't happen."

"No," Gideon says now, one knee up, with his arm sitting on it. He looked pensive. "It didn't. I had been ready too-provided I could take as many of those fuckers with me as I could. And I was going to. But it didn't happen. It-"

Even he hesitates now and Sirius feels the bite of impatience, but doesn't want to push them.

" _He_ showed up and helped." Gideon finally says.

"He who?" Sirius asks, confused.

" _They_ showed up." Fabian says, correcting his brother.

Gideon nods. "They. _He_ showed up first and then the other did."

"Who?" Sirius asks.

"Harry Potter." Gideon finally says.

Fabian looks at Sirius. "And Sirius Black."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	27. Exam

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, Caradoc/Fabian, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

_Italics for flashbacks._

A/N: Some time skip in this chapter. :)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twenty Seven - Exam

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're joshing me." Sirius says faintly.

They both raise brows at him, looking at each other before looking at him.

"Why would I take the piss out of you, Sirius?" Fabian asks exasperatedly. "You _know_ we wouldn't have gotten out of there alive and you know that I wouldn't lie to you. Why would I? Why would _we_?"

"But...to say that..." It was a lot of information to take in. And while he didn't think they were lying, it was overwhelming to hear. What did it mean? How could that be _possible_? Future Harry had traveled back, but he had years ahead of where Sirius and the rest of them lived now. Obviously some sort of new Time Turner or something had been invented, to let him travel back as far as he did, back when he stopped Secret Keepers from changing (and thank fucking Merlin he did.)

Sirius had never forgotten that sacrifice, but that Harry was gone. He hadn't seen him since...well, he _thought_ he had seen him when trying to get one of the Horcruxes-and going through that ordeal of madness that Voldemort had left-but he hadn't been there when Sirius awoke out of the 'spell' so obviously that had just been a hallucination, something to keep him sane enough to get out of there without going mad forever.

And even if he could believe that Future Harry had somehow gotten to the Prewett brothers, that still didn't explain _him_. They said that _he_ , Sirius, had somehow been there too. Impossible!

"I swear to you on Merlin, on my parents who are no longer here and on magic itself if I have to; you were there, Sirius! And so was Harry Potter!" Fabian exclaims, coming to stand, pulling Sirius up from his position against the chest. Sirius lets out a small sound, shaking his head.

"But _how_?" Sirius asks, all but begging. "I certainly can't do that and you know Time Turners don't go that far-" None that existed _now_ , anyway.

"Let him go, Fab." Gideon says softly. "He isn't arguing with you, not really. He just doesn't _understand_."

Fabian lets him go and Sirius falls back against the wall, leaning against it heavily. He looks up to see Fabian rubbing at his face wearily.

"You saved our lives." Fabian finally says, moving his hands. "Even if _you_ haven't done it yet. As to the how...I don't know. You, some point in the future you, didn't tell us. Said you'd explain it after you did it, if that makes sense."

"To the us of your future self's time." Gideon elaborates. He was much more calmer than the two of them. Perhaps he had more time to think about what had happened?

"You both came in there, wands blasting," Fabian continues, now leaning against the wall across from Sirius, arms crossed. "It was a sight to behold."

Sirius waits for more, but neither brother says anything more.

"Well?" He prompts, looking at them both.

Gideon shrugs. "Sorry, can't say more than that yet. The two of you said not to say any more details until-" He stops, obviously thinking hard.

"Two years?" Fabian says, glancing at his brother for confirmation. Gideon thinks on that and then finally nods.

"Two _years_?" Sirius says in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You can't seriously expect me to wait two bloody years."

"Don't look at _me_ like that," Fabian says. " _You're_ the one who told us that! Anyway, if you don't believe me, either of us, look into my head with Legilimency; I'll let you see _that_ much. He- _you_ -said that was fine, if you needed it for confirmation."

"It's not that I don't trust you-" Sirius starts, but stops as Gideon puts up a hand.

"We know that, Black." Gideon says with a shrug. "But with something as huge and outlandish as this, I can understand the need to see it for yourself. Go ahead and look. You'll see."

His heart starts to beat a little faster at that. Harry Potter...would that mean he'd see Future Harry then? If this were truly the truth? He gives a slight grin of apology, getting his wand out of his pocket, walking over to stand in front of Fabian, whose blue eyes stare at him calmly.

 _"Legilimens_."

_"Tell him, er..._ _**me,** _ _that he can use Legilimency for this part." Future Sirius sighs and Sirius is startled, because it is_ _**certainly** _ _himself, no mistake._

_"But when will we approach him about this?"_

_"Hmm? Oh, just wait for the time when he goes to clear out his House. Even if you're busy, volunteer to help him. That'll be the perfect time. No one else will be around."_

_"And you're_ _**sure** _ _we can't tell him any more or let him see any more?" Fabian presses. "Not that I'm trying to push, you understand; you know I am grateful for your help. We_ _**both** _ _are." He glances in the distance where Sirius can't see, but he can hear people talking faintly in that direction, then back at Future Sirius._

_Future Sirius simply smiles and shrugs. "Part of the whole 'time-travel' thing. For us at least. Though I'm a bit more new at it than Harry is, of course." He glances over in the direction that Fabian had, smile deepening and it causes Sirius' heart to start beating faster. Harry! But he couldn't see him! If only Fabian would sodding_ _**turn** _ _that way, then he-_

He is knocked back out of Fabian's head, his own head spinning for a moment at everything. He swallows hard, looking back at the red head. Fabian smiles in apology.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you see any more. Not yet anyway. But will that do for now?"

"Yes." Sirius says hoarsely.

Time travel. He had somehow, in some point in his future, time travelled back to save Fabian and Gideon Prewett, like Future Harry had travelled back and saved them _all_. But apparently it hadn't affected Future Sirius the way it had Future Harry? From what he could gather, he- _Future_ he-was going to tell the Prewett's of _his_ timelines how he went back in time and back. So he didn't disappear, obviously, the way Future Harry had. But then Future Harry was with him, Future Sirius, wasn't he?

"Urgh. Time travel hurts my head." He groans.

Gideon lets out a bark of a laugh. "That's what the Future you said as well."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry was just thankful, for once, for the increase in Homework as it gave him very little time to think about anything...else. For days there, he felt like his face would _never_ stop being red, that _everyone_ would instantly know what that was about.

That they'd know he'd have dreams on and off about Sirius. Nothing...nothing graphic or anything, but even just seeing Sirius _smile_ in his dreams made him flush in real life as if he had been there in person to do it.

So he was thankful as time passed and that none of his friends pushed him on anything. Hermione looked like she had something she wanted to say from time to time, but thankfully let it go. Though with her being as smart as she was, he wondered if she hadn't guessed already. Ron wasn't _dumb_ , by any means, but he tended to be as naive as Harry himself in matters like those, so he didn't think Ron knew anything. Draco knew, of course, as he was the one who made Harry realize his own true feelings, but he hadn't said anything further about what they discussed, which Harry was grateful for.

Though Harry knew Draco well, so he knew it was only a matter of time before they spoke of it again. But with their increased workload, it looked like that wouldn't be until the end of term. If Harry was lucky.

But then again, when was he ever _that_ lucky?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Have you sent Sirius a letter yet?" Draco asks.

Harry sputters, instantly turning bright red. Hermione looks at him, brow raised. They were all sitting outside, enjoying some of the sun while it was nice out. Ron wasn't with them, because he had been hexed earlier in the day by Zabini, after talking back to the Slytherin. He wasn't hurt, but Madam Pomfrey said she wasn't letting him out until giving him a thorough look just to make sure he was completely fine.

"No!" Harry squeaks. He tries to pull it back, to calm down. "Uh, I mean. Why would I? I'm doing fine. He's doing fine, from what mum and dad have said. So."

"So." Draco repeats, with a grin. "Oh come now, Harry. How could you not have sent him a letter yet!"

"Don't you usually, Harry?" Hermione asks. "I know that he is often busy, but when he gets the time, he always replies to you."

Harry looks down, feeling like his face is on fire. "No." He finally mutters. "How could I? It's not like it'd do me any good now, would it?"

"And why is that?" Draco asks, patiently, though he knew the answer.

"It's not like he could look at me like...like anything yet." Harry says quietly.

"Oh." Hermione says, softly. Harry looks up, but he doesn't see the recrimination in her face like he half expected, but understanding instead. "I wasn't sure if you'd finally admit it to yourself." She smiles.

He looks at her stunned, while Draco snorts rather unelegantly. "It took awhile; I had to all but spell it out for him. You know how dense he can be sometimes."

"Hey!"

"So will you ever say anything?" Hermione asks quietly, though she really didn't have to, as none of the other students were within earshot and able to hear them.

Harry shrugs helplessly. "I-I dunno. I want to. But I don't even know if he _likes_ guys or if he could-could ever see _me_ that way. I've known him all my life. Maybe it'd be too complicated for him." He bites on his lip, not liking the thought, but still feeling it nonetheless. He _liked_ Sirius, that he could admit to himself. But if he ever told Sirius how he felt and was rejected, even if kindly, it'd hurt so very much; _especially_ so if Sirius pitied him. He looks back up at them and gives a watery smile. "But I'm grateful that you-you don't hate me or think I'm weird for who I like or anything."

Hermione gives him a look. "Harry, we're your _friends_. How could we _ever_ hate you, especially for something like that?"

"Nothing wrong with you liking guys, just a bit surprising you like one older than you." Ron says, surprising them all. They all jump and turn to look back behind Harry where Ron stands sheepishly, fidgeting.

"So you're not-you're okay with it?"

Ron nods, moving to sit inbetween Harry and Hermione, robes billowing out around him. "Sure. Just don't give me any juicy details if you kiss him or something. I don't want to imagine _anyone_ kissing."

Harry flushes again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ahh, thought Sirius would be home alone. I hope I'm not intruding?"

"Of course you're not, Remus!" Gilderoy says with a huff, pushing his hair back from his face, looking down at the head of Remus Lupin in the fire. "You know how Sirius is; if I hadn't shown up, he'd have been alone again. I don't know what's going on in that man's head but staying cooped up in this place-" He glances around distastefully at the grime that still littered some of the walls. "-cannot be a good thing. I've been _trying_ to get him to get some air, but he keeps saying he has to get the place clean."

Remus frowns. "Maybe I should come visit myself then. Or get James to."

Gilderoy shakes his head. "You're busy at Hogwarts; I know very well how busy that can be. I might call James if need be, but I think Sirius said he was at the Auror Office right now and I don't want to disturb him. Everyone is busy with many things. I," He says, looking down at his well manicured hand. "I want to be able to help too."

There's a pause before Remus speaks again. "I appreciate your help, as I'm sure Sirius does as well. Firecall me if things get worse?" He smiles up at him.

Gilderoy stares at him (and his smile) for a moment before nodding. "I will."

The fire goes out and Gilderoy stands and leaves the room. He finds Sirius where he had seen him last, working in the living room, dealing with some stubborn doxies that he keeps trying to spray doxycide on, but they keep managing to skit away from it just in time.

"Sodding fucking things." Sirius mutters, but still loud enough that Gilderoy can hear him. He was a Lockhart, after all, and having a good ear certainly helped in the thievery; kept one from being a caught thief to a phantom thief instead.

Gilderoy gingerly picks up one of the other bottles of doxycide and sprays one of the doxies that just evades Sirius. Sirius finally turns around as the doxy falls to the ground, knocked out, looking at Gilderoy.

"So, are you ready to talk now? You've been quiet since the Prewett's left the house." He had shown up, watching the Prewett's leave to come in and see Sirius more quiet than he could ever remember him being, even more introspective than he could sometimes be. It had taken a bit of time to learn more about Sirius, but he rather liked him as a friend; he knew when not to take Gilderoy seriously and wasn't afraid to call him on his shit when he was talking himself up. He helped Gilderoy to be less vain, less of an airhead.

Sirius turns back to the doxies and manages to spray the rest down. He grabs them all and puts them into a bag-rather aggressively, Gilderoy notices. He frowns. He didn't like seeing Sirius this way; he was usually upbeat, despite the many things all of them had to deal with or go through. To see him looking so-lost, it bothered Gilderoy.

"Was it about what they said?" Gilderoy asks.

Sirius turns to look at him in shock. "They told you?" He asks, voice hoarse.

Gilderoy shakes his head. "No, but I assumed it had to be that. You were fine last I saw you, then they showed up and you act like...this. Surely it couldn't have been _that_ bad or you would have shared it with someone."

Sirius hunches his shoulders, turning away again, finished with the doxies and starting to move to clean the walls themselves with his wand, stripping the grime away. The sight has Gilderoy more irritated than he can remember being ( _allowing_ himself to be) and he has his hand on Sirius' shoulder, whipping him around to look at him. Gilderoy himself seems to be as surprised as Sirius that he does so.

"Stop your whinging and _talk_ to me." Gilderoy demands.

Sirius stares at him, before his shoulders start shaking in unmistakable laughter. He laughs aloud for a long while, before finally wiping at his eyes. He moves Gilderoy's hand and smiles.

"You're right. I've been out of it for a bit, haven't I?" Sirius asks, though it was mostly a statement and not a question. "I-" He pauses.

And then he tells Gilderoy everything.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He finishes listening to Sirius, a bit shocked but he does not look disgusted with him.

"It's not wrong of you to look towards the future, Sirius." Gil tells him gently.

Sirius shrugs helplessly. "Isn't it though? I'm his _godfather_. I've known him his whole bloody life! And Merlin knows I could never even _begin_ to tell him about the rest-he'd just think he was a replacement!"

"I don't think that's true and neither do you, not really." Gil says reprovingly. "Do you really Harry that shallow? From what I've seen of him, he's bright and got a good head on his shoulders."

"He's also _thirteen_." Sirius hisses.

Gilderoy rolls his eyes at him. "For Merlin's sake, Sirius, I'm not telling you to do anything _now_. We were talking about the _future._ You're allowed to think about the _laters_."

"And if he doesn't want that, or me?" He demands. "What then?"

Gilderoy shrugs an elegant shoulder. "Then you deal with that as it is. But you can't keep denying what you want in your life because of "what ifs". If that had been the case, I would have been dead long ago-from a dull and boring life and you wouldn't be here as you are now. Sometimes you _have_ to roll the dice; they don't _always_ give you an unfavorable number."

He looks at the other man, dressed as he was in a flashy blue set of robes, white boots with buckles, hair wavy, large smile on his face. "You're actually pretty smart, you know."

Gilderoy preens at that. "I wasn't a Ravenclaw for _nothing_." He pauses. "Though I was close to being a Slytherin as well."

Sirius lets out a bark of a laugh at that, shaking his head in amusement at his friend.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It's hard to believe the end of the term is already nearly here." Remus says in something like wonder.

Minerva, who is sitting across from him in one of the chairs at the staff table in the teachers lounge, laughs lightly at that statement. A laughing McGonagall, even if it didn't happen often, was still something that Remus was unused to seeing or dealing with; his dealings with her and most often been either when he was himself a student at Hogwarts or with missions with the Order of the Phoenix.

"I sometimes forget it's still your first year teaching here," she says, laughter dying away, though amusement still remained in her eyes. She pushes an errant dark hair from her face. "You might feel differently if you were to remain more than one year."

"Then I'd have to take up a different class for next year." He says lightly, though they both knew it was a difficult subject, as-having the knowledge from Dumbledore-they knew he wouldn't be able to do the Defence class for next year.

"Well you could always take up Transfiguration, so Minerva could have an extended holiday with her husband." Coraggio says from behind Remus, surprising them both. He walks over casually to a seat near Remus, though not directly next to him, looking quite at ease with himself. "After that scare with the Venomous Tentacula, I'd say a holiday would be warranted."

"And how do you know about that?" Remus couldn't help but ask. It wasn't common knowledge that Minerva was married, much less so that her husband, Elphinstone Urquart, had had a near death scare in 1985 from a Venomous Tentacula bite. The fact that he had survived had been a surprising one and only he knew the whole story-he hadn't even talked about the whole experience with Minerva, his wife.

Coraggio simply shrugs and smiles, leaning back in his chair. He looked handsome and elegant, (reminding him in some ways of Gilderoy Lockhart, Remus thinks with a smile) though he also rather looked like he wanted to put his boots on the table and lean back that way in his chair as well. Remus didn't know him well; the man usually kept to himself, which was surprising as the man was very outgoing and had a fun personality. He often wondered where Albus had hired him from; something about the man was _familiar_ to Remus, though he couldn't place what and why.

"Perhaps." Minerva says stiffly. She inclines her head towards them both and makes to stand. "If you'll excuse me; I have some papers that need finishing up." She leaves the staff room, leaving only the two of them.

"She's a very private woman." Remus tries to explain, but Coraggio waves his hand dismissively.

"I know. No worries." Coraggio says, smiling at Remus to know no harm done.

"May I ask a question?" He can't help but ask.

Coraggio looks curious, but nods. "Certainly."

But now that he gets the okay from Coraggio, he is at a loss what to actually ask, the original question escaping his mind. Coraggio chuckles and stands, clasping a hand onto Remus' shoulders. He leans in.

"Do you know any italian, Lupin?" Coraggio asks.

"Remus." He tells the other man. "It's Remus."

Coraggio smiles. "Remus, then. Do you?"

Remus nods. "Some. Passable enough, I would say."

Coraggio smiles, this time as if he has a secret to tell. "Would you perhaps know what my name would translate to then? My _full_ name, mind you."

Remus thinks a moment.

And then his eyes widen.

Coraggio's smile deepens then. He pats Remus on the shoulder and leaves, whistling.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alright class," Professor Coraggio says, making sure he had everyone's attention. "Make sure you have both your readied Rune and your blank Rune separate. We-" He stops as he sees Hermione's hand raised in the air. "Miss Granger?"

"Do we have to work on both Runes or is only the readied one the required work?"

It was their last exam of the year, for Hermione and Harry anyhow (Ron had finished up his with Divination, a subject he shared with Harry but Harry still had Runes left to do.)

The Professor doesn't seem upset he was interrupted. "It's the same as the past weeks have been; there for practice, if you should want to practice. That being said, _extra_ points may be awarded for work on the empty Rune."

It was obviously a test, a first real test for them. It wasn't something they _had_ to do, but to try and make a Rune on a blank Rune would potentially gain them a better Ancient Runes exam overall. And Harry wanted to impress. Well, in the very least he wanted to _try_. They were all given a nearly finished Rune for Simple Light (being sort of light a _Lumos_ spell from a wand. In the case of Simple Light, it was one of the easiest Runes for a witch or wizard to be able to use or create, hence why it was the test for third years, when third year was the first year that a subject like Runes could be learned.

He takes his time, focusing his magic and being very careful with his movements as he starts to engrave the last little strokes on the nearly finished Rune. He had to be careful, as this was where the trick lie; the Simple Light's Rune shape was very close to the Simple Dark Rune shape (Simple Dark being the obvious opposite of Simple Light, where it would create a small amount of a dark area, versus Simple Light's creating a small area of light. Simple Dark seemed to have its uses, from what Harry had read thus far, but it had its limits, as it could be banished with a _Lumos_ spell, Simple Dark Rune or some other light equivilant) which made it very easy to get them turned around.

He hears the scratches of those around him, still going as he finishes and finds himself surprised to see Hermione still hard at work at her nearly finished Rune, mouth in a frown of concentration. He shrugs mentally and turns to look at his empty Rune and his own mouth now turns into a frown as he ponders on what to do with it. He had an idea, but he wondered if he was stupid to even _attempt_ it. But he thought of Sirius and it made him want to create it. To at least _try_ , anyhow. More than likely he'd fall flat on his face, but didn't the Professor say that they only had to try? He'd give it his best.

With that he moves to work hard on the Rune, not noticing the considering look that Professor Coraggio gives him.

In no time at all, the Exam as at an end-and he has barely finished the Rune in the alloted time. He tries not to get _too_ nervous as Professor Coraggio goes to each student, activating each of their Simple Light Runes to see the results. A few fizzle right away, some start to give light before flickering out and some do what Harry had been worried he'd get wrong and they activate Simple Dark instead. Hermione's, as he expected, is a perfect little glow of Simple Light, a glow like her face is as she gets complimented by the Professor on a job well done.

Most though, he notes, either didn't have a completed Rune on their empty one or hadn't bothered to try. As it was hard enough to finish even one that was nearly completed for them, he could understand.

Finally, after what seems like forever, he gets to Harry. He tries not to sweat as the Professor leans down, inspecting his Rune in his hand carefully for a few moments before activating it. It instantly is a glow of light and Harry can feel himself relax, if only slightly. It worked!

Now the Professor pauses, looking down at the once empty Rune in what looked like surprise. It's quickly off his face though, as he picks it up. He inspects this one much longer than he had the Simple Light one.

"Hmm." Professor Coraggio finally says. He straightens out, Harry's Rune still in hand. "Might I get your assistance, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione says, looking a bit confused.

"Get your wand out-there's a girl-and cast a...let's see...a Jelly-Legs Jinx on me."

Hermione's eyes widen. "But I can't do that, Professor!"

Professor Coraggio merely smiles at her. "Don't worry. I know your prowess with the spell already-I hear good things from Professor Lupin-but it'll be fine. I need it to test Harry's Rune here."

She glances at Harry questioningly for a moment, but gets out of her chair, wand in hand. She wouldn't willingly go against a Professor, of course (other than Trelawney) so she gets ready.

" _Locomotor Wibbly!_ " Hermione cries out, wand thrusting forward with intent.

The Professor doesn't grab for his wand, which is within his reach, but instead holds fast to Harry's Rune, activating it. In an instant a visible bubble surrounds the Professor and Hermione's spell hits the barrier, bouncing harmlessly off of it and fizzling. There's stunned murmurs from the other classmates, Hermione's face is as stunned as Harry's himself had to look. He hadn't actually expected it to work. The Protect Rune was a high level Rune, a Rune equivilant to the spell _Protego_ , something he had come across in his reading-he had been reading many books on Runes, not just the one assigned for class-and hadn't forgotten about it. In all the dangerous stuff Sirius did, that his parents did, that Uncle Remus and others did, he thought something like that could help.

" _Outstanding_ work, Mister Potter." Professor Coraggio finally says, hoarsely. Harry looks up at him. "In all my years, I've never seen someone so young master such a difficult Rune."

Harry flushes in embarrasment and pleasure as everyone's eyes turn to him.

The Professor smiles at him. "We'll make a Rune Master out of you yet!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	28. Tea

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, Caradoc/Fabian, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twenty Eight - Tea

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm sorry to see you go, my boy." Albus says.

Remus smiles, a bit painfully, but smiles nonetheless. "So am I, Albus. But I cannot tell you how much I appreciate even this small opportunity. Not many would knowingly hire a werewolf." His smile turns a bit bitter.

Albus places a hand on his shoulder. "Then more fool they that they not look into a person's heart, rather than just look at their other appearance."

Remus nods briefly, getting the rest of his things together as Albus goes to talk over in the corner with Minerva.

He'd thought about leaving on the train with the children, but felt that too painful, so he would take a prescheduled Portkey off grounds. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to leave this post; he loved it. Even more so than he thought he would. But he knew as well as the others that no one could hold the post for more than a year. Such was the curse that Voldemort had laid over the position, a curse that even Albus Dumbledore himself had been unable to break. Or the Founders for that matter.

He finds his eyes wandering against his will to where Coraggio was in a conversation with Sibyll Trelawney of all people. He seemed to be quite amused with whatever she was saying, her hands waving haphazardly aroud in the air. Ever since that brief conversation, Coraggio had been taking to coming around in the teacher's lounge more often, speaking with the other teachers. He even seemed to get along with Severus well enough, whom tended to keep to himself more often than not.

As unbelievable as what Coraggio had implied, Remus found no reason to doubt him. That would explain the familiarity with Coraggio-and his magic. But if that were the case, truly, then why was he even here? Why teach at the school? He knew what Coraggio had been doing before he came to Hogwarts to teach; apparently the bulk of his time had been searching for Salazar. Why Salazar was hiding himself from him-and for such a long time even-was something that none of them knew. Save for the Founders themselves.

Coraggio seems to feel eyes on him finally and glances in Remus' direction. He smirks, inclining his head at Remus (Sibyll took no notice, as she was busy in the middle of some kind of rant-about tea leaves, if Remus' hearing was correct?) He looks back to Sibyll, excusing himself, and walks over to Remus.

Remus stares at the hand the man extends.

"A shame that you won't be staying around for next term, but your replacement will be just as much fun." Coraggio says.

"Replacement? Albus said he hadn't decided on one yet." Remus replies, confused.

Coraggio merely smiles.

"You like being mysterious on purpose, don't you." He accuses the man.

The other man laughs. "Ah, you caught me, my friend. It's fun! I don't think I do it as well as _other_ people," Here his smile dims for a brief moment. "But I think I do well enough! But enough of that. Are you not going to shake my hand? A bit rude, don't you think?" His tone, however, was one of humor, letting Remus know there'd be no offense either way.

Remus clasps hands with him and can't help but let out a small gasp as he feels the utter _power_ emanating from the man. If there had been any lingering doubt about who this man was, all doubt was now erased.

This was _Godric Gryffindor_ , one of the Founders of Hogwarts, one of the greatest Wizards there had ever been. The namesake of the House that Remus, Sirius, and James had been apart of. That Harry was now apart of.

His face is one of stunned disbelief as Gryffindor releases his hand. He pats Remus on the shoulder.

"But-" He had so many questions, so many of them. "Why did you decide to teach here?"

Gryffindor raises a brow. "I like teaching, for one thing, though I haven't done it in a long time. But it's also because it's where I need to be right now. Or want to be. Sometimes I get those mixed up. But...I think it's the place I need to be for now."

"But he won't come to the school," Remus blurts out. "Even if doesn't know you're here. _Especially_ if you're here."

Gryffindor tilts his head in acquiesce. "I know." He says, looking a bit sad. "But it's still something I must do."

Remus realizes the time and gives a bit of a nod of apology as he grabs his things. "Sorry, my Portkey will be here soon."

"It's alright. But you can do something for me, if you don't mind?" Gryffindor asks.

One of the Founders wanted something from _him_? What could he possibly want that _Remus_ could give?

"Stop calling me Gryffindor. It's Godric." Gryffindor, no _Godric_ , says with a wink.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He straightens up-Portkey travel was always a bit dizzying-and is surprised as he is greeted at the front of Grimmauld Place by Gilderoy Lockhart and not Sirius. He had come to Grimmauld Place and not Godric's Hollow because James and Lily were both working, and Sirius was here and he hadn't gotten to catch up with Sirius in Merlin _knew_ how long!

The other wizard wore long dark purple robes and his hair looked a bit mussed-apparently he was still helping Sirius clean the place, something that surprised him greatly.

The first time he had seen the man's picture on one of his books, he had thought him merely a vain and spoiled man. And he _was_ a bit of those things, to be fair, but he was also so many other things. He also was a man who had a lot of stories to tell, things he had done (things that had involved his surprisingly good thieving skills and _not_ merely Memory Charms.) He was good company.

He finds himself smiling as he walks forward. "I take it Sirius is too busy to come meet me himself?"

Lockhart snorts, surprising Remus, and gestures him forward, smiling. The smile has him pausing. Yes, the man had won awards for his smile before (as he had heard so often before on the Wizarding Radio) but this smile was not the ones in the pictures. The smiles in the pictures were obviously fake, put on, and emotionless. This one was surprisingly soft. He finds his breath catching, confused. He shakes it off and follows him in.

"With all the cleaning he's done, I kept telling him he could start a cleaning service." Lockhart says with a chuckle, closing the door behind them. The house still had a bit of a gloomy feeling, as the very front room was still a but dusty and grimy but it was still _much_ better than Remus had seen it last. Apparently they had gotten a lot of work done.

"Ahh, I'd go crazy in a week. Gil on the other hand, could make a pretty bit of Galleons in Doxy removal." Sirius says, walking into the front area. He looked better than Remus had seen him last, thankfully, a lot more at ease with himself. Apparently he all but gotten out of the funk he had been in. He strides over and gives Remus a large hug.

"You act like you haven't seen me in _years_." Remus says with a chuckle, hugging the man back.

Sirius pulls back, rolling his eyes. "Try and be _nice_ to family and this is what you get!"

"Better than being shut away in a bottomless trunk." Lockhart says mildly, to which Sirius snorts at.

"Well, if _you_ want to listen to her screeching, feel free to take her to your place."

Lockhart shutters. "Merlin forbid! That woman is utterly _horrible_! But enough of that! You haven't even tried to show Remus the progress we've made!" Lockhart pouts. He shakes his head, grabbing onto one of Remus' arms, startling him. "Here, _I'll_ show you and then you can tell _us_ all about how things are going at Hogwarts."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the impromptu look around the place, which was coming along nicely, they come to the kitchens, sitting down with a nice pot of tea. Kreacher may have been a bit of a problem at first, but he seemed to be rather helpful now. He supposed Sirius had a talk with him or something. He blows on his tea before taking a cautious sip, ignoring Sirius and Lockhart's looks of utter shock.

"You're _kidding_." Lockhart says, in obvious amazement, all but forgetting his cooling tea by his elbow.

Remus shrugs. "I wouldn't, not about something like that. He all but confirmed it once and then I confirmed it myself for certain when I shook his hand; his magic feels like theirs."

"I'm surprised he isn't still out looking for Salazar though. I don't get why he'd feel compelled to stay at the school right now."

Remus shrugs. "I don't know either. Said it was the place he needed to be right now. And I can't say that's a bad thing; he is a fantastic teacher, by all accounts. Harry and the rest are in very good hands."

Lockhart glances at Sirius at that, though Remus can't surmise why.

"I'm sure he is." Sirius says, looking down into his teacup.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't believe you did it!" Ron exclaims, looking quite impressed. Hermione looks a bit put out at first but ends up smiling as well, unable to hold a grudge, though Harry had gotten the better outcome in their Runes exam.

"It's a fair bit of difficult magic." Draco says, whistling, looking here and there at the Protect Rune that Professor Coraggio had allowed Harry to keep, like he had let the rest of the class (that had passed) keep their Simple Light Runes, as they were harmless Runes (plus that way, they could show their parents or guardians the work they had done.) "Well," he amends. "So is the whole subject, really. It's why you see so very few Rune Masters. Most only get the hang of a few ones and even then..." He trails off with an elegant shrug, leaning against the corner of the seat he was sitting on with Harry, with Ron and Hermione across from them.

"And you'd know that _how?_ " Ron asks, skeptically. "You're not even apart of the Runes class."

Draco merely raises a light brow at him. "Because I _read_ , for one, Weasley. But my father also is an acquaitance of a Rune Master, if you _must_ know."

Before Ron can retort back-and therefor start a fight that he (and he was sure Hermione as well) did not want to hear-he jumps into the conversation.

"There's even _fewer_ Rune _Makers_ as well, as far as I can tell." Harry says, taking back his Rune from Draco ("Hey!") and putting it carefully back into his robe pocket.

"Yes, it's a very, very difficult subject, maybe even more difficult than potion making, or at least on par with it." Hermione says, entering the conversation herself now, looking at ease as she so often did, talking about a subject she had obviously studied up hard on. "As good as the Professor is-I wonder why he hasn't made any himself."

"He's not even on the list of known Rune Masters either." Harry says. He shrugs. "Maybe he just didn't want to be in the spotlight or something? Maybe that's why he's at the Runes class in Hogwarts instead."

It's quiet for a few moments.

"I wonder'll who teach Defence next term." Ron says, breaking the silence. "They're gonna be hard pressed to find someone as good as Lupin."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow, the place is starting to look nice." James says with a whistle, looking around at the place.

"Yeah?" Sirius says with a shrug, though he looked obviously pleased.

It was already a better sight than James had ever seen it. Mind you, the first few occasions had been the briefly look inside as Sirius hurried out of his house, ignoring his (still living at the time) screaming mother. And then years later, when Sirius was the only Black left, the house had fallen into disrepair. Not that he could blame him; he knew most of what Sirius had gone through with them in that place, so he could understand why he'd want to forget it even existed until now. Until Albus asked them to make it headquarters for the Order.

"I'm surprised _you're_ not the one with Harry checking out Quidditch stuff, in prep for the World Cup." Sirius says, after a pause, his back now turned to James as he gets a couple cups of tea ready.

"I would have been, but this is Lily's punishment for that stunt I pulled with the broom." James says, with a pout. Sirius laughs. "I was just trying to show something cool to my wife, why do I get _punished_ for it?"

"Because you act stupid sometimes?" Sirius offers, handing over a cup of tea to him.

James rolls his eyes in response, blowing carefully on the still steaming tea before taking a sip.

"You know you don't have to _stay_ here, don't you?" James says, ignoring Sirius' previous statement. "I get it needs cleaned, but you don't have to-" He stops, looking at Sirius closely (who wouldn't look at _him_.)

"You alright, Pads?" He asks, frowning.

Sirius startles, looking up at James. "Oh. Sorry. Just been so busy. I guess all the doxy cleaning has tired me out more than I thought. Well, watching _Gil_ do most of that, anyway."

He laughs, but James can't help but think that there was more to it than he was letting on. He shrugs mentally, taking another drink of his tea. He'd get to the bottom of it soon enough; Sirius was never one to hold back things from him. He had been the only one, until Remus became their other best friend, that Sirius had been able to actually open up about the things in his life, after all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why does everyone keep coming round for tea?" He demands. His voice softens a bit. "Not that I'm _ungrateful_ , but it's not like I went bloody anywhere! Just cleaning up this damned house."

"And what a fine job you've done," Albus says mildly, stirring his tea a bit. "Though I am sure you are happy it's all over with."

Sirius sits back in his chair, head tilting back, with a groan. " _Yes_. Remind me to never complain about cleaning services in any way, _ever_ , again." He straightens up a bit, eyeing the older wizard. "But I'm sure that isn't what you're here for. So what did you need, Albus?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard the news-from Remus at least, if not someone else-what we have planned at Hogwarts for this year?" At Sirius' nod he continues. "It seemed a good a time as any to bring it back. We've had it in mind for quite awhile, actually; it just took awhile to get everything together. Quite a large undertaking."

"Surely you don't need any help with that from _me_?"

Albus shakes his head, taking a brief drink of his tea. "Oh no, dear boy. I have a different favor to ask of you. I find myself in need of a Defense teacher."

His brows raise high on his head. "And you think that _I_ would fit that?" he all but squeaks. "For the love of Merlin, Albus. I've never taught before. Why would I be qualified?"

"You're a powerful wizard who has seen and done many things, many some could never even begin to dream about." Albus says quietly but powerfully. "That makes you qualified for this subject, as far as I am concerned. Would you say Hagrid underqualified for Care of Magical Creatures because of his expulsion in his Third Year, despite his knowledge of the subject?"

"Well, no, of course not. It's just..." He hesitates. "Why not rehire Remus, for one thing?"

"Because he is continuing the Horcrux search." Albus says. "As well as doing a few other tasks that needed done. But we both know that even if he had nothing available, that I would be unable to hire him on two years in a row. That is the _legacy_ that Tom Riddle has left Hogwarts."

"Sirius," Albus continues. "Do you really fear being that near Harry Potter, even if only in proximity?"

Sirius flinches. Albus' words were a surprise, but the fact that Albus could know something like that did not. The man knew and learned many a thing, even _without_ Legilimency.

He looks away, shaking his head. "I-I don't..." He starts, hoarsely, unable to think of a reply to that.

"I cast no judgement on you; it is not my place to. You seek to bring no harm to him. You are free to think of your own future, Sirius." Albus says, as seriously as he can ever remember hearing the older man be.

He laughs slightly, though he still does not look at the other man. "That's essentially what Gil said too."

"Did he now?" Albus says, obvious surprise coloring his voice. "Well, your friendship with him has _certainly_ been the factor I hoped it would when I notice it blossom. You're good for him."

Sirius shrugs, the _other_ subject that had been brought up still weighing on his mind.

"I only ask this one year from you. We both know it can only be one year. But if not, I will understand. I have someone else I could get for the post, but I truly believe this will be best."

"Best for you _both_." He adds, gently.

The younger wizard laughs mirthlessly. "Oh yes, because I can see this going well! If James even _knew_ , or Merlin forbid, _Lily_ -"

He holds his head in his hands before looking at Albus with bright eyes. "But the worst part? The worst part is that I _want_ them to know. Just so I don't have to feel this way anymore, this torn. I worry about so many things. How Harry might not ever see me. What does that make me?"

"A human being." Albus says. "My boy, think of Harry now. What did that future self do when you seen him? Did he scorn you?"

"No." Sirius says, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. A memory of an older Harry with desperate eyes and a desperate mouth.

"And when you saw Harry, that time with the Horcrux, did he scorn you then?"

"No." Sirius whispers. A memory of an Harry saving him from the madness all around him, the madness in his own head. Even if that had been some sort of mirage or something, it had still saved his sanity. That Harry had looked at him with eyes filled with love, with tears of happiness to see him.

"Even if our Harry would not see you the way you wished, we both know that he would never _scorn_ you."

Sirius laughs again, though this time it is much more with feeling. "So you're essentially saying I should find my Gryffindor bravery and jump headlong into something I never have before, with this post?"

Albus chuckles. "Something like that. Godric himself would applaud that bravery."

"Will, you mean." Sirius says wryly.

Albus raises a silver brow and laughs loudly. "Ah! So Remus told you then! I was hoping to make that a nice surprise for later."

Sirius laughs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He hadn't seen Sirius in person since that night in Hogwarts, though he-and the rest of his family-had gotten letters here and there. Apparently he was doing some sort of secret project. Well, secret to Harry anyway; his mum knew, his dad knew, and Remus knew, but they kept quiet whenever he asked. Apparently it was something big, just like something at Hogwarts was happening that was big.

Just thinking about Sirius made his heart race, even now, made his face flush. It was such a weird set of feelings all at once that raced through him and even the fact that he had known Sirius all his life did not dissuade him or his feelings. On really brave days or nights, he'd sometimes wonder what it'd be like to kiss him-and immediately flush afterwards. But he couldn't help himself.

Even if Sirius did not feel the same-or could never feel the same-he just wanted to _see_ him. Especially _now_ of all days.

It was his bloody birthday, after all!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He's sorry he can't be here himself, Harry." His mother says gently, pressing a present into his hands.

He frowns inwardly but doesn't want to make his mum-or anyone else-feel bad just because he was sulking a bit. He looks down at the beautifully wrapped package, which Sirius had to get professional help-or more likely Gil-to help with as he was absolute rubbish at wrapping (not that Harry minded; he loved seeing the effort Sirius put into presents either way) and sees an envelope on top and opens it, mindful of everyone in the room.

_Happy birthday._

_I'm sorry I can't be there in person. Believe me when I say that I wanted to be._

_But I'll see you soon enough. Be patient? Merlin knows your dad is bad about that sort of thing, so at least ONE of you two needs to be the responsible one!_

_Enjoy your present._

_Just make sure you step back from everyone when you open it!_

_-Sirius_

He moves back as Sirius' letter says, though everyone looks at him in confusion and pulls off the silver bow tied around the present. Instantly the present lifts off the ground and opens up, extending out (showing that the package had been magically shrunk to a normal size.) After a moment it finishes extending out and the place where the package had been was a hovering broom, sleek and shiny, the words emboldened on it saying _Firebolt._

He gasps, as do everyone else.

"Merlin." Ron says weakly. "Can Sirius be _my_ Godfather?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	29. Quidditch

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, Caradoc/Fabian, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

A/N: some bits from the GoF book.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twenty Nine - Quidditch

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Thanks for putting us up, Molly." Lily says sincerely. "I know we packed your place to the brim."

"Nonsense." Molly says dismissively. "It's been wonderful having you. And it's much closer here to get to the Cup than it is at Godric's Hollow. Plus," she adds with a smile. "It'll be good to have someone to chat with while everyone else is out. Not many would miss an event like that."

"I like Quidditch well enough," Lily says. "But it's always been more of my boys' thing than mine. And they'll be more than enough people there so they won't even miss me."

"And you lot were nice enough to get the land for everyones tents."

"Well _you_ two got the tickets, so it was the least we could do." Lily says. She looks at the clock on the wall. "Oh, it's nearly that time, isn't it? I'll just go and get everyone up." She makes to get up but is stopped by a hand from Molly.

"No, you sit put; you're the guest. I'll take care of it; I'm rather used to waking up a whole lot of heads." Molly says with a chuckle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It felt like he had hardly slept a wink when he feels himself getting shook awake.

"It's time to get up Harry," Molly Weasley says, kindly, moving across the room to wake up Ron, Fred, and George (Fred and George were bunched in Ron's room as their room was taken up by some of the adults.)

He rubs at his eyes a bit, reaching for his glasses next to him as she leaves the room to wake up the others. There is many a yawn as they all stretch and start to change for the day. They'd all have to wear Muggle clothing as they'd be walking through Muggle territory to get to the Portkey that would take them to the World Cup itself. Luckily his mother was Muggleborn, so he was all too familiar, since he was very young, on the Muggle side of things as well. Plus one of his best friends, in Hermione, was Muggleborn as well, so he'd have known from her, if nothing else.

As he leaves the room, he sees a plethora of red heads and a couple of non-red heads poke their heads out of the rooms, everyone yawning and heading down the stairs. He sees his mother already in the kitchen, working on some breakfast with Mrs. Weasley (he knew his dad would have volunteered to help, but as everyone here knew just how terrible his cooking was, he gets stopped with a look before he can even ask.)

"Where's Bill, Charlie, and Percy?" George asks, unable to stifle a loud yawn.

"Well they're Apparating, aren't they?" Mrs. Weasley replies, concentrating on something bubbling on the stove. "Having a bit of a lie-in."

"Why can't _we_ apparate?" Fred mutters.

"Because you're not old enough and you haven't passed the test yet!"

"Why are we up so early?" Ginny asks, yawning, as she and Hermione walk into the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of their eyes.

"So we have enough time to get to the Portkey." Mr. Weasley says, passing a slice of toast to Remus.

After everyone eats a quick breakfast-and after an unpleasant moment when Mrs. Weasley has a row with Fred and George over candies they had made that they were trying to smuggle out of the house-they make their way out, saying their goodbyes to a waving Molly Weasley and Lily Potter. It's still pretty dark out, but it was obvious that sunrise was just on the horizon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soon enough they're to the top of the hill, being greeted by Amos Diggory-a coworker of Mr. Weasley's-and Cedric Diggory, his son, whom Harry and the others were acquainted with as Cedric was a Hufflepuff and apart of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. He'd be going into his final year at Hogwarts when the new term started. He was handsome, well-spoken, and generally liked by everyone (though Fred and George hadn't quite forgiven him for beating Gryffindor in the first game the year before.)

They all gather around the Portkey-a old and dusty looking boot-and he feels like the breath is knocked out of him as they get transported. It felt like a pulling on the navel and it was something he was never really used to, or liked. He much preferred things like side-along Apparition, though that could make his head spin a bit sometimes. Still, he couldn't wait until he'd be able to do Apparition on his own.

They arrive at a predesigned spot that would lead into the campgrounds. It was overseen by a pair of older wizards, looking a bit tired. They too had dressed like Muggles, as Harry and the others had, but had obviously not had any advice from people who knew anything about Muggles. Though the one in the kilt seemed pretty pleased with his choice of kilt and poncho.

"Morning, Basil." Mr Weasley says to the man in the tweed suit and galoshes.

The man, holding a large piece of parchment that looked as though it had many names on it-some already crossed out-takes the now used Portkey from Mr. Weasley, tossing it into a pile of other used Portkeys (things like plastic cups, paper, that Harry could see.)

"Ahh, Arthur. Not working today? Lucky! Let's see-" He looks over the parchment, pursing his lips. "Weasley _and_ Potter, correct?" At the nods of Harry's dad and Mr. Weasley, the man looks over the parchment once more. "First field you come to, about a half mile or so. Look for a Mr. Roberts. And Diggory? Second field, ask for a Mr. Payne."

"Thanks Basil."

The grounds themselves were run by Muggles, at least when it came to the campsites, as there just wasn't enough space that this many wizards could pack themselves in _without_ being noticed by Muggles. It was a Muggle man who greets them at what looked like his own front door as they approach the grounds, after waving a goodbye to the Diggory's, dressed in a pair of brown khaki shorts and a brown shirt.

"Hello!" The man says brightly. He seemed pretty chipper, considering the early time.

"Hi!" James says now. "Mr. Roberts?"

"Aye, that I am. And you?"

"James Potter. Booked a few days ago. Four tents?"

"Ahh, yes, that's right."

He takes care of the transaction with the Muggle, as Mr. Weasley-while very fascinated with Muggle culture-was not too familiar with Muggle money and James was married to a Muggleborn.

"Funny," Mr. Roberts says. "I've seen so many people. Almost seems like a gathering of some sort-"

Instantly a wizard, dressed in plus-fours, appears out of thin air and points his wand at Mr. Roberts.

" _Obliviate!_ "

The Muggle's eyes glaze over a bit, an obvious sign of the Memory Charm, absently giving Harry's dad a map and his change.

The wizard in plus-fours follows them as they head away, shaking his head in disgust.

"Takes near ten Memory Charms to keep him happy. Doesn't help that Ludo Bagman keeps on about Quaffles and Bludgers at the top of his bloody lungs, not a worry in the world about Anti-Muggle security. Be glad when this whole event is over. Be seeing you, Arthur."

And he Disapparates.

"Isn't Mr. Bagman head of Magical Games and Sports?" Ginny asks, with a frown. "Shouldn't he know better?"

"He should," Mr. Weasley says with a smile. "But he's always been a bit...lax about these sorts of matters. But he was the best Beater that the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."

"A bit full of himself though." James pipes in as they walk.

"Sounds like a certain someone as a teenager." Remus says, amused.

"Oi!"

"What? Someone had to say it since Sirius isn't here yet." Remus says, a bit of a laugh in his voice.

At Sirius' name Harry's heart begins to beat faster and he determinedly looks straight ahead, not daring to look at anyone, especially his friends.

"Sirius? He's still showing up then, isn't he?" Ron asks, glancing at Harry briefly.

"Hm? Oh yes." Remus says, answering Ron. "Once he's finished up. Him and Gilderoy should be on their way after that."

"Gil's helping him?" Harry asks, unable to stop himself. None of them knew what Sirius was doing. Well none of the non-adults, anyhow. The adult wizards and witches all knew, but were keeping rather quiet about it all.

Remus merely smiles in response, while his dad gives him a wink. "You'll know soon enough, believe me." James says, smiling.

As they get further into the campgrounds, it becomes less and less like obvious Muggle tents-which was no wonder why Mr. Roberts would have to get Obliviated so many times a day-with some being every sort of color imaginable, some with peacocks perched out in the front, some literally floating off the ground. It was a sight Harry never got tired of.

Magic was just- _cool_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They had been very lucky with their spot, as it was near enough to people but with the curve of the trees, they had relative privacy while still being able to be close enough to people as well. Two of the tents they brought with them were ones Mr. Weasley borrowed from a workmate, Perkins, while the other two were ones his dad got for the occasion.

Magical tents similarities to mundane, Muggle tents, lay in how they (generally) looked on the outside, as well as if someone wanted to put them down the Muggle way-as Mr. Weasley was in the middle of, with help from the other adults, looking rather pleased with the experience though it was obvious he wasn't familiar with it and kept fumbling a bit with the things.

"Ahh." Mr. Weasley says, peering inside one of the tents briefly. "Looks good to go!"

"Same here!" James calls, from a bit of a distance away. They had tried to space out the tents as best as they could with the space they had available. Mr. Weasley would be taking the first tent, sharing it with Percy, Charlie, and Bill. The next tent was strictly for Hermione and Ginny and as such, was smaller than the rest of the tents. The next tent would be for James, Remus, as well as Sirius and Gilderoy (once they arrived.) And the last tent next to that one would be going to Harry, Ron, Fred, and George.

It certainly solved the internal problem Harry had been having, wondering how he would take in Sirius being in such close approximity, until his dad told him they'd have multiple tents so there would be plenty of room.

The teenagers have a look around the area, with Fred and George splitting up from them once they run into their friend Lee Jordan (already talking animatedly with him as Harry and the others are leaving), seeing the many different people that had come from literally all over the world for the Cup; witches from Ilvermorny laughing and chatting it up with wizards from Uagadou, some beautifully patterned tents that housed some students from Mahoutokoro, talking animatedly amongst themselves (though Harry couldn't understand what they were saying.) They finally run into a few people they knew, as they get knee deep into the sea of green tents-people who were cheering on Ireland-chatting it up with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas for a bit before they run into Draco and his parents on their way back to their tents.

They had tried to get space with the Potters and Weasleys, but had been unable to. Space was a luxury for situations such as these and even with his connections, Lucius couldn't get something that didn't exist. But they were still relatively close; a bit around the trees where Harry and the others were camped, so it didn't matter all that much.

Harry pauses as they say their goodbyes to them, pointing out the field of white, green, and red (Bulgaria's flag colors) and they have a look closer. Each tent had a poster attached to it, rather than the vibrant plant life that had decorated the Ireland favored section of campgrounds. A surly looking face with heavy black eyebrows glowered at them, clearly not comfortable being in the picture.

"Krum." Ron says quietly, in something like a bit of awe.

"What?" Hermione asks.

"Viktor Krum!" exclaims Ron, pointing at the poster. "The Bulgarian Seeker!"

Krum was by far his-and Ron's-favorite Seeker right now. Although both teams, Ireland and Bulgaria both had great teams, Harry knew most eyes would be on Krum in this match.

"He looks a bit grumpy." Hermione says, glancing around at the many scowling posters of Krum that surrounded the area.

"Grumpy? Who cares what he looks like, Hermione!" Ron says, rolling his eyes. "He's a genius! He's only like eighteen or something and already apart of the Bulgarian team, in line for the World Cup!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a rather eventful moment where they run into an old wizard in a flowery nightdress, refusing to put on pants, they get back to the tents. As Remus and Mr. Weasley work on some food-James wasn't allowed near it, for obvious reasons-the adults give a running commentary on some people who walk near, mostly for people like Hermione's benefit, who had not grown around the wizarding world, or the Ministry, and therefor would benefit the most from the information (though Mr. Weasley was pointing out people that even Harry hadn't seen before, so he supposed it benefited him as well.)

Minutes later, Bill, Charlie, and Percy finally arrive. Harry was never that close with Percy, as he was always such an uptight sort of person, but Charlie was so easy to get along with. And Bill? Bill was _cool_. Harry thought his style was great; long red hair he kept in a ponytail, leather jacket, jeans, dragonskin boots...he just epitomized cool.

After a brief bit, Ludo Bagman heads their way. He had the look of someone who had gone a bit to pot, but you could tell what had once been there. He was a very friendly sort, laughing over Fred and George's joke wands and taking their bet on the Quidditch Game (Ireland winning, but Krum getting the Snitch.) It was obvious that although Percy didn't much care for Bagman as a _person_ , he certainly didn't want to make a bad impression with someone whom worked for the Ministry, a place he had recently just come to work at.

"By the by, you haven't seen Barty Crouch have you? My Bulgarian counterpart is making it very difficult for me. And Barty must speak something like a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr. Crouch speaks over two hundred!" Percy says excitedly. "Mermish and Gobbledygook and Troll-"

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet?" Mr. Weasley asks as Bagman settles himself down on the grass for a moment.

"Not a one yet," Bagman says, shrugging. "Her memory has never been the best, poor old girl, but she'll find her way back yet, mark my words."

"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr. Weasley suggested tentatively as Percy handed Bagman his tea.

"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," says Bagman, his round eyes widening innocently, "but we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh - talk of the devil! Barty!"

A wizard Apparates suddenly at their fireside, and he could not have made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, sprawled on the grass in his old Wasp robes. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished. Harry could see at once why Percy idolized him. Percy was a great believer in rigidly following rules.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barry," said Ludo brightly, patting the ground beside him.

"No thank you, Ludo," said Crouch, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they're after?" says Bagman. "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr. Crouch!" says Percy breathlessly, sunk into a kind of halfbow that made him look like a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," says Mr. Crouch, looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes - thank you, Weatherby."

Fred and George choke into their own cups. Percy, very pink around the ears, busies himself with the kettle.

"Oh and I've been wanting a word with you too, Arthur," says Mr. Crouch, his sharp eyes falling upon Mr. Weasley. "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets."

Mr. Weasley heaves a deep sigh.

"I sent him an owl about that just last week. If I've told him once I've told him a hundred times: Carpets are defined as a Muggle Artifact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen?"

"I doubt it," says Mr. Crouch, accepting a cup from Percy. "He's desperate to export here."

"Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" says Bagman.

"Ali thinks there's a niche in the market for a family vehicle," says Mr. Crouch. "I remember my grandfather had an Axminster that could seat twelve - but that was before carpets were banned, of course."

He spoke as though he wanted to leave nobody in any doubt that all his ancestors had abided strictly by the law.

"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" says Bagman breezily.

"Fairly," says Mr. Crouch dryly. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo."

"I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" says Mr. Weasley.

Ludo Bagman looks shocked.

"Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun...Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to took forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"

Mr. Crouch raises his eyebrows at Bagman.

"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details -"

"Oh details!" says Bagman, waving the word away like a cloud of midges. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts -"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," said Mr. Crouch sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby."

He pushes his undrunk tea back at Percy and waits for Ludo to rise; Bagman struggles to his feet, swigging down the last of his tea, the gold in his pockets chinking merrily.

"See you all later!" he says. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me - I'm commentating!" He waves, Barty Crouch nods curtly, and both of them Disapparate.

"What's happening?" Fred asks.

"Does it have anything to do with what Sirius is doing?" Harry asks, curiously.

Mr. Weasley and Remus merely smile, while James shrugs.

"Can't say!" James says cheerfully. "But you'll know soon enough!"

The excitement was palpable as afternoon wore on, heading into dusk. The Ministry all but gave up their fight and magic now was going on all around them and the rest of the campsite. Salesman were Apparating everywhere, selling all sorts of products. Ron buys a Ireland rosette and large shamrock hat, but also buys a Krum figure while James treats them all to Omnioculars.

"Just don't tell Lily!" James says in a mock whisper.

It's as they're about to leave to make their way to the stadium that Sirius and Lockhart _finally_ arrived. He looks tired, Harry notices, eyes raking over the older wizard, unable to stop himself. But all the same he looked _good_. It had been months since Harry had seen him. His hair had gotten even longer, past his shoulders now, black and shining. He wore black jeans, a black tank top and long black boots, that went up to the knee. He looked... And although he looked tired, he still finds a genuine smile as he and Gilderoy approach everyone.

"Finally!" James says. "At this rate, I thought we'd need the Irish National Team to bring you in by Firebolt!"

"Or Harry could." Fred says, nudging Harry a bit, good naturedly, winking at Harry. Harry flushes. And just what did _that_ mean? Surely Ron hadn't told any of his brothers about-

"Ah! Well, isn't that what a Godfather is _supposed_ to do?" Sirius says with a chuckle, putting his hands in his pockets.

He didn't seem to be looking in Harry's direction.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If someone could melt into the floor or burst into spontaneous flames from blushing, then Harry certainly would have done so as he realizes, as everyone starts to take their seats, that he would be seated directly next to Sirius on his right (to Harry's right was Mr. Crouch's House-Elf Winky, who didn't seem too keen on heights.) Draco smirks as he notices this- _thank you very much, Draco,_ Harry thinks sarcastically. There's a bit of chatter between people in the Top Box, but Harry finds himself unable to say anything, picking at nonexistant lint on his jeans, hands on his legs.

Sirius is surprisingly quiet too, though Harry can't find himself to face him yet. He knew he had to get his act together, but it was very difficult; he hadn't seen Sirius in so long and looking at him again after all this time only reinforced that he really and truly cared for Sirius deeply. Very much so. It made his heart beat faster just to look at him, to hear his voice. It was new and strange (though not in a bad way) and he didn't know how to deal with all the flurry of emotions that were in him, both old and burgeoning.

He hears the shouts of excitement from the crowd as Bulgaria brings out their mascots and hears the quick wiping of glasses from his father and Mr. Weasley ("Veela!" James mutters. "Oh Merlin.") He glances around and sees a good chunk of the people in the Top Box acting silly; Ron looked as though he was perched precariously on the edge of a diving board. His eyes swivel to look at Sirius now but Sirius doesn't seem to notice what's going on; he seems deep in his own thoughts, biting on a nail almost absently.

"Are you-you okay?" Harry asks quietly.

Sirius starts, looking at Harry, his eyes wide in his face. He puts on a smile that Harry can tell is false, rubbing at Harry's head a bit. He turns back away.

"I'm fine." Sirius says. "Just...best not to look at the Veela directly, right?"

A shouting match between the Veela and the Leprechauns (the Irish National mascots) soon has Harry's attention, not noticing Sirius' clenched fist.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The celebration goes on well into the night. The Quidditch match had been spectacular; though Ireland had won in the end, Harry knew Krum had made many more fans by his amazing performance. He had indeed caught the Snitch and Ireland had won. Fred and George were giddy, obviously excited about their gold for some sort of purpose, though they were not saying about what.

Eventually though, people start to get tired and head into their tents. It's in that, that Harry, in shock, somehow finds himself the only one up-with Sirius. It's relatively quiet where they sit, nearer to the trees. Sirius sighs a bit, closing his eyes, head against one of the tall oaks, leaning against the tree. Harry sits near him against another tree. The sounds of celebration sounded muffled now, coming from much further into the grounds themselves, which left the silence between Harry and Sirius a bit awkward, at least from Harry's perspective.

He wanted to break the silence somehow, feeling it important.

"The-that has to be the best Quidditch match I've ever seen." Harry says, a bit timidly.

"Mmm. It _was_ pretty spectacular, huh?" Sirius finally says, eyes still closed. "I saw a pretty great match a few years ago between the Wasps and Harpies, though it wasn't quite as good as this one. Krum has a great future as a Seeker; only a matter of time before Bulgaria wins the Cup."

"Yeah. That feint he did was amazing. I wonder-"

"If you ever tried that, your mum would kill you. Then me for buying the broom."

"Thank you, by the way." Harry says shyly. "I don't know if you got my note, but-"

"I did." Sirius says abruptly. Then as if getting that he sounded a bit rude, his voice softens. "And you're more than welcome, Harry."

He looks at Sirius, profile darkened a bit by the late hour, but there was enough moonlight and lights from the magical tents and things in the distance that he could still see him well. And it hits them then what his problem of today was, since Sirius got there.

Had the man looked at him _once_ today? He had sounded genuine enough when Harry thanked him for the broom (which was an extravagant gift and one that Harry treasured. Not because it was expensive, but because it was from Sirius.)

It's quiet again, as Harry thinks hard, trying to find the words, looking at Sirius, starting to speak many times before closing his mouth again. They had privacy, relatively so anyhow. If he was going to find out what was up with Sirius-and there _was_ something up with Sirius, wasn't there? If Harry thought hard about it, he could remember that Sirius had been rather acting this way the _last_ time he had seen him-then he best do so now, when there were not so many people who could interrupt.

"Why won't you look at me, Sirius?" He finally asks.

Sirius stills.

"It's just-" Harry starts, biting his lip. "I don't mean to sound spoiled or ungrateful; I appreciate everything you've ever given me or done. You...you have to know that right?"

Silence.

"So, I don't think I've done anything wrong. But you haven't looked at me. Not today or even before, the last time that I saw you." Harry shrugs helplessly, glancing away to look at the trees. "I just-I don't understand it. And I want to."

"Harry."

"I just...I care about you so much and you won't even _look_ at-!"

He jumps as he feels hands on his shoulders, turning to see Sirius in front of him. He gasps at the look in the man's face, the utter desperation and-

Sirius takes his face in his hands and kisses him deeply.

His eyes widen beneath his spectacles and he is too stunned to respond before Sirius pulls away.

Sirius seems as stunned as he is, breathing heavily, grey eyes wide in his face.

He swallows hard and starts to reach a hesitant hand forward towards Harry.

"Harry-"

But whatever he is going to say is lost as they both hear screaming.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	30. Morsmordre

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, Caradoc/Fabian, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty - Morsmordre

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In an instant Sirius is up, wand in hand with Harry bewildered but up just the same. Before he can even begin to think about what had just happened or to say something, there are random bouts of magic spewing from all over the place. He grabs onto Harry's hand without thinking, moving further into the woods with him, away from the spells being hurled everywhere.

"The others-" Harry starts.

"Will be on their way soon enough. It's not safe to go back for them." His hand tightens on Harry's. As much as it hurt to leave like that, it wasn't safe to head in the direction of the tents they had been staying at, if magic was being thrown around like that. This was obviously not some teenagers having a bit of mischief; there were screams of true horror being yelled all around; with the thickness of the woods, it made it seem like it was all around them, though he had yet to see someone in person yet.

He feels Harry's hand tighten on his as they come to a stop, but he does not let go, still too alert, looking around everywhere, listening carefully. They seemed to be pretty deep into the wood and the sounds were getting fainter. Could he hope the fighting was further away from them now?

"I should-I should go." he says hoarsely, licking his dry lips. Lips that had just so briefly touched- "See if I can help." He starts to walk off, but Harry's hand is still tight on his and he turns to look at him. Harry's eyes are wide in his face, filled with obvious fear.

"Please don't." Harry begs.

Sirius shakes his head. "I can make you as safe as I can here. I can-"

Harry shakes his head. "No. I don't want you to go by yourself."

 _He was only worried about Sirius_. He can feel his eyes widen at that. His eyes soften, rubbing at their joined hands, which causes Harry to jump. "I won't go anywhere without you then, alright?" He asks Harry. Harry nods, his unheld hand holding his own wand tightly. Sirius looks around. The sounds were fading. He looks back at Harry who was looking patiently at him and he finds himself asking: "What do you want to do then?"

Harry looks shocked at being asked. But he swallows hard and answers. "I want to make sure the others are okay."

Sirius nods. "Alright. Let's go make sure." They start to walk back the way they came, walking carefully over loose branches, but still moving quick as they can. It's quiet for a little bit and he finds, as always-especially with Harry-that he can't deal with the silence. It had been necessary before. It-it was necessary. But he couldn't now, not with things happening like this. "I didn't want to leave them. But I-couldn't let you get hurt."

Harry's hand tightens back on his.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They get nearly halfway back when they run, almost literally into someone.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asks, steadying them.

It was Ron. He looked pale and shaken. He shakes his head. "I lost track of everyone." He says miserably. "It was terrible."

"What happened?" Harry asks, in concern.

"Didn't get a lot of time to look-dad had us out in a hurry-but I saw some people in cloaks and masks. They were-"

"Death Eaters." Sirius finishes, grimly.

"But I thought they were all gone?"

Sirius shakes his head. "No. We tracked down as many as we could and many were-many were killed, but there's still ones unaccounted for. Even after we got help." Lucius had been a big help with that, though he had done so anonymously, just for safety's sake. He glances back around. "But come on, I'll tell you more as we walk. We should find the others." He pushes them both on their backs, getting them to move forward.

"Where was Hermione?" Harry asks Ron, as they move.

Ron shakes his head. "She was with me, but we got separated. I can only hope-" He shivers.

"What?"

"That they don't know she's Muggleborn then. It's just as if she was a Muggle, to the Death Eaters, right? I saw what they were doing to some Muggles on the way here." His face looks green now in the moonlight, compared to the paleness of before. "It was horrible. They were torturing them."

"It's how they get their kicks." Sirius says with a snarl. "I saw enough of it before."

They make their way through the woods and both Ron and Harry start to move forward when Sirius stops them with an arm across Harry's chest.

"Wait." He whispers. He closes his eyes, appearing to be listening deeply before opening them back up. "I can hear some people up ahead."

"How...?" Ron starts to whisper.

"Shhh!" Harry hisses. He turns to look at Sirius. "Death Eaters?" He whispers, barely speaking, but Sirius' keen ears-from being the kind of Animagus he was-hears him.

Sirius nods. "I think three or four." He whispers. He feels the cold chill of the night keenly now, more so than he had all night. And he felt fear, but he couldn't-wouldn't-let it show. He had to be brave for him, for them both. He glances at Harry, wishing keenly that they were alone, that none of this was happening, that he could explain things, that he could kiss him again, if this were to be possibly the last time.

"Don't come after me." He says, looking at them both, but especially at Harry. "I'm going to lead them away from you both. Take that time to get away."

Harry's eyes are wide with fear once more and he grabs onto Sirius' shirt. "No." Harry whispers fiercely. "You promised me you wouldn't leave."

It breaks his heart to see him look at him so. He tries to pull, gently, at Harry's hands, looking down at him. "I have to, Harry." He whispers. He presses his forehead against Harry's, eyes closing briefly. He squeezes his hand. "Hurry out of here now." He starts to make the change into his Animagus form, but a glint in front of him, as well as Ron's gasp behind them stops him.

" _Stupif-"_

_"Protego!"_

_"Forsvare!"_

In an instant, Sirius' invisible shield from the Protego is struck with the scarlet spell of Stupify and the spell is negated. But that's not all that happens. A visible bubble surrounds them, with spells flying harmlessly off of it.

The Death Eaters standing are obviously shocked; which he can tell only in their body language, as they were all masked.

"What is this?" One of them, a rather gangly looking fellow hisses.

Sirius grips his wand and starts to ready a spell-halfway wondering if he could send a spell _through_ this thing-when something happens that stops them all in their tracks, even the Death Eaters.

 _"Morsmordre_!" A voice booms from everywhere and nowhere.

In an instant, a large emerald stream is in the air, twisting and turning before it shapes into a large emerald skull, with a snake streaming out of the tongue.

The Death Eaters all gasp and and in an instant are gone as they all Disapparate away.

"What the bloody fuck is that?" Ron gasps in horror. He was pale once more, gripping his wand in a death grip.

"The mark of Voldemort." Sirius says grimly.

He looks up at it, glittering in the sky, like a large beacon of shining evil.

What did this all mean? Had Voldemort returned once more?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They finally get out of their stupor long enough to start walking, cautiously, again, back in the direction of the tents. Ron continues to glance in the sky now and again, though the mark in the sky had started to already fade.

"What was that, I wonder?" Sirius wonders aloud.

"What?"

"That great big dome. It was-" He pauses. "It was rather magnificent."

"Oh!" Harry exclaims. Sirius glances at him and even in the mostly dark area, he can still see Harry flush. "That was-that was mine." He shyly pulls up a Rune. It's mark was unfamilar to Sirius, but he had never known much about Runes anyway.

"Harry did it." Ron says. "Made it during his Runes exam. Coraggio said it was a big deal. Like a really hard Rune to make, especially so early. Something like that, right?"

"Ron!" Harry hisses, still red in the face. At Sirius looking at him, he shrugs, not looking Sirius in the face now. "It's a Protection Rune. I had to...to make sure everyone would be safe."

It was magic beyond what most of Harry's age could cast. He feels pride mixed with so many other emotions, emotions he couldn't act on or think of, not now.

He lets it pass, letting Harry's flush fade from his face, as they make it back to the tents area. It's a mess, with overturned tents, clothing strewn here and there and, even more horrifying, obvious marks of struggle and blood. They all hurry-with Ron ahead of them-to their area. It was as messed up as the places they had ran past, but they-whether that good or no-see no one there.

"Ron! Harry! Sirius!"

They all whip their heads around, to see Hermione and Draco (looking a bit scratched up but thankfully didn't look any worse for wear) with Fred and George making their way carefully behind them, helping a limping Ginny walk forward (they too look alright for the most part, with Ginny's limp being the most noticeable injury.) Sirius conjures a makeshift area so Ginny can sit down.

"I'm not as good as repairing as Lily is," Sirius says to Ginny, who is sniffling. "But I can make something that'll help until we can get sorted and out of here. Alright?" She nods, still sniffling and he creates a splint for her. "That should help some of the pressure. You'll still want to be careful walking."

"We've got her." Fred says quietly. "Thanks Sirius."

Sirius nods and pats the twins on the shoulders as he passes them, while they help Ginny up. As he approaches the rest, he catches the rest of the conversation that Hermione and Draco had apparently been telling to Harry and Ron.

"And my dad?" Ron asks the pair.

Hermione shakes her head. "Him, Bill, Charlie, and Percy all took off, told us to stay where we were. Harry's dad managed to get us back near here, but he-" She hesitates now.

"He went to help the rest of them." Draco finishes for her, faced a bit smudged with dirt from what looked like a fall, but looked fine besides that. "Said he had to make sure Remus and Gilderoy were safe too, because they got scattered from us soon after it all started."

They all turn to Harry who feels his stomach turn to lead. He knew his father led a dangerous job, the same as Sirius did, but he hadn't really felt it until now, with so many Death Eaters having been near, with true danger alerting him to the fact that _true danger_ existed. He knew this, of course, having dealt with it his First and Second years at Hogwarts, but with the lack of during his Third year, he had been able to put most of that out of his head, to focus on schooling and the good things in life. But with this, it was a huge reminder.

He tries to swallow against a lump in his throat, jumping slightly as he feels a reassuring hand against his back, a warm body near him. He looks up. It was Sirius. He shakes his head, trying to find the words.

"He'll be alright." Sirius reassures him. "He's dealt with worse than this and come out of it." His eyes soften at Harry's obvious fear and he strokes a thumb across his cheek. "I'll go and find someone for news, alright?" And then, as if realizing what he was doing, pulls back from Harry, rubbing at his head, smiling. He glances at the rest of them. " _Stay here_. Got it? Stay together. I won't be more than a minute or two, but still."

He waits until they all nod-even the sniffling Ginny-and instantly turns into the great big black dog, his Animagus form, taking off the way Hermione and the others came from. Harry watches him for a moment, watching the direction he disappears from before finally turning to his friends. He starts to shake and instantly is wrapped up in a hug from Hermione.

"He'll be okay, Harry." She whispers.

He knew she wasn't talking about his father.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It seems like hours, but could only actually have been mere minutes, as they wait. It's pretty quiet. He can hear Fred and George whispering to Ginny, reassuring her. She seemed to be in a bit of pain still, but not as much as before thanks to the splint that Sirius had made for her. Ron and Hermione sat with him, but it wasn't Hermione who was rubbing his back reassuredly, it was Draco, who was sitting next to him.

 _Please be okay._ He thinks, in desperation. _Please. I'll do anything. Merlin, just...be okay, everyone. Sirius. Please. Be okay. I didn't get to tell you. That I...that I..._

Finally they notice someone walking in their direction. His heart instantly jumps up in his chest again; fear, adrenaline, so many things besides. But it wasn't his father, scratching his head sheepishly, nor Remus looking tired as always but giving a smile all the same, nor was it Gilderoy flashing a saucy smile and wink, nor was it a plethora of red heads.

It was Sirius.

He jumps up, hurrying over to him. He pauses as he comes to stand in front of him. Sirius gives him a weary, but warm, smile.

"Is everything-everyone...?" Harry starts to ask.

Sirius shakes his head. "Everyone's okay. A bit scratched up but everyone's okay. I ran into Kingsley, who was helping with the cleanup. The Death Eaters have all taken off and-" He stops as they all hear a rustling from the woods. He instantly has Harry pushed behind him, wand in hand. But it's not a lone Death Eater who walks out or even a Ministry official.

It was a House Elf.

Harry instantly recognizes it as the one-Winky-whom had been in the Top Box earlier during the World Cup. She looked frightened, her tea cozy ripped in many places, as if running from something and had scratched herself on some branches.

"What-"

But the sentence wasn't able to be finished as a jet of red comes from the woods, striking the Elf, who instantly falls over. _Now_ wizards are seen, as Mr. Crouch was easily identifiable, as was Mr. Weasley, who was standing besides his eldest sons Bill and Charlie, with Percy standing near Mr. Crouch and Amos Diggory was as well, though his son Cedric was not with them.

"Left Cedric at the camp," Amos Diggory could be heard saying to Mr. Weasley. "Best not to see this sort of business."

Diggory is the one whom approaches them all first, standing in front of the stupified House Elf, bringing her back to full consciousness.

"Elf." Diggory barks. "Will you really keep running?"

Winky shakes her head rapidly, tears from her large eyes over her bulbous nose. "Winky wasn't running! Winky just-"

"Amos," Mr. Weasley says in an undertone. "Let me get the children away from here. They don't need to-"

But apparently it didn't matter that children outside of his own was witnessing this scene to Amos, as he continues berating the House Elf who starts sobbing outright.

"That's enough!" Hermione shouts in obvious anger. "Why are you being so cruel to her?"

In response, Amos Diggory pulls out a wand, different from his own, from his robes. A gasp could be heard. They turn to see Ginny pointing at it.

"My wand." She says, continuing to point at it. "I must have dropped it when I tripped earlier."

"Aha!" Diggory says triumphantly. "So you waited until the girl tripped in the woods-or tripped her yourself more like-and took her wand."

Winky shakes her head again. "Winky didn't. Winky hasn't!"

"A likely story, Elf!" Diggory thunders.

"What's this all about, Amos?" Sirius asks.

"He thinks Winky was the one who cast the Dark Mark." Mr. Weasley says, in response.

They all gasp.

"That's just stupid!"

"Why would she do that?"

"House Elf's don't use wands!"

But all of their cries on how obviously absurd the statement was goes on deaf ears.

"Winky doesn't know how to use that!" Winky says, pointing a shaky finger at the wand. "Winky only wanted to get away from all the fighting. Winky would never-"

"A simple way to tell," Diggory says. _"Priori Incantatem!_ "

They all gasp as a miniature version of the Dark Mark pours through Ginny's wand. In response Winky only cries harder.

"Winky didn't! Winky only-"

"That's enough." Mr. Crouch finally says. He looks at Diggory. "Do you really think that _I_ would cast the Dark Mark, Amos?"

Shock flies in Diggory's eyes. "Of course not!"

"Then do not accuse my House Elf of doing so. From the information I have gathered, there was Death Eaters just in this area minutes earlier, correct?" He asks this of the others who had been here. They all nod in response. He turns back to Diggory. "One of them must have picked up the wand and dropped it before they Disapparated."

Diggory looks upset at his interrogation being ruined, but he tilts his head in acceptance nonetheless. Mr Crouch finishes speaking, walking forward, past Amos Diggory to look down at his cowering and sobbing House Elf. Nothing even close to pity flies through his eyes.

"I have no use for a House Elf who disobeys her Master. When her Master told her to stay put. Her Master has no use for an Elf who cannot obey simple rules. _This means clothes_."

"No!" Winky shrieks. It was a pitiful sight to see her clinging to his pants, tears dripping down her face as she looks up at him. "Winky is a good Elf! Winky does her best! Master, please-"

"She was just scared!" Hermione exclaimed. "She was only trying to get away from all of the commotion-"

Mr. Crouch ignores her, continuing to look down at the House Elf. He produces a wand and a scarf, green and blue, which flies from the wand tip, wrapping around Winky's neck. She screeches, sobbing even harder. "No, no, no-!" She exclaims. She tries to keep clinging to his clothes, but is pried free by his wand. He gives her no other look as he Disapparates.

It's silent for a long moment, other than Winky's heartbreaking crying. Finally, Mr. Weasley steps forward. He kneels down in front of Winky, placing a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't seem to notice, too locked in her own grief.

"I'm going to get Winky out of here." Mr. Weasley says, looking up at everyone. "Will you-"

"We've got it, dad." Bill says.

Mr. Weasley nods, holding onto Winky's shoulder as he Disapparates away from her.

"Nasty business." Diggory says. And he too Disapparates away.

Silence.

"Well. That was rather nasty, wasn't it?" Gilderoy says, startling them all. He, Remus, and James come in from the side. There was a bit of a nasty gash on the side of Remus' face, that had been mended, but they looked well otherwise.

There's a flurry of movements as many hands work on getting the tents into something resembling what they were. From what they hear from James and the rest, everything was as safe as it was going to be. And Harry can only lament, as he gets into bed finally, that he didn't have time to talk to Sirius alone again before the night was over.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They all pack quickly as daylight breaks and take the soonest Portkey out that they can. Mrs. Weasley and Harry's mother are there to greet them all at the door, both looking exhausted and scared, eyes filling with relief as they see everyone there in one piece.

"Oh Arthur!"

"James!"

There is hugs for all the adults and the teenagers before they get inside.

"Oh my boys!" Mrs. Weasley could be heard saying. "I kept thinking-what if something had happened to you and our last conversation had just been one big row? _Oh, boys-_ "

Lily hugs Harry last and longest, placing a kiss on his brow before pulling away. "Oh Harry. I was so worried for all of you. I kept trying to leave, but Molly kept getting on me."

"Running into Death Eaters would be no way to help anyone!" Mrs Weasley says, hands on her hips.

"How'd you know about the Death Eaters?" Ron asks his mother.

"The Prophet already ran a page." Mrs. Weasley says in reply, handing the paper over to her husband.

Mr. Weasley looks at it and snorts. "Rita Skeeter; should have known." He glances around at everyone. "But come on, at least you lot can get some sleep." Mr. Weasley starts pulling on his robes.

"But Arthur," Mrs. Weasley says. "Must you go in now? It's-"

"I have to, Molly." Mr. Weasley says heavily. "Ministry is going to need all hands they can get right now."

"Father's right. I'll go too; Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck." Percy says proudly, chest puffed up a bit.

"You know, Perce?" George says, seriously. "I think he'll get your name right, yet."

"You too, James?" Lily asks her husband. He nods, holding one of her hands, and stroking her face briefly with the other.

"I have to, Lil. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, James, Mr. Weasley, and Percy all Disapparate away.

Sirius turns to Gilderoy and Remus. "We should probably-?"

They both nod.

"Wait!" Harry exclaims. They turn to look at him. He licks his dry lips. "I-"

Sirius pats him on the shoulder. "I'll see you soon, Harry."

"You promise?"

Sirius nods. "I promise." With a smile, he Disapparates with Remus and Gilderoy.

_I'm holding you to that, Sirius. I want to-I have to know what that all meant._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the days past quickly and it was all too soon that they're on the Hogwarts Express and back to Hogwarts. None of the others had commented about Sirius's closeness to Harry during the night of the World Cup and he was glad for that. But perhaps he was thinking too much of it. So much was going on, he had a duty to protect Harry, he was Harry's _godfather_. He-

But then why did he kiss him? No one knew that; it was something Harry kept close to himself.

That night had all frightened them, seeing and dealing with the Death Eaters that had come out of nowhere like that, but it didn't seem to leave any lasting harm. Fred and George were now more protective of Ginny, but that wasn't a bad thing, all in all.

Thankfully his friends seemed to sense his pensive mood on the train and-instead of letting him wallow in it-kept his spirits up, talking and playing games until the train ride is over. He feels that good mood until they leave the train, the night sky reminding him of _that_ night. And the dark things, like the Death Eaters, do not, thankfully, seep through his thoughts, but the kiss does.

He had promised Harry he would see him soon. Sirius had never been one to break a promise, but Harry had yet to see him. He could only hope he'd be able to see him on his next break or something of that sort. He makes his way with the others into the castle, led by Professor McGonagall as she leads them inside and into the Great Hall, waving goodbye to Draco as he leaves their group to head to the Slytherin table.

It's only after all the students get inside-and the First Years sorted-that Professor Dumbledore stands, arms outstretched.

"Welcome! Another joyous year to receive you students-new and old-and I welcome you to Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I have a few bits of news, so forgive me a few minutes. Firstly, we are recognizing a new teacher in our ranks! Please help me welcome the newest, Defence Against the Dark Arts-"

Harry gasps and doesn't hear the rest as a man steps forward, near Dumbledore. His hair was black and long, his gray eyes friendly as he looks at the crowd.

It was Sirius.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	31. Unforgivables

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, Caradoc/Fabian, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

A/N: Some lines from GoF.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty One - Unforgivables

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There is a polite smattering of applause from most of the tables, with the Gryffindor table by far the loudest, due to the number who knew Sirius personally. As the applause dies down, Professor Dumbledore continues speaking.

"It is also my regret to inform you that this year that no Inter-House Quidditch Cup will take place."

"WHAT?!" Fred roars. He isn't the only one; many people from _all_ the tables roar with outrage at this.

Dumbledore holds up a hand. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and shall take up the rest of the year and it will require the full attention and cooperation of the teachers and their time and energy. But it is something I am certain that all will enjoy. It is therefor my great pleasure to announce to you the return of an event that has not been held in well over a century; The Triwizard Tournament!"

"You're _joking_!" Fred exclaims. There's laughter from the tables and even Dumbledore has a small chuckle.

"I am _not_ joking, Mister Weasley. Although I _did_ hear a wonderful joke during the summer about a leprechaun, a hag and a rather unfortunate hat-" At Professor McGonagall's throat clearing, he continues. "Ahem. But perhaps it is not the time for that. And as I am sure many of you will not know what the Triwizard Tournament is, nor what it entails, forgive but a few minutes more of your time to explain."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispers, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and Harry himself was far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continues, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the champions will take place at Halloween. And I am excited to say that it is here, in a matter of firsts, where we differ from the original Tournament as we will be having not one, but _two_ people chosen from each school as we all feel it will foster friendly rivalry between, not only the schools themselves, but the students within. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of fourteen years or older will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below that year will be able to cope with them. Even so, I implore you to think very carefully about deciding to enter yourself into the Tournament. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, I believe I have kept your attention long enough, but allow me two words more of your time; tuck in."

With that, food is filled onto each plate, with all sorts of potatoes and meats and vegetables, soups of all kinds. They all tear into their food with a ravenous hunger, but in spite of their hunger, everyone, from every table, is a buzz with all the news they had just learned.

"A _thousand_ Galleons!"

"Beauxbatons! I heard that all the people who go there are beautiful!"

"Well, what about Durmstrang? I heard it's an Unplottable school too-"

And it's all fine and dandy, as Harry hears snippets of conversations like those here and there. Right up until he hears-

"Ooh, but did you _see_ the new Defense teacher?" An older Gryffindor girl asks her friend. "He's so good looking!"

"I _did!_ How are we supposed to concentrate on the lesson? First was Lockhart and now this-"

Harry can feel his ears go red and a burning sensation overtakes his stomach that has nothing to do with the food. He finds his eyes wandering over to the High Table, swallowing hard as his eyes manage to find Sirius, who was on one side of Professor Dumbledore, in an apparent deep conversation with Professor Sinistra. The burning in his stomach only intensifies and he forces himself to wrench his eyes away, face burning, not noticing Sirius' eyes glancing over to look at him before turning back to Professor Sinistra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well, _I'm_ entering!" George exclaims, as dinner comes to a close and they make their way to the entrance of the Great Hall.

" _A thousand Galleons_." Fred groans.

"Even _mum_ would find nothing to complain about for once," George continues. "We'd bring 'honor' to the family like she always wanted-"

"And _we'd_ get the prize money for, well..."

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Lee Jordan, the twins' friend, asks, almost innocently.

The twins both grin in return.

"I'm _definitely_ entering." Ron says, nodding, turning to Harry. "What about you, Harry?"

Harry jumps as Ron nudges him with his elbow. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure."

Ron starts to say something but Hermione nudges at Ron. "We can talk more about that in the Common Room." She says. "Come on."

"Hermione's right! Can't go and give any other Houses any ideas on what to do, after all." Fred says brightly. And everyone starts to walk off, leaving Ron, Hermione, and Harry standing.

"Well, let's go Ron." Hermione says.

"Huh? But what about...?" Ron starts, but then stops at Hermione's look, eyes widening. " _Oh!_ Right. Yeah, let's go. I'd like to get some games of Exploding Snap in before bed."

Hermione lets out a huff. "Surely that can wait until-"

And they're gone, leaving Harry standing there alone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The teachers are the last to leave with the last group of students (Slytherins. Thankfully Zabini took no notice of him, or seemed to care. It looked as though he had found someone else to torment instead) and no one seems to notice Harry standing to the side, except for Sirius, who walks out last with Professor Dumbledore (well Dumbledore seemed to notice, but he simply smiles and nods his head, taking his leave.)

"Harry." Sirius says, in surprise. "What are you still doing here? Come on, I'll walk you to your commons."

Hogwarts seemed unusually quiet to Harry as they walk in relative silence. Perhaps it was because he did not often walk around the school itself alone, or nearly so. He usually was with Ron and Hermione, perhaps Draco as well (depending on the time of day.)

He turns as he hears Sirius chuckle.

"What is it?" He asks.

Sirius shrugs, smile on his face as he looks forward. The smile is wide and beautiful, is the striking thought Harry has, and it leaves hm struggling to say something more.

"Nothing. It's just-it's nostalgic, you know? Besides the home your grandparents gave me for a year, Hogwarts was my only other true home. I had-" He pauses in his speech, but continues to walk forward.

They pass by one of the large paned windows, the moonlight streaming, illuminating Sirius, and his bright smile, with it and all Harry can do is stare, dumbfounded. His heart pounds in his chest, tightening, his throat dry and the epiphany hits him like a bolt of lightning.

I _love_ you.

Sirius stops, turning to Harry, brows furrowing as he looks at him. "Harry? Is...everything alright? What-"

"I-" starts Harry.

Just then the portrait of the Fat Lady that they had come to stand in front of opens up, with Professor McGonagall walking out, brows raising as she sees them both.

"Well! A straggler, is it, Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall says sternly.

"It's alright, Minerva." Sirius says, though his voice sounds a bit strained for some reason. "I got him here fine."

She nods briefly. "Then best be heading to your bed then, Potter."

He nods and she walks off. Harry walks to the front of the still open portrait, glancing back at Sirius before hurrying inside.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Divination was a bust, as it so often was, and they were only left with a lot of extra homework-after Ron makes a rather dirty remark that Trelawney overhears. Hermione gives him an 'I told you so' look that just makes him huff. They're still complaining a bit about the class when Fred, George, and Lee Jordan walk over, sitting next to them.

"Wow. Sirius though! How cool is he?" Fred says.

Harry's heart quickens at hearing Sirius' name. He had done his best not to think about him-or his epiphany about him-but it was difficult.

"Supercool!" George exclaims.

"The best." Lee says, nodding.

"You've had class with him then? What's he like?" Ron asks eagerly.

"He _knows_ things, man." Lee says. "At least as good as Lupin was, if not better."

"Been there-" Fred says.

"Seen it-" George says.

"What?"

"The Dark Arts. " They finish together.

Hermione nods. "Well, certainly. We know he's been out there doing lots of things for awhile now. But it'll be good to see it put to use here!" She smiles, but she also glances at Harry.

Harry manages a smile, thankful it was genuine. "It'll be fun." He says, nodding. "I can't wait!"

Ron takes out his course schedule. He groans.

"We don't have him until Thursday!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was something he was torn on. As much as he longed to see him and was excited to see how the class would be, he honestly didn't know how he would react around Sirius seeing him that close again. Him being now Harry's teacher only served to complicate things even further. Harry wasn't stupid. He might have been a bit naive or thickheaded about things sometimes, it did not mean he was stupid.

Most especially since realizing the true extent of the feelings he had for Sirius, though it was most likely the man wouldn't believe him, he knew that it was a complicated situation. Sirius was not only older than him but he was also someone whom he had been around his entire life. He was Harry's _godfather_ , the person whom James and Lily Potter considered like a brother.

Complicated was the _understatement of the decade._

But it still didn't change the way that he felt. Now he knew for sure what his confusing feelings meant, that he wanted to _be_ with him. He didn't want anything else.

So perhaps it was a good thing they had, him and Hermione anyway, Ancient Runes the day before they had Defense, so he would have a bit more time to try and get himself together before seeing Sirius that closely again. He hadn't been that near him since that night. He had seen him in the Great Hall for dinner, but he was mostly usually away for breakfast and lunch both.

The classroom looked smaller for some reason to him, as they step in, and it takes him a minute to realize why; there were less people in the class. Professor Coraggio merely shrugs an elegant shoulder, leaning against his desk, when it gets pointed out to him, as everyone continues to file in.

"I expected as much. As I told you all when you started this class last term; Runes is _not_ an easy mistress," Coraggio says. "I knew some would not be able to handle the strain. I hold nothing against them, so I hope you do not either. But for those of you who _have_ stuck it out, know that with each term, it will only get more and more difficult. Perhaps you will find your calling with Runes and perhaps you will not. But it should be a fun ride, all the same!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It takes the better part of the lesson for Harry to finish his Rune (a Dampening Rune. A Rune that functioned like a smaller version of _Aquamenti_. 'Mostly only good for giving you a few good drops so you don't dehydrate and you do not have your wand on you.' Coraggio says) as distracted as he is.

He looks up as he sees a body move to his work area and sees Professor Coraggio looking down at the Rune, brows furrowed a bit.

"Why did you add the horizontal line there?" Coraggio asks, leaning down to point at the bottom of Harry's rune.

Harry's face flushes. It hadn't been apart of the work that Coraggio had asked of them, but- "I-I thought it would add an extra kick. The book I was reading mentioned that adding the strokes here would have the added effect."

Coraggio's brows raise in obvious surprise. "You're already reading through Blishen's book?"

Harry's face redden furthers and he nods. It was far outside of their required work; in fact the book ( _Advanced Rune Translation_ by Yuri Blishen) was intended for students of Sixth Year and above but he had asked for the book during the Summer from his parents, who had obliged, making it one of his presents for his birthday.

Coraggio looks rather pleased with that response, rather than the opposite, and nods, letting Harry finish his work, going to check on the next person in line (which was Hermione, and whom he had many pleased things to say about _her_ Rune work as well.)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hmm. Surprised you're not at dinner with everyone else." Godric remarks, taking a seat in one of the comfy armchairs near the fireplace. The staff room was empty save for him and one another.

"I could say the same to you." Sirius says, wryly. He was sitting in the other armchair, separated from the other armchair by a small oak table.

Godric shrugs. "Had grading to catch up on and this was the only real time to get it done. I can always get some food from the Kitchens later."

Sirius makes a small noise of assent.

"What about you?" Godric asks him.

Sirius shrugs in return. Godric eyes him.

"Remus told you about me, didn't he?" Godric asks, shrewdly.

He nods at the other man. Godric does not seem surprised.

"Have you told Harry?" Godric asks him.

He stiffens minutely at hearing Harry's name before forcing himself to relax. That was a whole bag of worms, Harry, that he had done his best not to dwell on or think about. Because if he allowed himself, he'd remember that night at the Cup, before it all went so horrid, would think of that _look_ on Harry's face as he walked him to Gryffindor Tower, wondering just what made Harry look that way-

"No. I-haven't had the time to. And I didn't know if you wanted him to know or not." Sirius adds. That, at least, was the truth. One benefit of having to teach as well as help out with the Tasks for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament was to think overly much. He would have gone to dinner to try and distract himself if Harry hadn't been there. It was cowardly and very much _not_ the definition of what made a good Gryffindor, but perhaps the Founder would forgive him his cowardice in this situation.

"Can I...ask you something?" Sirius says finally.

"Mmm."

"What happened between you and Salazar?"

Godric does not rebuke him, nor does he look angry. He merely looks thoughtful for a moment, lost in thought, before looking back at Sirius. His smile is a sad one.

"What else? A woman came between us."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once that moment passes, Godric turns the subject to something else.

"I have to say, I'm highly impressed with the Fourth Year's in my class." Godric says. Sirius eyes him sharply, but Godric does not look up at him, instead focusing on his grading papers as he speaks.

"Yeah?" Sirius says, trying to sound casual.

"Mmm. Harry Potter, for instance, is taking to Runes in a way that I haven't seen in a very long time. I think he's something special."

"Isn't he though?" Sirius says, unable to stop the pride entering his voice. Because Harry _was_ special. He was thoughtful and a good person, always ready with a smile to brighten Sirius' day, to-

He stops, closing his eyes hard. He musn't think of those things. He couldn't. He had already made that mistake once before, by kissing him. It was no wonder that Harry didn't hate him for it.

"I know something of caring for someone that people told me I shouldn't, Sirius."

Sirius' eyes pop open. Godric was looking directly at him. He swallows.

"And what did you tell those people?" he asks the Founder, hoarsely.

"I told them to fuck the right off."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I wonder where he's at?" Hermione asks, voice low.

Harry only just prevents himself from jumping, looking at the High Table like he had and looks at her. He had been wondering the same thing. Sirius had yet to miss a dinner, so it seemed weird. But-and this fills Harry with dread-had he noticed Harry looking after him and had been bothered by it? The thought was a terrible one, but one he was unable to stop himself from having. It was getting bad and he knew it. He needed someone to talk to it about.

He shrugs at her, biting on his lip, chewing on it in thought and worry for a moment before forcing himself to stop.

"Can we talk after dinner?" He asks, just as low as her voice had been. "Alone?"

She looks a bit surprised but nods all the same.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asks him.

It had taken a bit of convincing to get some privacy in Harry, Ron, and the others' room but Ron merely shrugs and the others (Seamus, Dean, and Neville go downstairs with Ron to play a few games of Exploding Snap before bed.)

He tells her the whole story. All of it. The brief time with Sirius after the World Cup is over, the kiss, his realization of feelings...everything. She makes no remarks or expression the whole time he speaks, which worries him. But as soon as he is done, her eyes soften and she moves from her place, sitting on one of the beds, to hug him. He stiffens.

"You've been holding a lot in, haven't you?" She asks gently.

His eyes fill and he hugs her back. It felt good to get it all out and from what he could tell, she didn't seem to be passing any judgements. Did not seem angry or disgusted.

"It seems like you two have been orbiting around each other for awhile now. " Hermione says, thoughtfully.

He shrugs, as much as he can in the embrace. "I-I don't see how. It surely had to be a mistake. He must have-"

"Harry." She scolds him. "I have _eyes_. It seems pretty obvious to me that he wouldn't kiss you unless he _wanted_ to."

"Then you don't-you don't think that the situation is...is..."

"No. Sirius is a good man. I know that very well." She reassures him. "I know it will be a bit _awkward_ , with things as they are-" Talking about the fact that Sirius was currently one of their teachers. "But you'll get through it."

"But!" She says sternly, moving back from the hug to look at him critically. "Tell him that it's still _much_ too early to do more than that! Not until you're absolutely ready."

His face instantly erupts in heat. "Hermione!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finally, the day arrives. The talk the night prior with Hermione had helped him immensely. It felt good to not only get out what was on his mind, but to know that he wouldn't be judged for what he was going through or felt.

Sirius' class had apparently been _highly_ popular with students, with word getting round, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione all leave early to get good seats in front. It gets quite packed with students early on-Harry can hear Neville talking to Seamus, asking what he should get his parents for their anniversary-and they only just get to the front seats before others do.

They all get out their copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ and it's matter of moments before Sirius walks in. Even dressed as he was in the robes that all the Professors favored (and wasn't it weird to see Sirius dressed like a _Professor_ ) he still causes Harry's breath to catch in his throat as he watches him pass.

Sirius smiles at them all, leaning against his desk in a move highly reminiscent of Professor Coraggio.

"You can go ahead and put those away." He says, pointing to their books. They all do so, looking excitedly to one another. He takes roll call quickly, putting down the list of parchment, looking around at them all. "Now, I learned from R-Professor Lupin that you've all learned a lot on all sorts of Dark creatures, am I right?" At some nods, he continues. "See though, me? For those who know me, they know I'm an-impatient sort, one could say. You'll be seeing a lot more practical lessons on top of the normal studying ones. I've got the one year, so-"

"What? You're not staying?" Harry blurts out, unable to keep the surprise _or_ unhappiness out of his voice.

Sirius turns to look at him, face impassive. He tilts his head in acknowledgement.

"I've taken the post as a favor to Professor Dumbledore," Sirius says, addressing everyone with this but continuing to look at Harry. "So I've got the year to teach you all what I can." He turns his eyes from Harry. "So, now with that out of the way, let's begin, shall we?" He becomes a bit more teacher and business like. "Who knows which curses are punished the most heavily by the Wizengamot?"

Instantly Hermione's hand shoots up, as well as a few others (Harry's included.) Sirius looks around before finally settling on Neville (who hadn't had his hand up.) Neville blanches.

"Um," Neville says, nervously. At Sirius' encouraging smile, he continues on. "My dad told me about the Imperius Curse."

Sirius nods. "He'd know a little something about that, being an Auror. I know your dad. Good man. Yes, the Imperius Curse is something that Aurors are well familiar with; many were either controlled by it in the years of You-Know-Who or _acted_ as though they were controlled by it. Those who were _actually_ controlled by it, well, let me show you."

He moves to the desk, pulling out a jar. Ron instantly recoils as they all notice what it is; a spider, something he was very afraid of. He opens it up, tipping it over. Before the spider can make its escape he thrusts his wand at it.

" _Imperio!_ "

Instantly the spider starts doing flips and tricks that it obviously could never do otherwise. The class laughs and Sirius waits until they are done before lifting the curse, putting the spider back into the jar.

"It _seems_ all fun and games," he says solemnly. "But think about it. Forced to do anything and everyone a person demanded of you, unable to stop yourself, only watch-"

 _That_ changed people's perspectives and made them feel noticeably uncomfortable. He continues on.

"The Imperius Curse is difficult, but _not_ impossible to fight. I would like to teach you to be able to fight against it. It takes strength, strength that not many have, so we'll see how far you all can go. But besides that, anyone know of any other curses?"

More hands are raised. Sirius points at Harry.

"The Cruciatus Curse." Harry replies instantly, thankful his voice does not shake as Sirius' eyes are on him.

Sirius nods, arms crossed. "Pain. You don't need instruments to inflict pain, with the spell." He tips the jar back over, pointing his wand once more at the spider. " _Crucio!_ "

The spider instantly starts jerking and shaking but Sirius allows this for only moments, lifting the spell quickly and putting the spider back. He sees everyone's shocked faces and nods grimly at them.

"Let it be said that these spells are called the Unforgivable Curses for a reason. They are not pretty, nor should you ever use them _happily_ ," Sirius says grimly. "So. One more then, in this trinity of Curses. Does anyone know the last?"

It's quiet for a moment, then Hermione speaks up.

"The Killing Curse." She whispers.

"Yes. Nasty, silent, and unstoppable." He whispers and everyone hangs onto his every word. His face is impassive as it had been, but his eyes are alight with something dark, something they could not comprehend.

He tilts the jar for the final time, eyes trained on the spider that tries to scurry away.

" _Avada Kedavra_."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow."

"That was...intense."

"What happened to that spider!"

It was a flurry of movement and chatter as the students all file out of the classroom. Save one.

"Sirius."

Sirius pauses, turning to look at Harry in the doorway.

"Can I talk to you?"

He can see the hesitation in the man's face. "Please?"

Sirius' eyes soften and he nods. "Okay. I have a few minutes I can spare."

Harry nods in return, closing the door behind him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's quiet and awkward, for the first time in a long time between them, possibly the first time ever, with Harry sitting on his desk and Sirius leaning against his own desk.

"Harry-"

"Sirius-"

They both stop. He swallows, eyes turning up to look at Sirius. The older man's eyes are wide in his face, though Harry cannot tell why.

"Are you ever going to talk to me about it, Sirius?" He finally asks, softly.

Sirius' eyes close.

"How can I?" Sirius says, hoarsely.

His words strike Harry like a bolt of lightning and it hurts.

"Did you hate it-do you hate _me_ that much?" Harry cries.

Sirius' eyes fly open, mouth agape in disbelief. "Of _course_ not!"

"Then _what_?" Harry exclaims, jumping up from the desk. "I won't know if you won't ever _talk_ to me!"

Sirius starts to shake his head. "Harry, I want to. I _do_. But I _can't_. I-"

" _I love you_ , Sirius."

Sirius stares at him in shock.

And there is silence.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	32. Arrival

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, Caradoc/Fabian, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

A/N: Some lines from GoF.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty Two - Arrival

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Say something." Harry begs.

Sirius shakes his head, his long hair whipping around and hiding his face.

"You should go." He finally says, hoarsely. "I've got to get ready for-"

"No!" Harry exclaims. He moves to stand in front of Sirius, grabbing onto handfuls of his robes. "You can't keep running away from me, Sirius! _Say something! Anything_. Even if it's that you hate me and can't stand the sight of me! Just _look_ at m-"

He gets enveloped in a tight hug from Sirius and he lets out a small sound at the embrace.

"I don't hate you, Harry." Sirius whispers, his head close to Harry's. "I swear to Merlin, I don't. But this is-it's...you _have_ to know what it means."

Harry nods, returning the embrace, clinging to Sirius.

"Of course I know what it means." He says against Sirius' shoulder. "I'm not a child."

Sirius' hands cling tighter to Harry. "You're only-"

"I _know_ ," Harry says, in exasperation. "But that doesn't change how I feel about you! For Merlin's sake, Sirius, I don't expect you to-to feel the same way. But I had to tell you. And I wanted to understand why you kissed me."

Sirius grows still and it's silent once more in the empty, save for the two of them, classroom.

"I should have waited." Sirius says, the tone of his voice deeper now. It makes Harry shiver. "But I-all I could see was _you_. I..."

Harry waits, but the older man doesn't say anything further. Sirius pulls back from him, eyes bright.

"What does this mean then?" Harry asks him.

Sirius shakes his head. "Nothing. It...means nothing."

Harry's eyes widen. "But you said-!"

"You're only fourteen, Harry." Sirius says, as if trying to sound reasonable. Or reasoning with himself. "You'll find someone else quick enough. You'll-"

"I'll what? I'll _grow out of it_?" Harry hisses. "Do you really think so little of me?"

Sirius' eyes close. " _Please_ , Harry. I can't. Not-"

Not now.

He looks at Sirius, his eyes closed, hands clenched into fists. And Harry understood. All the things that Harry had thought about, were fears that Sirius himself had. It...it wasn't a matter of not caring for Harry at all, was it? Sirius simply felt like the situation was wrong, due to circumstance. But he...he _wanted_ too, didn't he?

He swallows, gathering his courage, leaning forward to place a shaky kiss on Sirius' cheek. The older man gasps.

"I'll wait for you forever, Sirius." Harry says hoarsely. "A year? Two? That's _nothing_. My affection is not so easily lost."

With that, he hurries out of the classroom, leaving Sirius standing in it, alone, to gather his thoughts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If he didn't all but still feel the impression of Harry's mouth on his cheek, he would have thought the conversation they had was just some sort of fever dream. Because Harry was the model student after that, in the days leading up to the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. He was attentive in class and left when everyone else did. No other words, like it had been between them in those moments before, passed between them. No glances, no words, no indication whatsoever.

Maybe _that_ was Harry's plan; do the opposite of everything expected so Sirius couldn't do anything but think of him. He had been able to put things out of his mind fairly well before. He had his moments, of course, but overall it had been successful in _not_ thinking of Harry in any fashion like that. But now? Now _it was all he could bloody think about_.

They move from theory about the Unforgivable Curses to some practical use with the Imperius Curse on them. He had gotten some advice from a few people before the term started, Mad Eye being one of them. He had been, according to him, Albus' other choice for Professor for the term if Sirius had turned him down. The man might still be a bit out of it from the things he had to do in the name of the Ministry, the Aurors, and the Light side, but he was still highly intelligent and had one of the best grasps on spells-especially curses-out there.

It goes down the line. Dean Thomas barks and spins around like a puppy, Neville Longbottom does some gymnastics that would make the folks from Cirque du Soleil jealous, Lavender Brown chitters like a squirrel, on and on until it gets to Harry. Harry comes to stand in front of him, looking at him calmly. He holds back a swallow with immense difficulty. He nods at him, managing a smile.

"Ready?"

Harry nods.

" _Imperio!"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He rubs at his knees. Hitting Sirius' desk had hurt immensely, but it was worth all of that, seeing the surprise and pleased look on Sirius' face as he fights off the curse. He almost felt a bit bad for Sirius, for the past few days. _Almost_. It seems like every time he looks at Sirius, the man seems to be fighting himself, wanting to say something. But Harry would be firm on this. He had to. He had to make sure the man knew just how serious he was about this. It wasn't just some crush he would get over. He was in _love_ with him.

"At least...it feels that way to me. What if-what if he's right and what I _think_ I feel is..." He trails off, still rubbing absently at his knees.

"Harry. What does it feel like when you think of him?" Hermione asks calmly. They were talking alone; Ron was still walking around, trying to shake off the jump every third step he took from the Imperio that Sirius had cast on him.

He pauses, thinking. "It's...it's like my chest gets tight and I get filled with all of this _happiness_ just _looking_ at him. I want to see him smile. I want to be the _reason_ he smiles. I just..."

He turns to look at her and sees she's smiling. "What?"

"I can't say I've ever been in love, but I've read enough to know when I'm looking at someone in love."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Schoolwork was ramping up in difficulty. To prepare them for O.W.L's, so said Professor McGonagall.

"But that's not until next year!" Dean Thomas complains.

Professor McGonagall raises an unimpressed brow. "Yes and this, Thomas, gives you the preparation you need. Need I remind you how your pincushion," She says, pointing to his pincushion that he had transfigured from a hedgehog. "still curls up when confronted with a pin?"

Professor Snape was making them research poisons and their antidotes, Professor Flitwick had given them extra books to read on certain Charms, Hagrid had increased the workload of the Blast-Ended Skrewts (they looked absolutely _horrid_ , and were, but as Harry and the rest were fond of Hagrid, they did the work without complaint), even things like History of Magic and Divination, which were normally much easier-Divination especially-were giving out much more work to do.

Ancient Runes too, had gained difficulty. Theory work had become more frequent, with spellings of the names of Runes, the history of some Rune Makers and how certain Runes were first created. Not only that, but the _practical_ had increased as well. And with it, it became much more clear those whom would survive in the class and who would not. Despite their increased workload, it was still a class that Harry excelled in and enjoyed immensely. Same with Hermione (though she would say that Arithmancy was still her most favorite. And it was still a subject Harry couldn't make heads or tails of.)

Harry could tell, by the weariness and defeat in some of the students' gazes, that they wouldn't be staying in the class much longer. And the ones who weren't doing great in the class but _had_ to stay in (as Hogwarts had two elective courses that _must_ be taken, in addition to the main classes they all had.) Professor Corragio seemed to notice this as well, but despite that, he still seemed to be in high spirits. His and Hermione's work always seemed to brighten the Professor up. Especially-though it might seem arrogant to think so-Harry's work. The Professor had fostered Harry's work in Runes; instead of taking away points or his grade being worse by changing up some of the properties of the Runes they worked in, Coraggio _encouraged_ it and rewarded it.

He finishes on the Rune they were working on in class, holding it up for Coraggio's inspection. The man pushes back some of his hair from his face, peering at the Rune closely. After a moment his brow raises. "Why the five and three lines?" He asks Harry, pointing at the Rune which had five extra strokes on the Fire Rune's left and the three strokes on the right of it.

"Um, well the five is supposed to be for a longer range and the three to help focus the area in which the flames burn." Harry says, a bit nervously. He wasn't really nervous about changing up the Runes now, but there was always still a nervousness in if he did a good job and the Rune'd work (though it had yet to fail.)

Coraggio nods, obviously looking impressed. He clasps a hand to Harry's shoulder, setting the Rune back down. "Keep up the great work, Harry. Ten points to Gryffindor."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Upon their arrival back from Double Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, he can see a plethora of people swarmed around what seemed to be a sign that had been posted in the Entrance Hall. Ron was the tallest of them, so he stands up on tiptoe to look at the sign.

"Ooh!"

"What does it say?"

"TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT - THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY. STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST."

"Nice!" booms Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff. "Better go and tell Cedric-"

The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall has a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle. During the following week, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where Harry went: the Triwizard Tournament. Rumors were flying from student to student like highly contagious germs: who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what the tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from themselves.

"I wonder how they'll be coming here." He wonders aloud, as they all come to stand outside the doors to greet both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang respectively. All of the teachers, even Sirius, had been mum about the subject. ('You lot will enjoy it a lot more if I don't say," Sirius had said, a twinkle in his eye.)

By then, the sky was already darkening and the chatter of students wondering how they'd arrive gets startled as someone gasps, pointing at the sky.

And after an influx of extra large winged horses carrying the lot from Beauxbatons and a large masted ship ferrying the people from Durmstrang, it becomes very clear that there is only one thing on people's minds now, as the people of Durmstrang walk forward.

"Harry! It's Krum!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To say most everyone was stunned was quite the understatement. Ron was all but jumping up and down in his obvious excitement as they file up behind Durmstrang, heading back inside. "Guys. It's _Krum_." He moans. "I didn't know he was still a student!"

"Honestly," Hermione huffs. "I don't see the big deal."

"Well of course _you_ don't," Ron says. "It's about Quidditch." While she obviously didn't _hate_ the sport, as she was always rooting on the rest of the Gryffindor team with Gryffindor House when they played, she wasn't enthusiastic like Harry and Ron were. It had been nerves, as well as Zabini's presence up to this point, that had kept Harry from joining the Quidditch team. His dad had been a bit disappointed, as he had been on the Gryffindor team when he went to Hogwarts himself, but he got over it and seemed happy as long as Harry was happy.

Well, Harry actually _had_ been toying with the idea of trying to join the team _this_ year, as Zabini seemed to be backing off on tormenting him and tormenting others instead (maybe Draco managed enough influence in Slytherin now to get Zabini to back off of his friend. He _was_ a Malfoy, after all) but then the Triwizard Tournament was taking its place, so he'd have to wait until next year to try and join. Maybe he'd be able to wrangle Ron into it too; Ron wanted to as well, from what Harry could tell, but was also nervous. But if it was both of them, surely they'd be able to get over their nerves. Plus Harry had a _Firebolt_. It was all but _criminal_ if he didn't let it stretch its legs, as it were.

Meanwhile, students were scrambling, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Do you think he'd give out some autographs?"

"I can't believe he's _here_!"

"I FORGOT MY QUILL! Do you still have your lipstick with you?!"

"Really!" Hermione says, rolling her eyes at the squabbling older year girls near them, fighting over a tube of lipstick.

As the Hogwarts students take seats, it's then that the students of Beauxbatons act. Some take out wands, waving them in a fashion not seen at Hogwarts, releasing magnificent looking white birds in a waving, synchronized, pattern, which makes the Hogwarts students clap, impressed.

Not to be outdone, as the Beauxbatons students move aside, it is Durmstrang's turn. And Harry is instantly blown away as, when a group of the students-led by a handsome short haired male-take a formation. It isn't clear at first, but then they all _blow fire_ and it is then that it's obvious that they are taking a form of a large bird, the students all moving in synchronicity, making it look as though a large fire bird was flapping its great wings. This gets much more thunderous applause from the Hogwarts students.

After, they can see both bodies of students obviously trying to decide where to sit. A few students from Beauxbatons look around glumly, a few still clutching their shawls or scarves around them.

"It's not _that_ cold." Hermione says. "Why didn't they bring cloaks with them?"

After some deciding, the Beauxbatons students (mostly female, though there were also some male students amongst them as well. All seemed quite beautiful, even the males. They had a plethora of different looks; blonder than blonde hair, vibrantly red hair, deepest black, rich browns...all beautiful indeed) make their way to the Ravenclaw tables.

Meanwhile, Ron is desperately trying to get Durmstrang's attention to the Gryffindor table, but-

"Too late." Ron mutters bitterly, as they make their way to the Slytherin's. Thankfully, at least, they seemed to be seated on the side with Draco and away from someone like Zabini. "Ugh. Well, at least he's not near Zabini."

"Where do you think they'll sleep though?" Ron wonders aloud.

"Well there isn't a lot of room in Hogwarts," Hermione says, pondering. "So I wonder..."

"The Durmstrang lot could just kip with us," Ron says. "Krum can have my bed. I'll just kip on a camp bed or something..."

Hermione snorts.

"They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot," Harry says. The Durmstrang students pull off their heavy furs and look up at the starry black ceiling with expressions of interest; a couple of them pick up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.

Up at the staff table, Filch, the caretaker, adds chairs. He was wearing his moldy old tailcoat in honor of the occasion. Harry is surprised to see that he added four chairs, two on either side of Dumbledore's.

"But there are only two extra people." Harry says. "Why's Filch putting out four chairs, who else is coming?"

"Eh?" Ron says vaguely. He is still staring avidly at Krum.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," says Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gives what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispers, bristling at her.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," says Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After an encounter with one of the students from Beauxbatons-an absolutely beautiful girl with silvery-blonde hair and large blue eyes that Ron couldn't stop staring at, mouth agape-Harry notices something. He nudges Ron out of his stupor.

"Look." He points. The extra seats were now filled, by Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch. "Why do you think they're here?"

"Well, they helped organize the Tournament." Hermione says. "They'd want to be here to see its start, wouldn't they?"

Dumbledore then talks, introducing Bagman and Crouch and their part in organizing the Tournament as well as asking Filch to bring forth something. Inside the large, and very old looking, casket, is, as Dumbledore pulls it out, a large wooden cup. If not for the large blue-white flames crackling inside of it, it would have looked quite worn and plain.

Dumbledore closes the casket, placing the goblet atop it, where it would be visible to all.

"The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector. This: the Goblet of Fire."

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," Dumbledore says. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," Dumbledore says, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of fourteen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day was Saturday and usually a day where most would take a bit of a lie-in in the morning, but there was too much excitement in the air for _anyone_ to sleep in. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione find themselves in the Entrance Hall, seeing a plethora of people looking and admiring the Goblet of Fire. It sat atop the stool that was normally reserved for the Sorting Hat. A thin golden line, obviously Dumbledore's aforementioned Age Line, was clearly visible about ten feet around it, running the whole way around it in a circle.

They head up to some of the people.

"Anyone put their names in?" Ron asks eagerly.

"Most of the Durmstrang lot, including Krum-" a third year girl answers ("And I wanted to see Krum enter his name in too!" Ron exclaims, disappointed.) "And most of the Beauxbatons as well, though there's still one more finishing up now." She points.

Indeed, there was a girl putting her name into the Goblet now. She had long, deep red hair, and a nicely cut figure. There was something about her expression Harry didn't like though; she looked like she thought she was better than everyone else.

The Fire glows brightly when she puts her name in and she starts to step out, bumping into Fred Weasley, as he moves to head in to put his name in, though he had went out of his way to avoid her.

" _Excuse me_." the accented girl says. She too was obviously French, as the rest of the students were, looking around Fred and George's age.

"You're excused." Fred says lightly, amused. He tries to walk into the circle but gets stopped by the girl who puts a hand out. She lets out a derisive laugh and Harry recognizes it as the girl who had laughed so dismissively the night before.

"I'm waiting." She says exasperatedly, fixing Fred with a glare.

"Oh, you're waiting for me? How sweet." Fred says with a grin.

The girl's expression darkens. "You-you _peasant_. I should-"

"'Zat is enough, Cerise." A slightly heavier French accent says suddenly, surprising them all. They turn to see the beautiful blonde haired girl from last night. Ron immediately is dumbfounded, staring at her ( _'She's_ _ **got**_ _to be Veela!' Ron had exclaimed last night at dinner._ )

The girl's pretty red mouth twists. "This has nothing to do with you, Delacour."

Delacour simply raises an elegant silvery-blonde brow. "But eet does, Cerise. You are being rude. Whatever would ze Madame say?"

The girl, Cerise, lets out an indignant huff, pushing some of her hair aside and walks off in a huff.

"I am sorry for Cerise, she is..." Delacour says to Fred, trailing off, shrugging an elegant shoulder.

"It's okay." Fred says, looking surprisingly unaffected by Delacour, shrugging in return, though his looked far less elegant than Delacour's. "I've dealt with people like her before. No worries."

"I could use a hug though, Miss Delacour!" Lee exclaims from farther back, making everyone laugh.

They watch as Fred puts his name in, followed by George. When it gets to Lee's turn, Delacour, who is still there, surprisingly enough, turns to Harry and the others.

"So! Do you plan to enter as well?" Delacour asks, with a smile.

Ron makes a gurbled noise in his throat. Hermione hits him on the back. He coughs.

"Oh. Um. Y-Yeah." Ron finally manages to get out.

"I don't think we've learned enough yet though..." Hermione says, shaking her head.

"I do. I'd like to enter my name. Though," Harry says with a laugh. "I don't think my name would ever get chosen. There's a lot of talented people here at Hogwarts. And from what I could tell so far, from your school and Durmstrang's as well."

"You never know!" Delacour says, wagging a finger at him, still smiling. "But yes. If so, then I will welcome you as friendly rival!"

"You think you're going to be picked?" He can't help but ask.

"But of course!" She exclaims, pushing back some of her hair. "Certainly I cannot let someone like Adelaide Cerise be a representative for Beauxbatons!"

"Well, I hope it's you Delacour. You seem much more..." Hermione trails off.

"Nicer?" Harry offers. "Less like a bitch?"

Delacour lets out a laugh like a chime. She seemed quite the charming person. But whereas Cerise had seemed full of arrogance, Delacour seemed much more warm and kind.

"Ahh, but you 'Ogwarts people have much more charm and humor than I expected! But no, no, no! This will not do! You simply _must_ call me Fleur, for it is what _all_ my friends call me."

"Friends?" Ron squeaks. He seemed a bit better than he had been, but was still obviously affected by her.

Fleur nods and starts to say something before getting interrupted by another voice.

"It is very good to see some nice students!" A male, accented voice says. They turn to see an older male wearing Durmstrang garb and Harry recognizes him immediately as the one whom led the Durmstrang demonstration last night. He smiles at them. "I had hoped that that red haired girl did not speak for the rest of Beauxbatons."

"She does not." Fleur says firmly.

He lets out a hearty laugh.

"But you are quite naughty!" Fleur says playfully, shaking a finger at him now. "I saw you earlier with the other Durmstrang students. Why did you not put your name into the Goblet then?"

He smirks. "Isn't that obvious? Because Viktor was there-" ("Viktor!" Ron exclaims. He seemed to be getting out of his Fleur induced stupor, by way of hearing Krum's name.) "And none would pay attention to _me_ as I put my name in then."

"You seem quite-" Hermione says, then stops, obviously not wanting to be totally rude.

"Full of yourself?" Harry adds.

The Durmstrang student lets out another laugh. "Oh, I like you lot already! Well, despite what Karkaroff obviously thinks, I think finding friends amongst other schools to be a good thing! I am Aleksandar. Aleksandar Bogdan. A name you will surely remember as it gets pulled out of the Goblet later tonight." He winks at them, walking over confidently to the Goblet to put his own name in.

They all look at him bemusedly.

Things were _already_ getting exciting, even without the Tournament having started!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After putting their own names in, though with obvious less fanfare than someone like Delacour, Diggory, and Krum had gotten, they do their best to make the day pass as quickly as they can. Everyone is a bundle of nerves. Some went outside to the grounds to walk around (or fly, for those who had brooms), some took to wandering in their Houses or playing games there to pass the time, or were playing games outside the Entrance Hall (which Harry and the others had taken to, with some of the other students playing and sitting around the large Hall as well.)

Or, at least until Filch runs them all off from the Hall-and Goblet-until dinnertime arrives.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Now, when the champions' names are called," Dumbledore says. "I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

The flames inside the goblet turn suddenly red, sparks beginning to fly from it. In the next moment, a tongue of flame shoots into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttering out of it. Dumbledore catches the piece of parchment and holds it at arm's length, so he can read it by the light of the flames, which turn back to blue-white.

"The first champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore says clearly. "Viktor Krum."

There is instantly thunderous applause ("I _knew_ you had it in you, Viktor!" Karkaroff booms. "No surprises there!" Ron exclaims) and cheering as Krum stands, slouching slightly, walking to the door in the back and is gone.

The goblet turns to red once more and once more shoots a piece of parchment out.

"The _second_ champion for Durmstrang-Aleksandar Bogdan."

The cheering is not as loud for him but he soaks it all in as if it was as big as the reaction for Krum, if not bigger. He all but swaggers down around the tables, moving specifically around so he can walk inbetween the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, winking at Fleur, Harry, and the others as he passes, whistling as he heads to the door in the back. He turns to look at everyone before entering the door.

"I will not let all of you down! Thank you for your love!" He exclaims, heading into the door.

Everyone laughs.

The goblet once more turns red and Dumbledore looks over the next parchment spat out by it.

"The first champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour."

There is huge applause, quite close to Krum's, mostly from the Beauxbatons and male population of Hogwarts and Durmstrang, but there were a few females as well (outside of Cerise, whose expression is murderous.) She smiles sunnily as she stands, waving a small wave to Harry and the rest, before making her way gracefully through the door in back.

The next parchment comes out of the Goblet. "The second champion for Beauxbatons; Adelaide Cerise."

The applause is decent, mostly on Hogwarts end, but nowhere near the level of any of the others; it looked as though Cerise, despite her good looks, was not very popular amongst her peers. She makes her way to the door, head up as if sniffing something bad and hurrying to get away from it.

Next was Hogwarts. There was a buzz in the air from the students, looking to see which two would be chosen for Hogwarts. What Houses would be the ones to fight both for their House as well as the school itself?

Dumbledore waits until the polite applause dies down before reading out the next name on parchment.

"The first champion for Hogwarts-Harry Potter."

And just like that, Harry's world starts to shift. He can only look across the table, stunned for a moment, before Ron nudges him up, amidst nice applause and he starts to make his way across the tables towards the back. He gets to the back, near the door. He turns to see Sirius looking at him with a stunned expression. Stunned himself, so very much, all he can do is stare at Sirius, not even hearing the thunderous applause as Cedric Diggory gets named as the second Hogwarts champion.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	33. Egg

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for future sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: eventual Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone.

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

A/N: Some lines from GoF.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty Three - Egg

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Somehow Harry finds he has gotten to the back, standing around with the other Champions as well as Ludo Bagman, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, Karkaroff, and a few of the teachers and Headmaster. The shock was slowly seeping away, to be replaced by intimidation; every single competitor was older than he was and therefor would be certain to know spells he hadn't even _looked_ at yet.

He starts a bit, seeing Sirius in the midst of the other teachers that were there as well. The man looked about as shocked as Harry felt and he couldn't blame him. He hadn't honestly expected to be picked; there were many, many people who were probably more worthy of the position than Harry (and older as well.) But now that he was here, he...he had a point to prove.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Bagman says, rubbing his hands together, smiling, as Cedric enters the room finally as well. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seems to come out of a deep reverie.

"Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes...the first task..."

He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, his eyes seem fever bright.

"The first task is designed to test your knowledge," He tells the Champions. "To see the cunning and resourceful rise to the top and who might crumple...we will see...Ludo?"

"Ah, yes!" Ludo Bagman says, all but bouncing on the balls of his feet. "To start with all of you will be needing this-" He moves over to a table, where they all can see a large amount of golden eggs lay. He picks one up, letting them all see it clearly. "Each one of you will be given one and let me tell you-don't ever forget it or misplace it! It is the key to each one of the Tasks-three in total-that you lot will be going through."

He hands them all a golden egg and Harry is surprised at its heft as he holds it.

"If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open...see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg - because it will tell you what the First Task is, and enable you to prepare for it!" Bagman says, looking almost excited as the Tasks as if he were about to take them on himself. He was quite the enthusiastic sort.

"The First Task will take place on November the twenty-fourth," Crouch continues. "in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the Tasks in the tournament. They will receive information about the Second Task when the First is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

With that, people start filing out and Harry finds himself alone. Or nearly so, as he sees Sirius at the entrance of the door, obviously waiting for him. He keeps himself from swallowing with difficulty, but he manages. As dangerous as the Tasks could be, perhaps this was exactly what he needed.

With this, Sirius would _have_ to acknowledge him; both himself and the maturity he had. It was something Sirius tried to keep his head in the sand about, but he wouldn't be able to now-Harry wouldn't let him. He loved him. And while he didn't know the extent of Sirius feelings for him, he _knew_ that Sirius cared for him. He could work with that. For Sirius, he felt like he could do anything.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So," Sirius finally says, as they're making their way through the castle. It almost felt like deja-vu to Harry, akin to the night that Sirius had walked Harry back to his dormitory, when Harry realized he was in love with the older man-and had nearly told him so right then and there. "How does it feel, Champion?"

Harry stops, swallowing, as it starts to all sink back into him. Sirius' eyes widen. "Woah, woah. I didn't mean to-Merlin but I always seem to put my foot into my big gob. I didn't mean to worry you, Harry. I was just trying to lighten things up. I-" He stops as Harry moves forward to embrace him.

"Harry-"

"Please. I won't try anything or say anything, I swear." Harry whispers. "Can't I just have this for a moment? I'm-I'm scared."

After a moment he feels Sirius' arms encircle him back and a moment after that, feels Sirius' head rest atop of his.

"You're not the only one." Sirius says quietly.

It takes Harry a moment to realize just what Sirius means, then feels his face heat up a bit.

"Promise me you won't do anything foolish."

"But I thought that was what you all wanted when I came to Hogwarts!" Harry tries to joke.

He feels Sirius' arms tighten around him. "You know what I mean. Harry-you know I worry about you. I..."

He doesn't say anything further, but he doesn't have to; it's enough for Harry. For now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gryffindor is a buzz as he enters the common room. When people see him, it's an instant push into more celebration. And it takes quite a few minutes before he is able to get away from the hustle and bustle of people to find Ron and Hermione. Hermione seemed both excited and a bit scared, while Ron looked excited but also a bit disappointed.

"Why couldn't it have been both of us, eh?" Ron says, shaking his head. "Instead we get pretty boy Diggory."

"Better him than someone like Zabini." Harry points out.

Ron ponders that for a moment before nodding. "Good point."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Most of the Gryffindors were all but holding him up on a pedestal and that greatly annoyed him; he was already nervous enough without all the people saying he had to do this for Gryffindor or that they couldn't let Diggory, much less any of the other schools win. It was too much pressure. He was the youngest one in the tournament; they all had more experience than he did. He finally manages to get away from all the commotion in the common room, leaving with Ron and Hermione to head outside the castle, near the lake.

"I don't envy you, mate." Ron says, throwing a piece of toast they had brought with them into the lake. It quickly gets pulled down into the water by a surprisingly nimble tentacle. "At first I was-well..." He looks a bit shamefaced but pushes on. "I was a bit jealous of you. The chance for a thousand Galleons and all, but now?" He shakes his head. "Seems like so much more trouble than its worth."

"It's dangerous, is what it is." Hermione says. She absently bit on her piece of toast, looking at the lake, where the Durmstrang ship was still moored. "The fact that they approved it! I really don't see anyone under seventeen knowing enough to help in this."

"I'm sure Harry thanks you for the vote of confidence, Hermione." Ron says, rolling his eyes, throwing another piece of bread.

"You know what I mean!" She huffs. She looks at Harry. "Of course I have faith in your talent, but these tasks-well, I'm sure neither of you read up on the previous Tournaments?" They shake their heads. "I thought so. They were highly dangerous. Deaths were commonplace, not a rarity."

"Come on Hermione." Ron says. "Do you really think _Dumbledore_ of all people would allow it to get _that_ dangerous?"

"Well, no probably not," she admits. "But-"

"But nothing! It's probably just some sort of fetch quests or something. Harry," Ron says, turning to look at Harry now who had been quiet at this point, looking at the dark waters. "Have you figured out anything with the egg yet?"

Harry shakes his head, looking up at Ron from where he was sitting on the grass. "No. Not after last time." He had been prodded at the party Gryffindor had held to open up the egg-there were hinge like things on it-but all that had happened was that it produced screeching sounds that pierced the ears and made ones hair stand straight up.

"Perhaps it needs some sort of trigger." Hermione says, hand to her chin in thought, toast forgotten (and a quick tentacle peels out of the lake and snatches it up from the grass anyhow.) "Perhaps at a certain time?"

"Maybe at a full moon or something?" Ron says. "Like with Remus' transformations. Ugh, what if the task has to do with werewolves!"

"I highly doubt that." Harry says dryly. "Then again though...what would I do against one?"

"Throw wolfsbane potion at it?" Ron suggests. Harry chuckles.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hogwarts was a pretty divided school; Slytherin was never a fan of Gryffindor, so they were cheering on Hufflepuff (though this was no surprise.) Ravenclaw seemed mostly in favor of Hufflepuff as well, as some said that Gryffindor always had the accolades and Hufflepuff deserved it more. Well, it wasn't a lie that Hufflepuff deserved some glory as they rarely got any, but all of this left Harry feeling like the odd man out for even _more_ reasons now.

And at this point, it was hard to say whom had more admires in the school; Cedric Diggory or Viktor Krum. Krum was obviously more well known, but Cedric was handsome with his dark hair and gray eyes and well liked by everyone (even most Slytherin's had a hard time finding bad things to say about him.) Harry saw girls (and even some guys) trying to get closer to Cedric, to get his autograph, things of that sort. He seemed to take it all with good humor.

Classes were a bit of a mess for Harry. He had so much on his plate already, both to figure out the Egg clue, as well as to keep up with classes. But he held on, thankful for his friends being there for him; he didn't think he could have done it, been a Champion AND worked on his lessons if he had been alone. It was a challenge, but one he kept up with; he knew he needed all the tools, new spells, and the like if he were to just keep _up_ with the other Champions, much less having even the smallest chance of beating them. Right now, he just wanted to stick to _surviving_.

He and some of the other students wait outside the door to the Potions classroom (Double Potions was happening today) and hears some snickers to his side. He glances over to see Zabini, arrogant face smirking as he talks with a few of his flunkies. Draco, at least, was nowhere near Zabini and his group-instead talking quietly with Daphne Greengrass.

Zabini seems to feel eyes on him and turns to look at Harry, smirk widening. "Well look what the Giant Squid dragged in-the afterthought Champion."

Goyle and Crabbe chuckle stupidly at this.

"How funny." Hermione says. "Really witty."

Zabini's eyes narrow at that and Harry sees him reaching into his pocket and he reacts as soon as he sees that, pulling out his own wand.

" _Furnunculus!"_

_"Densaugeo!"_

The two jets of light hit each other and bounce around the corridor before a bellowing sound from Goyle says one of them found their target-and a moment later a surprised squeak from Hermione as she gets hit as well. Goyle's face is instantly covered in large bumps and Hermione's teeth start growing at an alarming rate.

"What is going on here?" Professor Snape demands, looking over the scene.

At that, Zabini pulls Goyle forward. "It was Potter, Professor. Look at what he did!"

"It was you too!" Ron says heatedly. "Professor, he-"

"Silence, Weasley." Snape says. He looks down his considerable nose at them all. "Hospital Wing for you both, Granger and Goyle." Ron goes with Hermione and Crabbe with Goyle. "And thirty points from Gryffindor-" At that, Zabini starts to smile-which quickly withers when Snape continues. "And Slytherin both. Really. I expect such idiocy in Black's class but it will not happen in mine."

Zabini starts to speak. "Do you _really_ think it the best time for you to speak Mister Zabini?" Snape asks, silkily. Zabini shakes his head. "Good. All of you lot-into the class. No more daudling."

Zabini shoots Harry a glare as they enter the class.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Class barely starts before there is a sharp knock on the door and a slightly sheepish looking Cedric Diggory walks in.

"Yes?" Snape says curtly.

"I'm supposed to get Potter-Bagman needs all the Champions for something important."

Snape waves an impatient hand at Harry and Cedric both. "Then hurry and go-you're taking up precious class time. Don't forget your bag, Potter."

In the hallway Harry looks at Cedric curiously. "Um. What do they need us for?" It felt a bit awkward talking to Cedric. Not because he hated him or disliked him or anything, but because he couldn't recall a time he had; they were in two different Years and Houses, after all.

"Something about photographs, I think." Cedric says, a bit exasperatedly. Not at Harry, but seemingly from the subject of photographs. " _Daily Prophet_."

"I'd rather just get the First Task done and over with. Maybe it'll be Dragons," Harry says as they walk. "Dragons sound less scary than the Press."

Cedric lets out a bit of a surprised laugh at that. "Same here." Cedric says, smiling at Harry, still looking quite amused.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He starts to call out to Harry, but is startled as the boy-Diggory-lets out a laugh and smiles ( _smiles_ ) at Harry-and feels something deep inside him clench.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Upon entering the classroom, Harry notices a few people; Viktor Krum standing in a corner, looking a bit pensive, Fleur and Aleksandar were deep in conversation about something and Cerise looked annoyed (obviously trying to ignore the cameraman who was kept looking at her and Fleur) as well as Ludo Bagman who looks up when Harry and Cedric enter the classroom.

"Ahh! There they are! The Hogwarts Champions!" Bagman says with a grin. "Ready for the Wand Weighing ceremony, eh?"

"Wand weighing?" Harry asks, questioningly.

"Nothing to worry about; just to check the Champions' Wands to make sure they're in good order to be used in the Tournament."

"And an article, with the pictures of the Champions, will be put into the _Prophet_ as well," A warm female voice says. Harry turns to see a slightly short, curvy woman with short wavy light blonde hair and muddy green eyes. She smiles at the two of them, shaking their hands briefly. "Betty Braithwaite; I'm a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_."

"Originally Rita Skeeter wanted the job; quiet badly too. But after the-"

"Ludo." Betty says, scoldingly. "Now is not the time for something like that."

"Right, right. Sorry."

Harry was curious about what was not said, but it's quickly forgotten about as the other judges come into the room as well; Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Mr. Crouch, along with Ludo Bagman who was already there, taking seats. Professor Dumbledore also enters the room seconds later, smiling genially at them all.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Dumbledore says, taking his place at the judges' table. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After assuring all the wands are in working order by Ollivander, they move to take photographs; some of which are difficult, given Madame Maxime's stature, but they manage, as she sits in most of them to make it easier. Harry resists the urge to pull at his collar until everything is over and he's free to leave, making his way out of the classroom-he didn't _hate_ pictures, but _these_ pictures only served to remind him just what was to happen sooner, rather than later.

"Hey, Potter?" A voice calls out behind him.

He turns to see Cedric.

"Let's hurry and figure out the first clue, huh? We definitely can't let the other schools overtake us." Cedric says with a grin.

"Definitely. But," Harry says, grinning as well. "Don't be surprised when I discover it first!"

Cedric's grin widens. "You're on, Potter."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next few days is a lot of library going, inbetween meals, classes, and sleep. It's quite annoying in some of the sections as they keep getting into areas where Viktor Krum is-with his fanclub inevitably following him (though he didn't seem to like them following him around much. It must have been unpleasant to be so well known, Harry thought, never getting any real free time to yourself. Apparently fame had its downsides as well.)

A few days after that, he finds himself in the library with only Hermione as Ron had groaned and said " _If I even_ _ **look**_ _at another book besides the school work I have to right now, my heads gonna explode. Sorry, mate._ "

The girls hounding Krum-spying on him from between bookshelves-were quite annoying. Apparently Hermione thinks so too, but it's not the only thing she says. "They only like him because he's famous!" She exclaims, looking annoyed at them as her and Harry pour through books like _Sounds of the Magical Beings of Britain_ (but none of them seemed to be very helpful.) "All for doing that Wonky-Feint thing."

"Wronski Feint." Harry corrects her, amused.

Krum never bothered them though; he seemed quite quiet and introverted, from what Harry could tell. Which made it all the more surprising that someone like Aleksander was friends with him, unless Aleksander was exaggerating about their friendship. While Aleksander seemed _boastful_ , Harry didn't think he'd boast about something like _that_ (after all, he had made sure to put his name into the Goblet of Fire during a time when Krum-and his fanclub-weren't there. So it seemed pretty obvious that he wasn't trying to use Krum's name to get _himself_ farther in life.)

He glances up from his book to see Krum looking at the pair of them, face scowling, before turning back to the book he had been looking at. He looks at Krum wonderingly for a moment before turning back to his own book.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This Runes lesson had ramped up in difficulty, when Coraggio gives them practical work to do for the lesson, asking them all to create a Rune and try and expand on its effects. Harry had already done this before of his own volition, so he didn't think he'd have the _hardest_ time of it, but it'd still be difficult. Etching out the Rune was one thing (if done incorrectly it could backfire on the user) but it also required _intent_ as well. Harry was quickly realizing that if you didn't have the intent for it, the Rune would either not work at all or would barely do anything.

He decided to expand upon the Dampening Rune to make it create a slightly larger body of water than it did before (as the original Rune only provided a few drops of water and the original change that Harry had made to the Rune had only made the water be produced slightly faster.)

As soon as everyone is done, it's time to test them. A few people's fizzle out right, one's _literally_ fizzles, causing sparks that Professor Coraggio has to make die down before it can become outright fire. Hermione's is an highly impressive variation on the Simple Light Rune that, when Coraggio uses it on a conjured small lamp, illuminates the lamp. Not in the way that a Muggle lamp would activate, but as in the lamp is literally illuminated, bright, but not so bright that it would hurt ones eyes.

"You can see the outlines of the lamp despite the glow of the light. Wonderful work, Miss Granger!"

Hermione beams at this. Next is Harry. Coraggio looks at him expectantly. He grabs the Rune and pours intent into it as he casts it.

A sudden gush of water, pouring out faster than Harry expected, flows out of the Rune, knocking Harry off his chair, knocking into the Egg (all the Champions were required to take the Egg with them at all times, according to the Tournament rules.) He notices the impact opens up the egg, as the water continues to pour, and he winces, waiting for the screeching to occur. But nothing happens. Curious, he bends forward to grab the Egg that is sitting in the large pool of water and frowns as he hears a slightly gurbling sound coming from the Egg. The water disappates as he rights himself in his chair, having closed the Egg and setting it once more next to him on the ground.

"Well! That was certainly a big splash, er, no pun intended," Coraggio says and the students laugh. "You alright, Mister Potter?"

Harry nods.

"Good, good. And very good Rune work. Though next time," Coraggio says, with humor in his eyes. "Perhaps we should create a lifevest for you first."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Did you notice that, Harry?" Hermione asks, as they leave the Rune classroom. It was their last class of the day. Ron would be sure to be waiting for them near or at the library.

"The Egg?" He asks. She nods. "Yeah. It didn't make any noise. I think-I think water's the key to figuring out this thing."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He finishes explaining to Ron-who obviously hadn't been in the Runes classroom-about what had happened and pauses as he sees Cedric Diggory passing by, heading deep into one of the sections on Magical Creatures.

"Be right back." He tells them both and heads back into that section as well. Luckily Cedric seemed to be on his own for once (he too had a lot of admirers, but a lot of friends as well. Perhaps he needed some time to think on his own.) "Hey!" He says loud enough so Cedric would hear him, but not so that he'd disturb anyone (Madam Pince would have his head if he did.)

Cedric turns. "Potter." He says, surprised. "Something you needed."

"No, not really. Just-um. How far have you come along with your Egg?"

Cedric looks at him. "You're not trying to get any hints, are you?" He asks, looking a bit suspicious.

Harry shakes his head. "No, not at all. Look, just-I kind of had a bit of a clue to the clue during my Runes class."

"And why would you want to give out that information?"

"School pride?" Harry offers. Cedric laughs. "I mean, I _do_ want us to do better than Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and I'm sure they feel the same about _us_ and each other. But also because, um-" He flushes a bit at this. "You seem like a cool guy. I'd-I'd like to be your friend." Cedric seemed like a really nice guy and he thought he'd be a good person to be friends with. He was sure Ron and Hermione would like him (despite Ron's earlier protests of Cedric being made a Champion, as he knew that was due to House pride, in wanting to see two Gryffindors be Champions.)

Cedric's eyes widen at this and he smiles. "Sure thing. I'd like that, Potter."

"Harry." Harry says. "I don't call my friends by their last names. Well-except Draco, when he's being a prat."

Cedric laughs. "I see." He says warmly. "Well then, _Harry_ , I'd be glad to be your friend."

He extends a hand and Harry shakes it. "Now that _that_ is out of the way," Cedric says, a gleam of amusement in his gaze. "What did you want to tell me about the Egg?"

"Water." Harry says immediately. "It doesn't screech when it's in water-I'm sure you already opened it up and heard the screeching?" At Cedric's nod he continues. "Mine got dunked into a larger pool of water and it didn't screech when it opened. But I _did_ hear some sort of muffled noise from it. So I'm thinking you've got to listen to it when it's in water."

Cedric ponders this for a moment, before looking back at Harry. He leans forward. "Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh.'"

"Huh?"

"Prefects bathroom." Cedric explains. "Best way you'd be able to listen to the Egg," He grins. "Unless you fancy a dip with the Giant Squid?" He had a fun sense of humor that Harry liked; he could see why he was such a popular bloke.

Harry makes a face. "Ugh. No, no thank you. But-thanks."

Cedric nods. "And thank _you_ for the hint-saves _me_ the trouble of having to look through more books," he gestures at the bookshelves. "I was starting to grow stir crazy."

Harry laughs. "Same here."

Cedric nods, patting Harry on the shoulder. "See you later then, Harry."

Harry stands there for another few moments, pondering on what Cedric said, wondering when the best time to visit the bathroom was. He shrugs mentally and starts to turn around and his eyes widen when he sees that someone else had come back here as well.

It was Sirius.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh!" Harry says, holding back a flush with difficulty. It wouldn't do to look _too_ eager, after all, despite the fact that he was. It was such a delicate balance right now and he didn't want to screw it up by being too hasty. "Um, hi. Getting some books for a lesson?" He glances at some of the titles like _Dances with Vampires_ (had someone misplaced a literature book again or was there some sort of weird subculture of the Vampire culture he had yet to discover?)

Sirius doesn't respond for a moment.

"Thought about it." He finally says. "Then I saw you back here with Diggory." He stops next to Harry, looking at some of the titles.

"Yeah?" Harry said, a bit confused.

"Catching up often?" Sirius asks, in a fairly casual voice. "Saw you two in a hallway not so long ago."

"That was for the-"

"You seemed to be pretty happy." Sirius says, abruptly, interupting him. "Had Diggory _laughing_ and all."

He looks at Sirius, puzzled, and then his eyes widen. Surely he was hearing things that didn't exist. Because Sirius had made it so _very_ clear to Harry-despite Harry's protests-so there was no, _no_ , way that the man could sound like he was _jealous_.

"And now we were back here. Together." Harry says, daringly. He had to know. Even if he turned out to be completely off the mark. But he didn't think he was-at least...at least he _hoped_ he was not wrong. Because if Sirius was _jealous_ then, perhaps-

He doesn't see Sirius' hands clench into fists, too worried about missing something on the man's face, happy even, to be this close to him. To be able to look at him for longer than he usually could.

Sirius growls. There is no other word for it and spins to look at Harry, eyes blazing with heat, and it makes Harry gasp. His gasp is eaten up as he is pushed against the bookshelf and once more-many weeks later-he feels Sirius' mouth over his. He lets out a small moan and this time has the time to respond to the kiss as Sirius seems to be in no hurry to pull away this time. He seems a man determined, on fire. He kisses Harry with a blazing kiss and it's all Harry can do to respond to it.

He shudders as Sirius' lips move over his own, arms clinging onto the older man's. It was fire, heat, and pleasure. The man was obviously-something even Harry could tell in his very limited experience-a great kisser. He holds onto the back of Harry's head, tilting it so he can kiss him deeper. He gasps against his mouth, feeling the weight of his now hard erection straining against his clothes, something Sirius surely had to feel.

Sirius groans now and finally pushes back from Harry. Harry wouldn't know the look on his own face nor that his face was red, his lips slightly swollen from Sirius' attentions. He sees Sirius' face red beyond recognition, lips still glossy from their kissing and he holds back a moan with difficulty.

"We didn't-I didn't. It isn't like that between us. Me and Cedric, I mean." Harry stammers. "We're just friends."

Sirius stares at him. He closes his eyes briefly, licking his lips a few times. He shudders slightly before opening his eyes back up to look at Harry.

"I-" He starts, hoarsely.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you're sorry or that you regret it," Harry hisses. He frowns. "Please, don't. It-it made me happy." _**You**_ _make me happy._

But Sirius shakes his head. "That wasn't what I was going to say. We-" He pauses. "We have a lot to talk about, you and I, don't we?"

Harry starts to nod but stops as Sirius holds up a hand. "But not here. And no," he says as Harry tries to speak up at that. "I'm not avoiding anything this time, I promise. But this is _really_ not the place to speak of those things. Nor is," he stops and Harry is astonished to see a blush bloom across the older man's face. "what just happened."

He leans slightly over Harry, arm leaning across the bookshelf and Harry finds himself blushing.

"Okay. You promise?" Harry asks. Sirius nods.

"Promise. But we'd need a better place-more private-to talk." Sirius says.

"What about the prefects bathroom?" Harry suggests.

Sirius looks at him, brow raised.

"Um-Cedric gave me the password as a thanks for how to work out the first clue." He says, flushing as he admits to them helping one another, but Sirius doesn't make comment about it. He _does_ frown though. "What?"

"Were you two going to work out the clue together?" Sirius asks, shrewdly.

Harry, if possible, flushes deeper. "What? No! I _told_ you," He lowers his voice, reminded by the books that they're still in the library. "It's not like that. I only-I love only _you_ , Sirius."

Sirius eyes widen at that and he pushes off the bookshelf. He straights his robes. "Well. Right." Sirius says, coughing. "You better go, I'll catch you up later."

"What time?"

Sirius closes his eyes. "Maybe we should wait. This is _really_ not the best idea-"

"Says one of the Marauders."

"Right. Well, then...say about nine then?." He groans. "This is probably a really, _really_ bad idea."

"Probably." Harry says unconcernedly.

"Get caught and sacked-"

"I doubt that. Salazar, Rowena, and Helga would just bring you right back."

"Harry-" Sirius says, a laugh escaping him. It makes Harry feel warmer just hearing, completely different than Cedric's friendly laugh. Really now, thinking that Harry _liked_ Cedric! He certainly didn't. Not like that anyway. "Are you taking the piss?"

"Who me?" Harry asks, innocently.

Sirius shakes his head in amusement. His hand moves forward, but it does not ruffle Harry's head like it once would have, but instead cups the side of Harry's face gently. Harry nearly gasps at the warmth of his large hand. Sirius smiles at him and it goes straight through Harry. If he didn't know that he was in love with Sirius before, he would certainly have known it now.

"Off with you now." Sirius says softly.

Harry walks off, feeling like his face was on fire. He is startled as he reaches the end of the bookshelf and sees Draco. Draco looks just as surprised to see him.

"Harry." Draco says, surprised. "What are you-are you alright?" He leans in a bit closer. "Your face is all red."

"I'm fine." Harry squeaks. Draco's expression turns to one of amusement instantly.

"That's good." Draco says, amused.

"So, what did you need?" Harry asks.

Draco glances pointedly at the bookshelves and Harry instantly feels like an idiot.

"Duh. Library. Don't mind me, I'm-just a bit frazzled from working out the clue."

"I can see that." Draco says, shaking his head in continued amusement. "Well I didn't really need anything from this section anyway. Mostly just wanted to find you so I could tell you that Weasley and Hermione were about to send a search party to look for you."

He walks off with Harry back the way Harry had come from when heading to this section and Harry turns back to look, though he could not see Sirius from this vantage point.

_Tonight._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	34. Bath

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, Caradoc/Fabian, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone (currently we're going through Harry's Fourth Year).

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

A/N: Some lines from GoF.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty Four - Bath

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To say he had _nerves_ about the whole situation was such a colossal understatement. He felt like a bloke wet behind the ears, having never touched or-well, he certainly had, of course (James and some of the other blokes of Gryffindor House had even taken to writing down _tally_ marks on a board for each conquest he had of witches of various Houses.)

He hadn't told anyone about the blokes.

It wasn't that he was necessarily _ashamed_ or that he thought James or the others would act disgusted with him-the Wizarding World was certainly _much_ more tolerant than the Muggle one about a person you liked or love and whether that person happened to be the same gender or not.

No, it wasn't about that. It just...it felt like there was some sort of _expectation_ that people had with Sirius Black. He knew he had been a notorious flirt back then, so it seemed obvious to everyone that he'd bed all the witches he could in school before school was over.

But that was then and that had been-there had never been anything serious. Mostly it had all been about having fun and if some of the girls (and a couple of the blokes) had wanted more? Well he had just told them no. He had never thought anything deeper, any deeper emotion about any of them.

Love was... Well it wasn't like he had a problem with it personally or anything; he knew when James and Lily had fallen in love and had been genuinely happy for them and them finding happiness. But that was _them_ and he was...

Love was something he never felt and had felt pretty assured he'd never feel, not feeling all too bothered by that thought one way or another.

Until now.

He swallows now, thinking of it. That's what this was, wasn't it? It wasn't like he had the _personal_ experience in knowing what it felt like, but he had seen it enough in others to recognize it. To feel that welling up of utter _happiness_ as you looked upon a person, to want to do anything to see them smile, laugh. To hear your name upon their lips. It was all...it was...

He was in love with Harry.

He covers his face in his hands.

_Forgive me, James. Lily. Forgive me and my feelings. But I-is this what love_ _**really** _ _feels like? This burning sensation, this engulfing feeling that overtakes the senses and everything else that you are? This thing that reshapes you into a wholly new thing? How do you deal with the suffocation? The tightness in the chest, the demand, the want for... But no, surely it must be easy for you. You can simply hold onto one another, to take hold of, to kiss-_

His fingers touch his mouth now, eyes closed with remembrance. First; a soft kiss, a shaking body not from the cold (his? Harry's? He didn't even know) and a second; hot, wet, warmth of the body, pressed against him.

_Forgive me_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day is both something that goes by too slowly as well as too quickly for him. The rest of the day, outside of his last classes to teach were filled with grading papers and trying not to (and absolutely failing) think of Harry and their meeting later.

He sighs, grading the last of the First Year's papers and sits back in his chair, head leaning back.

Should he tell Harry to meet somewhere else? Meet later? To call the whole thing off? But...no, he couldn't keep doing that. It wasn't fair to Harry, despite the fact that even seeing Harry made him want to run from him, run from everything. To face his feelings was something he must do; even if said feelings were ones he had never felt until now. Until this point, the only kind of love he had ever known was a family love, loving his family. Oh, not the Black's; they had never been any sort of real family in any way. His mother too high strung and cruel, his father distant and cold, his brother looking upon Sirius like _he_ was the shame upon the family.

No, his family had been Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, who had been the parents he had never had in his life. James and Remus his brothers (Peter was never to be spoken of. He was someone whom Sirius never thought of-the rage was too great otherwise, if he did) and Lily his sister.

He was betraying their trust by even just _having_ these feelings. The fact that he had _acted_ upon them, even once, was...

But he hadn't been able to help himself. All he could remember, on that cold night after the Cup, was the earnest look on Harry's face and the desire to kiss him then and there took hold. And then, seeing Harry and the boy Diggory so close together. He feels this fire burning in his stomach, hotter and hotter and all he wants to snarl down is _mine_. He is _mine_. It was something he had never felt before.

Harry was...he was Harry's godfather, a position he had never taken lightly as Harry grew up. And it had been easy back then, to disentangle himself from the Harry Potter whom he lived with, versus the future version he had met so briefly and whom no longer existed, sacrificing himself to protect everyone and everything he loved so greatly (including Sirius himself.)

And at first? Certainly at first he wondered, as Harry got older, if he would compare the two of them. Had he, back then? He didn't think so, but he would never know now. Now, on the other hand? He saw Harry for _Harry_. He felt it was a disservice, even if he _wasn't_ in love with Harry, to compare the two of them. He would never, ever, forget the man whom had sacrificed everything for Sirius, had sacrificed everything for everyone, so they could live happier. Ever. But it wasn't fair to compare the two.

He would always feel grateful to Future Harry, would feel happiness at knowing him, however briefly, but it wasn't fair to neglect Harry in place of someone who no longer existed. _Harry_ was here with him and his eyes were only for Harry-however wrong it might be-and he felt...he felt like Future Harry would be alright with that. His words, his sacrifice, had been just as much for Harry as anyone elses, if not more so. He only had a glimpse of what Future Harry's life had been like and knew that he had wanted to change that for the Harry who had been but a babe in a crib.

He stands now, moving to peer out of one of the windows of the classroom.

_Thank you. I will not waste this opportunity at happiness. I will not-I'll make sure Harry is always happy, even if he does not want me. I'll always treasure those brief moments we had together and recognize the magnitude of the sacrifice you made. Thank you._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was thankful that he had an excuse for his demeanor, as Ron and Hermione could easily see his restlessness (if not his nervousness.)

"But leaving after curfew?" Hermione says, with a frown. "I'm not sure that is a good idea, Harry."

"He has the cloak, Hermione." Ron says, reassuringly. "And anyway, do you really think he'd be able to check out the bath during the day? At least _one_ of them would be in there. He wouldn't be able to work out the clue!"

"Yes, but-"

"I'll be fine, Hermione." Harry says, also doing his best to reassure her. Though he knew she was mostly frowning about the fact he would be outside of the dorms after curfew. He wasn't _stupid_ ; he'd do his best to keep points from being taken.

"Like Ron said; I have the cloak. And I'll make sure not to be heard by Filch. And anyway-be the first real use it'll get. My dad would be really disappointed if I never got up to any mischief while I was here. Marauder stuff and all that."

"Yeah and I'm sure Sirius feels the same, even though he's a teacher."

"Surely not!" Hermione hisses.

He holds back a blush at hearing Sirius' name, though not entirely sure if he succeeds well enough or not. The impending time approaching filled him with more questions-and with a want he could scarcely name.

He tunes out their bickering, mind too focused on the unknown.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was a bundle of nerves, but sees of Ron and Hermione-who were at the top of the stairs leading to the separate dorms-with a smile, making sure he had the egg clutched tightly as Ron helps get the cloak over him. He gets outside easily enough (The Fat Lady was asleep in her painting, but even if she hadn't been, she was always saying it wasn't her job to keep track of every little thing that the students did. _'The amount of students I'd have to keep from heading to the Astronomy Tower alone...'_

It was quiet as he walks along the halls, thankful he doesn't run into Filch, Mrs. Norris, or anyone else as he gets to the entrance to the prefects bathroom. " _Pine fresh_." he whispers and it opens.

His immediate reaction is that it would be worth becoming a prefect just to be able to use this bathroom. It was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pools edges, each with a differently colored Jewel set into its handle. There was also a diving board. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows; a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden-framed painting on the wall. It featured a blonde mermaid who was fast asleep on a rock, her long hair over her face fluttering every time she snored.

He could tell at once that the taps carried, as he turns some of them, different sorts of bubble bath mixed with the water, though it wasn't bubble bath as Harry had ever experienced it. One tap gushed pink and blue bubbles the size of footballs; another poured ice-white foam so thick that he thought it could have supported his weight if he'd cared to test it; a third sent heavily perfumed purple clouds hovering over the surface of the water. Harry amuses himself for awhile turning the taps on and off, particularly enjoying the effect of one whose jet bounced off the surface of the water in large arcs. Then, when the deep pool was full of hot water, foam, and bubbles, which took a very short time considering its size, Harry turns off all the taps, pulled off his pajamas, slippers, and dressing gown, grabbing the egg as he slides into the water.

He tests the egg by setting it on the water and is highly surprised that it floats, given it's heft, but that was magic for you, always doing things you did not expect of it. It was just after nine now and he takes the time to swim around a bit in the pool while he waits, wondering what was keeping Sirius. Surely he hadn't taken to run away from him again? He had _promised_. Well, he was also a teacher. Perhaps something was keeping him busy with that.

After a couple minutes he stops in the water, grabbing the egg and looks at it for a moment before pushing it under the water and opening it up. It gurgles out something he can't make out, making bubbles in the water. He closes the egg and takes a deep breath, opening the egg again once his head is below the water.

Instantly there's a change from the screeching he had heard the first time the egg was opened and he listens clearly as it speaks:

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you re searching, ponder this:_

_Wove taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it wont come back_ "

It takes him a couple more times back under the water to remember the whole bit but he thinks he has a good hold on it as he comes back up for air, wiping the water from his eyes. He hears a quick intake of breath and his eyes meet Sirius' wide ones as he sits directly across from him, on the outside of the bath.

His lips part. "Oh-" He says helplessly.

And Sirius' mouth is over his in the next instant, hot and wet and he gasps against it, Sirius' hands cradling his face, his hands, slick with water and foam, pull on Sirius' robes, bringing him closer but the man doesn't seem to mind or even notice. The man's tongue glides over his and he shivers, despite the warmth of the bath he was still in. As Sirius tries to pull back, Harry pulls harder on his robes, keeping him close, making him groan.

"Harry." Sirius groans.

"Please." He whispers. The older wizard's hands are trembling now but he doesn't pull away.

Sirius laughs helplessly against Harry's mouth and kisses him again, as if unable to stop himself. Harry feels warmth pool in his body, his groin and he holds back a groan with difficulty, awash with sensations, feelings, that he had never felt before. It was overwhelming yet he wanted more of it. Finally they both pull back, gasping for air.

As he finally catches his breath-and Sirius seems to have done the same-he looks back at him. Sirius looks at him with something like wonder in his gaze and touches the side of Harry's face, as if unable to help himself.

But then he pulls back his hand and puts a hand to his face.

"I-" Sirius starts. And then stops. He pulls his hand away and the look on his face makes Harry want to reach out to him. What was-why was he looking like that? He can see him swallow hard, his eyes turning to look at Harry now, eyes bright with something Harry could not name.

"Sirius-"

At this, Sirius lets out a low sound in his throat, reaching forward once more to cradle Harry's head in his hands, delicately, as if afraid of breaking a precious thing. It leaves him breathless. He puts his hands, still damp from the now cooling water, over Sirius', watching his quick intake of breath.

"I-" Sirius says again. He presses his forehead against Harry's, trembling.

"Tell me." Harry begs, though he didn't know exactly what he was begging _for_ , only that he wanted Sirius to continue speaking. It felt important.

Sirius lets out that helpless laugh again, as if unable to help himself, he looks at Harry as seriously as he can ever remember and it creates a lump in his throat. He licks his lips a few times before finally speaking again.

"I love you."

For a moment he doesn't register what the older wizard had said, but then it hits him full force, like if Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia had hit him square in the chest. Tears pop in his eyes and Sirius lets out a wounded sound in his throat, instantly moving his hands to wipe at them.

"No. Oh Merlin, I didn't-I just-" Sirius looks at him, a helpless look in his gaze.

Harry laughs through his streaming tears.

"I love you too, Sirius. Oh god. _I love you too_. Do you know how long I've waited to be able to say that to you?"

Sirius takes one of Harry's hands, kissing his palm with a reverence that leaves him breathless.

"Probably not as long as I've waited to tell you that I love you." Sirius says, huskily.

Harry feels a flush deep within him, both at the touch as well as Sirius' voice.

Sirius' eyes close briefly, still holding Harry's hand close.

"I should have waited to tell you."

Harry tries to say something but Sirius continues.

"You're still young. I'm your Godfather. I'm old enough to be your father. You're the son of two of the three people I consider brothers and sister to me." He laughs mirthlessly. But he looks at Harry now, letting him see the stormy gray his eyes had become. He shakes his head. "But even so, I love you. I love you so much and I feel like I'm asking too much of you with how _much_ I love you. But I have never been in love before and I-"

He stops, looking down at the hand he had been holding, that Harry had twined with Sirius'.

"Neither have I. _That_ leaves us on the same playing field, doesn't it?" Harry asks.

Sirius lets out a laugh, running one of his thumbs across Harry's rapidly warmed hand.

"I don't know. This whole thing-it's more than I know."

Harry tightens his hand so Sirius looks back at him.

"I'm not asking for everything yet, Sirius. I-I get why, okay? I _do_. Do you really think I don't know my own mind, that I'm _that_ immature?"

Sirius shakes his head wordlessly.

"No. I _know_ that you do, Harry. And that's what scares me. I'm afraid I won't be able to deny you anything." Sirius confesses.

Harry feels his face flush again and Sirius' hand is the one to tighten down now.

"But come on now." Sirius says, though his face seemed as flushed as Harry's. "Come out of the bath, it has to be getting cold by now. You can tell me about your clue. And-" He hesitates. "We can talk some more."

Harry nods and flushes again as Sirius stands, deliberately turning away to let Harry have some modesty as he got out of the bath, despite all they had just said and done. Flushing as he sees Sirius reaction before he turns, as he feels his own as he moves out of the bath, making sure to take out the egg, setting it down as he wipes himself down with one of the fluffy towels, putting his pajamas back on.

"I'm decent." Harry says wryly.

Sirius lets out a choking sound that makes Harry smirk. He turns slowly, as if not believing Harry, but seems to relax a bit when he sees that Harry is telling the truth. At first he wonders if they were leaving, but Sirius seems perfectly content to take a seat on the floor, leaning against one of the walls. He debates on where to sit for a moment, before taking a seat in front of Sirius.

"So-" Sirius starts, clearing his throat, the flush still evident on his face to Harry's fascination and like. "Did you figure out the clue yet?"

Harry nods, glancing over at the egg where it was sat atop the stack of other towels, still dripping slightly with water. He turns back to look at Sirius who looks at him with an inscrutable look.

"What do you think then?" Sirius asks, his voice gentler now for some reason.

Harry licks his lips as he thinks, not noticing Sirius staring at him all the while, looking away so he'd be able to concentrate. Finally he turns his eyes back to Sirius.

"I guess I'd should look into learning the Bubble Head Charm." He smiles.

It's quiet for a few moments and Harry wonders what to say next. This situation was new to him, as it was to Sirius apparently, which helps Harry through it as well.

Sirius starts to extend a hand, then stops, hand clenching.

"What do you want, Harry?" Sirius asks, his voice gone hoarse.

This was a question he needed no time to think about.

"What I've always wanted; I want to be with you."

He's startled as Sirius starts to lean forward, stopping just before he got close to Harry. Harry moves forward the rest of the way to meet him and can't help but let out a keening sound in his throat as Sirius embraces him. He clings to Sirius and feels a thrill as Sirius embraces him back.

The warmth of the man's body against him has him hardening further and it was something that the older man must surely notice, though he says nothing. Harry flushes but can't bring himself to say the other words he wanted to. It was okay. _It was okay_. Sirius was here now. Sirius _loved_ him. It made him feel like he could take on any challenge, defeat any foe, do any deed that needed to be done.

He could wait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They finally disentangle themselves and Sirius stands, before extending a hand to Harry to help him up. It brings him flush against Sirius. The man's eyes are dark as he looks down at Harry. He only hesitates a moment before running his hand through Harry's hair. It felt good. Harry closes his eyes briefly in pleasure, loving the new sensation. His eyes finally open back up as Sirius hand moves away and his breath stutters at the smile on the man's face, his heart filling up with such overwhelming _love_ for him.

_And he feels the same for_ _**me** _ _._

"I love you."

Sirius' smile turns almost shy now.

"I love you too."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Thank you." Harry says, as they get to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was asleep in her frame, accompanied by an equally sleeping friend of hers named Violet. Harry pauses, egg and folded Cloak in his arms. He turns to Sirius and smiles at him. Did he even begin to know what those smiles did to Sirius? "For-for everything." He flushes now, which gives Sirius pleasure to look at.

He wonders what Harry would look like, flushed and needy and-he pushes the thought away. It was fine. Harry loved him and he told Harry he loved him. He could wait, as long as he needed, until Harry was ready for anything else.

Sirius smiles now. "Anytime." And he meant that. He glances around. Empty. No sign of anyone-or any ghost or poltergeist-around. He looks up. Fat Lady and Violet still quite asleep. He turns back to Harry, before leaning deliberately forward, letting Harry know his intentions. Harry flushes deeper, but doesn't move away. The kiss is brief and chaste and yet still greater than any kiss he had ever known with another person.

"I love you." Sirius whispers, before pulling away. He smiles again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He walks off, whistling.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	35. Water

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, Caradoc/Fabian, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone (currently we're going through Harry's Fourth Year).

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

A/N: Some lines from _Goblet of Fire_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty Five - Water

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He thought his head would hit the pillow as soon as he laid his head down but he lies there wide awake, heart still pounding with what had just happened. Ron, he had thought, would have been up waiting for him when he got back, but he was sound asleep when he sneaks back in. It looked like he had _tried_ to stay awake though; the curtain on the side of Ron's bed that was beside Harry was open, as if he had been waiting but had been unable to stay awake any longer.

Harry lies there, glancing briefly at the Egg that now sat on his nightstand and shivers. How he'd ever be able to look at it in front of others and _not_ blush-just because of its proximity in what he had so recently shared with someone else-would be interesting to see.

He places a slightly shaky hand on his lips.

He had been kissed.

It wasn't the first time now (and wasn't _that_ a shocking-but certainly not in a bad way-thought) but in some ways it felt like it was. They both knew where the other stood and both had... His eyes close. Sirius _loved_ him. Somehow, some way...he loved him. His heart pounds with the joy of it _now_ that he had felt _then_ when the man had told him.

Now Harry wasn't stupid, by any means. He understood the very real hardships that could come from a relationship between the two of them. Not even just Harry's age, but the fact that Sirius was his Godfather, that Sirius' best friends were Harry's own parents...

He frowns a bit now. That...he wasn't sure how that would go. How could he convince them that this wasn't wrong? That it was _right?_ It wasn't like Sirius was pushing him to do anything he didn't want to do. No, the man had made it _more_ than clear that he would take this at Harry's pace (seemed almost relieved with that, for some reason. Well, Sirius _had_ said he wasn't all that familiar with relationships either. That put Harry at ease, actually. He didn't really feel like he had to live up to expectations that Sirius might have then.)

He didn't want them to-to come to hate Sirius or something. But if they asked him, asked Harry, to turn away from Sirius, how could he ever listen to that? Sirius was... he was lonely. Harry could see that now. While Sirius had them, people he considered family, he didn't have someone he loved, someone who could (who _wanted_ to) take care of him, like he could take care of _them_.

Until now.

He wants it suddenly, terribly; he wants to be the one to fill up Sirius' empty places, to soothe any hurts he might have, to see that wonderful smile, those beautiful eyes shining, to see, to _feel_ , that love. He'd do anything for that.

He loved him.

There was no doubt about that. And he had no doubt now that Sirius felt the same way; he had seen the look in the older man's eyes, seen how he had touched Harry, like he was precious to him, had kissed him with such sincerity that it had nearly brought tears to his eyes. That was what love felt like.

And with the butterflies of new love comes the butterflies of another sort. He knew now what the clue from the Egg said and now had the time to think about what it all meant.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you re searching, ponder this:_

_Wove taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it wont come back._

He had to think about it; he couldn't let the nervousness and fear consume him. He had to think about what the message meant. The last part in particular had set off a good chunk of fear in him when he had first heard it, but he had been around too many level headed people since he was a child to let the fear keep ahold of him (" _Fear is the true killer, Harry." Salazar had told him one night when his parents had went out for dinner. They hadn't been able to find a proper babysitter in time but Salazar had shocked them all by saying he'd do it. Harry had only been nine then, but still so insatiably curious about things. And he liked Salazar; the man didn't mince words, nor did he try and baby Harry due to his young age; no, he spoke his words_ _ **carefully**_ _, not trying to overly speak curse words but he treated Harry like he wanted to be treated. "Don't let it overwhelm you. That is how your enemy gains their power. Use your reasoning. Try and find out_ _ **why**_ _something is. Why it makes you afraid. Don't be ashamed if it makes you afraid, Harry; just don't let that fear_ _ **rule**_ _you.")_

So he wouldn't let his fear rule him. He would acknowledge its existance but he wouldn't let it overwhelm him. He would think about the message and try and figure things out.

'We cannot sing above the ground.' That left few things it could be. He knew it wasn't Banshee's, as they dwelled above ground, singing their deadly cries. And for another, and this was the important thing, he knew Dumbledore would never allow something that dangerous, that could outright _kill_ them. So no, it wasn't Banshee's and he wasn't aware of any _subterranean_ things that 'sang'.

It seemed pretty easy then to figure out that it wasn't something above ground, nor underneath it, but _in the water_. That made the most sense; why else would the Egg only react like it did, letting him hear it, underwater? So...underwater. There wasn't a lot underwater that could do the 'singing' part that the Egg had spoken of. He really one knew one race of beings that would both be able to sing _and_ were underwater beings.

Merpeople.

So they'd-him and the other Champions-would be underwater, dealing with merpeople and who knew what else. He was a fair swimmer, but he knew he'd need something more to be able to stay underwater (no one, without magic, could breath underwater for an _hour_ , after all.)

That left only a few options and he thinks through them quickly, thanking the fact that he had been _so_ anxious to do well at Hogwarts that he had not only studied _before_ getting to the school but had studied well _after_ getting into the school (damn near _Hermione_ level of studying at times, he thought. Especially so, as of late, when he wanted to show Sirius that he knew a lot more than he might expect...)

What would the other Champions do? The Bubble Head Charm seemed the most obvious. It was a spell that was a _bit_ past Harry's current level of schooling, _however_ he was familiar with it through his studying. Should he use that? It seemed a fairly safe bet that at least Cedric would use it (he wasn't entirely sure how well known it was to the other Schools) and while it was the _safer_ option, he wasn't entirely sure it was what he wanted to use.

_Wove taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took._

What would they take from him? What precious thing? There were a few things in life he considered very important to him. Would they hold Ron? Hermione? Draco? His parents even? Or would they-

He pauses in his thought, frowning. Surely not...surely not Sirius? He was a _teacher_ , so it seemed unlikely they'd include him. But...what if they _did?_ No matter _what_ they took from Harry, he was obviously supposed to retrieve it before the time expired.

Should he...maybe he should just go the safer route? He wasn't sure what he'd be facing down there; perhaps he should just learn the Charm and be done with it. And yet...and yet... His hand fumbles a bit on his nightstand, grabbing a couple small objects. The moon is high and bright enough that he can at least make out that they are runes in his hands and he knows which ones they are, from leaving them specifically on his nightstand: Water and Shield.

He hums thoughtfully.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If his friends see his nervousness as they make their way to the Great Hall, they don't mention it, thankfully (though he can see that they're wondering what he found out about the Egg, if anything.)

They enter the Great Hall and it's as he passes by tables and people's that he feels a sudden difference and it takes him a moment to realize that the difference is in _him_. He felt a bit more mature all of a sudden, felt happier, felt-felt _loved_ -

He feels his face flush hotly as they take a seat at the Gryffindor table, mind instantly thinking of the night before. His eyes move to the Staff Table without really thinking about it but he doesn't yet see Sirius there. He mentally shrugs off the feeling he gets at that (why would Sirius not be at the table yet?) and instead concentrates both on his breakfast as well as Ron and Hermione.

"So you figured it out then, mate?" Ron asks, leaning forward, obviously trying to be quiet but is also very antsy for his answer. Harry holds back a laugh at the expression on his face.

He nods. "Yeah. The bath-" He very determinedly doesn't think of the things _besides_ the clue he had worked out from the Egg. "The bath helped. I think...it has to do with something underwater."

He quickly tells them what he worked out from the clue and instantly their expressions change.

"Underwater? Ugh, tough thing, mate. We still haven't worked out any good charms for-"

"I wonder what you have to get out of the water?" Hermione ponders, interupting Ron (who doesn't really seem all too bothered by it, used to it as he was.)

He shrugs, in the midst of taking another bite and he pauses, his fork dropping from his mouth when he stops, mouth drying as he notices someone come from the back area to come sit at the Staff Table. He stares at Sirius who gets settled in his chair and after a moment the man seems to feel eyes on him, because his eyes move over to the Gryffindor Table, over to Harry. It's all Harry can do to just look at him and not to say anything, to give anything away.

Instantly he is filled with a surge of happiness looking at him, filled with a wonder that he cannot describe (Sirius had told him that he _loved_ him. That had really happened, right?) and he has to bite down on the words he so desperately wants to say again. Sirius' eyes burn as they look at him and then he moves his eyes away from Harry and the moment passes.

He takes another bite of his food, hoping his face doesn't give too much away.

"Dunno," He says, to answer Hermione's question. "Something important, sounds like. I'm more worried about what I should use to get down there-and stay down there."

"We looked over the Bubble Head Charm awhile back, didn't we?"

He shrugs. "Yeah. I thought about immediately, but...I-I dunno."

"Bout what?" Ron asks.

"Think I want to try something different. It's just-" He swallows, letting out some of his insecurities. "What if I rubbish at all this and I make not only myself bad, but-" _Sirius_ , if only by proxy of him being currently apart of Hogwarts staff. "-the school too? I don't want to let anyone down."

He's startled as he feels his hands being covered and looks up to see Hermione and Ron looking at him.

"You're not going to let anyone down, Harry," Hermione says firmly. "no matter what you do or _don't_ do."

"And even if you fall and stumble? We'll always be here to help you back up, Harry." Ron tells him.

He smiles through the tears at two of his very best friends in the world.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He doesn't see Sirius face to face until the next _Defense_ lesson (and he would have, perhaps, been angry about that, until he saw just how busy the man seemed to be as of late.) He looks up when Sirius finally gets to his name in the rotation and looks at him, but he doesn't look at Harry any differently than he looks at any of the other students.

It goes so _normally_ that Harry half wonders if he had just imagined the whole thing with Sirius; just a fever dream that he had let develop too far, not looking at what was actually true. In fact he's nearly out the door, mind whirling with confusion and so many other things besides that he doesn't hear Sirius the first time.

"Harry."

He stills and turns, hands on his bag. Sirius was sitting on the edge of his desk, gesturing him forward. "Wanted to get a few words with one of the Hogwarts Champions."

He glances at Ron and Hermione (Hermione in particular seemed to be giving the most curious look.) "I'll catch you guys up soon." They nod and head off. He swallows and turns back, heading back inside the classroom, the door closing firmly behind him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He barely has time to react before getting embraced tightly by Sirius. He lets out a soft sound of surprise, eyes widening, his bag dropping with a clunk to the floor. He clings back with an almost desperation, heart thumping into overtime at the proximity of Sirius and his warm body (he ran pretty warm, Sirius, and Harry wasn't sure if that was because of Sirius himself or if _all_ Animagi ran warm.)

"I missed you." Harry whispers. Sirius stiffens, but only for a moment, before his arms tighten around Harry.

"Yeah?" Sirius asks teasingly, causing Harry to flush. He pulls back from Harry and the soft smile on his face takes the breath from him. He strokes Harry's face gently with his thumb. The feel of the pad of his finger against his skin has him shivering. Sirius' smile turns almost _shy_ now. "You missed me a lot?"

He flushes deeper and looks down, toying a bit with Sirius' robe to give his hands something to do. "You know the answer to that." He mumbles. "Even if I'm the only one..."

He jumps as Sirius' hand moves his jaw up to make him look up at him and swallows at the look in his eyes.

"You know you're not the only one." Sirius says softly. He looks almost flustered and it puts a smile on Harry's face, that he could so obviously affect the older man. Sirius had been so-no pun intended- _serious_ during class that it made Harry half wonder if he had actually heard those words from Sirius, if his touch had been real. But it had been.

Sirius pulls back though, as if realizing he was holding him up. "Sorry, just-" He coughs a bit and looks away. "Wanted to see you. I don't think I'll have time before your First Task."

"You won't?" He didn't mean to sound so sad, but it just comes out. Sirius glances at him and shakes his head.

"The whole Tournament is keeping everyone busy." But he smiles to soften the blow, caressing the side of Harry's face with a light hand. "But I promise that I'll see you after."

"And you don't break your promises." He murmurs, mostly to himself.

Sirius nods. "That's right. I-" He hesitates now, looking a bit unsure of himself, his smile faltering. He swallows hard. "I love you, Harry."

Harry's eyes widen and finds himself breaking out into a wide, if a bit shy, smile. "I love you too, Sirius."

Sirius clears his throat, taking a step back and Harry takes that as cue to move back himself, picking up his bag from the ground, toying with it for a minute before getting the courage to speak back up once more.

"You won't cheer any of the other Champions will you?" He asks, only half joking.

Sirius raises a brow and smirks. "Why? You're not going to be _jealous_ if I do, will you? Shouldn't I at least show school spirit and cheer on _both_ Hogwarts Champions?"

He blushes deeper, looking away and Sirius laughs a soft laugh. He jumps as he feels a kiss on the top of his head.

"Go on to your next class, I've kept you long enough." Sirius says warmly.

He feels a squeeze to his hand and squeezes back before hurrying out of the classroom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He's in the midst of doing some last minute studying (doing his best _not_ to think of what was to come so very soon) when he hears his name being called.

"Harry."

He looks up in surprise to see Cedric standing near some of the stacks, giving him a short wave. Ron and Hermione look up as well. And Ron wasn't looking at Cedric with the dislike from before, so that was a good thing.

"Got a minute?"

He nods. "Sure." He looks over at Ron and Hermione. "Be back in a minute." He gets up and follows Cedric to one of the more unused rows of books (looked to be mostly children's tales and the like, though one of the books kept seeming to ominiously growl. Put back in the wrong place maybe?) "So, what's up?"

"I assume you've went to the Prefects bath and heard the clue?" Cedric asks.

And instantly Harry has to hold back a flush with difficulty. He'd never think of that place without thinking of Sirius now. He nods. "Yeah. I was going to try and find you soon and see what you found out as well, but I got sidetracked-" And _then_ some. "-and forgot to. Sorry."

Cedric shakes his head, seemingly not bothered at all. "No, no it's fine. So you've come up with a plan for the Task then?"

"Why?" He asks, amused. "Trying to get some help before it starts?"

Cedric lets out a surprised laugh. "Oh no! You found me out!" Cedric jokes, handsome face widening with a smile before his face turns a bit more serious. "Just wanted to make sure you were on equal footing; I'm sure you know that you're at a bit of a disadvantage, considering you're the youngest in this."

He nods, but smiles. It was nice of Cedric. Because he wasn't wrong; Harry _was_ the youngest in this. The other Champions were all seventeen; a full three years older than he. Which meant that they had more general knowledge to speak of when it came to Magic than he did. Sure he studied a lot and knew a good bit considering his age, but he knew that they still had a distinct advantage against him. And what did he need to do in that case? What had Salazar said before?

_"What do you need to do if you find yourself at a disadvantage?" Salazar says, repeating the question Harry had just asked him. Harry nods. Salazar looks thoughtful for a moment before answering Harry. "You need to find what your strengths are and hide your weaknesses to the best of your ability. Find what advantage, what strength, you have over your opponent that they do not have. Always search for the best opening."_

"I appreciate it." He tells Cedric sincerely. He holds out a hand. "To a good challenge tomorrow?"

Cedric takes his hand, smiling. "To a _great_ challenge."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day is charged with electricity from the moment he awakens (surprised that he had even managed to fall asleep. His nerves had been going from before he had laid his head on his pillow) and it's a bit of a struggle to get through his morning lessons (there would only be morning lessons and lunch today, as the rest of the day was to be dedicated to the First Task of the Tournament.)

Luckily the morning lesson was History of Magic, so that left him a lot of time to try and calm his nerves (as Professor Binns was by _far_ not an attentive teacher, something he had apparently always been, even before he died and became a Ghost.) He had been working diligently the past few days and nights on his plan. The only drawback was that it had left him with no time to work on the Bubble-Head Charm. So if his Plan A didn't work, he'd have a bit of a problem, to put it lightly.

He can feel his nerves start to creep up when they all head to lunch, barely hearing the praises of the other students around him, not just from the Gryffindor table (there weren't many against him, surprisingly. Mostly from the Slytherin table, on Zabini's end, but even then, there were those who were supporting him. Or at least weren't actively against him. He searches for Draco for a moment but doesn't see him anywhere, making him frown.)

He finds his eyes wandering over to the Staff Table, searching for Sirius but doesn't see him anywhere. His heart sinks. Sirius _had_ said he'd be extra busy-he noticed that other teachers, like McGonagall were not at the Table either-but he had still rather hoped to see him, at least for a moment, to help bolster his spirits before the First Task.

He tries to shake that off and get some food in his stomach, but finds himself too jittery to eat much and it seems like in no time at all Professor McGonagall is in the Great Hall, gathering up the other Champions before coming over to where sat.

"Come along, Potter." Professor McGonagall says briskly. "It's time."

He holds back a swallow with difficulty and tries to give a smile to Ron and Hermione (though he isn't sure just how well he manages one.) Aleksandar is chatty the whole way as they make their way through, and out, of the school, talking about something he cannot quite make out with Fleur Delacour, who seems quite amused at whatever he is saying, and Cedric who seems a bit bemused at it but also amused.

Seeing Viktor Krum so close was quite the shock. He seemed as duck footed as he ever did and just as surly and yet Harry didn't think Viktor was a mean or rude person (like Adelaide, who was skillfully ignoring them all despite walking with them all.) If anything he seemed quite _shy_ , which was amazing considering just how insanely popular the older boy was.

"Um," He says hesitantly. "I hope they warm up the water or something; it's pretty cold."

Viktor pauses for a moment before continuing to walk. Another few seconds pass, then Viktor glances over at him.

"Cold?" Viktor scoffs. "It is nothing compared to the waters of my homeland."

Harry holds back a smile with difficulty; Viktor put a haughty tone out but his eyes convey a nervousness that Harry can understand.

"Oh yeah?" He asks. "How'd you think the Giant Squid would fare then? I'm sure you lot have seen it already." The congregation from Durmstrang had been staying on their ship, on the lake's edge.

Viktor nods. "It is quite something. We don't have them back home. I would like to see how it liked the colder waters."

"And if your ship couldn't go for some reason, you could have him pull it for you; I'm sure he'd like the challenge."

Viktor lets out a surprised laugh and Harry cannot hold back his smile this time.

"I would certainly like to see that." Viktor says, amused.

He wasn't entirely sure, but from the looks of Viktor and the others (who all looked quite shocked), he thought he might have just made a new friend.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He felt fine right up until they get to the lake, where large seating had been put up around it. He looks around but once more does not see Sirius. But he _does_ see people that he knows.

"Harry!"

He stares as his parents wave at him from their position in the stands and for some reason, his heart sinks at the sight of them, mixed with the joy he sees at seeing them. He waves back, smile straining a bit and he is almost thankful as the judges call the Champions all over. He can feel his heart beating quickly and he frowns. He hadn't known how he'd feel seeing them again, not after everything with Sirius. They were keeping this from them, him and Sirius. He sees them smiling at him _now_ but just how would they react once they knew, they learned...?

He swallows hard. He could understand now part of the reason for Sirius' hesitance. It wouldn't change anything for Harry-he refused to let it-but it was just a reminder of how serious the situation was, on many fronts. If they found out and refused to let Sirius see him, then what would he...

He opens his eyes (when had he closed them?) and lets out a deep breath. He had to focus now. That was for later. Now he had another huge thing he had to contend with now; the rest would havew to wait.

Bagman waits until all the judges are seated at their table, before taking his place, grabbing his wand and muttering a quick " _Sonorus_."

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Bagman's voice booms over the grounds, heightened as it was by the spell. "It is my great honor to welcome all of you to the start of the Triwizard Tournament!"

A great cheer erupts from the crows and Bagman beams at it, as if it was all directed at him, arms outstretched.

"We are now coming to the beginning of the First Task, where our six Champions will all compete to earn the most points. Are they prepared for the Task? We can only hope!" He lets out a hearty chuckle. "Champions, to the edge of the water please."

They all make the way to the water, having shed their robes and shoes along the way, and Harry can feel the cool water on his toes, the nervousness creeping back in a bit. He clutches something in his hands tightly.

"When the whistle sounds, enter the water. All of you have exactly one hour to retrieve what has been taken from you. On the count of three, then. One...two...three!"

The whistle echoes shrilly in the cold, still air, the stands erupted with cheers and applause as everyone starts to make their way into the water. It is indeed as cold as Harry expected. Still, he does his best to ignore it as he makes his way slightly deeper in, ignoring the spectators as best he can. He knows they must be wondering what he was doing just standing there like that.

He opens his palm, where a small, smooth stone sat, smooth save for the markings that were engraved on the top of it. It had taken many hours and he hadn't yet been able to test it out fully.

" _Aquam spiritus!"_ He exclaims, hand outstretched, the Rune in his hand shining from the sun. It glows a bright white and in seconds he's tossing it aside, delving deep into the water, paddling with a certainty he had never shown before in water. The water feels almost warm to him now as he sails through it and it's as he passes through some of the large amounts of dark seaweed that he realizes that he can see well- _very_ well-in the water and he holds back a laugh of triumph with difficulty.

It had worked!

He still feels that feeling of triumph right up until he feels a sudden hard grip on his ankle, pulling him back. He lets out a soundless yelp and turns to see a Grindylow pulling at him. It must have been one of the obstacles to getting to what he had to find. He nearly reaches for a Rune, but decides to use his wand in this as Grindylows were, as he remembers from Remus' class, strong.

But, as he also remembers from the lesson, they had a brittle grip. He thrusts his wand forward.

" _Relashio!"_ Bubbles come out of his mouth instead of sound, but the spell still works, sending a large jet of what looked like boiling water at the creature, making large red welts appear where it hits, making it hiss and letting him go. He sends a few more jets at it, and at a couple more he spots trying to sneak up, sending them all scattering.

"How are you getting on?"

Harry jumps, whipping around and sees Moaning Myrtle floating hazily in front of him, gazing at him through her thick, pearly glasses.

"Myrtle!" Harry exclaims - but once again, nothing came out of his mouth but a very large bubble.

Moaning Myrtle giggles. "You want to try over there!" she says, pointing. "I won't come with you...I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close..."

Harry gives her a thumbs-up to show his thanks and sets off once more, careful to swim a bit higher over the weed to avoid any more grindylows that might be lurking there.

He swims for what felt like at least twenty minutes, passing over vast expanses of black mud which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water. Then, at long last, he hears a snatch of haunting mersong.

_"An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took..."_

Harry swims faster and sees a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it, carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Harry swims past the rock, following the mersong.

_"...your time's half gone, so tarry not_

_Lest what you seek stays here to rot..."_

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loom suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Harry sees faces...faces that bore no resemblance at all to the painting of the mermaid in the prefects' bathroom.

The merpeople have grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes are yellow, as are their broken teeth, and they wear thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leer at Harry as he swims past; one or two of them emerging from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands.

Harry speeds on, looking around, and soon the dwellings become more numerous; gardens of weed around some of them, and he even sees a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door.

Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, pointing at his webbed hands and gills, talking behind their hands to one another. Harry speeds around a corner and a very strange sight meets his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople were floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square, a choir of merpeople singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, behind them a crude sort of statue of a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Six people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

He speeds towards the bound people, half expecting the merpeople to stop him, but they merely watch as he glides almost effortlessly, and quickly, down to them and as he gets closer he sees who is tied down.

He sees a young male redhead that instantly reminds him of Cerise (they even have the same shade of hair) and he assumes they're related. Next he sees a younger girl, perhaps eight or so, with a silvery blonde hair that lets him know she is instantly related to Fleur. After that he sees a tall, striking woman with a dark, heavy brow that makes him think she is related to Viktor. There is a tall, short haired man also tied down, looking decently muscular but he can see no obvious resemblance to Aleksandar.

The next person makes him blink in surprise.

It was Draco.

He looks at him for a moment, puzzled. Certainly Draco was one of his best friends, but if anything he had expected someone of his own House to be picked. But he was sure that the judges knew what they were-

He stops as he sees the last person, stunned.

It was Sirius.

He glances at Draco, confused. If Sirius was here, then Draco wasn't here for Harry to rescue.

He was here for _Cedric_.

He looks at Sirius. He stood there against the stone, eyes closed as if he was merely having a peaceful sleep, his long, black hair waving in the water. He looked still and utterly beautiful and Harry can't do anything but stare at him for a long time. Then he shakes his head, remembering just why he was here. Plus, seeing Sirius in this situation-controlled or not-was turning his stomach.

He pulls out a Rune this time from one of his pockets and moves his hand forward.

" _Ignis gladio_!" He slices it forward in an arc and is too focused on Sirius and getting him out of the water to be too surprised that this other Rune worked (and in the water no less.) It creates a large beam of white fire that slices the ropes holding Sirius up. He starts to fall forward and Harry catches him, staggering slightly against his weight.

He holds up his face briefly, checking to make sure no harm had come to him. He sees nothing wrong, so he holds him close and starts to swim as quickly as he can-though not without another lingering look at the others left and the merpeople to make sure they don't try anything. They don't.

He starts to feel his strength flag slightly and doubles his efforts to get Sirius out of there quickly (the strength and other things offered by the Rune he had created was starting to wane. He had put as much on the length of it but essentially creating a Rune by scratch was a lot of effort and an hour was highly stretching it and what he was capable of at this point.)

He makes a bit of progress by the time he finally runs into someone else. Cedric pauses briefly, as does Harry. Harry glances back the way he had come from, in the direction of Draco, before looking back at Cedric. The older teenager affixes him with the most serious look he had seen from him yet before nodding and swimming past him, head covered by the Bubble-Head Charm.

He has to hit a couple more Grindylows as he heads back to the surface, but luckily they barely slow him down. Sirius' weight is a heavy thing at this point but he pushes past the fatigue and pain, getting them both up to the surface, gasping in the fresh air just as the power of his Rune gives out.

"And the youngest Champion in the Tournament is the _first_ to come back! I hope the other schools and Champions take note of this!" Bagman exclaims, though Harry barely hears it.

He makes it back to dry land with Sirius and falls back onto the grass with a soft exclamation. Sirius starts to cough, letting out a bit of water, groaning. Instantly Harry is over to him, patting him hesitantly on the back as Sirius coughs a bit more.

"Ugh. Feels like the first time I had Firewhisky." Sirius rasps.

He sits up and turns to look at Harry and once more Harry's breath is taken away by just how handsome the man is, the beautiful eyes that look at him. He still, despite his complaining, manages a smile for Harry.

"You okay, Harry?" He asks.

Harry raises a brow. " _Me?"_ He asks incredulously. "It was you-" He stops, emotion breaking his voice. Then it _really_ hits him. "It was _you_. You were the-the most important thing, the most important thing they could take from me."

Sirius stares at him, his throat bobbing with some sort of emotion. "Harry-"

Before he can react, they're both whisked away and taken into a tent by Madam Pompfrey, where she proceeds to fuss over them both for a few moments (giving a towel to Harry to dry off with, having dried Sirius off herself with a spell, and Sirius a drink for his dry throat) before Bagman's voice cuts the silence in the tent.

"Aaaaaand that's the next one! Ooh, looks like a bad cut; anyone seen Poppy Pompfrey anywhere?"

And Madam Pompfrey is out of there quickly, her wand and a few other things in her hand (but notw without sternly telling Sirius to finish his drink.) Instantly there is even more silence than before and Harry worries the towel in his hands slightly, having finished drying off the best he could (outside of a drying charm and he wasn't familiar with those yet.)

He starts to try and say something when Sirius' coughing makes his head jerk up. He hurries over to the man, towel dropped and forgotten about. He pats on Sirius' back again and tilts his head, confused, as the older wizard stiffens slightly. Then his eyes widen, realizing the close proximity they both were in, not to mention Harry's hand on his back.

Sirius looks at him and his eyes _burn_.

Sirius pulls his hand forward to cup the back of Harry's neck, pulling him forward for a blistering kiss that fills Harry's body with instant warmth. He gasps into the kiss, kissing him back just as passionately back, as much as he can. He knows he is still highly inexperienced, but Sirius doesn't seem to mind. His mouth is cool fire as his lips move over his, his tongue wet as it slides against his mouth. making him whimper.

He pulls away with a gasp as he hears fumbling at the tent entrance and pulls back. He looks over, eyes wide.

"Mum. Dad."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought! :D

-PhoenixJustice


	36. Open

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone (currently we're going through Harry's Fourth Year).

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty Six - Open

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first thing he thinks upon seeing them is _Oh shit_ and _Well I lived a pretty good life up until now._

He stands frozen next to Harry-too close; surely they had to _know_ -watching their approach. He doesn't feel any lingering cold from the water or anything else; all he feels is apprehension mixed with happiness that doesn't fade at even seeing two of his best friends approaching. Because even as something as small as this, at being near him, Harry made him _happy_.

"Lily, James," He croaks. "I-"

Lily holds up a hand and they come to stand in front of Harry and himself. It was the quietness that was getting to him. They hadn't said a word yet. Lily rubs at her son's head, smiling at him. At-to Sirius' utter shock-them _both_.

"I'm so proud of you!" Lily tells Harry. "You should have seen your father's face when you came back first!"

"And your mum's when you activated that Rune." James says to Harry. "You made it yourself, right?"

Harry nods, a bit hesitantly.

"One of your professors-Coraggio-was beside himself when he saw that!" James continues excitedly. "Kept saying stuff like 'protigy' and things like that."

"As you can see, your father was excited as well," Lily says with a laugh.

"I don't-" Sirius starts, swallowing against his dry throat. They turn to look at him.

"Sirius," Lily says gently. "Don't you remember what the letter said?"

His eyes widen.

"I wasn't-wasn't sure you remembered." He says quietly. "And even _so_ , that was a long time ago and the circumstances weren't quite-"

"Siri," James says seriously. "There's no one more in this world we'd trust with Harry than you. I, no _we_ , know the kind of man you are. I trust you. We both do. And we know that _he_ did as well. And he does _now_."

He knew James was referring both to Future Harry as well as Harry himself.

"What letter?" Harry asks suddenly.

His eyes widen and he sees the surprise on Lily and James' face as well. They had never brought up Future Harry-or anything relating to him-in front of Harry himself. It had been such a delicate subject that none of them had been sure if they should _ever_ say anything about it.

" _What letter?"_ Harry repeats, at their continued silence.

He shakes his head. "Harry, it's-" He glances over at Lily and James. "It's-"

"We'll talk about it. _Later,"_ Lily says. "I promise."

"But for now," James says, clapping his son on the shoulder. "You gotta go get your score from the judges!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His parents make their way back to their seats as he heads to get his score, with Sirius still with him. It...he marvelled at the situation as much as he was a bit confused by it. His parents hadn't been angry with him _or_ with Sirius about them, together. They hadn't seem surprised at all by it,

And...a letter? What sort of letter could cause them to be so _sure_ of something between Harry and Sirius. Something which they couldn't have known about. He knew Sirius hadn't told them; he looked much too surprised at seeing them there, so it was obviously he hadn't told them about his and Harry's relationship as of yet (which he couldn't blame him for as, on the surface, it might look wrong to others, given Sirius being his godfather and Harry's age, despite Harry being much more mature for his age than most others of the same age as he) yet they knew, somehow, about their being together.

There was obviously a lot of stuff that was not being said, at least to Harry, within Harry's vicinity, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He knew there were some things he still wasn't privy to-officially, anyhow. He'd be lying if he didn't say he hadn't easedropped a time or two on the Order's meetings. Or when it was times when it was just his parents and Sirius or Remus there (sometimes Salazar and Rowena as well.)

A lot of it he had understood, even when he was even younger, but there had always been an underlying theme that he hadn't understood. A few times they had referred to _him_ , not him as in Harry himself but they would say the word _him_. He hadn't understood what they meant or who they referred to, other than the fact that the person was obviously someone whom they liked, or at least wasn't a bad person. It definitely wasn't like when they referred to _Them_ , but it still left Harry confused as to who they were talking about. _He_ wasn't someone they had _ever_ brought up around him.

He does his best to shake off all the thoughts swirling around in his head and focus on the judges as they were putting out the scores. They go from the last place-Cerise-until they get to him, first place.

" _While the judges applaud the way she used the Bubble Head Charm,"_ Ludo Bagman says, his voice amplified by the _Sonorus_ spell so the whole of the stadium can hear him. _"But the extended time she took my cost her some points! Let's see!"_

Madame Maxime is first up, twisting her wand into the air to show the number six. It was obvious, by the look on her face, that she was disappointed by someone whom was obviously one of her best students. Next is Karkaroff who apparently is either not a fan of Beauxbatons or Cerise herself as he only gives her a five. Dumbledore follows with a quick seven, Bagman a six, and Mr. Crouch a six for a total of thirty points.

It goes quicker after that, with Aleksandar next, getting a score of thirty eight. Fleur is fourth and gets a quite respectable forty points. Krum is third and besides Karkaroff's obviously biased score of ten to him, the rest of Krum's score are well deserved and he gets a total of forty one points. Next is Cedric, who came out second after Harry (with _Draco_ , no less, and there was _no_ doubt he was going to talk to Draco about it. _And_ Cedric, come to that) getting a _really_ good score of forty two.

Next is his turn and he finds himself sweating a bit. He knew he got out first, but even _that_ didn't guarantee he'd get a great score; he hadn't seen what the others had done so they could have done _much_ better things than he did. He's concentrating so hard on awaiting the results that he's startled to feel a hand grip his, making him jump slightly. He turns to look at Sirius who keeps his eyes forward, obviously awaiting the judges as well.

"Don't worry too much," Sirius murmurs, eyes still looking ahead. " _Relax_. You did amazing, Harry."

The touch makes him flush a bit, but Sirius' words have the desired effect that the older man was obviously looking for and Harry finds himself relaxing. He moves to look at the judges, keeping his grip in Sirius'. Madame Maxime is up first and he is shocked to see her score of nine. She looks surprisingly impressed with him. And from there it continues, Dumbledore's, Bagman's, and Mr. Crouch's scores of nine as well make it to where he doesn't even get upset over the fact that Karkaroff only gives him a score of six. He had forty two points. He was tied with Cedric!

He feels another squeeze to his hand and looks up to see Sirius looking at him with a wide smile and soft eyes. The handsomeness of the man never failed to make his heart squeeze up. He had eyes that obviously seen many things, yet he still had this youthful energy about him that went with his young looks.

"Told you." Sirius murmurs.

Harry smiles.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"And with that, the first Task of the Triwizard Tournament is over!"_ Bagman exclaims. _"The scores as of now are thus; tied for first place are Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, of Hogwarts! In second place is Viktor Krum of Durmstrang! In third, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons! In fourth, Aleksandar Bogdan of Durmstrang! And finally, in fifth place, Adelaide Cerise of Beauxbatons!"_

_"But as with the nature of the Tournament itself,_ _**anything** _ _can happen! Now listen closely Champions! You will be having a bit of downtime until your next Task, which will be on the twenty fourth of February, but that doesn't mean you should rest on your laurels! Keep preparing!"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius leaves him after that, having to go and talk with some of the other professors and he finds himself enveloped by a big hug from his mother and father.

"We'll see you soon, okay?" Lily says. "We already both got the time to make each of your other tasks. We're so, _so_ , proud of you, Harry."

"Then you're...you're not mad?" He asks, blinking his eyes rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"No." James says. He shrugs a bit, smiling. "It's not like it was a surprise to us, after all."

It obviously wasn't, which surprised Harry, but he knew now wasn't the time to try and get answers about that. He'd wait until another time, when they all had more time to talk.

"But uh," James continues, coughing a bit. "Is this the time to uh, talk about...things?"

It only takes seconds for Harry to get the implication and he flushes scarlet.

"James!" Lily scolds.

James shrugs helplessly. "What? I don't...I'm not good with these sorts of things, okay!" He squeaks. "My own dad, Merlin bless, wasn't exactly the most open about talking about those sorts of things. I want you to know you can come to me with anything you ever want to talk about, Harry."

"Even if you're terrible at it?" Harry asks, blush starting to leave his face with a smile replacing it.

"Oi! I'm trying!"

They all have a bit of a laugh at that, before it turns serious once more. James clasps Harry's shoulders.

"All we want for you Harry, all we have _ever_ wanted for you," His father says seriously. "Is for you to be happy. He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

He nods, a bit uncertainly (not at his feelings for Sirius or vice versa, but in talking with his parents about it.)

"More than anything. I want to become the kind of person who can stand at his side-without anyone making any comments or looks about it. I want to be a good person in my own right."

"You already are, honey." Lily says. "We can see that already. And you just have even more to learn from here. You should have heard G-your professor talk about how much of a prodigy you were at Runes already. You're his prized student."

He blushes a bit at that, at the praise both from his parents and from Professor Coraggio. He had known that the man had been _happy_ at Harry's progress at Runes, but he hadn't been sure what he would have thought about Harry's use of them during the Task. It made him want to talk to the Professor himself and see what the man thought of the Rune Harry had crafted.

"We've got to go for now, but Owl us if you need anything Harry." James says. "Or if you just want to talk with us."

"But if you're both so busy-"

"Harry, nothing is more important to us than you are." Lily says, stroking his head with a smile. "You're our child. Owl us if you need anything, okay?"

He nods, feeling his throat tightening up. He hadn't known just how much having their acceptance would really mean to him, because he hadn't expected to have it. He was the luckiest person in the world, to have such understanding and wonderful parents. He gives them both another tight hug and they're off, waving as the scheduled Portkey whisks them off (Dumbledore had allowed certain areas of the grounds, at certain times, after the Task to allow parents and guardians to leave, so they could go much quicker than they would have otherwise (otherwise they'd have to head all the way out of the boundaries of Hogwarts to Disapparate or use Portkeys and that was quite a distance.)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's a big flurry of activity in the Great Hall during dinner and he finds himself surrounded and greeted by a lot of well wishers and admirers. It was all a bit overwhelming, if he was to be honest. He was just _Harry_ , after all; he wasn't used to a lot of eyes on him or for so many to know him.

It wasn't a _bad_ feeling, just unusual. It takes quite awhile to get away from everyone, but eventually he _finally_ manages to get away, begging for a bit of air and heads over to the Slytherin table. Many of the Slytherin's outright gape at him for a Gryffindor walking so calmly over to their table, but he ignores them. His eyes are for Draco. Draco looks up from where he too was surrounded with people, eyebrow raised,

Harry jerks his head, gesturing to the large doors leading out of the Great Hall. Draco nods and heads up, waving his hand a bit at a few of the people who protest. They make their way out and he finds himself walking with Draco a bit down one of the wider hallways, finding an empty classroom. He closes the door behind them both, before looking at Draco. The other boy takes a seat on the edge of the Professor's desk, booted feet crossed.

"So," Harry starts.

"So!" Draco says, with a smirk.

Harry rolls his eyes, making his way to sit on one of the desks near Draco.

"You and _Cedric?"_ He asks. "When did _that_ happen? I didn't even know the two of you _knew_ each oth-" He stops, when something hits him. " _That's_ why you were near that part of the library that day, weren't you? Because he was there."

He hadn't put two and two together then, because he didn't realize that there was anything there to begin with. He hadn't any reason to believe there was; despite the Diggory's being in pretty good standing in the Wizarding community, it wasn't like the Malfoy's generally interacted with them. It had been a bit of a 'scandal' (so Draco had said, with a roll of his eyes) when the Malfoy's had started interacting with Harry's family, the Potter's. It hadn't stopped Narcissa or Lucius from doing so, however. They had, according to Draco, been much more willing to show more of their 'true colors' as Voldemort was no longer around.

"And our boy hits a homerun." Draco murmurs, before speaking up more. He shrugs elegantly. "Wasn't exactly trying to _hide_ it from you, if that's what you're worrying or wondering about. I just wanted to..." He glances away. "Wanted to enjoy it without any outsiders thoughts on it first, you know?"

"Draco, I'd never make fun of you for who you like or blab about it or anything. I mean, I told you who I love, right? Well," Harry says, wryly. "You told _me_ who I loved, really. And we-" He looks down, swallowing a bit, clasping his hands a bit tightly. "We're together, Sirius and I."

"Really?" Draco doesn't sound disgusted or angry; he merely sounds intrigued. And a bit happy. Harry looks up to see him smiling a bit at him. "Good on you! About _time!_ I thought you were going to pine over him without letting him know how you felt until you were like eighty or something!"

Harry laughs.

"As for me and Cedric?" Draco continues, hands spread behind him as he glances up at the ceiling. "We met during the Cup and hit it off. Honestly? We hit it off _much_ better than I expected. I mean a person would have to be _dead_ not to notice how handsome he is, but there is actually much more there than I ever would have expected."

"I know what you mean!" Harry says. "He's rather witty, from what I can tell. And smart."

Draco nods, looking back at Harry. "He is. He actually had an alternate strategy for the First Task, he said, but decided to save it potentially for one of the later Tasks." He smirks, wagging a finger at Harry. "Not that I'm going to tell you what that is, so don't even try asking!"

He mock glares at Harry, making Harry roll his eyes at him. It's quiet for a bit.

"But yes," Draco says, finally. "He's important to me."

"Like Sirius is to me?" He dares to ask him.

Draco smiles now, a much softer one than he would show to almost anyone; a sign of how close he and Harry were.

"What do you think?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ahh, there you are Harry!"

He stops from where he had been walking at (he and Draco had made their separate ways outside the door, making their way back to their respective Common Rooms) and turns to see Professor Coraggio making his way over to him. He appeared to be holding some sort of letter in one of his hands.

"Oh, hi Professor." He says, trying not to let on how excited he was to see him. His parents had _said_ the Professor had been happy with his progress and what he did during the Task, but they could have just have been nice to him.

"Glad I caught you before you got to your common room. I wanted to congratulate you on how you did on the Task; that was an amazing use of a Rune, Harry!"

Harry flushes with pleasure at that.

"T-thank you," He stammers. "I worked really hard on it."

That seems to stop Coraggio cold. "You worked on that yourself?"

Harry nods, a bit confused.

"I had no idea!" He says excitedly. "I had thought you had worked on an existing Rune, which even _then_ would have been rather amazing, given your age and the difficulty of using a Rune like that." He looks at Harry closer. "You really made the Rune?"

Harry nods again. Coraggio's face smoothes with obvious pleasure.

"I told your parents you were the best in my class, you know." Coraggio says conversationally, which makes Harry flush again. "Honestly, Harry, you have true skill with Runes. I can only hope you'll continue your journey with them."

"I will!" He's quick to reassure the Professor. "I find them so...fascinating, Professor. I love creating them and seeing what effects can be made from them."

Coraggio smiles, ruffling Harry's hair a bit. "I'm glad to hear that! I can already tell not many will be in my classes by the year's end, so it makes me happy to hear that my prized student will be continuing. But!" He continues. "I didn't just come to give you congratulations, I meant to give you this."

He hands the envelope over to Harry. The seal on the back of it, green and with an elaborate seal let Harry know immediately who it was from. Salazar.

"I was in the Owlery earlier and your owl-Hedwig, wasn't it?-had just come in with that. Thought it'd be quicker to hand you the letter myself." He smiles again, but for some reason his smile turns to one of sadness now, for a reason Harry can't fathom. "Seems like whoever your friend is, they have lovely penmanship."

Harry nods. "They do. Thank you, Professor."

The Professor nods. "Anytime, Harry. Make sure to go straight to your Commons, alright?"

With that, the Professor takes his leave. Harry watches him for a moment, brows furrowed. Could he...but no, he couldn't. Could he? He shakes his head and turns his attention to the letter. He opens it quickly and takes out the letter. As the Professor had said, the penmanship was quite lovely (though the _words_ were sometimes quite acerbic, as was Salazar's nature. But that was something Harry actually quite liked about him; he had never treated Harry as a lesser person due to his age or due to the fact that Salazar was, well, a _Founder._ Instead he had always been forthright and honest with him, which Harry could appreciate it. Especially so, when apparently his parents and Sirius had held something back from him.)

_Harry,_

_I heard how your first Task went. I applaud your use of Runic magic, as it is both a difficult branch to use as well as one that I am certain none of the others thought to use. I expect you to continue this wave of thoughtfulness in whatever your next Task might be. The Triwizard Tournament is never an easy one, but I know that you can use your abilities to their fullest and come out triumphant._

_I apologize that I cannot be there in person to help with any advice or to simply see your progress personally, but for my own personal reasons, I cannot come to Hogwarts. It's too painful, you see. Though that is all I will currently say on the matter._

_All the best,_

_Salazar_

Harry frowns down at the letter for a long moment, then looks back where Professor Coraggio had left from, then back down to the letter again.

No...it couldn't be. Could it?

He rushes back to the Gryffindor Common Room now.

He had a letter to write!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	37. Yule

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone (currently we're going through Harry's Fourth Year).

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

A/N: Lyrics later in the chapter are from the song I Want You, by Savage Garden.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty Seven - Yule

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Salazar,_

_You always appreciate when I'm honest-so you've said to me, anyhow-so I like to think I inspire the same. It's...not that my parents or Sirius aren't being_ _**honest** _ _to me; but they_ _**are** _ _withholding something. I dunno, it just seems...important? They don't talk about it when I'm around. None of you do. I only found out because I...well, I'm sure you probably figured out at some point that I was listening in on some of your meetings at the Hollow._

_And what you_ _**don't** _ _say, considering the things all of you have been forthright in telling me, well...I just would like to know. It doesn't seem_ _**bad** _ _, so why the withholding? If I'm overstepping my bounds, I'm sure you'll tell me straight away (you always do.)_

_Yours,_

_Harry._

_P.S. Do you know any Italian?_

_Harry,_

_I_ _**do** _ _appreciate your honesty. I feel it's an important trait. I suppose those in the Wizarding World might be shocked, but we Slytherins-and I the Founder of it-are masters of many things; self-preservation and lying, which means we're good at being truthful. You understand? We become so good at lying that it makes it easy to see falsehoods_ _**and** _ _truths in others. I...have lied out of necessity, not pleasure. It's a time in my life I would wish to forget (have, in fact, tried to. One of the burdens of being who I am-like the other Founders-is finding no respite in things like that.)_

_As to your own question...I simply cannot say. Not at this time. Not because I don't trust you, or trust you with the information. You're certainly mature enough for it, but it is simply not my information to give. That is between you, your parents, and yes, even Sirius. Sirius especially one might say (but that is all I will say to you on the matter.)_

_How do your lessons fare? Don't think that I don't wish to hear on the matter; I was an educator at Hogwarts for a long time, after all, and it is something I've never lost the love of. Even if I would have sometimes preferred it to be in smaller groups (that is a confidence I haven't shared with many, feel privileged young Potter!)_

_And do I know any Italian...? Certainly so; I've been alive for over a thousand years, so I've learned probably more languages than even Dumbledore. Is there something particular you were wanting to know?_

_-Salazar_

_Salazar,_

_I appreciate your honesty on it (even if it's not what I wanted to hear.) But I appreciate that you never treat me like secondclass or lesser for being younger. And yes, I understand what you mean._

_My lessons are going well. Though the time passing the way it is is kind of making me go stir crazy. Why is there such time inbetween Tasks? As scary as they can be, I think I'd rather get them over quickly in a quick succession. I know it takes time to get them together, but the people putting it together aren't the ones who have to do the Tasks! We don't even have a clue on what the next one is yet._

_Meanwhile we're near to Christmas already and I have no clue what to get Sirius! I tried talking to Ron and Hermione about it first (Ron, as you can imagine got pretty red and stammered something about '...flowers?', Hermione mentioned some books, of course._ _**That** _ _wouldn't have been mortifying, if she hadn't taken me aside to mention-blushing as red as Ron's hair-about the book 'Same Sex Wizardry!' ...how did she even know about something like that?) and then Draco (who was absolutely_ _**no** _ _help; he just straight_ _**up** _ _suggested Same Sex Wizardry!)_

_I almost asked Cedric for advice, but he doesn't know that me and Sirius are together (I don't think, unless Draco told him on the sly...which would not surprise me in the slightest.)_

_Wait...oh bollocks; have I told_ _**you** _ _that me and Sirius are together? Well...we are. You're not mad or disappointed, are you? We haven't done anything, well...you know. But we love each other. I don't mind waiting for him. I'll wait as long as I need to. In a penny in for a pound, I suppose...might as well ask you; what do_ _**you** _ _think Sirius'd like for Christmas?_

_As for the Italian...do you know what Dante Coraggio stands for?_

_Yours,_

_Harry._

_Harry,_

_The wait will be worth the reward, I assure you._

_And no, you_ _**hadn't** _ _told me about your new status. Most assuredly, Harry, there is no anger or disappointment from my end. I do not state it often, but I would like to think you all know I think of you all as family now. All I want from all of you is your continued happiness. And if there are two people who should be together, well...as you so often like to pause in your thoughts...you know._

_What would he like for a Christmas present? I have heard strong recommendations-through a secret source-that a certain Granger and Malfoy have recommended a book called Same Sex Wizardry! Top notch, that! (Actually, no it isn't; it's full of tripe and should be tossed into the nearest bin. Which makes me think that Miss Granger hadn't actually had the courage to look at the book past the front cover!)_

_But in all seriousness, I would just think your company would be enough. Often times, it's the things we_ _**do** _ _rather than the things we_ _**buy** _ _that are truly the most heartfelt; something that would seem a mere hokey thing but instead has so much more value. Do whatever you think is best._

_I...do know what it means. I assume from your train of thought that you do as well. Please do not pursue it further, Harry. In my case, I should say. It is something that cannot happen. If you wish to...talk to that person, as they truly are, then you are free to do so. But please do not interfere between us. It is much too important._

_-Salazar_

Deciding on presents for the others had proved to be pretty easy. Ron would be ecstatic when he realized that he had got the copy of _Quidditch Cup Through the Ages_ signed by Viktor ("You want me to sign it for your friend?" Viktor asks, looking bemused, but does so anyway), Hermione should very much like the new book _Magical Dentistry and You!: Wizarding Dentists from the 15th century to now!_ Not to mention all the things he had gotten for Draco, his parents, _Draco's_ parents _,_ Remus, Salazar, Rowena, Helga (she always appreciated his efforts to try and create new potions with various herbs she liked to bring over-some of which now grew in the garden behind his house.)

What to get for Sirius remained a mystery to Harry. What could possibly be enough to convey just how he felt about the other man? It was this full feeling, where he'd feel simultaneously near giddy mixed with anxiety and joy and so many other things he couldn't even _begin_ to name that it could often feel very overwhelming.

A _material_ possession didn't feel nowhere near enough to express just how much he loved him. So he'd take Salazar's advice and think of something that wasn't a material thing.

The fact that he had to think about this while people around him were merrily chatting about the upcoming Yule Ball didn't help matters. There was just no way he could ask-or expect Sirius to ask him-to something like that. He didn't _like_ it, but he _understood_ it. Still, as a Champion he was expected to have a date and that didn't sit well with him (especially so as eyes would be on the Champions as they were expected to take part in at least one dance.)

Hmm, well there was _one_ thing he could think of that'd fulfill the requirements of a 'date' without him having to be with someone he didn't like (not to mention not have to see what Sirius' reaction might be) and would help keep him at ease.

"Hermione, could I talk to you?" He finally says, rather thankful that the chatter around the room kept eyes from looking his way (he had seen how people were eyeballing Champions the past few days, seeing whom they might ask to the Ball.)

Hermione looks a bit surprised but nods and they make their way out of the Common Room, none the wiser. They end up walking a bit aimlessly, but still manage to make their way to the library (well, it was a good place to talk and they both were in there so often they could probably find their way _blindfolded.)_ They find their usual out of the way spot where he, Hermione, Ron, and sometimes Draco, when he wasn't being incredibly lazy (for such a lazybones about studying, he sure did get amazing grades) studied at.

"So what did you want, Harry?" Hermione asks.

He leans against one of the tables, biting his lip a bit nervously.

"Wannagototheballwithme?" He asks in a rush.

"What?"

He flushes red. "Do you want to go to the Ball. It's just-the Champions _have_ to have a date and I figured we could have a good time but it wouldn't get awkward since it'd be you and me."

"And keep Sirius from glaring holes into your date?" She asks, teasingly.

If anything, he flushes further. "Maybe." He mutters. Though he doubted Sirius would glare...although he was instantly reminded of the fire in Sirius' eyes when he thought that Harry and Cedric had been fooling around. It makes him tingle rather pleasantly.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione says, frowning. Wait, was that a blush on her face? "I would, but I already...I have a date already."

"You do?" She nods, definitely blushing this time. He smiles. "It's alright. I appreciate the thought. So...who's the lucky bloke?"

"Viktor." She says. He blinks at that, surprised. She smiles a bit shyly. "He said he'd been in the library often, trying to get up the courage to ask me. He seems really nice."

"He is!" Harry says, smiling warmly at her. "That's great. I hope you two have a great time then!"

Something stops him though, looking at her, and he squints at her a bit. "Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Your uh, your teeth, they're..."

"Oh that." She flushes pink. "When Madam Pomfrey shrank my teeth down she asked me to stop her when they were back to normal and I might have...let her keep going?" He laughs. "My parents won't be very happy though; you know they're dentists. They have this thing about magic and dentistry mixing-or rather not wanting it to, but..."

"Looks good. And I'm sure Viktor'll go crazy for you no matter what." He teases.

"But what are you going to do now, Harry?" Hermione asks him. She looks interested, but also looking like she wanted to change the subject, blushing like she was.

He frowns now. "No clue. I don't want to ask _anyone._ Well," he continues at her look. "not anyone I _can_ ask, anyway. Dunno. Draco I'm sure has his date already." After all, the Champions had to have a date and Cedric was one of the Champions. He thinks on it. "Well, maybe I'll ask Ginny. She won't be able to get in otherwise." The Ball was only for those fourteen or older, unless someone older asked you to it. "Just..."

"I don't think she has a crush on you anymore, Harry." Ginny's crush on Harry was pretty known between their small circle but no one really acknowledged it as it made both of them uncomfortable as Ginny obviously still wanted to be Harry's friend, knowing that he didn't feel the same way about her. It had made things a bit awkward for them for a bit, but they seemed to be over that now as she hadn't let on any of her feelings for him in actually quite some time now. Maybe she had gotten over her crush, finally?

"I don't think so either." He says, a bit relieved. "Maybe she'd like to go as friends then. Gotta have a platonic date. The thought of going with anyone who might have other intentions, friend or not, is not something I want to do."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He manages to get her alone the next day, after breakfast (she had been around Fred and George quite a bit as of late, which didn't exactly surprise Harry as they had been very worried over her after the events that happened during the Quidditch Cup, so they had taken to nearly being her shadows.)

"What's up, Harry?" Ginny asks. She was a pretty girl, Ginny. Already she was pretty tall (and looked like she'd be all the more tall soon enough, taking her father's height rather than her mother's), with pretty red hair. Harry wasn't interested in her in the slightest in that way, but that didn't mean he still couldn't admire someone's beauty.

"Just uh," He fidgets a bit before pulling his Gryffindor courage up. Speaking of Gryffindor, he really needed to have a conversation with a certain someone soon... "The Yule Ball is coming up soon and the Champions are all supposed to have dates. And dance. Fun," He grimaces, not exactly a fan of dancing, or all eyes on him. "But something we have to do. And I figured, well, you're a friend and you won't be able to get in otherwise, so I thought maybe you and me could...?"

She looks a bit surprised. "Oh! Um."

"You have a date too?"

She shakes her head rapidly, turning a bit red in the face (though apparently not the once usual blush she had for him? Hmm.) "No, um. I wanted to go with...but that can't...so no, I-I'm free. I wouldn't mind going with a friend."

He feels a bit of pressure fall off his shoulders. "That's great." He says, relieved. "I'll meet you in the Commons or the Great Hall the night of, then?"

"The Great Hall sounds good."

"Great! Thanks, Ginny, I appreciate it."

"Should be a lot of fun." She says. A bit of a gleam hits her eye. "Maybe you'll have a chance to dance with a certain teacher. He's a good dancer, so I've heard."

He turns scarlet. "Ginny! I mean, how did you..."

She gives him a look. "Harry, I've lived with Fred and George all my life. What kind of Weasley would I be, if I didn't learn a few things from them?"

"So you're not-"

"Harry, as long as the people I care about are happy, that's all I care about."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He hadn't been able to see much of Sirius since the First Task ended, mostly only seeing him in lessons, so when he finally got a free period, he took to looking for the man (as he knew that he didn't currently have any lessons going on.) He just didn't expect to _literally_ bump into the older man.

"Oh shit, sorry-Harry!" Sirius exclaims. He puts his hands on Harry's shoulders to steady him. The smile he lays on Harry is utterly devastating. "What're you doing?"

"Looking for you." He says, a bit faintly. Merlin, Sirius' smile should be considered a deadly weapon. "Missed you."

Sirius looks a bit shy at that, but doesn't look away from him. "Yeah?" He says softly. He shakes himself a bit. "I wish I could stay but I've got to speak to Dumbledore. Stuff for the Triwizard, I think." He touches Harry's face briefly before taking off in the direction Harry was coming from. "I'll catch you up later!"

He looks at Sirius' retreating back a bit bemusedly until a voice catches his attention.

"I suppose it makes since why his Animagi form is a dog; he's so excitable."

He turns to see Professor Coraggio looking in that direction with a fond smile, before turning it to Harry. He didn't seem at all bothered by what had just transpired between Harry and Sirius, if he had seen anything.

"Hello, Professor," Harry starts, licking his lips. In for a penny, in for a pound. "Gryffindor."

The Professor looks at him for a moment, before raising a brow, stepping aside from the doorway, gesturing in a 'after you' gesture for Harry to head inside.

"Finally figured it out, did you?" He asks Harry, as he closes the door behind them. It was a staffroom, that had obviously just held Sirius and Professor Coragg-Gryffindor in it before Harry got there. Harry takes a seat, as does the Professor. "What gave it away?"

"I think a lot of little things coalesced for me, but especially so your reaction to the letter that Salazar sent me."

At Salazar's name, Gryffindor's eyes change, getting a look that Harry can't recognize in them, before going back to normal.

"I always loved his penmanship." Gryffindor says, a bit wistfully. "Even when the nastiest sorts of letters from him would be sent my way."

"So then, um Professor-"

"Godric. When it's just us, or those who know of me, feel free to call me Godric. I'm not one for ceremony. That's much more Salazar's gig, when he feels like it anyhow."

"Godric then. So it's true then, between the two of you? I don't know much of anything; really although I know now that it's not true, the story in _Hogwarts, A History_ gives more details of a fight between the two of you than Salazar's ever told me."

"It's painful." Godric says, eyes turning serious. "Not all of it, of course. There was a frighteningly amount of good in there, before...that. But yes, painful. He's used all his-very substancial-abilities in keeping away from me for a thousand years now."

"But why?" Godric continues, at Harry's obvious question (though he hadn't actually asked it.) "Not out of true malice. Far from it; I love him with everything that I am, even now. Maybe even more so, now that I've known what it is like to be without him. It's something I cannot bear. Yet I have, if only because life is something not so easily taken from one of us. I know he feels the same way, absolutely."

"But why would he stay away from you then?" Harry asks, his heart breaking for the both of them. Because it was _more_ than obvious that Godric loved Salazar as much as the other man loved _him,_ even after all this time.

"A girl got between us, you could say." Godric said. "It's something Rowena's never forgiven herself for, despite it not being something she could ever help; it's who she is."

He blinks at that. "Rowena...?" Rowena and Salazar had or Rowena and Godric had...?

Godric chuckles a bit. "Not what you're thinking, I assure you, Harry. You know what she is. She's a Seer. _The_ Seer, if you really want to think of it. None of her prophecies have ever _not_ come to pass, have never been misleading, and that was what drew Salazar away from me."

Godric's expression turns more inward now, obviously remembering something (even if it was from a very long time ago.)

_"And next they meet, death shall fly behind them. Beware the black without the red. Death to the lion, life for the serpent. And the world trembles."_

"She told Salazar those words and I never saw him again."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A lot of them had gathered at the Great Hall, a mixture of people from the various Houses. The chatter both helped to calm Harry while at the same time just reminded of him what was to come, which made him nervous. He keeps fiddling with the sleeves of his bottle green robes until Draco finally pulls his hand away, looking at him with exasperation. Draco looked really good in his silver robes; they all but shimmered as he moved. They managed to keep from washing him out. His mother, as she always did, had amazing taste (Narcissa always had a great eye for fashion, so said Harry's mum.)

"You're going to tear a hole in your robes before we even get in there. _Relax_ ," Draco says. "Honestly Harry, it's not _that_ bad."

"Says the one who actually _likes_ all the attention."

"Well...yes. Not apologizing for that." Draco, ever being the mature and responsible person he was, sticks a tongue out at Harry. "But really, it's just the one dance. After that you're free to do whatever you want. Or _whoever_ you-"

Harry shushes him, ears turning red, making Draco chuckle. A moment later Ron comes down the stairs, fiddling with his own red robes, trying to put them in place. No amount of asking or cajoling could get Ron to say who his own date was; all he'd say, as if amazed was "I can't believe it happened."

But before he can speak to Ron, or wish him congratulations or anything else, the girls come down the stairs. Ginny is a vision in a set of pale green robes, Fred and George's dates, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell look very lovely in lavender and red robes respectively. Hermione follows down after and she looks the best he's ever seen her, in a set of blue dress robes, her hair sleek and pulled back from her face. She looked very pleased, blushing a pretty pink at the attention she was receiving.

"Wow." Draco says next to him, whistling. "Granger cleans up rather nice, don't you think?"

"She's very pretty." Harry agrees.

"Ginny too. She looks rather fetching-"

"Watch it, Malfoy." Fred says, a glint in his eyes, though he was obviously teasing. "Or I'll think of something interesting to do to you."

"Ooh, I know Fred!" George says. "We could turn him into a ferret! I'm sure someone could lend us a hamster wheel or something for it."

Draco rolls his eyes at them. The girls make their ways over, with Fred and George pinning a flower onto their dates, robes. Flowers? He didn't know that was a requirement! As he's fumbling with what to do, Fred and George step over to them.

"Ahh! Looks like we have a leftover flower from the bunch we got!" Fred exclaims. He and George start to pin it on Ginny, making her blush at the attention it was giving her from everyone, batting at them.

"Stop it! I don't need a flower." She says. She looks over at Harry with a look like 'see what I have to deal with?'

"Of course you do!" George retorts. "All the girls-and some of the guys even-are wearing them. It's...good sportsmanship!"

"Sportsmanship?" Ginny snorts.

Before George-or Fred-can say something in return, the dates for the rest of them arrive. First is Viktor for Hermione, looking at Hermione with a floored expression that makes Harry smile (while Ron's eyes are wide at seeing who Hermione's date is, as she hadn't told anyone besides Harry), Cedric for Draco (with Cedric wearing a set of gold robes that somehow managed to perfectly compliment Draco's silver ones. Maybe Draco had been going for a theme?) and lastly was Ron's who was...to Harry's-and everyone elses-utter shock, Fleur Delacour!

She all but bounces up to them, looking resplendent in a set of periwinkle robes.

"'Ello everyone!" She says cheerfully. She looks over at Ron who was as scarlet as the robes he was wearing, smiling. "You look wonderful, Ron!"

"T-Thank you." Ron manages to finally get out. "So do you."

"Ah, so is this all of us then?" Fleur asks. "Let us go then!"

They all start to make their way to inside of the Great Hall (with more than one head turning at their party as they move ahead, partly, Harry knew, due to Fleur), oohing and ahhing at things along the way.

"How the hell did you manage to get Delacour to go with you?" A Hufflepuff boy asks as they go by.

Ron turns red, but Fleur is unruffled. "Because he asked me?" She says with a smile. She looks at Ron. "He is very cute, non?"

The inside of the Great Hall has been completely changed; the long House tables have been taken away, replaced with many smaller tables to fit a few people. The floor and ceiling were enchanted to look like a winter wonderland, complete with icicles and snowflakes here and there. Where the Staff Table would usually sit was a stage, where it looked like a band was getting ready to play.

"Holy shit, they got the Weird Sisters!" Someone near them exclaims in excitement. The Weird Sisters were a rock band and were the most popular band in the Wizarding World right now, but he wasn't all too surprised Dumbledore had got them (He was pretty sure he heard him humming a Weird Sister song down a hallway while he walked past him not so long ago.)

They all slowly start to mingle with other people, talking with people here and there, which gave Harry an opportunity to look around more. It's then that he notices Aleksandar with Adelaide Cerise of all people. Harry starts to walk on, but Aleksandar notices him and Ginny and gestures them over. He looks at Ginny, who shrugs, and they walk over. Cerise looked quite pretty in pink robes and Aleksandar looked quite handsome in a furred affair, that looked more like Durmstrang's style.

"I am going to get drinks." Cerise mutters, walking off.

Harry and Ginny both look in her direction bemusedly until Aleksandar speaks.

"You look good! Both of you. Enjoying yourself so far?" Aleksandar asks them.

Ginny nods.

"So far, yes." Harry says. "Though I have to say, I didn't expect you and Cerise to be-"

"Oh, that?" Aleksandar laughs. "It is a funny story, but it also worked out for the both of us. My boyfriend could not make it and she didn't want to take anyone, so..." He shrugs.

"What are you telling them?" Cerise says, in a huffy tone. She sets down a drink for her and Aleksandar and-to Harry's utter surprise-drinks for the both of them. She gives him and Ginny a look. "I may be many things, but one will never say a Cerise is a terrible hostess."

"So she knows she's a bitch?" Ginny muses, taking a drink of the punch.

Aleksandar and Harry both look at her in surprise, while Cerise glowers a bit at her.

"So no one up to snuff then to be your date then?" Ginny asks Cerise.

Cerise's lips thin and she looks away.

"She has no interest in dating." Aleksandar says.

Cerise whips her head around to glare at the Durmstrang student.

"It is none of their business." She says stiffly. "They will only make fun; the others do."

"Then that is on them." Aleksandar says. "But these two...well, I know Harry here is a good person. And I assume his friend is as well, for his tastes are good ones. You can speak your thoughts here."

After a moment, Cerise sighs, looking a bit ill at ease at them, as if afraid they'd run off first thing after she spoke to them.

"I...do not wish to date anyone." Cerise says reluctantly. "The others in school...they say there is something wrong with me."

Ginny snorts, causing them to look at her. Cerise frowns. "Then that's them being idiots. What works for others doesn't have to work for _you._ You should just do what makes you happy; simple as that."

"You...really think so?" Cerise asks her, seemingly unable to help herself.

Ginny nods. "If anything, they should be thankful."

"Why?"

"Because," Aleksandar says. "A pretty girl like you not interested in anyone leaves the dating options open for everyone else." Ginny nods at him, obviously thinking along those same lines.

So that was how Harry somehow found himself at a table with Adelaide Cerise...and found himself not minding the company so much. He felt like he had a much better understanding of her now and her attitude (why she felt she had to put on such an air around her, to protect herself.) When she lets down her guard, she seems to be a surprisingly decent person; her wit was dry and more than once they find themselves laughing at an anecdote from her. And she, in return, seemed to like having something like real company.

Harry actually felt himself starting to relax, lulled by the music from the Weird Sisters (they seemed to be heading to a slower song soon), so of course he should have expected that to not last long.

"Ahem. Welcome all! I trust this Yule Ball has been up to your satisfaction so far?" Dumbledore asks the crowd, voice under an obvious _Sonorus_ spell. A roar from the crowd speaks for itself. "Wonderful! And now in that grand tradition of the Yule Ball, I need to ask the Champions and those accompanying them to the dance floor now for a dance."

Instantly Harry feels eyes on him and instantly he wants to melt into the floor. Ginny squeezes his hand though and gives him a smile which helps him feel a bit better.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny says. "That's our cue."

"And ours." Aleksandar says, helping Cerise up out of her chair.

They make their way up to the dance floor-where he raises a brow at Hermione who passes by them with Viktor, looking pleasantly pink from where they had obviously been dancing, which makes her chuckle, making shooing motions with her hand at him-where they're soon joined by Cedric and Draco as well as Fleur and Ron (though the former had obviously just been on the dance floor right before the announcement.)

"Lovely! Let us start the band back up and begin-"

A different song comes up from the Weird Sisters; rather than the ballad it has a higher tempo, but is still with a lot of feeling in it.

"Here, Harry, your hand goes on my side here-"

_Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes._

_And I am taken to a place where your crystal minds and magenta feelings_

_Take up shelter in the base of my spine._

"And other hand on my shoulder-"

_Sweet like a chica cherry cola_

_I don't need to try to explain-_

And they start to dance, a bit clumsily at first (his fault, as Ginny was actually a pretty good dancer) but they don't immediately fall on their faces so Harry considers it a job well done all round. The more the song goes on the more he starts to feel his shoulders relaxing a bit. Eyes were still on them all, but between Ginny's friendly coaxing and the others on the floor besides himself, he starts to relax.

Until he sees Sirius.

He just happens to glance over at him; he had thought about him the entire night, but hadn't let his thoughts go far, as that would have just led to him getting upset. He knew he couldn't dance with Sirius here, he couldn't openly show his affections. He understood this, but it still hurt him. But Sirius...

The look on Sirius' face takes his breath away. He looks at them with undisguised jealousy, his eyes looking at Harry's hands greedily, looking at his and Ginny's movements on the dance floor. The heat in his eyes threatens to consume him. He can barely hold back his gasp, can hardly keep his eyes off of him. He _longs_ for him, more than he ever had before, in that moment.

_I need to I want to-_

Finally, the song comes to an end and he stops, trying to catch his breath as much as Ginny and the others are.

"Thanks for the dance, Ginny." Harry whispers to her. "And for the save."

She smiles at him. "Sure thing, Harry. Anytime. But-" She glances over in Sirius' direction (apparently she had noticed him looking as well) "Maybe you should go and see a certain someone before they hex me into oblivion." She looks back at Harry. "Tell him I'm not interested? Maybe that'll help."

"He's not going to _hex_ you. If anything, he'd probably just turn into Snuffles and bark at you."

"So I could get a rolled up newspaper then if he bothered me?"

He chuckles. He gives her a wave as they leave the dance floor, as he sees Sirius leave unnoticed through a side entrance. He manages to get through a sea of people without them giving him a second glance (everyone was too excited to get back onto the dance floor, especially so as the Weird Sisters were giving an encore of the last song.)

The door leads to the outside, with a nice layer of snow on the ground making everything look like it was straight out of a Christmas book. A stone path leads to a small balcony, where he sees Sirius leaning against the railing. Sirius turns at his approach, looking at him in surprise before his look changes again and once more than heated look reaches his face.

_Come stand a little bit closer._

_Breathe in and get a bit higher-_

The older man takes in a deep breath, before grabbing Harry, pulling him close. Instantly Harry wraps his arms around his middle.

"Dance with me?" He asks quietly.

Sirius stills for a moment, before his hands move, one on Harry's shoulder, the other taking his free hand in his and they start to move. Not a word is spoken between them, but Harry can feel a volumes worth of unspoken words there. They needed need to be said; both of them _knew._

_You'll never know what hit you when I get to you-_

"I would have went with you if I could have." He murmurs. "First thing."

Sirius' grip tightens on him.

"I know."

"She's just my friend, Sirius. She doesn't even like me that way anymore. And even if she did, all I can see-all I can _ever_ see-is you."

Sirius moves his hand from his shoulder to tilt Harry's head up to look at him, the look in his eyes both fierce and serious.

"Don't say that." Sirius says, finally.

"Why?"

"Because you'll make me never ever want to let go of you."

He feels his body heat as much as his face, the look in his eyes making Sirius lean down, capturing his mouth with his own.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Before we go back, there's something I want to show you." Sirius says quietly, still holding on tightly to him.

Harry nods and Sirius finally disentangles himself from him. Harry feels a jolt of pleasure as Sirius takes his hand and they walk off, further down the stone path toward the back of the castle...no, even further past that.

"The other teachers-Hogwarts ones, I should say-would be pissed at me if they knew I was showing you this, but I felt it only fair; the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students have assuredly already been shown this."

They make their way to a clearing, where he starts to hear loud sounds.

"Took a lot of spells to quiet the area around enough so you couldn't hear it from the school, so said Charlie Weasley anyhow. He sends his congratulations, Champion." Sirius winks at him.

"What is it?"

"Look and see for yourself." Sirius says, gesturing ahead of him.

He trusted Sirius, so he knew he'd be alright.

It's a thought he keeps in his mind when he realizes that the things making the noises were dragons.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Dragons! And no, it's not exactly like you're thinking either. :)

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	38. Dragons

Time Paradox Revolution

by: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and people who aren't me. The Obsidian Trilogy is property of Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content, language, violence, etc.

Pairings: Sirius/Harry, James/Lily, Godric/Salazar, etc.

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows, then pre-Sorcerers/Philosopher's Stone (currently we're going through Harry's Fourth Year).

Summary: He had lived. The boy into the man. The future appeared pretty as a rose and hid its true self, its thorns, well. He had one chance; and so he gave up everything he had to change everything he knew.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty Eight - Dragons

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry expected a lot of things when he approached the clearing and seen there were dragons. What he  _didn't_ expect was to see the Founders (well  _most_  of them. Salazar was notoriously absent) there.

" _Dragons_." Rowena snorts.

"Come now, Rowena," Helga says, with a frown, gesturing at the Dragons. "Of course they're nothing like the  _others_ , but these are our own."

"I can see Rowena's point though," Godric murmurs, looking up at the roaring beasts. "After seeing the others, it's hard to see these. I keep expecting them to talk."

"Talking dragons? Now  _that_  would be a sight to see." Sirius says, which catches the Founders' attention.

They all straighten up and glance over at the pair of them. Harry thought that they might be mad, at least Professor-Godric-about him being there, but they all seem fine. Sirius  _had_  said the teachers from the other schools had already informed  _their_  students and he assumed that those here in the clearing knew that already (if Sirius did, Godric certainly would too, after all.)

"Perhaps you'll get that chance...eventually." Godric says with a smirk. He looks over at Rowena for a moment. "What do you think there chances are, Ro?"

Rowena rolls her eyes. "I'm not your Magic 8 Ball, Godric. Be sure to remember that. You don't want what happened  _last_  time to repeat, do you?"

"I never knew things could bend that way." Helga says with an innocent tone, obviously holding back a smile with difficulty.

Godric huffs, looking back at Sirius and Harry. "See what I have to deal with?" He gestures towards them with a hand, beckoning them forward. "But come, you'll get a better look up close. Don't worry, it's quite safe. We added some spells on top of those that the dragon specialists did."

He does, as does Sirius, but not without some trepidation. Very long and very wide, the dragons are agitated and thrash around a bit, but are obviously stopped by an invisible spell of some sort (as he seriously doubted the chains on them would be enough to keep them down.) After the initial surprise of seeing dragons, he's surprised by something else.

"There's only two of them?" He asks aloud, surprise coloring his tone. He didn't expect that. After all, there were  _six_  Champions total.

"Yes. The initial plan had been to get a few others that are much more common," Godric continues, gesturing for the two of them to come stand next to him, pointing at the Dragons. "And have you Champions try and get an Egg, but after some debate that was nixed and instead we're going with this. These two breeds are much more special-and infinitely more rare-after all."

"But we're not telling you what the Task will be." Sirius tells Harry, a smile on his face. "Not even the other Champions were told that. They just know that these Dragons are involved. It's up to all of  _you_  to try and figure it out. Even if you don't by the time the Task comes up, you'll still have everything you need to take on the Task, so don't worry too much; the information will just help you out."

"What kind of Dragons are they?" Harry asks them both. He had studied up on Dragons here and there but he certainly wouldn't call himself an expert. These looked different than any he could recall seeing in pictures.

Godric looks over at Sirius who shrugs. "Couldn't hurt to tell him." Sirius says. "I'm sure the other Champions know that much as well. It wouldn't automatically tell them anything, after all."

Godric nods. "They are a Catalonian Fireball and a Portuguese Long-Snout respectively."

The Catalonian Fireball was long but not very wide (in comparison to other dragons, though it was certainly wide in comparison to the people there in the clearing), with a lot of ridges going from its tail up to the top of it's head, being a muddy brown with black patches here and there. It's snout was a weird black shape, being taller than it was wide, almost giving the look of an overgrown puppy with ridges.

The other, the Portuguese Long-Snout was exactly what it said on the tin, with a long snout (longer than he can remember other dragons being, from the pictures he saw before), with light green scales and black eyes. It too had ridges, but only from the neck up, with it being slightly wider (with a longer wing span) than the Catalonian Fireball.

As he looks up at them, he can only wonder...and plan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He didn't think Ron could go any paler, given his complexion, but he somehow managed. He near looked the part of some of the Hogwarts ghosts.

" _Dragons?"_ Ron squeaks.

"Yeah. You think they're big in pictures and paintings? Doesn't even  _begin_  to cover how they look in person-and these two are two of the smallest, from what I can tell." Harry says, before folding his arms and looking at Ron closely. "Also, you're not going to distract me."

"Balls."

"So? How did it go with Fleur?"

Ron blushes a bit. "She's...really pretty."

"I noticed." Harry says, drily. While he had no interest in her in that way, he still had  _eyes._  "That still doesn't tell me how the night went."

"She's nice."

"But..." He presses, after Ron pauses, a particular tone in the redhead's voice.

"It was like hanging out with my sister." Ron says, sounding baffled. "I don't get it. She's  _pretty._ "

"Just because she's pretty doesn't mean you'd have a real attraction to her. A lot of people have superficial attractions to people but aren't really attracted to them, you know?"

"How do you know so much?" Ron asks, but he sounds more awed than angry or upset.

"I read more than you do." Harry says, with a playful push at Ron's shoulder. "Also, mum sometimes watches some Muggle tv. Some smart people out there."

Ron still looks a little forlorn from his position, so Harry speaks again.

"Cheer up! Maybe it didn't work out with Fleur, but you still made a new friend out of the situation, right?" Ron nods. "So that's something then! And I wouldn't worry about it too much; I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough!"

He looks at Ron sideways before smirking a bit. "Unless you were distracted by Hermione with Viktor or something."

Ron's eyes widen, before sputtering. "What? Ugh, no!" He reddens a bit further, looking away. He fidgets a bit with some of the blanket on his bed that he was sitting on. " _Look_ , I thought I might have liked-er..."

Harry pulls back on the teasing. "Yeah? Now?"

Ron shakes his head. "No, Thought I might have liked her a bit last year, but looking back on it? I think it's that 'superficial attraction' stuff you were talking about. I can't see her like that anymore. Merlin, between Hermione and now Fleur, it feels like I have  _three_ sisters!"

"Well, at least you wouldn't be so outnumbered by your brothers anymore." Harry says, with a grin.

Ron seems to take all of that in stride. "Guess so. So, mate, you uh, ever feel bothered by being an only child?"

Harry pauses at the question. It really hadn't been something anyone had asked him before, funnily enough. "No...not really? I mean, I definitely wouldn't hate it if I got a brother or sister in the future."

It's quiet for a few moments before Ron speaks again, eyes wide. " _Dragons!"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was just as shocked as Ron was about the next Task Harry would have to face, but she also catches her composure much quickly than Ron had.

"Dragons!" She whispers, though they were sufficiently far enough from other people (outside of Draco, who was currently absorbing  _The Wizarding Dark Ages_ through osmosis, if his sleeping face resting on it was any indication.) "They really think  _Dragons_ are something that you can handle?"

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean, Hermione?" Ron demands.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant, even  _fully grown_ wizards have a hard time dealing with Dragons. You know that, Ron; just look at Charlie. Look at how many it takes to be able to handle them!"

"Besides the Founders, anyhow." Harry muses. "One of them could handle a Dragon on their own."

Ron nods. "They're like super powerful. Maybe that's part of the reason why Dumbledore is so powerful too? Power comes with wisdom?"

They both stare at him. "That might be the most unintentionally smart thing you've ever said, Ronald!"

Ron squints at Hermione. "Er...thanks?"

"Anyway, I've been trying to wrack my brains with this whole thing," Harry says. "But I haven't been able to find anything on them. The Dragons, I mean. It'd help if they were the usual sort, but they aren't-"

"Why didn't you say so?" Hermione exclaims, startling Draco out of his (slightly drool filled) sleep. He glances at them all sleepily. "This changes completely what we've been trying to help you with! Do you know what kind they are?"

"What are we talking about?" Draco asks, sleep only slightly in his voice though he had just woken up. Nary a hair was out of place, despite being asleep until now.  _Some people were just born lucky,_ Harry thinks.

"Harry has to wrestle Trolls in a two out of three falls wrestling match." Ron says, surprisingly managing a straight face as he looks at Draco.

Draco raises a brow, before snorting inelegantly (his true nature often clashed with how people perceived him, when they looked at him through superficial eyes.)

"I think I suddenly remembered a much more exciting, excuse me, 'unavoidable' event I have to do that day." Draco says, eyes amused as he ducks Harry's friendly jab. "Really, though. I heard you lot talking about it before I concentrated on my reading-" He continues, ignoring Ron's snort. "What sorts of Dragons then, Potter?"

"A Catalonian Fireball and a Portuguese Long-Snout."

Hermione looks crestfallen. "But there's such little literature on them!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How is the hunt going?" Sirius asks him, as they walk down one of the corridors that led to Gryffindor Tower. It felt like a long time since Sirius had walked with him anywhere. A walk, he thinks with a blush, is how he realized the extent of his feelings for Sirius.

"Not good," He says, a bit gloomily. "There's not much out there about them as is and all of it seems to be pretty vague on what they are and what they can do exactly."

"You'll think of something." Sirius assures him.

"Says the person who doesn't have to deal with Dragons." Harry grumbles.

They stop and Harry gets a glimpse of the moon, full and gleaming in the sky (Remus must be curled up in a room, after drinking Wolfsbane by now), outside a window they come to stand near.

"Moon's pretty." He murmurs.

"Yeah. Shame Moony never gets to properly enjoy it. I'm sure he's all curled up nice and warm at home though."

Harry glances at Sirius, his breath catching at the profile of the older man, who was looking out the window. The moonlight only seemed to enhance the man's natural good looks, shining on his dark hair and making his eyes gleam. Harry was always astounded that someone of Sirius' looks, his stature, his  _nature,_ could ever look at someone like Harry and see someone he  _wanted._  Sirius could have his fill of any wizard or witch, easily. Sirius Black had always turned heads.

Sometimes it made Harry feel a bit self-conscious and a bit lacking. After all, what could someone like  _him_ , but then Sirius would look at him in such a way that it'd make Harry's heart beat faster and fill with love for the man. Sirius wasn't a fickle man when it came to something that-no pun intended-serious. At least not since accepting Harry's feelings.

"I had the same thought." Harry says softly.

Sirius turns to look over at him and now his eyes seem to gleam from within, instead of the moonlight making his gaze look all the more striking.

"You'll find what you're looking for, Harry. I believe in you. You know that, right?"

He feels his face flush with heat. "Yes." He murmurs, looking down, unable to look Sirius in the eye now.

"Yeah?" Sirius' tone turns teasing now. "You know that during the day and the night?"

"Mmhmm." He replies, flushing further, feeling his insides warm with heat as Sirius comes closer into his space. He could nearly feel Sirius' body heat (Animagi seemed to run hotter than others) from where he stood.

"What about your dreams?" Sirius asks, his voice lowering. It really,  _really,_  wasn't fair; the man all but  _dripped_ seduction from his pores. Especially so that Sirius was one hundred firm on nothing more than kissing for the forseeable future.

"I-"

Sirius moves his head down. "Do you ever dream of me, Harry?"

"Sirius." He whispers.

"Dreams are funny, aren't they?" Sirius continues in that soft tone, his mouth near Harry's ear, causing him to shiver involuntarily. "They can cause all sorts of situations, can't they?"

He's not sure which of them initiates the kiss but in an instant he finds himself kissing Sirius and very happy to be there. Sirius' mouth is wet and warm and Harry feels like he's on fire with all these feelings striking through him. The only disappointment is when Sirius pulls away (obviously trying to keep the promise he had made to himself, to not go any further with Harry.)

It strikes him then, as they mutually pull back farther, is that Sirius-through his own sly means-had just given Harry a clue about the Dragons.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
